Nice To Meet You
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Ter 17 anos nunca é fácil, ainda mais com uma carga extra. Odiar a vida, os pais, tudo ao seu redor pode ser justificável. Mas quando você conhece alguém que mude isso, tudo muda junto. Basta só encontrar sua metade nesse sofrimento...
1. Eu odeio a minha vida

**Fic nova é sempre uma emoção e essa é muito especial para mim. A Line Lins, que traduz as fics da Jayeliwood (Blind e Piece of Time) será minha beta nessa história, espero que gostem! **

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Era o mais próximo do que eu poderia chamar de inferno na terra. As pessoas rindo animadas enquanto conversavam, o barulho irritante de risada alta, alguém cantando uma música da moda e tudo que eu mais queria era me concentrar na página do livro que eu lia, mas não estava conseguindo. Eu forçava meus olhos nas letras pretas, mas a alegria alheia me incomodava e deixei o livro emborcado sobre a mesa para apoiar meu queixo na mão e me render aos movimentos ao meu redor.

Setembro e eu me via presa mais uma vez nas paredes da escola secundária onde eu estudava mesmo odiando cada grama de cimento ali empregado. Eu não queria estudar na Forks High School desde o segundo que eu fiquei sabendo que precisava voltar àquela cidade após a morte de minha mãe, mas eu não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Restava apenas Charlie em minha vida, mesmo nossa relação de pai e filha não sendo a mais exemplar do mundo, e eu aceitei quando juiz me sentenciou a morar com ele depois de quase onze anos.

O motivo para odiar a escola era o mesmo para odiar Forks, para odiar a morte de minha mãe, para minha vida em si. Eu odiava a minha vida e isso era um fato concreto, mas ninguém sabia o motivo que me levava a morder o travesseiro para abafar o grito de ódio que eu dava toda vez antes de dormir. Ódio por mais um dia ter terminado e eu não pude fazer nada a respeito a minha vida, apenas aceitar que ela seria daquela forma. Eu sentia que havia uma forma de minha vida mudar e eu puder ser normal, mas algum filho da mãe egoísta escondia esse _segredo_ só para _fuder_ mais ainda a vida de pessoas como eu.

Eu não poderia contar a ninguém o que me levava a ser a pessoa mais azeda do mundo e dessa forma eu não tinha amigos. Nem mesmo aquele nerd estranho da escola que ficava isolado tinha a chance de se aproximar de mim, pois eu sempre tinha uma expressão mal-humorada na face e uma resposta grosseira a ser dada. Isso me tachava de estranha na escola inteira e ninguém queria ser meu amigo. Ótimo, melhor assim. Eu não queria envolver mais ninguém na desgraça de vida que eu levava e podia remoer meu ódio calada, observando as garotas e os garotos de minha idade serem normais e felizes ao contrário do que eu era.

Nem mesmo Charlie sabia por que sua filha de dezessete anos era tão de mal com o mundo e eu não pretendia contar a ele. Só precisava aturar aquele último ano na escola em paz e sem problemas maiores para no ano seguinte estar em um Estado muito longe na faculdade e tentando viver normalmente sem ninguém para me julgar. Eu poderia começar uma nova vida na faculdade, fingir que nada demais acontecia comigo, quem sabe até ter amigos e falar sobre isso com eles, mas o medo de ser julgada e excluída batia forte em minha mente só de imaginar contar para alguém. Eu vi como minha mãe sofreu quando resolveu se abrir com os colegas do trabalho e eu não queria passar por aquilo também, por isso me fechava nesse casulo impenetrável e esperava pacientemente uma melhoria. Seja ela com uma descoberta da medicina, seja ela com fim do meu sofrimento da única forma imaginável.

Tirando essa condição que mudou minha vida desde os três anos, eu poderia levar uma vida igual à de qualquer adolescente. Eu poderia praticar um esporte com tanto que não me machucasse mais seriamente, eu poderia viajar sozinha, poderia até mesmo ter um namorado, mas eu não queria colocar outra pessoa em risco e transformá-la em um condenado como eu estava. Já bastava eu sofrer a cada dia de inferno e eu queria encontrar alguém para apontar o dedo e chamar de culpado por eu estar assim, mas não havia um ser humano no mundo que assumisse essa culpa. Nem mesmo minha mãe, pois eu era apenas uma criança envolvida em um acidente.

Naquele intervalo para o almoço de Setembro onde eu condenava cada adolescente ao meu redor por ser feliz enquanto eu não era, resolvi que poderia passar a última hora na biblioteca estudando para a prova de Química da semana seguinte e não precisar mais agonizar no refeitório. Fechei meu livro sem vontade e o guardei dentro de minha bolsa surrada, saindo do local sem ninguém notar minha ausência. Se eu estivesse almoçando todos os dias na mesma mesa ou faltasse uma semana de aula, ninguém iria perceber se Isabella Swan existia ou se era uma aluna fantasma e eu gostava dessa condição. Eu não sabia se no dia seguinte estaria viva ou não, então preferia poupar qualquer pessoa de sofrer com minha _ausência_.

Estava tão distraída nos pensamentos raivosos que não percebi quando ele surgiu em minha frente e nossos corpos se chocaram, me fazendo dar um passo forçado para trás. Segurei minha bolsa para ela não cair e levantei meus olhos para ver quem estava literalmente no meu caminho, encontrando aquele sorriso de canto mais desejado em toda a escola. Seu dono era um garoto de dezessete anos como qualquer um naquela escola, mas Edward Cullen era muito mais que isso e seu status me incomodava.

Ele era o típico garoto popular que jogava como zagueiro no time de futebol americano, que tinha qualquer garota na mão, o mais lindo e o melhor aluno. Poderia ser esnobe, tratar as garotas como lixo, tirar vantagem de sua credibilidade com os professores, mas era justamente ao contrário. Namorou por muito tempo Rosalie Hale, mas desde o ano anterior estava solteiro como eu escutei algumas garotas de minha aula de Biologia comentar e parecia não querer engatar um relacionamento. Era o atleta exemplar por comparecer a todos os treinos, ter uma dieta alimentar perfeita, não bebia, fumava ou participava das festas que sempre rolavam depois de algum jogo.

Edward Cullen era uma antítese do garoto popular do ensino médio e suas atitudes de "bonzinho" poderiam afastar todos os outros garotos inconsequentes de nossa idade, mas ele era tido como rei na escola. Era o exemplo que o diretor gostava de usar para domar os jovens rebeldes e o filho ideal que os outros pais queriam que os seus fossem, mas eu o achava um idiota. Não conseguia entender como alguém tinha nas mãos a chance de sacanear o mundo com as vantagens que ele tinha, mas na verdade só agia perfeitamente e de acordo com o que os adultos queriam. Parecia difícil entender por que ele era daquela forma e eu não iria me desgastar para tal feito.

- Desculpe. - ele disse sorrindo para mim.

- Tudo bem. - murmurei antes de continuar andando para longe do refeitório.

Eu odiava esses contatos diretos com outra pessoa, principalmente com alguém que era o oposto de mim. Edward Cullen era feliz e tinha uma vida perfeita enquanto eu odiava cada segundo que passava viva e desejava morrer logo para acabar com meu sofrimento, mas ninguém saberia desses meus pensamentos suicidas e eu seguiria infeliz e sozinha. Um dia após o outro, até que algo mudasse minha vida.

Sobrevivi a mais um dia na escola e fui a primeira aluna a deixar o prédio quando o último sinal tocou. Algumas pessoas gostavam de ficar mais um pouco na escola conversando, marcando algo para o final de semana, mas eu preferia ir para casa, fazer meu jantar, zapear pela TV algo para assistir e me enterrar em algum livro para passar meu tempo. Charlie só chegava tarde da noite e isso me permitia ficar só por algumas horas, não precisando agir diferente para evitar seus questionamentos sobre minhas atitudes raivosas. Mas tive uma surpresa quando estacionei minha picape velha na porta de casa e vi sua viatura da polícia em minha frente.

- Pai? - chamei quando entrei em casa.

- Sala. - ele gritou de volta.

Charlie estava sem o uniforme de chefe de polícia e assistia TV com uma lata de cerveja na mão. Era quinta-feira e ele geralmente estaria na delegacia trabalhando, não relaxando no sofá de casa sem pretensão alguma.

- Você não deveria estar trabalhando? - perguntei deixando minha bolsa na poltrona.

- Tirei a tarde de folga. - ele respondeu tomando um gole de cerveja. - Não há muito acontecendo na cidade.

- Como sempre. - murmurei só para mim. - Eu vou preparar o jantar, ok?

- Tudo bem. Eu como qualquer coisa que você preparar.

Era estranho jantar com meu pai, pois ele nunca estava em casa nesse horário, mas eu poderia sobreviver a uma noite diferente com Charlie. Só precisava arranjar o que preparara para o jantar já que eu estava enrolando para ir ao supermercado abastecer nossa dispensa.

René me ensinou a cozinha no seu último ano de vida mesmo não sabendo que era seu ano restante. Ela me disse que toda a garota deveria saber cozinhar para não ser escrava de comida _delivery_ e muito menos depender de um homem para levá-la para jantar e eu concordava com ela nesse aspecto. Apesar de René não ser a melhor cozinheira do mundo, ela me ensinou coisas valiosas e eu adaptei suas dicas para criar meu próprio estilo de cozinhar.

Só me restou preparar macarrão com molho de tomate caseiro, já que era a única coisa que tinha na geladeira além de água e cerveja. Eu cortava os tomates sem pressa quando Charlie entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira para pegar outra lata, parando ao meu lado para me observar preparar o jantar. Fiquei tensa enquanto cortava o tomate, pois eu não gostava de ser observava, muito menos quando estava com algo cortante na mão.

- Então, - ele disse abrindo a latinha. - Como vai a escola?

- A mesma coisa. - respondi sem ânimo.

- Alguma novidade? Fez algum amigo?

- Não para as duas perguntas. Acho que sou estranha demais para os outros alunos.

- Talvez, se fosse ficasse menos na defensiva e fosse mais aberta...

- Eu não quero ser aberta. - falei entre meus dentes sentindo meu sangue começar a ferver. - Eu só quero terminar esse ano e poder ir embora.

- Bella, eu sei que você ainda está chateada com a morte de René, mas...

- Eu não estou chateada com a morte de René, Charlie. - bradei parando de cortar o tomate e o encarando. - Eu sabia que ela iria morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu aceitei isso, ok? Então, pare de me tratar como a filha abandonada no mundo.

- Ok, desculpe... - ele murmurou sem graça.

Respirei fundo para me acalmar, ainda tomada pela raiva de todo mundo me tratar como de cristal porque minha mãe tinha morrido a menos de quatro meses. Eu sentia falta de René e eu estava assustada por ela ter morrido da mesma forma que eu iria, mas eu não precisava da pena de ninguém para piorar minha dor mais ainda. Eu já sofria o suficiente sabendo que meu fim também estava próximo.

Charlie não se mexeu enquanto tomava a cerveja e eu tentei voltar ao preparo do jantar, mas quando segurei a faca para voltar a cortar os tomates acabei cortando a palma de minha mão. Rapidamente o sangue muito vermelho começou a jorrar do corte profundo e eu larguei a faca sobre o balcão para correr até a torneira.

- Você está bem? - Charlie perguntou me seguindo.

- Estou... - murmurei abrindo a torneira e colocando minha mão sob a água.

- Parece sério. Deixe-me ver. - ele disse tentando segurar minha mão, mas eu afastei rapidamente.

- Não. - gritei me afastando dele. - Não toque em mim, por favor.

- Bella, qual o problema? Eu só quero ver seu corte.

- Não, pai. É arriscado.

- É só sangue, Bella. - Charlie disse tentando segurando minha mão, mas eu tentava lutar contra ele. - Qual o problema com isso...

- Você pode se contaminar. - falei sem pensar direito.

- Contaminar? - ele perguntou sem entender.

Minha cabeça estava fervendo de nervosismo por eu estar sangrando e meu pai querer me tocar que eu nem raciocinei direito antes de falar:

- Eu tenho AIDS, pai.

Eu vi o espanto se espalhar por sua face quando ele entendeu minha frase. Era a mesma expressão que minha mãe teve quando descobriu que eu também era soro positivo com apenas três anos, era a expressão que todos tinham quando René contava que também tinha AIDS. Eu odiava aquela expressão porque junto com ela vinham as frases de preconceito e as estipulações sobre como alguém com minha idade pudesse ter uma doença tão grave assim.

- O quê... - ele tentou dizer ainda em estado de choque. - Como? Você não pode ter AIDS, Bella.

- Mas eu tenho, ok? - retruquei voltando a molhar minha mão, mas o sangue não parava de jorrar.

- Você só tem dezessete anos. - ele gritou entrando no estágio onde as pessoas me achariam irresponsável e culpada por minha condição. - Você se droga, é isso? Compartilha seringa ou sei lá o quê...

- Não, eu não compartilho seringa, eu não faço sexo sem proteção, eu não fiz piercing ou tatuagem em locais clandestinos. - falei sem paciência alguma. - Eu sou soro positivo desde os três anos, pai.

- Como você pegou? - ele quis saber, mas eu não estava em condições de ter aquela conversa com ele.

- Olha, eu posso te explicar tudo o que aconteceu desde que você e a mamãe se separaram, mas eu estou sangrando muito e preciso ir ao hospital. Se você tiver paciência, quando eu voltar, posso responder todas as suas perguntas.

- Eu vou com você. - Charlie disse me entregando um pano para estancar o sangue.

- Não precisa, eu posso me virar sozinha.

- Bella, eu não vou deixar você dirigir por aí com uma mão sangrando e... nessas condições.

Eu estava acostumada com René cuidando de meus machucados, pois com ela não havia perigo de contaminação já que foi ela que me passou o vírus, mas ter Charlie envolvido na situação de risco era diferente. Eu precisava ter muito cuidado para nenhuma gota de sangue tocar nele mesmo não tendo uma ferida exposta e, apertando o pano com força em minha mão, eu sentei no banco de passageiro de minha picape e Charlie dirigiu com pressa para o único hospital de Forks.

Para nossa sorte, não havia ninguém na emergência do hospital e uma enfermeira baixinha veio em minha direção quando me viu apertando o pano encharcado de sangue.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou tentando tocar minha mão, mas eu a afastei como sempre fazia.

- Ela se cortou e não pára de sangrar. - Charlie explicou.

- O Dr. Cullen está de plantão agora, senhorita...

- Isabella Swan. - meu pai disse.

- Bella. - eu corrigi. - Vai demorar muito para eu ser atendida?

- Não, venha comigo.

Fui levada para uma sala isolada da emergência e a enfermeira me fez sentar na maca tentando tirar o pano de minha mão, mas eu não a deixei tocar nem mesmo meu braço. Tive medo de alguma gota de sangue estar em minha pele e ela tocar sem luva podendo se contaminar também. Expliquei que preferia que o médico de plantão me examinasse só por segurança.

O Dr. Cullen não demorou muito a aparecer e eu me assustei quando ele surgiu na porta da sala. Era a copia exata de Edward, apenas um pouco mais velho, e eu senti meu sangue ferver de uma raiva sem explicação por estar sendo cuidada pelo pai daquele garoto que tanto me irritava com ser jeito perfeito. Mas ele não parecia se incomodar com minha expressão dura, pois sorriu para mim enquanto olhava minha ficha.

- Isabella Swan. - ele disse parando em minha frente.

- Bella. - corrigi por odiar meu nome inteiro.

- Desculpe. Bella, você se cortou, não foi?

- Foi. Com a faca enquanto cortava tomate em casa.

- Vejo que cozinha não é o seu forte. - ele comentou fazendo meu pai rir, mas eu me mantive séria. - Posso dar uma olhada nesse corte?

- Você não irá colocar a luva? - perguntei retraindo minha mão.

- Claro, você tem razão. - ele disse assentindo.

Charlie me olhava apreensivo enquanto o Dr. Cullen colocava as luvas cirúrgicas nas mãos, como se esperasse o momento para que eu contasse ao médico sobre minha condição de saúde, mas se ele fizesse tudo sem risco não precisaria ficar sabendo e eu poderia seguir minha vida sem precisar ser a notícia daquela cidadezinha.

- Não foi tão profundo, mas você precisará de pontos. - Dr. Cullen explicou limpando meu corte com a gaze. - Você não tem medo de agulhas, não é?

- Não, já estou acostumada. - respondi gemendo baixo de dor por causa do anti-séptico que ele passava no corte.

- Serão dez pontos, coisa rápida.

O olhar de Charlie não desapareceu e se tornou mais desesperado ainda quando eu o sibilei que era desnecessário contar aquilo, mas ele estava disposto, até porque queria uma explicação também de como eu contrai o vírus. Mas eu não queria que mais alguém soubesse e me lançasse os olhares que acompanhavam a notícia; espanto, preconceito, para então se tornar um olhar de pena.

- Doutor - Charlie o chamou enquanto ele colocava os objetos cirúrgicos na bandeja. - Bella se esqueceu de contar uma coisa.

- Pai, por favor. - murmurei irritada.

- O que seria, Bella? - Dr. Cullen perguntou se concentrando em mim.

- Não é nada...

- Bella. - o chefe de polícia Swan tomou o lugar do pai naquele momento e eu não tinha mais como escapar.

- Eu sou soro positivo. - expliquei bufando baixo e fitando meus joelhos.

- Entendi. - o escutei dizer e ao levantar meu rosto eu percebi que sua expressão era amena. - Por isso a preocupação com as luvas.

- Ela não corre nenhum risco com o corte, não é? - Charlie perguntou preocupado. - Ela perdeu sangue e sua imunidade...

- Se Bella estiver seguindo a medicação corretamente e tomando os cuidados necessários que ela já deve saber, ficará bem. Você está, não é?

- Eu estava tomando, mas meus remédios acabaram na semana passada. - falei ignorando os olhares sobre mim.

- Como... eu nunca te vi tomando os remédios? - Charlie questionou ainda sem acreditar. - Você está morando comigo há mais de um mês.

- Não é exatamente difícil esconder isso das pessoas. - murmurei com sinceridade.

- Você não precisa esconder isso. - Dr. Cullen me disse. - É mais comum do que você imaginar.

- Me diga quantas pessoas com dezessete anos tem AIDS? Eu não conheço nenhuma, muito menos nessa cidade. - retruquei nervosa com aquele papo desnecessário. Eu já sabia como as pessoas reagiam e não precisava piorar minha situação.

- Você estuda na Forks High School, não é?

- Estudo.

- Pois saiba que você não é a única lá nessa condição. - ele explicou com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Eu abri minha boca para retrucar se comentário, mas uma batida na porta nos interrompeu e o Dr. Cullen mandou a pessoa entrar. Só para piorar minha noite, Edward Cullen apareceu segurando um pacote com a logomarca do hospital, mas congelou quando percebeu quem estava dentro da sala com o pai. Não sei se ele me reconheceu da escola, mas seus olhos me analisaram com interesse. Eu apenas abaixei os olhos e suspirei de cansaço mental.

- Desculpe, não queria interromper. - eu o escutei dizer.

- Não tem problema, não é Bella? - Dr. Cullen me perguntou.

- Não. - murmurei sem encará-los.

- Eu só vim pegar os remédios. - Edward disse indicando o pacote na mão.

- Você fez bem, pois eu provavelmente esqueceria.

- Já estou indo.

- Você conhece Bella Swan? - Dr. Cullen o perguntou. - Ela estuda na Forks High School.

- Conheço de vista. - Edward respondeu e eu percebi pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava desconfortável com a situação.

- Um estudante da Forks como você, Bella. - ele disse piscando para mim. - _Como você_. - ele frisou a frase novamente.

Eu estava cansada e com dor, logo não percebi o que aquela frase significava de verdade. Sim, ele era um estudante da Forks como eu, mas sua vida não tinha nada a ver com a que eu levava. Pelo menos eu imaginei isso.

- Te vejo em casa. - Edward disse ao pai antes de fechar a porta e sair.

- Filho único, não é? - Charlie perguntou ao Dr. Cullen.

- Tenho a Alice, que é filha da Esme, mas eu considero minha filha. De qualquer forma ele é meu único filho, mas sendo adolescente ele vale por cinco. Você sabe como é isso.

- Um pouco. - ele riu e olhou pra mim, mas eu estava séria até demais. - Grande garoto, nunca ouvi uma reclamação sobre ele.

- Edward é mesmo um exemplo para os garotos dessa cidade.

- E ouvi dizer que é excelente jogador também...

- Vai demorar muito para eu poder ir embora? - perguntei os interrompendo quando comecei a ficar sem paciência com aquele papo.

- Não, já vou te liberar. - ele respondeu sorrindo novamente. Eu odiava aquele sorriso na época. - Mas antes eu preciso de seus dados para te cadastrar na distribuição do coquetel pelo hospital. É gratuito e você poderá vir pegá-los todos os meses sem problemas.

- Obrigado, Dr. Cullen. - Charlie disse com sinceridade. - Eu não saberia como lidar com isso tudo e...

- Tudo bem, chefe Swan. Eu tenho filho adolescente, sei bem como é cuidar deles.

Dr. Cullen foi rápido em suturar minha mão e me receitar um analgésico para caso eu sentir dor e para minha sorte não comentou mais nada sobre eu ser soro positivo. Apenas me deu seu cartão com telefone para contato caso eu precisasse de algum tipo de ajudar. _Qualquer tipo_, ele garantiu com um sorriso acalentador, mas eu não queria a ajuda de ninguém. Eu me virei sozinha esse tempo todo mesmo tendo minha mãe ao meu lado, mas desde os treze anos eu fazia meu tratamento sozinha e não seria agora que eu precisaria de orientação.

O caminho feito de volta para casa foi preenchido pelo barulho do motor rodando, pois eu estava cansada e Charlie ainda estava digerindo todas as notícias da noite. Descansar seria a última coisa que eu faria assim que chegássemos à nossa casa, pois o olhar que ele me lançou quando estacionou o carro na garagem era de que a noite seria longa.

**.**

**#**

* * *

**Eu sei que AIDS é um assunto pesado e muita gente ainda tem preconceito com soro positivo e tal, mas foi justamente por isso que eu escolhi esse assunto. Eu não sei como é ter o vírus e tentar ser um adolescente normal, mas também não é tão difícil imaginar isso. É só uma tentativa de mostrar que nós passamos pelos mesmos problemas e questionamentos com essa idade, doente ou não. **


	2. Mas aprendi a lidar com ela

**N/A**

**WOW, fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação da fic logo de cara. De verdade, geeente. Eu fico toda gayzinha quando vcs retribuem com esse carinho, apoio e reviews lindas. Espero não decepcionar.**

* * *

**#**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha milhões de motivos para condenar minha existência toda vez que acordava, mas desde cedo eu aprendi que até mesmo os problemas vêm para melhorar a nossa vida. De alguma forma eu precisava tirar proveito da situação em que estava metido antes mesmo de nascer.

A vida que eu levava na pacata cidade de Forks também colaborava para que eu não fosse um adolescente chato que reclamava o dia inteiro. Quem com dezessete anos dirige um carro importado, mora em uma mansão, tem uma conta bancária ao seu dispor com quantias mensais generosas e é amado por cada membro daquela cidade? De verdade, eu tinha tudo que queria, mas também tinha algo que muita ninguém desejaria ter. Nem tudo era perfeito e eu precisava apenas aceitar.

Para entender minha _condição_ era preciso entender como eu cheguei até aquele estágio da vida e isso nos leva ao momento que meu pai conheceu minha mãe aos vinte anos. Dois jovens na faculdade, ele estudante de medicina e ela uma pacifista estudante de literatura clássica e com o desejo de conquistar o mundo. Dois opostos, duas figuras que tinham tudo para não se amarem, mas eles se amaram e se casaram três anos depois.

Enquanto meu pai ficava enfurnado em um hospital conquistando sua carreira, minha mãe levava o prazer da leitura para comunidades carentes nos lugares mais isolados do mundo. Eram viagens longas de semanas, mas essa separação entre eles colaborou para que os quase cinco anos de casamento fossem os mais felizes possíveis. E a felicidade foi completa quando Elizabeth e Carlisle Cullen descobriram que eu estava chegando.

Mas não tiveram muito tempo de comemorar a gravidez, pois logo minha mãe estava com quase seis meses e em um avião embarcando para uma comunidade na África devastada pela fome e necessitando de alguma ajuda. Ela foi e meu pai ficou trabalhando como sempre acontecia, como um casal em uma relação estável faria em nome do amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Só que minha mãe fez mais do que distribuir alimentos as famílias carentes. Ela meteu a mão na massa, reconstruiu casa, cuidou de crianças doentes e até mesmo fez um parto de uma mulher em condições precárias. O que ela não imaginou que ao ajudar alguém ela estava assinando seu contrato com a morte.

A combinação de gravidez, condições alimentares não muito boas, horas de trabalho excessivo, mãos machucadas nas obras com o sangue de uma grávida infectada pelo vírus da AIDS como 90% das pessoas naquela comunidade foi a situação perfeita para ela entrar na estatística do mundo. Elizabeth voltou aos Estados Unidos realizada por ter ajudado tantas vidas, mas sem imaginar que apesar de ter uma gravidez tranqüila, sua vida pós-parto não seria a melhor. De qualquer forma, no dia 20 de Junho eu nasci para a alegria de meus pais.

Só que eu não era um bebê _normal_ e os meses posteriores ao meu nascimento não forma os melhores para minha dedicada mãe. Meu desenvolvimento era retardado, eu chorava muito de dor e não conseguia me alimentar direito com o leite produzido por ela. Carlisle ficou preocupado quando ela começou a ficar doente com muita freqüência, qualquer resfriado a deixando mal por dias, semanas às vezes, e foi o alerta avisando que algo não estava bem. Um simples exame de sangue foi o suficiente para a verdade vir à tona.

Primeiro ela ficou sabendo que era soro positivo e sua vida desmoronou naquele segundo. Por que ela? Entre tantas pessoas miseráveis no mundo, ela - a que mais abdicou das coisas em sua vida para ajudar os outros - tinha que ser a escolhida para carregar esse fardo? E pior, ela tinha que ser a mãe de um bebê também condenado? A vida é injusta na maioria das vezes, mas nós precisamos tirar uma lição dessas topadas que tomamos no caminho.

Elizabeth não pôde comemorar meu quarto aniversário, pois uma gastrite logo evoluiu para úlcera e ela não aguentou, sucumbiu à doença. A aquela maldita doença. Não foi o peso de ter AIDS que matou minha mãe, foi o peso de ter um filho com AIDS que a fez mais uma vez esquecer-se dela e cuidar de alguém, no caso eu. Ao invés de cuidar de sua saúde para poder viver o máximo de tempo comigo, ela dedicou todas as suas energias para que eu crescesse como um bebê normal e pudesse ser uma criança como outra qualquer. Meu pai, é claro, não aceitava essa sua displicência com a própria saúde, mas entender a mente de uma mãe naquela situação era impossível.

Ele precisou seguir em frente com um filho doente e vulnerável. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de não criar uma criança cheia de traumas pela morte da mãe e a condição de sua saúde e a escolha que fez foi se mudar para uma cidade no interior de Washington em busca de uma vida menos estressante para nós dois. Foi sem dúvida uma excelente escolha.

Só fui ter consciência do que eram as visitas mensais ao médico e a quantidade excessiva de remédios que eu tomava diariamente quando meu pai explicou sobre a morte de minha mãe e sobre minha _condenação_. Eu tinha dez anos, era uma criança normal cheia de amiguinhos e que adorava jogar futebol americano no jardim de casa nos finais de semana. Quando ele me explicou que eu tinha uma doença sem cura que matou a minha mãe e me mataria em alguns anos anos se eu não me cuidasse, meu único pensamento foi "Droga, eu não vou poder ser o zagueiro dos Redskins", o que fez meu pai rir.

- Você poderá ser o zagueiro de qualquer time se trabalhar para isso. - ele me disse sorrindo.

- Mas eu não estou doente?

- Isso não te impede em nada na sua vida, filho. Essa doença irá te limitar algumas vezes, mas não tem forças para destruir seus sonhos. Você pode ser quem você quiser, basta lutar para isso.

Então era isso, meu futuro com a AIDS estava em minhas mãos? Eu era dono das escolhas que me faria ser um doente sofredor ou um adolescente normal com algumas debilidades que poderiam me impedir de fazer algumas coisas, mas não de viver como qualquer outra pessoa? Havia dois caminhos e após a conversa com meu pai naquele dia eu decidi qual iria tomar. Eu decidi que iria fazer valer à pena todo o sacrifico que minha mãe fez para eu ser _normal_.

Crescer em Forks também me ajudou a levar uma vida mais calma, pois em uma cidade com pouco mais de 3 mil habitantes eu não poderia dar chance para ser o centro das atenção por motivos difamatórios. Eu não queria que as pessoas comentassem sobre minha doença ou achassem estranho que eu vivesse internado no hospital por causa de minha imunidade baixa, por isso desde cedo levava a vida da maneira mais saudável possível. O que acabou chamando a atenção de outra forma. Não era comum uma criança preferir verduras e sucos a _fast-food_ e Coca-Cola, mas digamos que eu era diferente dos outros e para não ser tachado de _estranho_ fazia atividades normais para minha idade também como levar bronca da professora por fazer guerra de bolinha de papel no meio da aula ou ter interesse no time da escola. Meu pai não condenava minhas atitudes, pois sabia que era uma forma de eu me sentir como as outras crianças, mas nem por isso eu cresci como um garoto mimado que tinha tudo. Não, eu sabia dar valor ao esforço que ele fazia para eu ter a vida de _riquinho_ e diariamente me lembrava do sacrifício que minha mãe fez em nome de minha integridade física.

Por isso, na fase mais crítica para mim eu também fui o mais normal em toda a minha vida. Quando eu entrei no Ensino Médio eu fiz de tudo para ser como qualquer adolescente de 15 anos, mas sabendo minhas limitações e até onde eu poderia ser como eles. Entrei para o time da escola, me tornei ídolo logo na primeira temporada, não me esforçava, mas tirava notas boas já que eu gostava de estudar e até mesmo tive uma namorada. Namorei Rosalie Hale por quase dois anos e com ela eu tive que encarar alguns tipos de problemas que ter AIDS acarretava.

Estar em um relacionamento, mesmo que com 15 anos, requer ser verdadeiro com a pessoa, certo? Logo eu não poderia mentir para Rose sobre minha vida, sobre meus remédios, sobre o que eu podia e não podia fazer. Isso me levou a encarar um problema que todo soro positivo - ou pelo menos os conscientes - tinham; _sexo_. Depois de quase um ano de namoro não dava mais para fingir que nós não iríamos transar, até porque ela era uma das últimas garotas virgens de nosso ano e eu, bem... era um garoto de 16 anos louco para me aliviar de alguma forma e dar _férias_ para minha mão. Só que eu não podia colocá-la em risco sem que ela soubesse no que estava se metendo ao aceitar elevar nossa relação a esse nível.

Tudo bem, eu sabia todos os métodos contraceptivos que me auxiliariam nesse momento e Carlisle nunca deixou faltar camisinha em minha carteira, mas ainda assim eu não me sentia bem quando os amassos começavam e eu era o responsável por parar. Precisei contar a alguém que não fosse de minha família que eu tinha AIDS e a coragem me faltava, pois ela era minha namorada e minha amiga antes de tudo, mas era algo que eu precisava contar se quisesse continuar com ela. Foi sem dúvida um dos momentos mais difíceis de minha vida quando eu disse com todas as palavras:

- Eu sou soro positivo, Rose.

Como era esperado, primeiro veio a negação.

- Não é possível...

Depois vinha o espanto e os questionamentos.

- Mas como? Por que você?

Seguido disso, geralmente vem a surpresa por conta de minha idade.

- Mas você só tem 16 anos, não pode ser...

E por fim as pessoas querem saber como eu fiquei _assim_ e eu expliquei sobre minha mãe para Rose, vendo sua expressão de espanto dando lugar à pena ao tomar consciência de que eu era um órfão de mãe pelo mesmo vírus que carregava no sangue.

Como era esperado, nossa relação esfriou por alguns dias enquanto ela tentava digerir a notícia de ter um namorado doente, mas Rose era uma garota madura para nossa idade e chegou a conclusão de que eu era normal, que jamais aparentaria ter o que tinha. Voltamos ao normal, transamos, ficamos mais um ano juntos, mas terminamos logo no começo do último ano porque a pressão do vestibular estava tomando boa parte de nosso tempo. Nenhum dos dois tinha mais condição de estar em um relacionamento sério e a decisão foi feita de forma amigável.

Mostrar como minha vida era como a de qualquer cara com 16 anos ajuda a entender que não é porque você tem algum tipo de limitação que sua vida acaba ali. Muito pelo contrário, minha vida começou a partir do momento que eu soube que era soro positivo e precisava tomar mais cuidado do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não era a coisa mais comum alguém de minha idade ter AIDS desde sempre, mas talvez se eu não tivesse a doença me tornaria um adolescente rebelde ou mimado, por isso que eu gosto de ver a situação como favorável.

Eu podia muito bem odiar minha vida, mas sabia que ela era tudo que eu tinha e precisava levar da melhor forma possível.

**.**

**#**

* * *

**Ei, vão pra onde? Tem outro capítulo ainda. Review para alegria da autora, ok?**


	3. III

O outro capítulo foi curtinho, então tem mais um para a alegria de vocês. E para minha alegria eu quero review.

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Charlie pousou a xícara sobre a mesa e soltou um suspiro, o terceiro daquela noite desde que chegamos em casa. O caminho de volta do hospital foi silencioso em um nível torturante, mas eu não tinha nada a dizer a ele enquanto as perguntas não fossem feitas porque eu sabia que sua cabeça estava rodando com tantas dúvidas que nasceram em poucas horas.

- Me deixa ver se entendi bem. - ele falou se ajeitando na cadeira. - Sua mãe se separou de mim e resolveu fazer uma tatuagem.

- Uma borboleta horrorosa na panturrilha. - me recordei do desenho e senti uma angústia horrível no meu estômago. Desde que eu me entendo por gente odeio borboletas.

- E ela pegou AIDS porque o processo foi feito de modo clandestino, não foi?

- Você conhecia René, sabe como ela tinha uma tendência a não pensar muito antes de fazer. O estúdio deveria ser o mais imundo e ilegal possível, mas sim, ela contraiu o vírus por causa da tatuagem.

- E você...

- Me contaminei quando nós tivemos um acidente de carro. Eu tinha três anos e me machuquei bastante, mas nada muito grave. Só que René não sabia que era soro positivo e o contato de seu sangue me contaminou.

- Isso é... inacreditável.

- Inacreditável, horrível... São tantas palavras para descrever isso. Mas não há nada a ser feito, não é mesmo? - comentei soltando aquele riso sarcástico carregado de ódio.

- Como você vive? - ele perguntou me encarando pela primeira vez desde que chegamos em casa e eu senti o desespero em seu olhar. _Droga, eu não queria aquilo!_

- Vivendo, ué? Uns dias melhores que os outros, mas eu vivo porque ainda tô viva. Porque a doença ainda não me levou. Porque ainda não é minha hora, sei lá. Eu simplesmente vivo, pai. Não existe nenhum mistério nisso.

- Eu quis dizer, como você vive _assim?_

- Como qualquer soro positivo vive. - respondi suspirando e rolando os olhos discretamente. - Com medo, preocupado com todos ao redor para ninguém descobrir e encher meu saco mais ainda. Não é fácil, mas eu tento ao máximo não atrapalhar a vida de ninguém com isso.

- Você poderia ter me contado quando sua mãe morreu...

- E você teria feito o quê?

- Te ajudado, Bella. Você não pode se fechar e sofrer sozinha dessa forma...

- Sabe qual é a primeira coisa que as pessoas pensam quando descobrem que uma garota de 17 anos tem AIDS?

- Não... - ele respondeu hesitando.

- "Nossa, essa menina deve ser uma vagabunda" porque ninguém quer acreditar que eu fui contaminada de outra forma que não seja transando com um monte de caras por aí. Ou então usando drogas injetáveis. É justamente por isso que eu não quero sair por ai contando que sou uma doente porque já basta de julgamento em minha vida.

É, eu tinha pegado pesado com ele, mas tentar me proteger com aquela barreira que eu criava entre as pessoas e eu era a única forma de não sair mais machucada dessa vida. Porque as feridas em minha alma eram piores que as feridas que contaminavam. Ser julgada, excluída, ter dedos apontando para você com frases malvadas te faz refletir se você merece realmente estar viva ou se finalizar o sofrimento da forma mais brusca não seria a melhor opção.

- Eu estou com um pouco de dor nos pontos. - comentei levantando e levando minha xícara para a pia. - Vou para meu quarto.

- Certo. Pode... hum, ir.

- Boa noite. - falei pegando um copo com água e deixando a cozinha.

Minha mão ainda não estava doendo tanto, mas eu tinha experiência com pontos para saber que precisava logo tomar o analgésico que o Dr. Cullen me deu para não passar a noite em claro com dor. Deixei o copo d'água sobre minha escrivaninha e tirei o frasquinho do bolso de meu casaco junto com o cartão que ele me deu no hospital.

"_Caso você sinta alguma dor estranha com os pontos ou precisar de qualquer tipo de ajuda, pode me ligar"._

Claro que eu o ligaria, tipo... nunca! Não gostava de depender de ninguém, de ser digna de pena ou ajuda. Não! Eu aprendi sozinha que nessa vida você nasce, acha que tem pessoas especiais que gostam de você, mas no seu leito de morte existirá apenas o médico declarando sua morte e ninguém mais. Laços afetivos não eram bem vindos para quem não sabia se estava vivo no dia seguinte ou se uma gripe o mataria.

Mas quando eu abri minha gaveta para guardar o cartão e vi meu _case_ de remédios vazios lembrei que precisava me reabastecer com o coquetel. Minha última dose tinha sido há dois dias e eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem os remédios desde que me contaminei. Talvez eu só fosse precisar da ajudar do Dr. Cullen até conseguir sozinha meus remédios no único hospital daquela maldita cidade fofoqueira.

.

**EPOV**

Logo após o treino de futebol da tarde eu corri para o hospital porque meu pai tinha se esquecido de me entregar os remédios do coquetel aquela manhã. Eu ainda tinha comprimidos para duas doses, mas não gostava de ficar um dia sem tomá-los porque poderiam sem querer derrubarem meu _case_ de remédios ou jogarem no lixo, então era melhor não arriscar. Carlisle era um pouco esquecido em relação a isso, mas eu não o culpava porque entendia que ele coordenava o hospital sozinho e tinha problemas piores para resolver.

Como eu já era conhecido no hospital por ser filho do médico mais importante dali entrei na emergência cumprimentando o segurança e seguindo para a farmácia que ficava no segundo andar. A enfermeira que cuidava das entregas dos remédios já me conhecia e sabia o que eu iria buscar quase todos os meses quando meu pai esquecia.

- Olá, Heide. - a cumprimentei com um sorriso.

- Olá, pequeno Cullen. - ela sorriu e me chamou pelo apelido que todos me deram ali.

- Meu pai deixou alguma coisa para mim?

- Claro. - respondeu me entregando o saco de papel com a logomarca do hospital e cuidadosamente grampeado. - Aqui estão seus remédios misteriosos.

- Obrigado.

- Ainda vou descobrir o que você tanto toma.

- Eu sou um atleta, Heide. Preciso me manter em forma e com a saúde em dia. - comentei rindo de sua curiosidade. - Até qualquer dia desses.

- Mês que vem, não é?

- Isso ai.

Eu não culpava ninguém por querer saber o que tanto eu tomava de remédio e qual era o segredo por trás disso, mas como estrela do time da escola e promessa no futebol americano eles poderiam pensar que era algum tipo de vitamina especial ou complemento que os atletas usavam então a curiosidade cessava até o mês seguinte quando eu voltasse para pegar outra encomenda. Não criar um grande alarde e levar na brincadeira ajudava a deixar a _nóia_ deles de lado.

Meu pai sairia do plantão às 21h naquela noite e nós jantávamos tarde em casa por esse motivo, mas ainda assim eu dei uma passada no escritório dele para saber que horas ele sairia e para dizer que já tinha pegado os comprimidos. Só que eu não imaginei que ele estivesse ocupado e fui metendo a mão para abrir a porta, o encontrando cuidando de uma garota de minha idade.

Eu a conhecia da escola, sabia que tinha sido transferido depois que a mãe morreu e ela voltou a morar com o pai que era o chefe de polícia de Forks. Mas esses eram os únicos fatos que todo mundo sabia sobre Isabella Swan porque ela não conversava com ninguém, sentava sozinha no almoço e sempre era a primeira a deixar a escola depois da aula. Uma estranha e hostil garota que não convivia com ninguém e se escondia atrás de um livro que sempre estava lendo.

A encontrei sentada na maca com a mão cortada sangrando muito e eu senti aquela sensação estranha por ver uma ferida e sangue. Cresci sabendo que não poderia me machucar e se por acaso isso acontecesse ninguém poderia tocar em mim, por isso eu não sabia muito bem lidar com ferimentos e essas coisas envolvendo sangue. Vê-la cortada em minha frente foi motivo suficiente para que eu saísse dali rápido.

O cheiro do jantar sendo preparado foi logo sentido quando eu estacionei meu Volvo na garagem e entrei pela porta que dava acesso a cozinha. Esme estava mexendo algo na panela e eu beijei seu rosto antes de abrir a geladeira atrás de um Gatorade ou algo refrescante para beber.

Ela e meu pai se casaram logo após meu aniversário de 12 anos e eu a considerava uma mãe apesar de não chamá-la de _mãe,_ mas tinha amor e respeito como um filho deve ter por uma. Ela também era viúva, perdeu o marido em um acidente de carro logo após ter Alice, sua filha dois anos mais nova que eu. Elas se tornaram minha família quando a união aconteceu; eu sentia ciúmes de Alice como um irmão mais velho e nós dois brigávamos como irmãos de sangue faziam, além delas serem umas das únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre minha doença e me respeitavam por isso.

- Que horas o jantar vai sair? - perguntei jogando minha mochila sobre a bancada e ela me lançou um olhar de reprovação. - Foi mal, vou deixar na lavanderia. Já sei.

- Muito bem.

- Tive no hospital para pegar meus remédios e meu pai disse que sairia mais cedo hoje.

- O jantar está quase pronto. Você poderia chamar a Alice? É a vez de ela arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

- Pode deixar, _chefia_.

Subi a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus e virei à esquerda para o corredor onde haviam os quartos da casa. Bati na porta que tinha uma placa escrita "Princesa Alice" para avisar que estava entrando e abri a porta para encontrá-la sentada na cama com o laptop rosa no colo.

- Ei nanica, Esme mandou te chamar porque é sua vez de arrumar a mesa de jantar.

- Daqui a pouco... - ela murmurou digitando rápido e com os olhos na tela.

- Não estou vendo você se mexer. - resmunguei para irritá-la.

- Eu já estou indo, Edward.

- Ok, estressadinha.

Deixei que ela se resolvesse com a mãe pelo atraso na tarefa doméstica e fui para meu quarto tomar banho antes do jantar já que eu tinha passado a tarde rolando na grama e suando como um condenado no treino. Ser capitão do time e zagueiro tinha a desvantagem de ser o mais cobrado também e a pressão que o treinador Aros colocava sobre mim era _foda_ às vezes, mas eu nunca desapontava o time nem a escola. Era comprometido com o futebol assim como em todas as coisas de minha vida.

Pude escutar a voz de meu pai na cozinha desde o primeiro degrau da escada e baguncei o cabelo de Alice quando passei por ela colocando os pratos na mesa. Eu sabia que mexer com o precioso cabelo dela era comprar briga, mas também sabia que Alice não podia mais me bater na frente de meu pai e de sua mãe já que era passaporte carimbado para ficar sem computador por uma semana. Ela não arriscaria ficar longe do Twitter e me fuzilou com os olhos quando eu fiz aquilo.

Esme tirava algo do forno e meu pai lhe contava algum caso chato do hospital enquanto bebia uma Coca-cola. Esse era o vício de Carlisle: Coca-cola. Ele poderia repreender quem bebesse demais, fumasse ou usasse qualquer substancia ilícita, mas ninguém tinha o direito de mexer com sua Coca-cola sagrada.

- E aí? - perguntei sentando na bancada. - O plantão terminou cedo hoje...

- Pouco movimento. Isso é bom porque significa que a população de Forks está cada dia mais saudável.

- Seu pai estava me contando sobre a garota Swan que apareceu no hospital hoje.

- É, eu vi. Corte bem feio...

- Se cortou fazendo o jantar para o pai. - ele comentou dando uma risada baixa. - Coitada. A última coisa que precisa é de um corte daquele na situação que está.

Eu não sabia qual a situação que Carlisle estava comentando e também não achava que era meu direito saber disso. Meu pai jamais contava sobre seus pacientes, pois, morando em uma cidade com menos de quatro mil habitantes, você acaba conhecendo todo mundo e alguns casos são vergonhosos ou delicados demais para serem comentados no jantar por exemplo. Por isso eu achei estranho quando ele me perguntou assim que Esme deixou a cozinha:

- O que você sabe sobre Isabella Swan?

- Hum, muito pouco. - respondi buscando informações na memória. - Ela é filha do Chefe de Polícia Swan, veio morar com ele porque a mãe morreu há alguns meses eu acho, não é a pessoa mais sociável da escola... E ela é minha colega em Inglês Avançado. Por quê?

- Eu geralmente não trago meus casos do hospital para casa, mas no caso dela eu não poderia fechar os olhos e deixá-la nessa situação.

- Ela está doente?

- Ela é soro positivo, Edward.

- Sério? - perguntei surpreso, mas não chocado. Eu sabia que eu não era o único adolescente do mundo com AIDS, só que não imaginava que havia alguém na mesma situação tão perto.

- O corte não causou dano algum a sua saúde, mas ela não está mais tomando o coquetel há alguns dias e está completamente perdida na cidade nova sem ter com quem contar.

- Pai, por que você está me contando isso? - comecei a desconfiar quando vi o olhar de piedade que ele me lançou.

- Eu queria que você a ajudasse de alguma forma, sabe? A entender que não é o fim do mundo ter AIDS nessa idade.

- Acho que você não ouviu muito bem quando eu comentei que ela não era muito sociável.

- Você é o garoto mais simpático que tem naquela escola, Edward. Poderia ir se tornando amigo dela e ganhando sua confiança aos poucos.

- Olha, eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer "Oi, tudo bem? Eu também tenho AIDS, vamos ser amigos?".

- Edward... - ele me repreendeu sem grosseria.

- Desculpe. - murmurei sabendo que eu tinha passado dos limites com minha impaciência.

- Eu sei que você não quer ser o embaixador disso e eu nunca te forcei a nada, mas se ponha no lugar dela um pouco. Perder a mãe com a mesma doença que ela tem, ser obrigada a morar com o pai que mal conhece em uma cidade pequena cheia de pessoas curiosas sobre sua vida, não é nada fácil.

- Eu vou tentar, ok? Não prometo um grande progresso, mas vou fazer o meu melhor.

- Obrigado. - ele me abraçou forte e eu dei dois tapinhas em suas costas. - Sabia que podia contar com você.

- Não é justo utilizar de sua persuasão paterna para conseguir as coisas, sabia?

- Eu sei, mas ser pai também é ser chantagista.

Eu não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por me usar para ajudar algum paciente, na verdade não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por nada. Minha relação com meu pai era a mais perfeita possível, pois ele entendia quando eu tinha alguma crise de identidade por conta das limitações que ser soro positivo trazia, mas também era o único apoio que eu tive durante os anos de adaptação e conhecimento. Ele foi minha mãe quando eu precisei e seria meu pai em todos os momentos, sabendo reconhecer meus esforços e ser grato a isso.

- Jantar na mesa! - Esme gritou da sala. - E tragam os copos que a cabeça oca da Alice esqueceu.

- Como sempre, né? - gritei de volta para perturbar Alice.

- Vai se ferrar, Edward. - Alice gritou de volta e eu escutei um tapa estalado. - Mãe!

- Já te disse que não quero ouvir esse tipo de linguajar vindo de você.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Alice. Agora vá pegar a Coca-cola e o suco que eu fiz.

Passei por ela segurando os copos e ela aproveitou que nossos pais estavam conversando para me acotovelar nas costelas, mas aquilo não causou muito além de cócegas. Alice era apenas uma adolescente mirrada de 15 anos enquanto eu tinha 1,87m e massa muscular de um atleta em treinamento desde os 14 anos. Covardia. E seria fácil vencer em nossas brigas se eu não fosse um coração mole que a deixava ganhar mesmo que depois ficasse a escutando se vangloriando pelos quatro cantos da casa por dias. Irmãos fazem isso pela irmã mais nova, não é? Mesmo que não estivesse no livro de regras dos irmãos, eu faria por ela e pelos outros dois habitantes daquela casa que eram tudo que eu tinha nessa vida.

**.**

**#**


	4. IV

**N/A**

**Tô tãaaaaao feliz com a receptividade de vocês em relação a essa fic. De verdade **

**Alguém me mandou uma review (sorry, não lembro quem foi) pergutando se eu conhecia o livro Soul Love. SIM! Foi justamente ele que me inspirou para escrever essa fic e eu também achei o final meio blegh. Mas a fic não é adaptação dele, só tem em semelhante o fato de um adolescente ser aidético tanto lá como cá. Entendidinho? Great!**

**Show me te love, babies! **

**

* * *

**

**•  
**

**BPOV**

**.**

Minha tentativa de amenizar a dor bebendo um comprimido duas horas antes de dormir foi totalmente fracassada, porque às 6h da manhã eu já estava acordada com a mão latejando. Ainda tinha uma maldita hora de sono, mas as pinicadas que eu sentia nos pontos me deixou nervosa e eu rolei por uma boa meia hora antes de xingar e levantar da cama para começar a me arrumar para a escola.

Charlie ainda dormia como nos outros dias e eu me virei com apenas uma mão para fazer o café super extra mega forte para me acordar e esquentei duas torradas com creme de avelã na torradeira que ele comprou há duas semanas quando percebeu que eu gostava de comer torrada, mas tinha que assá-las em seu forno velho e lento. Engoli dois comprimidos do analgésico que o Dr. Cullen me deu e enchi minha caneca térmica para ir bebendo no curto caminho de 10 minutos até a escola. Mais um dia naquele maldito prédio, mais 8 horas sendo contadas regressivamente até que eu pudesse voltar para casa e me isolar.

Encontrei minha vaga costumeira vazia já que eu sempre era a primeira a chegar. Terminei meu café no carro para não escutar o inspetor Laurent me recriminando por beber café demais para alguém de minha idade e tirei meu caderno de matemática para resolver uma última questão do exercício para aquele dia, mas como eu era canhota e minha mão esquerda estava machucada, foi uma tarefa bem difícil e dolorosa. Quando consegui escrever o resultado daquela equação o pátio já estava cheio de carro e alunos e o sinal para a primeira aula estava tocando.

Matemática; dois tempos escutando a voz arrastada de minha professora que só tinha uma saia florida e uma verruga peluda. Um tempo de espanhol que eu gastava lendo algum livro, pois já tinha feito a matéria em Phoenix no ano anterior, mas era obrigada a cursar ali para constar em meu histórico quando me formasse. Era bem chato e eu dei graças a Deus quando o sinal para o almoço tocou e eu estava livre para ler em paz na mesma mesa que eu sentava todos os dias, bebendo meu refrigerante e com um saco de salgadinho gorduroso no colo para comer distraidamente entre uma página e outra.

Só que naquele dia algo estranho aconteceu assim que entrei no refeitório. Minha mesa isolada no canto estava vazia, até porque ninguém gostava de sentar pelo do lixo - mas eu não me importava com esse fato - e eu segui todo o meu ritual de todos os malditos dias, só que entre a centésima décima e a centésima décima primeira página do livro "O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio" eu senti aquele aviso de que alguém estava me observando. Era sexto sentido feminino, mania de perseguição, não sei dizer, mas quando eu levantei os olhos e encarei as pessoas em minha frente acabei dando de cara com Edward Cullen me observando. Deu para perceber que ele era a pessoa me observando antes de vê-lo desviar o olhar e voltar a prestar a atenção na conversa que seus companheiros de time estavam tendo.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhar para trás para ver se não havia nenhuma líder de torcida gostosona atrás de mim e que na verdade ele não estava olhando para mim, mas sim para ela. Nada, vazio, então eu olhei para minha roupa em busca de algo errado, verifiquei meu cabelo para ver se não tinha um salgadinho embolado nos fios, até mesmo esfreguei minha testa na paranóia de ter algo riscado nela, mas não. Eu estava perfeita, não no sentido de que eu não tinha defeitos ou era cheia de qualidade, mas naquele momento não havia nada errado que pudesse chamar sua atenção. Desencanei quando cheguei à conclusão de que ele poderia estar apenas verificando se eu era mesmo a garota que ele encontrou no hospital no dia anterior e consegui voltar a me concentrar no livro a tempo de terminar mais um capítulo antes da aula começar.

Inglês era a única aula que eu gostava de assistir e me esforçava para prestar a atenção. O professor James era jovem e legal, disposto a nos ensinar algo além dos livros que éramos obrigados a ler, mas eu fazia com todo o prazer. Eu podia simplesmente sentar no fundo da sala, anotar seus comentários sobre a obra que estávamos trabalhando naquela semana e deixar o tempo passar naturalmente, sem ansiedade. Só que, surpresa, a cadeira ao lado da que eu sentava - que geralmente ficava vazia - estava ocupada logo por quem? Ele mesmo, Edward Cullen.

- Eu mereço... - murmurei na porta da sala quando o vi sentado na maior tranqüilidade.

Eu tinha duas opções; sentar na cadeira em frente ao professor e ser alvo de suas perguntas a aula toda ou sentar na minha cadeira e tentar não me sentir incomodada com a presença estranha ao meu lado. Pensei: talvez não fosse tão horrível assim ele estar ao meu lado, eu poderia ignorá-lo com facilidade, e segui para meu lugar tentando não me abalar com a novidade. Pelo menos não demonstrei à sala toda que aquilo me incomodou.

- Boa tarde, pentelhos. - James disse entrando na sala e deixando sua pasta sobre a mesa. - Vamos começar porque hoje vocês irão anotar muita coisa. Quero ver as cópias de A Megera Domada sobre a mesa, vamos, vamos.

Tirei a minha cópia do livro que estava bem gasta depois de ler quase três vezes no mesmo verão tedioso e trancada em casa por causa de uma gripe que atacou quase todas as pessoas do meu bairro. James escreveu "A personalidade de Katherina" no quadro-negro e apoiou as mãos na mesa nos encarando.

- Vamos ver se vocês estão lendo o livro. - ele comentou com um sorriso e vagou os olhos até parar em alguém. - Tanya.

- Sim, professor.

Tanya Denali, a vadia da escola. Se eu pudesse apontar alguém e dizer "Morra em um incêndio" seria ela porque ela conseguia ser tudo ao mesmo tempo; irritante, metida, mesquinha, preconceituosa, complexada com sua beleza artificial, interesseira, egocêntrica e se atirava para todos os meninos da escola, principalmente para o que estava sentado ao meu lado. Foi por isso que ela fez aquela voz erótica quando James a chamou porque queria mostrar ao Edward como ela sabia gemer como uma cadela no cio. Limitei-me a rolar meus olhos de desgosto e abri meu caderno da matéria.

- O que você poderia me dizer sobre Katherine até onde você leu?

- Eu já terminei o livro, professor. - ela respondeu certamente se empinando para todo mundo ver como se decote era exagerado e revelador. - E a única conclusão que eu posso chegar é que Katherine era uma pobre coitada e mal amada que só conseguiu ser amansada quando Petrúquio se casou com ela e a mostrou o que um pouco de sexo não pode fazer na vida de uma pessoa.

- Bem apontado... - James concordou rindo.

- Desculpa ser tão sincera, mas nós temos idade suficiente para saber que a cura para o mau humor de algumas pessoas seria facilmente encontrada em um namoro ou até mesmo em uma sessão de amasso. Não existiria mulher _hostil_ nesse país se o governo fizesse um programa de incentivo ao fim das mulheres encalhadas da América.

Aquele comentário imbecil fez a sala inteira gargalhar e eu sabia muito bem qual era o motivo. Não foi porque Tanya fez um comentário inteligente sobre a personagem, mas porque ela utilizou da oportunidade de falar para a sala toda para me alfinetar como fazia desde que cheguei a Forks. Porque eu era _A Hostil_, como ela me apelidou e todos passaram a me chamar. Eu era a garota encalhada que apenas um namorado resolveria meu mau humor e ela, junto com suas duas irmãs tão patéticas quanto - Kate e Irina - adorava dizer isso em alto e bom som toda vez que eu passava pelo corredor ou estava no vestiário após a aula de Educação Física.

Eu não queria agradar a todos e passar uma imagem falsa só para ter amigos, mas ser motivo de piada me enfurecia. Se pelo simples fato de não ser simpática e comunicativa com todos em um mês de convivência já gerou um apelido, eu não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria caso algum deles descobrisse a minha doença. Seria meu maior pesadelo na terra, fato.

- Professor. - uma voz chamou minha atenção e quando eu levantei a cabeça percebi que todos olhavam para trás, em direção ao Edward com a mão direita no ar.

- Sim, Edward?

- Eu só queria fazer um comentário sobre isso que Tanya disse.

- Claro. Vá em frente.

- Não sei com que visão você leu o livro, Tanya, mas pelo o que eu entendi Sheakespeare não quis escrever um livro desmoralizando a imagem de uma mulher como Katherina. Muito pelo contrário, ele só fez valorizar esse tipo de mulher fora dos padrões de uma época, que pensa por ela mesma e não nasceu para abaixar a cabeça e concordar com o que um homem diz. Mulheres simpáticas e dispostas a fazer tudo que nós queremos são bem vindas... por um encontro ou dois no máximo, mas no final são mulheres como Katherine que marcam. Petrúquio não se apaixonou por ela por causa do dinheiro, mas pelos vasos que recebeu na cabeça, uma demonstração meio violenta de personalidade. Nesse caso, um pouco de hostilidade é bem vinda.

Se minha audição fosse um pouco melhor, eu seria capaz de escutar os grilos cantando por conta do silêncio mortal que tomou conta da sala inteira que ainda estava virada para ele. Até mesmo James, acostumado só com os comentários idiotas dos alunos, ficou levemente surpreso com o que Edward falou e eu notei um sorriso bem discreto se formando em seus lábios, mas não foi isso que me interessou. Eu busquei em meio a todos os rostos dos alunos o de Tanya e meu peito inchou quando vi sua expressão de surpresa pelo seu comentário não ter agradado a todos.

- _Muito_ bem comentado, Edward. - James se manifestou após um tempo. - Isso nos leva a um ponto da obra: Homens Vs. Mulheres.

Ele continuou fazendo seus comentários sobre o livro, mas eu estava surda de surpresa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em quase todas as aulas eu era criticada por Tanya ou uma de suas irmãs através de um comentário que elas faziam sobre o assunto, mas direcionado a mim. Só que escutava a tudo calada e não me defendia, até porque meu modo de defesa terminaria em expulsão da minha pessoa e cirurgia plástica no nariz empinado de Tanya, então eu respirava fundo e engolia tudo em silêncio. E ninguém me defendia, não valia à pena gastar saliva defendendo a garota estranha da escola, e então Edward Cullen fez isso. Ele levantou a mão na aula de Inglês e retrucou o comentário de Tanya basicamente dizendo que mulheres como eu são as que os homens se interessavam. Tá, era mentira e eu sabia bem disso, mas o simples fato de ele ter deixado a vadia da escola com a cara no chão já me fez virar o rosto para ele e encará-lo.

Eu não sorri para agradecê-lo, até porque sorrir não fazia parte dos movimentos de meus músculos faciais, mas através do olhar que nós trocamos por alguns segundos eu consegui agradecer pela defesa e ele assentiu sorrindo de canto como se dissesse "Foi um prazer te ajudar". Claro, o S_enhor Aluno e Filho Perfeito _adorava ajudar todo mundo daquela cidade e eu certamente era apenas mais um caso de misericórdia em sua lista diária. Garanta sua vaga no céu: defenda uma garota estranha na escola. _Muito bem, Cullen._

Com dificuldade e soltando resmungos de dor eu consegui copiar alguns pontos importantes sobre a aula, mas desisti depois que meus pontos começaram a arder com o suor que se formou na palma de minha mão. Larguei minha caneta de qualquer forma sobre o caderno aberto e fiquei passando meu dedão direito sobre o curativo como se estivesse fazendo carinho nele, pois aquilo era algo que René costumava fazer quando eu me machucava, como cantar "_Sara sara dodói feio, sara logo e sem parar. Não vou mais deixar você, a minha menina machucar_", não me recordo bem a letra, mas a melodia estava presa em minha mente e cantarolei baixo o bastante para que apenas eu escutasse. Cheguei a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e fui capaz de senti-la ao meu lado, passando seu dedo ao invés do meu e apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro para cantar no meu ouvido.

Eu sentia tanta falta dela diariamente que doía meu coração só de lembrar que eu perdi uma mãe como René e meus olhos arderam indicando que logo iriam encher de lágrimas. Eu não podia cometer o erro de chorar na aula, principalmente depois de ser piada da Tanya e assim, despertei do transe rapidamente e respirei fundo para afastar as emoções. Bem a tempo de o sinal tocar indicando o final das aulas. Joguei minhas coisas na mochila e voei para longe daquela escola infernal, mais um dia passando sem problemas maiores.

Charlie só chegava depois das cinco horas da tarde, e então tinha a casa livre por duas horas, o que às vezes não era muita coisa quando eu realmente precisava ficar sozinha. Eu nunca demonstrava o que sentia de verdade para Charlie porque não queria aquele papo de pai e filha após a morte da mãe com toda pena e palavras de consolo e aproveitava esses momentos solitários para chorar, gritar, quebrar alguma coisa ou colocar uma música no último volume para afastar meus pensamentos. Naquela tarde , estava cansada e meio lerda por causa dos analgésicos que me arrastei para meu quarto e me joguei na cama ainda com a mochila nas costas.

Poderia dormir um pouco, meia hora de cochilo, mas meu celular tocou me impedindo de entrar no subconsciente do sono. Era Charlie, o que foi estranho porque ele nunca me ligava quando estava trabalhando, e eu atendi meio desconfiada.

- Oi, Bella.

- Oi, pai.

- Olha, estou te ligando porque o Dr. Cullen me ligou essa manhã avisando que você poderia ir ao hospital pegar seus remédios que ele já autorizou a entrega.

- Sério? - perguntei um pouco surpresa porque não imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão preocupado com minha situação.

- Sim. Eu vou precisar ficar até as 19h na delegacia então, você poderia ir buscar-los agora? Ele disse que a enfermeira que irá te entregar os remédios sai antes das 18h. Ela se chama Heide.

- Tudo bem. Eu... vou lá agora.

- E peça uma pizza para você jantar ou qualquer coisa já que sua mão está machucada e você não pode cozinhar. Deixei dinheiro dentro do pote de biscoito sobre a geladeira.

- Certo. Valeu, pai.

Ótimo, teria que dirigir até aquele maldito hospital para pegar meu coquetel e provavelmente receber um olhar de reprovação dessa tal Heide que estava me esperando. Eu estava sendo mal agradecida com toda a ajuda que o Dr. Cullen oferecia ao Charlie e a mim, mas ajuda para mim significava depender de alguém e eu não queria criar laços com ninguém. A única pessoa que eu poderia criar laço afetivo já tinha me deixado órfã nesse mundo e eu estava cheia de sofrer.

Entrei de cabeça baixa na recepção do hospital e perguntei a uma enfermeira onde a farmácia era. Minha mania de perseguição me dava a impressão de que todos ali já sabiam sobre mim, que eu era o novo comentário do hospital e em cada mente haviam frases como "tadinha, tão nova" ou "meu Deus, perdida com tão pouca idade". Respirei fundo e mantive minha cabeça baixa até chegar ao meu destino.

- Olá. - uma mulher loira de pouco mais de trinta anos me cumprimentou por trás do balcão.

- Oi. Eu sou Isabella Swan e o Dr. Cullen... Bem, eu acho que ele deixou algum remédio para mim, não sei...

- Sim, ele deixou. Um instante.

Ela desapareceu atrás de um estante cheia de caixas de remédio e voltou alguns instantes depois segurando um saco de papel com a logomarca do hospital e grampeado, me entregando com um sorriso.

- Prontinho. Seu pacote misterioso. - ela comentou com riso na fala e eu levantei a sobrancelha desconfiada. - Ah, não se preocupe. Eu já estou acostumada com esses pacotes misteriosos que o Dr. Cullen ou o pequeno Cullen vêm pegar.

- Pequeno Cullen? - não me controlei e perguntei.

- Edward, o filho do Dr. Cullen. Lindo rapaz, diga-se de passagem.

- Ok... - peguei o pacote, pois não estava entendendo o que aquela mulher me dizia. - Eu vou indo. Muito obrigada.

- De nada, senhorita Swan. Até mais.

Acenei sem jeito como se dissesse "É, tanto faz" e prendi o pacote contra meu peito até estar dentro do carro e longe dos olhos curiosos. Rasguei a parte do saco grampeada e tirei as oito caixas de tamanhos variados do interior para analisar quais medicamentos o Dr. Cullen tinha escolhido para mim. Reconheci o _Ritonavir_ que já usava e o _Trizivir_ que minha mãe usou por muito tempo, mas o Inibidor da Transcriptase Reversa Não Nucleosídeos que ele pôs no meu coquetel era novo, o _Neviparina_ com dosagem maior do que o _Delavirdina_ que eu estava usando. Ele me deu duas caixas de cada remédio, o que me daria um mês fechado de tratamento antes de precisar de um novo coquetel, de uma nova ida ao hospital. Estava bom por enquanto, até lá eu arrumaria outra forma de não precisar da ajuda daquele médico bondoso demais para o meu gosto. Com o tempo eu aprendi a desconfiar de todos ao meu redor, mesmo que isso não fosse algo ideal para alguém que precisava de atenção como eu.

**•  
**

* * *

**Alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando "Trizivir who?", "Nevi-o-quê?" ou que merda é Inibidor da Transcriptase Reversa Não Nucleosídeos. Bem, eu também não sei UHASUAUH Não faço Medicina, Farmácia nem nada do tipo que pudesse me ajudar a explicá-los o significado de cada remedinho do coquetel que Bella e Edward tomam, mas garanto que vocês não irão precisar se matar para entender essa parte da história. Só mencionei a medicação porque eu sou perfeccionista demais e adoro esses tipos de detalhes que me fazem passar hoooooras no Pai Google. É só viadagem mesmo, relaxem**

**XoXo **


	5. V

**Tô rapidinha, né? Mas é que essa fic é tão gostosa de escrever que os capítulos saem rapidinho (Line que o diga com cap novo toda hora pra betar) e eu quero sair logo postando tudo rs!**

**Bom, é isso. Boa leitura! **

* * *

******•**

**BPOV**

Pior. Semana. De. Minha. Vida.

Sério, eu não conseguiria achar melhor definição para os dias infernais que foram aqueles em que voltei a tomar o coquetel graças ao Dr. Cullen. Sua intenção tinha sido maravilhosa em me ajudar e se não fosse por ele eu ficaria o resto de minha vida sem os remédios já que não tinha coragem de marcar um infectologista naquela cidade e ser o assunto no dia seguinte. No entanto, ele não sabia quais remédios eu estava acostumada a tomar e me deu remédios que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, o que desencadeou uma nova semana de adaptação com a mediação. Eu não tinha passado por aquela fase desde os 12 anos, quando passei a tomar o coquetel definitivo e que me acompanhou até a semana anterior quando os comprimidos acabaram.

Com certeza o _Neviparina _de 20mg foi o causador dos meus enjôos incontroláveis, das crises de vômito todas as manhãs e sensação de fraqueza muscular que me acompanhava o dia inteiro. O máximo que eu tinha tomado de um Inibidor tinha sido 8mg porque eu respondia bem ao medicamento e enfiar 12mg a mais em meu organismo era uma bomba para quem ficou uma semana sem nenhum medicamento e passou por uma crise emocional intensa após perder a mãe. Mesmo tomando meio comprimido depois do terceiro dia passando mal, eu não consegui voltar ao normal e o maldito ciclo voltou; eu não me sentia bem, vomitava, ficava enjoada, não conseguia comer nada além de maçã e iogurte natural, me alimentava terrivelmente, quase desmaiava antes de chegar em casa e onde poderia finalmente me deitar. Mas eu não demonstrava que estava no inferno para Charlie, para que ele não tivesse outra crise de pai preocupado, me enfiando no hospital novamente.

Eu era um zumbi na escola; pior do que estava sendo desde que entrei naquele lugar. Me arrastava do carro até meu armário e algumas vezes eu tinha que encostar minha testa nele para me equilibrar até a nuvem negra de tontura desaparecer de meus olhos e eu pudesse respirar normal outra vez. Estava afundada em olheiras roxas e lábios ressecados, sempre mascando chiclete para disfarçar o hálito de quem não estava se alimentando bem e produzindo ácido gástrico demais pelo excesso de vômito. Algumas vezes os professores tinham que chamar minha atenção durante as aulas porque não controlava meus olhos cansados e às vezes cochilava sem perceber. E para piorar tudo Tanya e sua gangue estavam implicando mais ainda comigo.

Pensei que coexistir na escola a fizesse se esquecer um pouco de mim e focar em outro nerd estranho de lá, mas acho que isso só fez chamar mais a atenção para mim e durante os intervalos de uma aula para outra, quando ela cruzava comigo no corredor, sempre soltava alguma piadinha como "Olá hostil, suas olheiras estão lindas hoje". Sem força para retrucar, eu abaixava a cabeça e continuava meu caminho em passos apressados até estar segura em uma sala de aula e longe de suas implicâncias.

Com a chegada do final de semana e a sexta-feira não sendo tão difícil, pensei que estivesse melhor das reações que os remédios me deram e tentei beber café antes de ir para a escola, mas acabei ganhando outra ânsia de vômito e corri para o banheiro antes que fosse tarde. Eu ainda não estava bem e não sabia quanto tempo mais a fase de adaptação demoraria, então fui novamente para a aula sem comer nada além de uma fatia de pão integral. Minha primeira aula era de Educação Física e o professor Black deve ter notado minha cara de doente quando cheguei e me deixou no banco o tempo inteiro. Fui a primeira a ir para o vestiário quando a aula terminou e já tinha terminado de trocar minha roupa quando todas as garotas entraram. Continuei vestindo meu casaco quando enxerguei através de minha visão periférica Tanya chegando com um sorriso em minha direção.

- Ora ora, a hostil não jogou hoje. - ela comentou para quem quisesse ouvir e parou ao meu lado. - Está dodói, Bellinha? Porque sua cara está péssima. Como sempre.

Ignorei seu comentário e tranquei meu armário para deixar o vestiário, mas ainda a escutei soltar algumas piadas com meu nome enquanto algumas garotas riam. [Danem-se elas, eu estava pouco me importando com a opinião de vadias egocêntricas que tinham peitos maiores que o cérebro! A cada dia riscado do meu calendário eu via que o inferno do ensino médio estava terminando e logo eu poderia viver em paz em uma cidade bem longe dali.

Fui até meu armário pegar o livro de Biologia para a próxima aula e outra nuvem negra de tontura passou por meus olhos me obrigando a segurar a porta do armário para me sustentar por alguns segundos. O corredor estava cheio porque todas as primeiras aulas tinham terminado e as pessoas estavam indo para as outras, mas ninguém notou que a hostil da escola estava passando mal de verdade pela terceira vez só no mesmo dia. Todo mundo, exceto Edward Cullen pelo que percebi quando voltei a enxergar normalmente e encontrei seus olhos sobre mim. Ele estava do outro lado do corredor, na ponta oposta de armários, conversando com dois colegas de time que vestiam o mesmo casaco exclusivo para jogadores que servia como uma demarcação de território. Os dois garotos conversavam e faziam gestos que eu deduzir ser sobre uma jogada de futebol, mas Edward tinha os olhos sobre mim e as sobrancelhas juntas como se estivesse me analisando. Estava começando a ficar incomodada com seus olhares durante aquela semana e se não tivesse tão fraca iria perguntar que merda ele queria me olhando tanto, mas ignorei e passei me arrastando por ele até chegar a minha sala.

Me arrastei ao final da aula até o refeitório e fui uma das primeiras a entrar na fila para pegar o almoço. Cozido como toda sexta-feira e meu estomago embrulhou só de olhar o prato sendo servido para quem tinha coragem de comer. Optei por uma salada de frutas que estava na geladeira que ficava ao final da fila de comida e a servente me lançou um olhar curioso querendo saber por que eu estava me alimentando tão mal durante aquela semana, certamente achando que eu era alguma anoréxica complexada com o peso. Antes fosse...

Minha mesa estava onde costumava estar e eu depositei minha bandeja com a salada de fruta e a garrafa de água, deixando o livro que estava lendo aquela semana para a aula de Inglês ao seu lado. Assim que eu sentei senti meu pescoço começar a molhar de um suor um pouco frio, ignorei porque sabia que fazia parte da fraqueza que eu estava sentindo nos últimos dias. Abri a embalagem da salada e peguei o garfo descartável para pegar um pouco, mas, do nada, minha cabeça girou e eu senti minha visão ficando turva e meu corpo gelar. Não era um bom sinal e eu precisava correr para um banheiro o mais rápido que pudesse, mas quando levantei segurando a bandeja para deixar sobre a lixeira tudo em minha frente girou rápido, ficou preto em segundos e eu desabei no chão do refeitório sem puder me apoiar em nada para evitar o desmaio.

.

**EPOV**

Eu conseguia ver como ela estava sofrendo naquela nova semana de adaptação com os remédios novos, mas não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Eu passei por todos aqueles sintomas ao longo de minha vida mais de uma vez porque penei muito até encontrar os medicamentos que ajudassem no tratamento e não tivesse efeitos colaterais tão pesados. Já a Bella estava sofrendo sozinha e precisando de um mínimo de orientação que fosse, só que eu não sabia como chegar nela e lhe dar as dicas preciosas para passar pela semana sem parecer que estava no inferno. Sabia exatamente o que dizer a ela, mas não encontrava a maneira de fazer isso.

Tentei ajudá-la na aula de inglês - a única que fazíamos juntos - sentando na cadeira a sua frente para criar uma barreira de proteção e permiti-la dormir na hora e meia de aula. Dei uma olhada discreta em algum momento da aula e vi que ela estava deitada sobre o livro aberto com o capuz do casaco cobrindo seu cabelo bagunçado. Escutei sua respiração pesada indicando que ela tinha adormecido como eu tinha planejado e não deixei de sorrir com o fato, pois significava um pouco de descanso de um dia infernal e cutuquei seu ombro duas vezes quando a aula acabou para acordá-la, mas deixei a sala antes que ela percebesse que fui eu. Ainda não tinha encontrando a forma de me aproximar de Bella e mostrar que ela não estava sozinha nessa [i]_luta[/i]_ e Carlisle estava começando a me cobrar o que eu tinha prometido.

Mas eu tinha minhas mãos amarradas com todos os outros problemas que ela estava passando e apenas assistia de longe fingindo que seu sofrimento não estava me incomodando. Eu tinha criado um sentimento estranho por Bella ao saber de sua história e principalmente depois de ver o que ela estava sofrendo naquela semana, mas não era algo que eu consegui classificar. Não era carinho ou amor que indicasse amizade, mas também não era pena por ela ser daquela maneira. Era uma compaixão, como se eu tivesse a adotado e quisesse ajudá-la, já que eu tive toda a ajuda do mundo para entender minha situação e a única pessoa que estava ao seu lado tinha morrido da mesma forma que ela morreria. Que nós morreríamos.

Fiquei assim durante aquela semana; observando de longe, rezando para que ela ficasse bem e tentando arrumar o caminho sem que ela percebesse que eu era o anjo da guarda que ela não requisitou ao Céu. Só percebi que tinha minha chance de ajudá-la, assim como meu pai tinha pedido, naquele almoço da sexta-feira quando ela entrou se arrastando até sua mesa com uma bandeja contendo nada além de salada de fruta e água. O enjôo dos medicamentos novos estava interferindo em sua alimentação e isso a deixava fraca durante todo o dia, eu sabia disso por já ter passado uma semana como aquela que ela estava tendo. Bella sentou na mesma mesa de sempre e deixou o livro ao lado da bandeja para começar a almoçar e eu me virei para continuar conversando com meus colegas de futebol quando Jasper arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão de espanto.

- Wow. - ele disse antes de soltar uma risada baixa.

- O que foi? - retruquei bebendo meu suco de frutas batido com mix de cereais. Almoço de _viadinho¸_ como meus colegas diziam.

- A hostil acabou de dar PT no meio do refeitório.

- O quê? - perguntei me virando e vendo algumas pessoas olhando para onde Bella estava sentada.

- _Perda total_. Desmaiou do nada.

Nem pensei duas vezes e levantei rápido da cadeira indo em direção ao pequeno aglomerado de pessoas no meio do refeitório paradas sem fazer nada em relação ao desmaio de Bella. Pedi licença enquanto me enfiava entre os alunos e consegui chegar onde ela estava desmaiada no chão com a bandeja espalhada ao seu lado. Ninguém se mexeu ou chamou alguém; eles ficavam apenas observando como se fosse um animal no zoológico e esperando um milagre divino acordá-la, o que eu classifiquei como uma atitude idiota de adolescente imbecis sem nada na cabeça. Eu tive a atitude de me agachar ao lado dela e segurar seu rosto gelado para analisar a situação.

- Ei Bella... - murmurei tentando acordá-la.

Mas ela não acordava e seu pulso estava acelerando quando chequei. Bella estava mal mesmo e só havia uma forma de saber o quão mal; a levando para a enfermaria da escola e depois para ao hospital onde meu pai poderia ajudar mais do que uma enfermeira que não se atualizava desde que saiu da escola de enfermagem há uns vinte anos. Ajeitei Bella sentada no chão e a carreguei em meu colo, o que não era muito difícil por sua magreza e pela minha força graças ao futebol. Ninguém entendeu nada porque nenhum deles se envolviam com a hostil da escola, mas eu estava pouco me importando com o que eles pensavam sobre a situação. Só queria ajudar Bella como eu já deveria ter feito há tanto tempo.

A enfermeira Nancy levantou de sua mesa de escritório espantada quando eu entrei na sala com Bella desmaiada nos meus braços e a depositei seu corpo na única maca que tinha ali.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou se aproximando e tirando o estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço.

- Desmaiou no refeitório.

- Certo. Eu vou examiná-la, você pode esperar lá fora.

- Eu gostaria de esperar aqui, pode ser?

- Tá, mas tente não me atrapalhar.

Me afastei da maca e encostei no armário de remédios do outro lado da salinha para observá-la examinando Bella. Checou o pulso, verificou seus batimentos cardíacos e passou a luz de uma lanterna em seus olhos que abriu para verificar se havia alteração em suas pupilas que indicasse um traumatismo do crânio. Era o tipo de triagem que até uma criança de 10 anos faria e não era o que Bella estava precisando, o que me deixou bastante nervoso com a falta de eficiência daquela escola em termos de saúde dos alunos.

- Ela não tem nada fora do normal. - Nancy comentou se afastando de Bella e vindo ao armário ao meu lado. - Vou tentar acordá-la com um pouco de éter.

Ela molhou uma bola de algodão com o éter e levou até o nariz de Bella, passando perto de suas narinas para que o cheiro forte a fizesse acordar. Bella não acordou como a enfermeira esperava, mas emitiu um som estranho e se remexeu quase imperceptível que atraiu minha atenção e me fez parar ao seu lado.

- Mãe... - ela murmurou ainda de olhos fechados e com uma expressão de angústia na face. - Não, mãe. Fique...

- Ela está delirando. - Nancy disse apenas assistindo, mas eu fiz mais que isso e carreguei Bella no colo outra vez. - O que você está fazendo?

- Eu vou levá-la ao hospital para meu pai examiná-la.

- Você não pode fazer isso... - ela correu atrás de mim quando eu deixei a sala.

- Não foi apenas um desmaio e eu sei disso. Meu pai irá cuidar dela corretamente.

- Vocês não podem deixar a escola sem permissão do diretor.

- Vá até ele e explique a situação. Tenho certeza de que ele entenderá.

Deixei a escola sem esperar pela maldita permissão e atravessei o estacionamento vazio até encontrar meu carro na minha vaga de sempre. Com Bella em meus braços eu não conseguiria abrir a porta para colocá-la no banco de passageiro e eu parei ao lado do carro tentando achar uma maneira de fazer aquilo. Foi então que tive a idéia de colocá-la em pé apoiada contra meu corpo enquanto pegava minha chave no bolso da calça jeans e ela quase caiu quando eu a coloquei em pé, mas envolvi seu corpo com um braço e deixei o outro livre para agilizar tudo.

- Mãe. - ela murmurou outra vez e para minha surpresa laçou minha cintura com os braços e me apertou em um abraço. - Não me deixe, por favor...

Talvez ela tivesse recordando o último momento ao lado da mãe e estivesse sofrendo com isso em seu subconsciente. Meu coração apertou ao saber o que sua mente estava projetando no momento de angústia e depois de abrir a porta do carro eu a segurei com força contra meu corpo e murmurei em seu ouvido que não iria deixá-la. Não sei por que eu disse aquilo, mas parecia ser a coisa certa para dizer a uma garota perdendo a mãe novamente em sua cabeça e eu pude carregá-la para deitar no banco de passageiros que eu inclinei todo.

Peguei meu celular no bolso enquanto deixava o estacionamento com pressa e liguei para Alice me ajudar já que ela estava na escola.

- Eu estou em aula, Edward. - ela murmurou quando em atendeu.

- Eu sei, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Depois que sua aula terminar vá até o refeitório para saber quem está com a bolsa de Bella Swan.

- O que aconteceu? A escola toda está comentando que ela desmaiou.

- Quando chegar em casa eu te explico, mas preciso que você faça isso. Vou ao hospital agora e te ligo depois das 15h.

- Tá, eu faço isso.

- Valeu, nanica.

Depois que finalizei a ligação com Alice liguei para o celular de meu pai rezando para que ele não estivesse em uma consulta e o informei que estava indo ao hospital com Bella por causa de seu desmaio e que precisava que ele cuidasse dela com prioridade. Ele concordou de imediato e disse que eu poderia passar direto pela emergência e seguir para a sala de atendimento 04 cujo ele estava indo prepará-la naquele instante. Senti que seu instinto paterno falou mais alto naquele momento, pois certamente ele imaginou que eu poderia ter sido a vítima daquele desmaio pela mesma razão.

Passei voando pela emergência e o segurança não entendeu nada, mas também não me impediu ao ver que eu estava com uma garota desmaiada nos braços. Meu pai me esperava na porta da sala 04 e indicou a maca vazia para que eu deitasse Bella enquanto a enfermeira começava a examiná-la.

- Eu assumo daqui. - ele me disse. - Obrigado por trazê-la, Edward.

- Claro, pai. Estarei na sala de espera.

Sentei na poltrona da sala de espera e peguei uma revista de medicina para me distrair enquanto meu pai examinava Bella e verificava se ela estava bem. Comecei a ler um artigo sobre alguns casos sinistros e nem percebi o tempo passando, notando apenas depois de um tempo que meu pai estava assinando alguma coisa no balcão da emergência e conversando com uma enfermeira.

- Como ela está? - perguntei para ele.

- Acordou e está um pouco desorientada. Tirei uma amostra de sangue para saber como sua contagem de glóbulos brancos estão e daqui a pouco o resultado irá sair.

- Eu pedi para Alice cuidar das coisas de Bella na escola.

- Você fez muito bem. - ele sorriu e acalentou meu ombro. - Acho que agora é uma boa hora de explicar a situação para ela, Edward.

- Você tem certeza? - retruquei meio preocupado. - Ela está muito fraca...

- Mostre que ela não precisa ficar sofrendo dessa forma e sozinha. Que tem alguém para ajudá-la, na mesma situação.

- Ok. Vou tentar encontrar uma forma de explicar isso tudo sem fazê-la surtar.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou lá levar o resultado do exame.

Assenti e o observei se afastar com alguns prontuários na mão para continuar o trabalho. Olhei para a porta da sala 04 de atendimento e a enfermeira saiu de lá provavelmente deixando Bella sozinha. Minha chance de ir conversar com ela, mas ainda não tinha coragem para falar sobre aquele assunto com alguém que mal conhecia. Eu estava prestes a mostrar um lado meu que ninguém além de minha família conhecia e Bella até uma semana atrás era apenas uma garota fechada da escola que eu nem imaginava que era tão parecida comigo naquele aspecto. Seria bom não ser o diferente só para variar e certamente informá-la que ela não era incomum naquela cidade pudesse modificar sua vida.

Bati na porta da sala para indicar que estava entrando e a encontrei deitada na maca com o soro ligado a sua mão esquerda. Ela me olhou meio desnorteada e tentou sentar, mas fui rápido e a impedi de fazer aquele movimento, pois sabia que iria deixá-la tonta.

- Tente não sentar. - falei com a mão em seu ombro e a forçando a se manter deitada.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou me olhando de modo intenso. - Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu estava na escola...

- Você desmaiou no almoço e eu te trouxe aqui para meu pai dar uma olhada em você.

- Por que você fez isso? - ela insistiu.

- Porque você estava muito mal. Seu pulso estava acelerado e você ficou dizendo algumas coisas enquanto estava desmaiada.

- O que eu disse? - ela perguntou rápido e preocupada.

- Nada que eu pudesse entender. - menti para não deixá-la constrangida.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Por quê?

- Você. Por que _você_ me ajudou? - Bella perguntou se esforçando para ficar sentada. - Você poderia ter ignorado como todos fizeram e deixado a escola resolver isso. Mas por que diabos você resolver se meter em minha vida?

- Eu não me meti em sua vida. Eu quis te ajudar porque meu pai pediu.

- Seu pai? - ela esbofeteou a pergunta em mim.

- É. Ele meio que me contou sobre... sua situação. - tentei explicar sem ser tão agressivo e direto.

- Eu não acredito! - Bella ruborizou de raiva ao dizer isso e eu me preocupei. - Como ele pode fazer isso?

- Ele estava tentando te ajudar...

- Não! Ele não está tentando me ajudar ao espalhar por aí que eu sou uma doente e aberração!

- Você não é uma aberração! - redarguir tomando as dores daquela acusação. - Você não é uma estranha porque eu não sou um estranho.

- Que...

- Eu sou como você, entendeu?

- O que você está tentando dizer?

- Eu sou soro positivo, Isabella. Eu tenho dezessete anos e tenho AIDS, é isso!

Pronto, eu disse. Agora era esperar sua reação mesmo que eu imaginasse que ela não fosse encarar da melhor maneira, mas eu não podia mais ficar calado sobre o assunto. Ainda mais quando ela se intitulou uma aberração. Escutei minha vida inteira que eu era normal apesar de ter uma doença grave e escutar alguém como eu se menosprezar e sofrer daquela forma era inaceitável. Eu me senti na obrigação de abrir os olhos daquela garota para enxergar uma nova forma de viver a vida que lhe foi destinada.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? - ela perguntou com a respiração errática, me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Por que eu brincaria com algo sério? - retruquei sem perder a batalha entre nossos olhares.

- Não é possível. Sua vida é perfeita, você é um adolescente normal, você não é como eu. Você não tem AIDS, Edward!

Quando Bella gritou que eu não poderia ter AIDS utilizando uma justificativa fajuta eu perdi o controle. Avancei em direção ao carrinho de instrumentos que ficava ao lado da maca e abri a primeira gaveta com força, vasculhando a procura de algo específico.

- Eu não posso ter AIDS, é isso? - perguntei quando encontrei a agulha lacrada e a tirei da gaveta. - Só você tem uma vida com prazo de validade e cheia de preocupação?

- Que _merda_ você está fazendo? - ela perguntou assustada quando eu furei meu dedo e segurei sua mão com o soro.

- Tentando te mostrar que você não está sozinha. - respondi espetando a agulha em seu dedo indicador e colando o meu furado nele. - Se eu não tivesse AIDS eu teria coragem de fazer isso?

Ela tentou tirar o dedo sangrando do contado com o meu, mas eu prendi sua mão no lugar enquanto prendia meus olhos em seu rosto para observar sua expressão modificar aos poucos. De assustada ela passou para espantada, como se não acreditasse que eu pudesse ser capaz de fazer aquilo, e então ela levantou os olhos e me encarou demonstrando surpresa com minha atitude. Dava para escutar sua respiração pesada e, mesmo impossível de escutar, eu poderia imaginar que seu cérebro estava a mil com tudo acontecendo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse me dizer algo meu pai abriu a porta da sala de atendimento e eu soltei o dedo de Bella para não criar idéias erradas na mente dele. Joguei a agulha no recipiente para lixo hospital e me afastei da maca para dar melhor acesso a ele, que vinha mexendo no prontuário e certamente o resultado dos exames.

- Então, Edward explicou tudo que aconteceu? - ele perguntou para Bella.

- Sim. - ela assentiu olhando para mim. - _Tudo_.

- Espero que não tenha ficado nenhum tipo de dúvida.

- Acho que eu fui bem direto no assunto. - comentei dizendo o que ele esperava escutar.

- Ótimo. Estou com o resultado de seus exames e algumas coisas me preocuparam, Bella.

- Pai, se você não se importar eu gostaria de voltar à escola agora para resolver os problemas com minha fuga da aula para trazer Bella aqui. E explicar como ela está.

- Claro, eu não tinha pensado nisso. - ele disse sorrindo e assentindo. - Faça isso. Ligarei para o chefe Swan e informarei que Bella está aqui.

- Se você quiser, eu posso levar seu carro e sua bolsa mais tarde. - perguntei a ela antes de deixar a sala.

- Tudo bem. - Bella murmurou em resposta e eu a deixei conversando com meu pai.

Quando eu acordei naquele dia não imaginaria que fosse passar por tanta coisa em menos de vinte horas, muito menos que agora confiava a alguém desconhecido um segredo e tinha a confiança dela de que seu segredo também não iria cair nos ouvidos curiosos da cidade. Bella e eu tínhamos um pacto de silêncio a partir daquele dia, mesmo que ninguém tenha estabelecido com palavras, mas ao perceber a surpresa em seus olhos quando ela teve certeza de que não estava sozinha naquele inferno, me indicou que nós tínhamos uma situação a resolver nos próximos dias.

******•**  



	6. VI

**Eu sinto que vocês estão adorando essa rapidez de postagem e eu fico muito feliz com as reviews e o carinho **

**Alguém me perguntou se eu já li "Depois daquela viagem", outro livro que fala sobre uma jovem que pegou AIDS com 16 anos e eu li e recomendo que vocês leiam. É de uma jornalista brasileira e a vida dela é uma lição. **

**Boa leitura e show me the love **

* * *

**•**

Charlie respeitou meu silêncio quando saímos do hospital no final da tarde, e não me perguntou mais nada sobre minha ida à emergência e a situação de minha saúde. Eu sabia que o Dr. Cullen tinha conversado com ele em particular e sabia que o papo tinha sido sobre meu desmaio, minha saúde prejudicada pela falta de alimentação correta e pelo fato de que eu era uma adolescente com HIV. Não sabia até quando os dois iriam se juntar para falar sobre mim e tentar traçar um caminho para que eu andasse como eles queriam. Minha única certeza era que eu estava começando a me irritar com as pessoas me tratando como se fosse cristal. Eu estava longe de ser um cristalzinho precioso. Estava mais para um pedaço bruto de pedra que lapidação nenhuma iria encontrar minha _preciosidade_.

Só que uma hora ele iria sentar para ter aquele tipo de conversa que eu odiava onde o assunto principal era o que eu estava fazendo de minha vida. _Você precisa se cuidar, não pode abrir mão de sua saúde assim, não pode deixar de lutar_. Do que adiantava lutar em uma guerra que já estava perdida? Era desperdício de força, de armas, de tempo. Todo mundo tinha certeza de que iria morrer um dia, mas eu tinha certeza de que iria morrer a qualquer momento. Eu tinha uma vida limitada, mas ao invés de aproveitá-la eu desistia dela a cada situação complicada.

Paramos na porta da garagem e Charlie respirou fundo antes de olhar para mim mas, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, eu saí do carro e em encolhi dentro do casaco enquanto entrava em casa. Fui direto para meu quarto e bati a porta com força, deitando de qualquer jeito na cama ainda desfeita daquela manhã. Eu estava cansada após mais um dia infernal em minha vida, no entanto, o que me deixou mais cansada foi o excesso de informações que tive, principalmente as vindas de Edward.

Rolei para ficar de barriga para cima e fitei o teto de madeira descascando enquanto tentava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha me ajudado quando eu desmaiei na escola, cuidou para que eu ficasse bem e depois me _estapeou_ com aquela verdade que eu não esperava. De todas as mil pessoas que estudavam na Forks High School, Edward era o último que eu poderia pensar que tivesse algum problema de saúde, ainda mais tão grave quanto o meu. Ele era atleta, popular, inteligente e - não podia deixar esse fato de lado - bonito. Nenhuma dessas qualidades pertencia a um adolescente com um vírus letal correndo em seu sangue e destruindo sua imunidade, por isso eu não acreditei quando ele disse. Mas quando ele furou nossos dedos e encostou os dois minhas dúvidas morreram. Ele sabia que eu era soro positivo, logo não faria uma idiotice daquelas e se arriscaria. Certeza de que ele era soro positivo eu tinha agora, mas agora eu precisava entender como e por quê.

Charlie bateu em minha porta e eu sentei na cama ainda me sentindo um pouco fraca antes de ele a abrisse e colocasse apenas sua cabeça para dentro.

- Tudo bem aí? - ele perguntou e eu assenti.

- Tudo certo.

- Eu estou fazendo macarrão para o jantar. O molho é pronto e o macarrão instantâneo, mas você não quer me ajudar colocando a mesa?

- Pode ser.

Esperei que ele descesse para poder ir fazer algo para ajudá-lo e que estreitasse nossa relação de pai e filha. O tipo de relacionamento que ele queria não era o que eu poderia dar, pois depois de perder minha mãe, aprendi que não valia à pena se apegar as pessoas já que você sempre será a com maiores chances de morrer. Estranhamente a imagem de Edward me veio à mente, mas eu a afastei esse pensamento e desci a escada em direção à cozinha.

Charlie mexia um molho com aspecto nojento e cor estranha e eu colocava os dois pratos na mesa quando a campainha tocou. Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado já que ninguém aparecia em sua casa depois das 20h, mas então eu lembrei que poderia ser Edward com meu carro e minha mochila.

- Eu atendo. - murmurei deixando os talheres na mesa.

Realmente era Edward e ele tinha minha mochila jogada sobre o ombro direito e sorriu discretamente para mim quando abri a porta. Meu coração acelerou por vê-lo depois daquele momento estranho entre nós dois e meu rosto esquentou informando que minhas bochechas coraram, mas a luz fraca da varanda não o deixou perceber aquilo.

- Oi. - ele me cumprimentou. - Vim trazer seu carro e sua mochila como prometi.

- Obrigada. - agradeci quando ele me entregou a chave da caminhonete e a mochila. - E obrigada por ter me ajudado hoje, sabe? Com tudo.

- Fiz mais que minha parte. Você está bem agora, não é?

- Um pouco melhor. Tirei os pontos da mão também. - comentei mostrando a cicatriz coberta pelo microporo.

- Isso é ótimo. - Edward sorriu. - Eu vou indo para casa.

- Precisa de uma carona?

- Não. Alice está me esperando no meu carro. - ele respondeu indicando o carro prata estacionado na calçada. - A gente se vê na escola segunda.

- Ok.

Edward se afastou ainda me encarando, mas virou-se de costas e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, até que me lembrei que eu ainda tinha muitas dúvidas para tirar com ele.

- Edward. - chamei fechando a porta e me aproximando dele. - Sobre o que você me disse...

- No hospital? - ele retrucou sério.

- Sim. - assenti meio sussurrando. - Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso.

- Agora?

- Não com Charlie por perto. Amanhã você está livre à tarde? Ele vai pescar com o Harry e eu queria aproveitar que ele ficará a tarde toda fora para conversar com você.

- Eu vou estar livre.

- Às 14h então?

- Às 14h.

- Obrigada.

Nos despedimos e Edward desapareceu na escuridão em seu estúpido carro prata que gritava como sua vida era perfeitinha. Nossa conversa no dia seguinte poderia ser bastante esclarecedora, mas também iria criar um vínculo entre Edward e eu por cada um estar oficialmente incluídos um na vida do outro. Só que eu ainda não sabia se estava preparada para ter alguém envolvido naquele nível em minha vida. Era esperar e ver o que iria acontecer.

.

**•**

**.**

Charlie saiu para a pescaria na tarde do dia seguinte no horário marcado e eu fiquei na sala assistindo qualquer canal enquanto esperava a campainha tocar indicando que Edward tinha realmente aparecido para ter aquela conversa comigo. Minhas mãos estavam suando de nervosismo e minha perna direita balançava sem controle durante os minutos que passavam lentamente no relógio preso na parede em minha frente e eu quase pulei do sofá quando a campainha tocou dez minutos depois do combinado.

Ele estava vestido casualmente quando abri a porta e ele me deu um sorriso discreto, mas ficou parado mesmo quando ofereci mais espaço para ele entrar.

- Você se importa em ir caminhar um pouco comigo? - ele perguntou despretensiosamente.

- Caminhar? - retruquei sem entender.

- Tem uma trilha no final dessa rua que dá para um mirante com vista para o centro de Forks. A gente podia conversa enquanto caminhava até lá.

- Só vou pegar meu casaco e já volto.

- Vou ficar esperando aqui.

Corri até meu quarto e peguei meu casaco, meu celular e a chave da casa, correndo de volta para encontrar Edward no mesmo lugar. Ele me esperou vestir o casaco e nós seguimos em silêncio até a entrada da trilha que levava ao tal mirante que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Eu me encolhi ao seu lado totalmente em silêncio e sem saber como começar a nossa conversa, porém Edward tomou as rédeas da situação e deu início ao papo quando perguntou:

- Você quer saber o que exatamente significou aquilo no hospital, não é?

- É. - respondi assentindo e desviando de um besouro no chão.

- Eu não estava brincando quando disse que sou soro positivo como você. - seu tom de voz era sério quando ele começou a explicar a medida em que eu o encarava. - Eu tenho o vírus desde que nasci porque minha mãe o contraiu ainda grávida.

- Então seu pai também é positivo? - perguntei.

- Não. Minha mãe estava com seis meses de gravidez quando contraiu o vírus e o final da gravidez foi um pouco complicado, assim como meus primeiros meses de vida, então eles não tiveram relações sexuais nesse período e ele está livre do vírus hoje.

- E sua mãe...

- Morreu quando eu tinha 3 anos.

- Sinto muito. - murmurei abaixando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. E eu sinto por sua mãe. Ela morreu esse ano, não foi?

- Eu... não gostaria de falar sobre isso.

- Vou respeitar sua escolha.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo e continuamos pela trilha que não era muito complicada. Eu nunca tinha caminhado pela parte florestal da cidade e nem tinha interesse naquele tipo de atividade, mas Edward parecia conhecer o lugar bem e me alertava sobre algo que eu deveria desviar ou por onde seguir. Desde que cheguei à cidade e nós passamos a dividir uma matéria eu não tinha trocado mais que duas palavras com ele, mas agora nós estávamos sozinhos e caminhando lado a lado como se já nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo.

Em menos de meia hora de trilha, nós chegamos à clareira onde o mirante ficava. Edward tinha razão quando disse que o local tinha uma vista para o pequeno centro de Forks e eu me aproximei da beirada do mirante impressionada com a beleza que tinha as montanhas distantes e a neblina acima da cidade. Daquela distância, a cidade não parecia tão assustadora como eu considerava e permitir que minha mente esquecesse como foi difícil ir morar naquele lugar. Percebi que Edward tinha sentado ao meu lado quando eu voltei à realidade. Sem saber como agir ou o que dizer, eu apenas sentei ao seu lado e nós dois ficamos em quietos encarando a vista.

- Eu também não conhecia ninguém como eu até você aparecer. - ele disse após um tempo com o barulho da floresta sendo o único entre nós dois. - Então, entendo o que você deve estar pensando.

- Mas sua vida é tão diferente da minha. - eu murmurei sem pensar muito para dizer aquilo. - Você é atleta, você tem amigos, você não desmaia na frente da escola toda. Você é feliz...

- Você não é feliz? - sua pergunta teve tom mais de desafio do que de surpresa.

- Como alguém pode ser feliz com AIDS? - retruquei.

- Eu não sei você, mas minha vida inteira eu tive AIDS. Eu nasci com AIDS e eu vou morrer com assim, logo eu não sei como é viver sem o vírus. Apesar dos remédios, das restrições e da vida limitada essa é minha vida e eu sou feliz com ela. Eu preciso ser feliz com ela porque viver me lamentando não irá ajudar em nada. Muito pelo contrário, só irá piorar.

- A AIDS só me tirou as melhores coisas que poderiam ter acontecido em minha vida. - confessei. - Não pude ser uma criança normal que se machucava, mas continuava brincando porque minha mãe tinha medo de que eu acabasse contaminando alguém. Quando eu entrei no Ensino Médio tudo piorou e só tem piorado. É impossível alguém ser feliz com essa vida.

- Eu também não podia me machucar quando era criança, mas não porque meu pai tinha medo que eu contaminasse alguém. O que ele temia era que eu tivesse alguma infecção séria que me prejudicasse. E quando entrei no Ensino Médio eu me senti mais normal do que nunca porque me juntei ao time de futebol americano e dentro do campo eu era mais um adolescente se divertindo. Tomei algumas pancadas feias, tive cortes profundos e levei pontos, mas um mês depois eu estava de volta para o treino e com mais garra. Eu não sou um monstro que pode contaminar qualquer pessoa que toque em meu sangue. Sou apenas alguém que precisa ficar alerta para não envolver em minha vida outras pessoas da forma errada.

- Eu perdi minha mãe por causa da AIDS. - murmurei com o nó na garganta por estar falando sobre ela.

- Mas você teve a chance de viver dezessete anos ao lado dela. Já eu nem sei como é a voz de minha mãe, como era seu cheiro ou o toque de sua mão quando fazia carinho para que eu dormi. As únicas coisas que eu sei dela outra pessoa que vê sua foto e escuta os relatos de meu pai pode saber também e isso poderia me transformar em alguém revoltado, mas do que adiantou ela abrir mão da própria saúde para que eu sobrevivesse os primeiros anos e pudesse estar bem agora?

- Nada... - respondi me sentindo uma estúpida pela primeira vez.

Eu reclamava da vida pelos motivos que Edward enumerou como insuficientes para me transformar numa rebelde. E escutá-lo falar como foi crescer sem a mãe me fez perceber que eu tinha reclamado de barriga cheia durante esse tempo todo. Eu pude viver com René até seu último mês de vida, enquanto ele cresceu sabendo que a mulher que o gerou morreu antes mesmo que ele tivesse algum tipo de lembrança concreta dela. Ver a possibilidade de outra vida na pele de uma pessoa na mesma situação que eu, era como receber um tapa de realidade na cara - e a dor disso era incomparável com qualquer outra.

- Quando meu pai me contou sobre você, ele não tinha a intenção de te expor. Ele tem uma idéia do que o chefe Swan deve estar pensando nessa situação toda e só quer ajudar vocês, Bella. No aspecto clínico com os remédios e sua saúde, mas também nessa fase difícil após a morte de sua mãe.

- Como ele vai poder me ajudar com isso? - perguntei irritada por ele estar insistindo em falar sobre a morte de minha mãe quando eu não me sentia confortável com a situação. - Ele irá trazê-la de volta?

- Estragar sua saúde ainda mais irá trazê-la? - ele retrucou com outro tapa de realidade. Eu estava cansada de _apanhar_ tanto dele em tão pouco tempo. - Eu estou disposto a te ajudar também, mas se você quiser continuar sofrendo sozinha e se _fudendo_ eu não posso fazer mais nada.

- Eu quero voltar para casa. - resmunguei ficando em pé e limpando a terra de minha calça.

- Ótimo.

Voltamos mais calados do que o silêncio presente na ida, e dessa vez Edward não caminhou no mesmo passo que o meu, me esperando. Ele seguiu na frente com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e pisando firme indicando que nosso papo não tinha sido tão agradável como ele esperava. Não podia culpá-lo pela frustração pois, mais uma vez eu tinha me fechado no meu maldito casulo e ignorado as pessoas tentando me ajudar – o que não era fácil. Por dezessete anos eu precisei proteger os outros de minha monstruosidade e não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo se abrir para alguém novo de um dia para o outro.

Edward me acompanhou até a porta de casa apesar de estar irritado e continuou parado quando eu destranquei a porta e a deixei aberta. Eu sentia que ele queria me dizer mais alguma coisa e fiquei parada de costas para ele criando a oportunidade perfeita.

- Você insiste que não consegue ser feliz com a vida que tem, que ela é diferente da minha, não é? - ele perguntou e eu não disse nada nem fiz nenhum movimento em resposta. - Eu estou te dando uma chance de viver de outra maneira, Bella. Não a mais perfeita do mundo nem a vida que você quer ter, mas certamente melhor que a sua agora.

Fiz mais uma idiotice naquele dia e ignorei sua proposta entrando em casa. Eu me cansava mais ainda de minha vida: dia pós dia, porrada após porrada, e aquela conversa com Edward só me cansou ainda mais. Eu tinha uma chance nas mãos e sabia disso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria aprofundar aquele quase relacionamento que nós começávamos a ter.

**•**

* * *

**Não fiquem triste com capítulos não tão grandinhos, mas ao decorrer da história e dessa _relação_ os capítulos vão aumentando. Promessa de autora!**


	7. VII

**Boa leitura, meus amores!**

**Os próximos dois capitulos serão maiorzinhos, promessa da Jeu!**

**

* * *

**

**•**

**EPOV**

Desde o começo eu soube que não seria a tarefa mais fácil, mas não pensei também que fosse ser quase impossível ajudá-la. Meu pai não tinha noção da roubada em que me meteu quando pediu para que eu conversasse com Isabella. Ela simplesmente não queria escutar e depois daquela tarde de tentativa, jurei que ela fosse capaz de tapar os ouvidos com as duas mãos e fazer barulho como uma criança mimada. Não que ela fosse mimada, longe disso. Ela simplesmente tinha desistido; tinha jogado as armas no chão antes mesmo da batalha começar e eu era apenas um soldado tentando segurá-la de pé durante a guerra. Uma tarefa muito difícil, no entanto minha teimosia me impediu de desistir por completo.

Depois do sábado ao seu lado tentando mostrar como sua vida poderia melhorar, eu não a abordei na escola quando nós cruzamos o corredor no mesmo momento. Continue a tratando da mesma forma de sempre - apenas mais uma aluna da escola - e a semana foi passando normalmente. Bella estava melhor depois da ida ao hospital e voltava a sua rotina, porém as pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade, esperando um novo desmaio a qualquer momento para mais uma confusão. De longe eu rezava para que ela não passasse mal outra vez por causa dos remédios e de seus hábitos e assim nossas vidas continuavam.

Só que eu tive uma surpresa durante a aula de inglês, a única que eu dividia com ela. Sentei na cadeira da fileira ao seu lado no fundo da sala e a olhei por uns instantes. Bella estava lendo o livro que seria discutido na próxima semana e me ignorou, mas quando virei meu rosto para frente percebi pela minha visão periférica que ela me olhou rapidamente e voltou para o livro. A aula transcorreu normalmente, mas no meio dela, enquanto eu anotava algumas coisas em meu caderno, escutei alguém me chamar em um murmúrio.

- Ei, Edward.

Olhei para frente procurando quem me chamava e para minha surpresa era Bella. Ela estava praticamente debruçada sobre o caderno e se escondendo atrás do aluno gordo e alto sentando em sua frente e esticou um pedaço de papel dobrado para mim. Peguei o papel meio desconfiado, mas Bella voltou a prestar a atenção na aula e eu resolvi ver o que tinha naquele bilhete. Escrito com uma letra fina e bem desenhada, ela escreveu:

"_A oferta ainda está de pé?"_

Logo de cara eu não entendi o que aquela pergunta significou, mas depois a luz se acendeu em minha cabeça e eu rabisquei a resposta com minha letra garranchada.

"_Se você estiver disposta..."_

Passei discretamente o bilhete para ela e notei Bella morder o lábio inferior por alguns segundos antes de rabiscar a resposta e me passar.

"_Sim."_

Não deixei de sorrir ao perceber que ela estava cedendo e aceitando minha ajuda. Eu realmente fiquei feliz com aquilo, não porque era minha vitória, mas porque isso significava que o sofrimento dela iria amenizar um pouco. Pelo menos eu faria o meu máximo para mostrar a aquela garota que nem tudo estava perdido.

"_Amanhã, no almoço."_

Respondi o bilhete e Bella o enfiou no meio do livro, continuando a anotar a aula e a ignorar minha presença. Eu tinha um plano para o dia seguinte, mas nada que pudesse forçar demais nosso convívio nos meses restantes do ano letivo. Era algo simples e que iria ajudá-la a entender ao poucos o processo de aceitação da doença e mudar alguns de seus hábitos que eram péssimos. Pelo menos eu tentaria.

Mais um treino tomou toda a minha tarde e eu cheguei em casa completamente destruído, relaxando na banheira de meu quarto até a água estar fria novamente para ver se meus músculos não se destruíam tanto. O terceiro jogo da temporada estava perto e eu sabia que todos contavam comigo para o time ser campeão mais uma vez, além desta ser minha última temporada como capitão da escola. Todos esperavam que eu conseguisse uma bolsa de atleta na melhor faculdade do país e diariamente o treinador me lembrava desse compromisso. A pressão era boa para meu desempenho como atleta, mas às vezes eu queria mandar ele _se fuder_ com todas as palavras.

Um pouco antes do jantar, eu fui até a cozinha para separar o que iria precisar para o almoço do dia seguinte e Esme me fitava com curiosidade enquanto eu tirava algumas das barras de proteína e um saco da mistura de vários produtos orgânicos que eu acrescentava em meus sucos.

- Vai se mudar, por acaso? - perguntou voltando a preparar o jantar.

- Ainda não. - respondi rindo e guardando tudo em minha mochila. - Vou precisar de uns itens para amanhã. Bella vai almoçar comigo.

- Bella? A filha do Chefe Swan que tem o mesmo _problema_ que você?

- Essa mesma. Acho que eu vou conseguir ajudá-la em alguma coisa depois que nós conversamos no sábado. Nem que seja na alimentação dela.

- Você é perfeito demais, Edward. - Esme disse me abraçando forte. - Se você não existisse, eu iria mandar te fabricar, sabia?

- Eu sei. - brinquei a fazendo rir comigo. - Mas eu realmente quero ajudá-la, Esme. Bella está passando pela pior fase de todas agora, e eu não vejo nada de errado em ajudá-la já que eu também passei por isso. Estou passando, na verdade.

- Por que todos os adolescentes não nasceram com sua maturidade?

- Porque se nascessem, o mundo seria cheio de insuportáveis como ele. - Alice, segurando o laptop rosa nas mãos, comentou ao entrar na cozinha.

- O que eu disse sobre usar o computador durante o jantar? - Esme reclamou rapidamente, mas ela continuou digitando. - Eu vou cortar seu acesso a internet, Alice.

- Você não seria louca! - Alice retrucou com todo seu drama adolescente e aquilo foi demais pra mim.

- Adeus. - falei me retirando antes da guerra diária entre mãe e filha iniciar.

Não disse nada a meu pai sobre o almoço com Bella e nem que ela tinha aceitado minha ajuda, pois queria ter algum progresso antes de enchê-lo de esperança. Assim, na manhã seguinte eu segui para a escola com minha mochila abastecida com os itens necessários e também bastante otimista sobre o grande passo que Bella e eu estávamos dando em nossa _amizade_.

Ela estava sentada na mesa de sempre e com um livro aberto quando eu cheguei ao refeitório. Peguei dois sucos de laranja que estava sendo servidos e segui com minha bandeja até sua mesa, pegando meus colegas de time de surpresa porque eu costumava sentar com eles todos os dias, mas aquele seria um dia diferente.

- Posso sentar? - perguntei parando ao seu lado e ela levantou os olhos pra mim.

- Pode... - respondeu desconfiada e tirou a mochila da cadeira ao seu lado para que eu pudesse sentar. Dava para notar a tensão na sua postura.

- E aí, como você _tá_?

- Olha. Quando eu aceitei sua ajuda, minha intenção não era te expor para a escola toda como o Salvador das Almas Perdidas. Eu pensei que fosse ser algo que ficasse entre nós dois e...

- Você não quer que ninguém te veja comigo?

- Não é isso. Mas você não se incomoda de estar sentado comigo na frente de todos?

- Por que eu iria me incomodar?

- Porque eu sou a estranha da escola. - ela murmurou.

- Grande merda. Você não me assusta, fique sabendo logo isso. - falei colocando um dos copos de suco em sua frente. - E eu não me importo com o que vão pensar sobre isso. Agora eu só estou me importando com sua alimentação.

- Por que minha alimentação? - Bella perguntou assumindo uma postura defensiva.

- Porque você come mal pra _caralho_. Desculpe o palavrão, mas essa é a única definição para sua alimentação. Não é novidade que nós dois temos um probleminha de imunidade, mas você já parou para pensar que só comer merda pode prejudicar sua saúde mais um pouco?

- Você quer me convencer que seu jeito de comer é perfeito?

- É.

- _Qualé_. Você é adolescente como qualquer um nesse refeitório, deve se encher de junk-food e refrigerante.

- Eu não bebo refrigerante há quase oito anos. E a única vez que eu comi Mc Donald's eu tinha nove anos, mas eu vomitei tanto depois que não quis mais.

- Mentira. - ela retrucou, mas logo seu queixo caiu de espanto quando eu dei de ombros. - Sério? Você é doente!

- Sou, esqueceu? - brinquei, mas só eu ri. Ainda não era hora para piadinhas com doença, ok... - É uma escolha que eu fiz. Algumas pessoas desistem de comer carne, eu desisti de comer merda em geral. E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Eu não vou parar de comer hambúrguer, vou logo avisando.

- Tudo bem, é sua escolha, mas já tentou substituir refrigerante por suco pelo menos durante a semana? Se você bebesse suco por cinco dias, não teria problemas em beber refrigerante por dois dias seguidos, por exemplo.

- Um _suquinho_ de laranja vai fazer minha taxa de glóbulos brancos subir significativamente, por acaso?

- Não, mas com a adição de minha mistura especial você irá se sentir melhor.

Despejei o conteúdo do saquinho em seu suco e usei o canudo para mexê-lo até todo o pó ser dissolvido. Depois o tampei, fechei o furinho do canudo com o dedo e balancei rapidamente para a mistura ser completa. A expressão de Bella era uma mistura de nojo e desdém, mas eu já estava acostumado com aquilo.

- O que tem aí dentro? - ela perguntou quando eu empurrei o copo de volta.

- Beba, depois eu digo.

Ela tomou um gole pequeno com o canudo e logo franziu o nariz ao empurrar o copo de volta para mim.

- Isso é horrível.

- Eu não disse que seria delicioso como uma Coca-Cola gelada, mas tudo que tem aí dentro lhe fará bem. - falei colocando minha mochila no colo e tirando o que eu tinha levado para ela. - Se você beber,pelo menos uma vez por dia um suco com essa mistura, irá se sentir muito melhor e seu organismo irá agir melhor também.

- O que é isso tudo? - Bella perguntou quando eu coloquei as barrinhas e mais um saquinho sobre a mesa.

- Um saco da mistura que deve durar duas semanas se você usar como eu indiquei e barrinhas de proteína. Você não faz nenhum esporte, o que eu acho errado, mas essas barrinhas são boas para quem está abaixo do peso ou com déficit de proteína no organismo. No seu caso irá servir também para a cicatrização de seu corte na mão já que proteína é essencial para o tecido muscular, ação hormonal e transporte de outras substâncias.

- Como você sabe isso tudo? - sua pergunta saiu num tom de voz calmo, algo novo vindo dela.

- Eu sou atleta desde os 14 anos e logo percebi que precisaria de uma ajuda para acompanhar o ritmo dos outros garotos, então me interessei por alimentação saudável. E a cada seis meses eu vou a um endrocnologista para um check-up de meu metabolismo.

- E eu achava que tomar o coquetel corretamente já bastava...

- O coquetel é apenas uma muleta, como meu pai gosta de dizer. Te ajuda a caminhar já que sua perna está ruim, mas o esforço pra continuar andando é você que faz. É a velha história de "já que não pode vencê-la, junte-se a ela".

- Entendi... Obrigada por isso tudo.

- Eu disse que poderia te ajudar. E fico feliz que você tenha repensado em minha proposta.

- Eu estou fazendo isso pelo Charlie. - ela disse tentando me convencer, mas eu captei a mentira no ato. - Não quero mais ir para o hospital e deixá-lo achando que arranjou um problema quando eu voltei a morar com ele.

- Então eu fico feliz pelo chefe Swan também. - assenti e fechei minha mochila. - Acho que minha aula de nutrição termina por aqui. Vou te deixar em paz para ler seu livro e voltar para minha mesa já que meus colegas de time são bastante carentes de minha atenção.

- Certo. - Bella murmurou e retorceu os lábios para o canto direito como se quisesse esboçar um sorriso, mas talvez eu só estivesse esperançoso demais com nosso progresso.

Finalmente sentei-me à mesa com meus colegas de time e ninguém comentou nada sobre o fato de eu ter passado um tempo com Bella, até porque eles me conheciam e sabiam como eu não discriminava ninguém. Fiz minha mistura no suco e tomei um gole parando um pouco para observar Bella. Ela não tinha voltado imediatamente a ler seu livro como eu esperava. Para minha total surpresa ela pegou o suco que eu deixei lá e arriscou tomar outro gole, mas logo fez uma careta e desistiu dele. Era pedir demais que ela aceitasse todas as minhas dicas em apenas um dia, mas a tentativa já me deixou demasiadamente satisfeito.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei em casa após a aula foi ligar para meu pai e contar sobre meu almoço com Bella. Ele ficou muito feliz de saber que eu estava obtendo sucesso com a nova empreitada e disse mais uma vez como tinha orgulho de ser meu pai, mas eu retruquei que era apenas o espelho dele. Nossa típica _rasgação_ de seda. Até Esme quis saber como o almoço tinha sido e dava para perceber que ela realmente estava interessada em minha _relação_ com a Bella.

- Sabe o que seria ótimo? - ela perguntou cheia de animação. - Convidar Bella e o chefe Swan para passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com a gente.

Agora Bella não teria apenas minha ajuda se dependesse de minha família.

**•**

**

* * *

**

**Não me xinguem muito no twitter por mais um cap curtinho...**


	8. VIII Parte I

•

******.**

**BPOV**

Eu disse a Edward que só estava aceitando sua ajuda por causa de Charlie e no começo era verdade, mas após aquele almoço ao lado dele, comecei a pensar um pouco diferente. Edward ainda era o filhinho de papai com a vida perfeita e careta demais para nossa idade, porém depois da nossa conversa, tive que assumir que ele sabia o que falava. Ninguém nunca tinha me dito metade das coisas sobre minha alimentação com tanta propriedade como ele e em alguns momentos sua preocupação me fez lembrar René e como ela implicava com o excesso de refrigerante que eu consumia. Forcei minha mente a afastar esse pensamento porque ainda era doloroso para mim e foquei apenas no que ele me disse.

Aquela mistura louca a qual eu nunca consegui descobrir tudo que tinha dentro, era horrível com qualquer suco que eu experimentei nos dias posteriores ao almoço, mas me forcei a continuar bebendo pelo menos metade de um copo por dia. Eu fazia isso em casa, na hora do jantar, porque eu não queria dar esse gostinho a ele de me ver mudando rapidamente depois de suas dicas e porque eu era uma orgulhosa idiota que não iria abrir mão de minha proteção tão fácil assim. Entretanto depois da primeira semana já comecei a sentir uma leve diferença. Pelo menos não me sentia um lixo quando acordava e aquelas barrinhas de proteína eram ótimas para enganar meu estômago quando eu estava com muita fome. De certa forma eu estava me ajudando também.

Só que período do final de Outubro e começo de Novembro significava algo para mim, e isso me fez cair em um poço profundo sem que eu pudesse controlar; entre 30 de Outubro e 8 de Novembro seria minha semana negra naquele ano. Eu me esforcei para não deixar os fatos me abalarem, porém com a proximidade da data, eu me encontrava sem paciência com tudo, enjoada o tempo todo, sem conseguir dormir direito e angustiada. Parecia que meu peito ia virar ao avesso tamanho era o aperto que eu sentia constantemente e tentei me afastar de tudo e de todos para que as coisas não piorasse.

No entanto, naquela escola era impossível evitar as pessoas quando você era o centro das atenções por ser uma estranha, principalmente quando Tanya Denali ficava no seu pé o tempo todo. Aquela vagabunda loira sentia um prazer doentio de soltar piadinhas durante as aulas só para me irritar, mas eu sempre ignorava para não arranjar confusão desnecessária. Só que agora, quando minha semana negra estava no ápice, ela resolveu me provocar de vez.

Cheguei à escola para mais um dia de aula, apesar de não ter dormido nada durante a noite com medo dos pesadelos voltarem. Fui até meu armário guardar a mochila e pegar meus livros quando escutei o barulho de salto-alto atrás de mim. Respirei fundo já sabendo muito bem quem era.

- Olá, _hostil_.

Tanya estava acompanhada de suas irmãs mais novas, porém eu as ignorei e fechei meu armário com força para me afastar delas, mas ela me acompanhou pelo corredor um pouco movimentando. Eu apertava os livros contra meu peito e contava até dez em minha mente para não fazer alguma merda.

- Nossa. Como a _hostil_ é mal-educada, não é? - escutei seu comentário e as risadas das outras. - Sua mamãe morta não te ensinou a ser educada?

Aquela foi a gota d'água pra mim e eu parei no meio do corredor sentindo coração pulsar com força. A escolha certa seria tentar me acalmar e ignorá-la, mas com todo o sofrimento que eu tinha passado naquela semana, eu simplesmente joguei meus livros no chão e me virei para ela. Em seguida eu estava empurrando Tanya pelo peito com bastante força e avançando em sua direção.

- Cala a boca, Tanya! - gritei dando outro empurrão nela, que quase caiu.

- Sua louca! - ela retrucou espantada.

- É, eu sou louca mesmo. Então cale sua boca antes que eu quebre sua cara, sua vagabunda insuportável.

Meu último empurrão a fez chocar as costas contra um armário e eu fechei meu punho para socá-la quando alguém me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para trás. Quando percebi, Edward já estava parado entre Tanya e eu me encarando com os olhos arregalados de espanto enquanto certamente a escola inteira estava assistindo a cena.

- Você ficou louca? - ele murmurou para mim.

- Eu sou louca, esqueceu? - gritei com a face roxa de raiva e os olhos ardendo com as lágrimas que queriam descer, mas eu as trancafiava. - A _hostil_ de Forks. A doente...

- Chega, Bella. - ele disse entre os dentes e se aproximando de mim.

- Chega nada! Eu ainda tenho que quebrar a cara dessa vagabunda...

- Você pediu isso.

Edward me agarrou pelo braço e me arrastou pelo corredor apinhado de alunos, professores e outros funcionários da escola mesmo que eu me debatesse para que me soltasse. Ele continuou me apertando e logo nós saímos do prédio e seguimos pelo estacionamento cheio de carros parados em fileiras organizadas;

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei sentindo um pouco de dor no aperto que ele dava.

- Te poupar de uma suspensão. - Edward respondeu sem me encarar.

Fui levada até aquele maldito Volvo prata que ele dirigia e Edward praticamente me jogou no banco de passageiros e bateu minha porta com força. Tentei abri-la, mas ele foi mais rápido e a trancou com o alarme da chave enquanto dava a volta até a porta do motorista, sentando em seu banco e trancando as portas novamente. Minha respiração era errática, eu sentia vontade de chorar e de gritar e foi justamente isso que eu fiz.

Comecei a esmurrar o porta-luvas, a chutar o painel, a passar minhas unhas curtas por meu rosto e a apertar minha face enquanto gritava o mais alto que minha garganta agüentasse em um pranto sem controle. Aqueles meses me privando das lágrimas me fizeram encharcar meu rosto rapidamente e as lágrimas caíam até minhas pernas e molhava minha calça jeans, no entanto eu não parei. Estava exorcizando tudo que prendi em mim e quem assistisse a cena poderia assinar minha internação em uma clínica de doentes mentais, pois certamente eu estava louca.

Mas ele não me internou e nem me chamou de louca. Edward simplesmente segurou meu rosto com firmeza e me segurou parada no banco de passageiro, mas minhas lágrimas ainda desciam com pressa e eu soluçava alto.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, mas eu não conseguia falar direto. - Respire fundo.

- Ta-Tanya... - gaguejei respirando fundo e tentando parar de chorar. - Ela...

- O que Tanya te disse?

- Ela falou de minha mãe! - gritei levando minhas mãos até meu rosto, mas elas encontraram as mãos de Edward e as apertaram com força. - Ela não tem esse direito!

- A Tanya sempre fala de sua mãe e você nunca...

- Amanhã é o aniversário dela!

Era esse o motivo que tornou aquela semana tão infernal para mim. Se René estivesse viva ela estaria completando 37 anos, mas aquele seria o primeiro ano que ela não poderia comemorar o aniversário. A semana anterior a 8 de Novembro era sempre cheia para nós duas, pois todas as noites nós saíamos para jantar em uma restaurante diferente de Phoenix e no grande dia nós assistíamos a um filme trash, comíamos pizza e quando o relógio marcava meia-noite ela sussurrava "obrigada" como se tivesse agradecendo por ter mais um ano de vida. Porém naquele ano ,tudo estava diferente desde que ela me deixou sozinha nesse mundo.

- Eu... - escutei Edward murmurar quando ele soltou meu rosto, mas eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Não, era minha vez de falar. Finalmente.

- Eu não vou poder assar um bolo para ela esse ano. Nós não vamos fazer planos para a viagem de Natal que sempre fazíamos. Ela não vai agradecer por ter mais um ano de vida porque ela está morta. Ela me deixou. Ela quebrou a promessa de que nunca me deixaria... Você não precisou ver sua mãe morrendo a cada dia numa cama de hospital e sem poder abraçá-la. Não foi uma maldita assistente social que te contou que ela estava morta!

A cena do dia que René morreu veio completa em minha mente e eu estava novamente dormindo na poltrona da recepção quando a assistente social me acordou dizendo que nós precisávamos conversar. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava e saí correndo em direção ao quarto que minha mãe ficou internada por mais de duas semanas, encontrando a cama já vazia. Uma enfermeira precisou me segurar e me tirar do corredor porque eu só fazia gritar sem controle. Era meu pior pesadelo se concretizando e agora ele estava de volta para me infernizar mais um pouco.

Me curvei sobre minhas pernas e afundei meu rosto para evitar de que Edward visse minhas novas lágrimas, mas fui impedida de continuar naquela posição, pois ele me puxou e me trancafiou em seus braços. Ele simplesmente colocou os braços ao meu redor e me apertou contra seu peito forte de atleta e pela primeira vez eu me encontrei nos braços de um garoto. As únicas demonstrações de carinho que eu tinha recebido na vida vinham de René já que com ela não era perigoso, no entanto Edward rompeu aquela barreira entre o mundo e eu. Ele me abraçou e eu não tive medo. Eu estava respirando seu perfume e chorando contra sua camisa e não tive vergonha daquilo. Seu abraço me anestesiou, afastou minha mente um pouco da dor e aos poucos eu fui me acalmando.

- Eu vou te levar pra casa. - ele murmurou pra mim. - Tudo bem?

Concordei com a cabeça e o aperto ao redor de meu corpo foi aos poucos afrouxando até que eu pude voltar a sentar corretamente no banco. Funguei alto e notei a mancha de lágrimas que eu deixei em sua camisa cinza, minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha.

- Desculpa...

- Tudo bem. É apenas água... - ele disse dando de ombros e ruborizando discretamente. - Você espera aqui enquanto eu pego sua mochila?

- Espero.

- Ok. - Edward assentiu discretamente e abriu a porta, mas nem bem ele tinha saído já estava sentado novamente. - Ia esquecendo. Qual a senha de seu armário?

- 4523. - respondi passando os dedos em meus olhos para enxugar as lágrimas.

Dessa vez ele saiu de verdade do carro e eu o observei atravessar o estacionamento e entrar no prédio principal da escola. Um pouco mais calma, eu me recostei no banco confortável do carro e fechei os olhos por um instante. Só consigo me lembrar até a parte que minha cabeça encontrou o vidro gelado do carro e eu afundei em um sono incontrolável.

.

**EPOV **

Ninguém parecia se importar em ver Bella quase esmurrando Tanya no meio do corredor, pois ninguém conhecia aquela garota com olhos cor de chocolate como eu e entendia o motivo para tanto ódio preso em seu coração. Ela era apenas a novata estranha que eles apelidaram de _hostil_ e eu achava aquela atitude ridícula desde o começo, algumas vezes repreendendo meus amigos que se dirigiam a ela daquela forma antes mesmo de ter o primeiro contato com ela. Mas eu sabia, compreendia, aceitava e fui o único que a impedi de cometer uma burrice.

Só que o choque da revelação que ela fez dentro do meu carro e vê-la chorando pela primeira vez me desarmou e eu fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos. Enquanto Bella balbuciava sobre a morte de sua mãe e como foi não poder estar ao seu lado nos últimos momentos, só o que eu conseguia pensar era em afastar aquela dor de alguma forma, e sendo minha única atitude prendê-la em meus braços. Eu não sabia como Bella iria reagir e até mesmo imaginei que pudesse apanhar já que ela era uma garota que nunca baixava a guarda e evitava até mesmo falar com as pessoas, então me surpreendi quando ela amoleceu com aquele abraço. Foi naquele momento que percebi como Bella era uma garota carente e desamparada nesse mundo. E agora que a única pessoa que ela podia tocar sem perigo estava morta, acho que de alguma forma eu vim para substituir sua mãe. Eu jamais iria preencher o vazio que ela tinha deixado na vida de Bella, mas vê-la chorar e se desesperar daquela forma me fez querer preencher os outros vazios que existiam na vida daquela garota.

Ela precisava de um amigo, de alguém que a permitisse ser normal e deixar sua _monstruosidade_ de lado e eu estava disposto a ser aquele _alguém_. Eu entrei na vida de Bella a pedido de meu pai, mas agora eu iria continuar por vontade própria e até mesmo por identificação. Nós tínhamos estilo de vida e modo de pensar diferentes, mas debaixo da minha pele corria o mesmo sangue condenado que o dela. Bella era a primeira pessoa _igual_ que eu conheci e ajudá-la também me ajudava, pois vendo como minha vida poderia ter sido, eu só tinha a agradecer por ter um pai como meu e continuar sendo o filho perfeito que ele merecia.

- Eu vou te levar pra casa. - murmurei pra ela. - Tudo bem?

Bella estava com o rosto escondido em meu peito e minha camisa já estava molhada com suas lágrimas, no entanto eu não quis soltá-la, eu não podia. Aquele tinha sido nosso primeiro contato físico e eu me sentia um pouco culpado por ter avançado seu território sem permissão. Mas em meus braços, Bella era uma garota como outra qualquer. Sua pele era quente como a de qualquer garota, sua fragilidade corporal encaixava bem com meus músculos de futebol americano e o perfume de seu cabelo era encantador. Algo cítrico, talvez um tipo de limão diferente, mas único e me fez respirar fundo para gravar o aroma antes de deixá-la me esperando no carro.

O corredor do colégio estava vazio e as aulas já tinham começado me permitindo ir até o armário de Bella pegar sua mochila e voltar para levá-la para casa. Ela não tinha condição alguma de assistir alguma aula e ser o centro das atenções durante o almoço e não seria problema pra mim faltar uma aula para levá-la em casa. Só que fui surpreendido quando retornei ao carro e a encontrei adormecida com a cabeça encostada no vidro. Sua expressão era tão calma que seria um crime acordá-la depois dos minutos de angústia que ela passou antes, então eu entrei com cuidado no carro e dirigi o mais devagar possível para sua casa.

O chefe Swan certamente estava na delegacia de Forks trabalhando e a casa estava vazia e silenciosa quando eu estacionei na entrada da garagem. Bella ainda dormia pesadamente, descansado depois de muito que passou no começo da manhã, e eu abri o bolso pequeno de sua mochila atrás da chave. Encontrei sem precisar invadir demais sua intimidade e tive a brilhante idéia de abrir a porta da casa antes de carregá-la ainda adormecida.

Eu me sentia um criminoso por estar entrando em sua casa sem uma permissão formal, mas ela precisava descansar e eu a carreguei até o segundo andar e encontrei facilmente seu quarto. Era simples, sem uma decoração estabelecida e eu a deitei na cama desarrumada com cuidado para não acordá-la, observando Bella virar de barriga para cima e soltar um suspiro.

- Edward... - ela murmurou e voltou a deitar de lado.

Escutá-la falando meu nome enquanto dormia me pegou completamente de surpresa porque nunca em minha vida eu poderia imaginar que alguma garota poderia fazer aquilo. Tudo bem, eu sabia que fazia um sucesso relativo com as garotas da escola, mas até então não tinha escutado ninguém externar o que sonhava e dizer meu nome. Nem mesmo Rose dizia meu nome enquanto dormia - e olha que eu tive várias chances de escutá-la quando conseguíamos dormir juntos na época que namorávamos. Mas Bella foi a primeira e disse com tanta naturalidade que me deu a sensação de que meu nome foi feito para sua voz. Ele saiu com simplicidade e todas as sílabas combinavam com o jeito que ela falava, a surpresa me fazendo sentar na poltrona em frente à cama e me recostar para observá-la mais um pouco.

- Não, eu vou... - Bella murmurou e meu coração deu um pulo de ansiedade. - Me deixe, Edward.

Eu definitivamente estava no sonho daquela garota e não pude deixar de sorrir. Quem diria que a _hostil _ da escola fosse capaz de sonhar comigo e dizer meu nome com doçura. Não combinava em nada com Bella e era um evento inédito, e eu fui o único sortudo que tive a chance de ver a cena... até cair no sono ainda sentado na poltrona.

.

**BPOV**

A última coisa que eu consegui me lembrar antes de cair no sono foi Edward atravessando o estacionamento para pegar minha mochila no armário e logo em seguida em acordei na minha cama, em minha casa. Meu sonho havia sido um pouco estranho, uma distorção exagerado do que ocorreu na escola mais cedo, e eu despertei bem no momento que meu punho encontrava o nariz empinado de Tanya, soltando um muxoxo de raiva por não conseguir concretizar o ato que tanto desejei. Me remexi na cama e quase caí dela quando vi Edward dormindo na poltrona em minha frente.

Ele estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a cabeça caída para o lado direito, os lábios levemente entreabertos enquanto ele respirava fundo. Minha boca congelou no formato de um "o" enquanto eu tentava raciocinar o que tinha ocorrido e tentei levantar da cama sem fazer barulho, mas acabei batendo meu joelho com muita força no criado-mudo e caí de costas de volta à cama.

- Merda! - xinguei muito alto e apertei meus lábios com medo de acordá-lo.

Porém Edward já estava de pé e parado em minha frente olhando atentamente para ver se eu estava inteira, mas eu só conseguia segurar meu joelho direito contra meu peito e apertar meus olhos de dor.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou esticando uma mão para tocar minha perna, mas eu a afastei ao rolar pro lado e ficar de pé.

- Estou, estou... foi apenas uma pancada. - respondi dando um passo para me afastar dele. Aproximação demais me deixava nervosa.

- Se quiser eu posso dar uma olhada...

- Não precisa, de verdade. Você já fez demais por hoje.

- A propósito... - sua bochecha ruborizou e eu senti meu estomago afundar de nervosismo com aquilo. - Desculpe pela invasão da casa e de seu quarto. É que você estava dormindo e eu achei melhor te trazer pra cá.

- Eu me sinto tão idiota por ter dormido do nada... - murmurei sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha e abaixe os olhos, mas então me lembrei de algo. - Que horas são?

- Quase duas da tarde. - Edward respondeu olhando o relógio de pulso. - Caralho, nós perdemos todas as aulas.

- Merda! Charlie vai me matar... - falei mexendo em minha franja, coisa que eu fazia quando estava nervosa. - Meu carro!

- Merda! - foi a vez de ele dizer. - Nós podemos voltar para a escola e você pega seu carro, tudo bem?

- Acho que é a única solução.

Peguei minha mochila que Edward tinha deixado ao lado de meu computador velho sobre a escrivaninha e nós dois descemos a escada em total e mortal silêncio porque o constrangimento já estava nos dominando. Eu tinha dormido em seu carro e ele tinha me levado para casa, provavelmente me carregando no colo para me deixar em minha cama, e pra completar ele tinha dormido em minha poltrona quase o dia interior junto comigo. Eu tinha divido um quarto com um garoto, algo que eu jamais imaginei que pudesse acontecer, ainda mais com um garoto como Edward que, digamos, era provido de uma beleza clássica que atraía todas as garotas de nossa idade. Muita informação ainda acontecendo naquele dia confuso e louco.

Fizemos o curto caminho até a escola ainda em meio-silêncio, somente meu estômago roncando de fome às vezes se manifestava e eu queria me enterrar no banco de couro de tanta vergonha que sentia, no entanto Edward continuou o tempo todo com o olhar fixo na estrada. Eu realmente gostaria de saber quando meus momentos de constrangimento iriam terminar; afinal, depois de desmaio, dormidas em seu carro e barriga roncando eu não conseguia imaginar como isso poderia piorar.

O estacionamento estava vazio e todos os alunos certamente ainda estavam em aula quando Edward estacionou de qualquer forma no meio do pátio e perto da minha caminhonete velha. Meu estômago ainda deu uma última roncada alta e muito vergonhosa quando eu segurei a maçaneta da porta para abri-la.

- Obrigada pela carona. - falei o encarando. - E pela ajuda hoje.

- Não foi nada demais.

- Me ajudou bastante. - resolvi ser sincera só para variar e também porque eu sentia essa necessidade aflorando cada vez que eu conversava com ele. - Então... é isso. Até amanhã.

- Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro, não foi? - Edward perguntou quando eu estava quase saindo do carro. - Porque eu também não comi e já que nós perdemos o almoço na escola e dormimos quase toda a manhã. Você não quer ir ao centro da cidade comer algo?

- Com você? - perguntei surpresa.

- Se você estiver com fome, sei lá. Nós podemos até pegar um hambúrguer se você quiser.

- Essa parte do hambúrguer é mentira, mas eu aceito o convite. Mas acho melhor ir em meu carro para não precisar voltar aqui, sabe?

- É uma ótima idéia. Te encontro em frente ao Loui daqui a dez minutos?

Assenti concordando e deixei o carro, finalmente, porque eu já estava suando de tão constrangida que estava com toda a situação. Praticamente da noite pro dia ele tinha se tornado a pessoa mais próxima em Forks, que me conhecia mais do que Charlie que era meu próprio pai, e toda essa rapidez estava me assustando um pouco. Mas ao invés de correr e me esconder eu estava fazendo o contrário. Estava conversando, me abrindo aos poucos, tentando ser uma garota normal ao lado dele já que ele me tratava daquela forma. Era assustador ter alguém igual a mim que não fosse minha mãe querendo me proteger do mundo e de minha doença, no entanto o jeito especial de não me tratar diferente que Edward tinha, conseguia amenizar um pouco a nova ansiedade. Por isso eu aceite almoçar com ele no centro da cidade e ser motivo de comentário depois.

**Continua...**

•

* * *

**O capítulo é dividido em duas partes. Na quarta eu atualizo com a parte II. **


	9. VIII Parte II

**Aqui está a segunda parte do capítulo VIII. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

•

**BPOV**

.

Em menos de dez minutos eu cheguei ao restaurante do Loui e Edward já estava na porta me esperando, conversando com uma senhora e sorrindo enquanto ela lhe dizia algo. Foi naquele momento que percebi como o sorriso dele era atraente, e apesar de já ter o visto sorrir diversas vezes, nunca tinha notado que os seus dentes certinhos e brancos chegavam brilhar quando o sol refletia, nem como seu lábio superior quase desaparecia. Era um sorriso sincero e eu parei de analisá-lo antes que começasse a babar como uma das idiotas da escola que faziam isso descaradamente. Atravessei a rua e parei perto dele o esperando terminar de conversar com a senhora.

- Senhora Newton, eu adoraria conversar mais um pouco sobre como o Mike está se dando bem na faculdade, mas minha amiga que veio almoçar comigo chegou e eu não gostaria de deixá-la esperando.

- Claro, querido. Desculpa. - ela disse e olhou para mim. - Desculpa, querida.

- Tudo bem. - falei retorcendo os lábios em uma tentativa de sorrir, mas sentia que não tinha dado muito certo.

- Prometo que irei qualquer dia desses visitá-la para escutar mais sobre as novidades na vida do Mike.

- E eu prometo preparar os biscoitinhos de canela que você adora. - ela comentou e abraçou Edward. - Até mais, querido.

Edward a abraçou na mesma intensidade e recebeu um beijo antes da senhora se afastar, e continuar andando pela calçada vazia. Depois ele se aproximou de mim e estendeu o braço em direção a porta do restaurante para que eu entrasse e fui sendo seguida por ele.

- Aquela é a mãe do Mike Newton. - ele explicou como se fosse necessário enquanto nós sentávamos em uma mesa qualquer. - Ele é meu amigo desde os primeiros anos da escola, mas sempre foi um ano mais velho, então já está na faculdade. Direito, como sempre quis.

- Ele sabe sobre...

- Não. - Edward respondeu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Quase ninguém sabe, na verdade. Só meu pai, minha madrasta, a filha dela, você e Rose.

- Rosalie Hale?

- Essa mesmo. Ela merecia saber já que estava se arriscando de alguma forma ao namorar um soro positivo, sabe?

- _Wow_. - murmurei entendo sobre o que ele estava falando e sabia que minha face estava roxa de vergonha. - Eu não queria ser indiscreta dessa forma...

- Tudo bem. Eu não tenho problema nenhum de falar sobre _isso_.

- Mas eu tenho. - murmurei limpando a garganta e evitando encará-lo.

- Entendi.

Ainda bem que a garçonete trouxe os cardápios e encerrou aquele assunto, pois seria intimidade demais falar sobre sexo com ele, por mais que Edward me deixasse à vontade para falar sobre qualquer coisa. Não, sobre sexo eu não falava com ninguém mesmo, e o pouco que sabia se resumia em "eu sou uma ameaça para quem faz sexo comigo", logo eu evitava o assunto e aceitava o celibatário desde sempre e para sempre.

Pedi um hambúrguer com bata-frita extra e uma Coca-cola bem gelada e Edward manteve-se em sua dieta ao pedir um hambúrguer vegetariano - que era feito com soja ao invés de carne - e um suco de laranja com morango. Revirei meus olhos para seu pedido e ele riu de modo descontraído quase me fazendo rir também.

- Eu vou te fazer largar a carne e comer soja. É muito mais saudável e ainda salvam as vacas do mundo.

- Ninguém nunca lhe disse que as vacas liberam mais CO2 nos gases do que um carro? - retruquei sorrindo de canto. - Comer carne significa menos vacas vivas no mundo e menos gases nocivos a camada de ozônio.

- Você _pode _estar certa, mas soja é melhor para a saúde.

- Ok, natureba. - resmunguei o fazendo rir outra vez.

- Você está lendo Frankenstein para a aula do James da semana que vem, não é? Eu te vi com o livro certa vez.

- Ainda não consegui terminar. É muito chato, eu prefiro o filme. O original, não os remakes toscos que fizeram.

- Você assistiu o original?

- Eu tenho o DVD que lançaram com a versão remasterizada do filme. Adorava esse filme na infância.

- Nós poderíamos assistir ao filme. - Edward sugeriu rapidamente, mas parou ao notar como estava sendo rápido. - Para a aula, sabe? Já que eu ainda não comecei a ler o livro e você tem o DVD...

- Pode ser. - respondi dando de ombro discretamente. - Eu vou procura-lo entre os que eu ainda tenho encaixotado e não tive paciência para arrumar.

A garçonete trouxe nossos pedidos, mas antes que eu pudesse dar a primeira mordida no meu hambúrguer meu celular tocou e eu gelei ao ver o nome de Charlie. Edward olhou desconfiado minha expressão de espanto, mas pedi que ele fizesse silêncio enquanto eu atendia a ligação.

- Oi, pai.

- Bella, estou te atrapalhando?

- Não. Eu estou no intervalo da aula. - menti descaradamente e Edward riu, mas parou com meu olhar rígido.

- Só liguei para dizer que vou sair com o pessoal da delegacia depois do trabalho, mas não devo chegar muito tarde. Você não se importa em ficar sozinha, não é?

- Não. Vou aproveitar o silêncio da casa para estudar.

- Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Tchau.

- Qual minha chance de levar um tiro ou ser preso por ter te feito matar aula hoje? - Edward perguntou quando eu deixei o celular sobre a mesa.

- Baixíssima. - respondi. - Você é o adolescente exemplo dessa cidade, esqueceu?

- Mas tenho meus defeitos e cometo erros como qualquer outro adolescente de Forks.

- Só que os adultos fazem questão de não ver seu lado negro. - retruquei enchendo meu hambúrguer de ketchup.

- Porque eu tenho um histórico bom e me esforcei pra isso. Você não acha que fazer merda por aí e me internando diversas vezes por causa de minha baixa imunidade, eu não chamaria a atenção e logo as pessoas descobririam que estou doente? Por isso eu evito que falem mal, mas também não posso evitar que eles reconheçam meu esforço.

- Claro. - murmurei encharcando meu comentário de sarcasmo e dando a primeira mordida no hambúrguer.

Quando encarei Edward ele estava tentando controlar a risada enquanto mastigava o pedaço que comeu.

- O que foi? - perguntei apesar da boca um pouco cheia.

- Você tem ketchup na ponta do nariz. - ele respondeu se aproximando sobre a mesa. - Vem cá...

Ainda tentei olhar para meu nariz e ver o quão sujo ele estava, mas a mão de Edward se aproximando do meu rosto, me fez encará-lo e esperar pelo que ele iria fazer. Ele meio que segurou meu rosto com a mão espalmada e utilizou o polegar para limpar ao passá-lo pela ponta de meu nariz e esboçar um sorriso. O calor de sua mão em minha pele me fez corar sem controle e eu abaixei os olhos de vergonha por saber que ele estava me vendo de bochechas vermelhas e cara de idiota.

- Acho que deu pra limpar um pouco. - ele disse voltando a sua posição na cadeia.

- Eu vou ao banheiro limpar meu rosto. - murmurei arrastando minha cadeira para trás e levantando.

Na verdade eu precisava me afastar dele para restabelecer as emoções e tentar voltar a minha postura de sempre, no entanto, Edward forçava meu limite pré-estabelecido com tanta agilidade que nem percebia as coisas acontecendo com nós dois e quando tomava consciência de tudo, estava com cara de idiota e sem reação.

******.**

**EPOV**

Eu estava em um encontro com Bella, certo? Ou era apenas um almoço casual com uma amiga? Cara, aquele dia era pra ser calmo e comum, porém estava sendo justamente o contrário e mudava a cada segundo que eu passava ao lado dela. Desde tê-la em meus braços até dormir em seu quarto, eu não esperava nada daquilo porque Bella não era uma garota qualquer que você se divertia. Ela estava sofrendo, tinha uma carga extra em seus ombros e a não tinha ninguém... até que eu aparecesse. Eu era praticamente seu primeiro e único amigo na cidade e realmente não queria estragar tudo ao deixar meu lado adolescente do sexo masculino falar mais alto do que minha maturidade.

Só que ela era uma garota e eu era um garoto, e nós dois agora tínhamos um nível considerável de intimidade. E Bella tinha sua beleza, diferente das outras garotas de Forks, mas ainda assim chamava minha atenção. Quando ela não estava escondida atrás do cabelo ou do capuz do casaco, eu conseguia ver os traços do seu rosto e podia ver beleza neles. Seus lábios rosados, seus olhos escuros, as sardinhas do nariz e seu cabelo avermelhado emoldurando tudo isso. Definitivamente uma garota atraente, mas não poderia simplesmente me deixar se atraído por ela da forma comum, afinal Bella não era uma menina como as outras. Eu tinha que ter cuidado para começar a deixá-la confortável e que confiasse em mim como amigo, e realmente não iria colocar meu trabalho a perder por causa de algo que eu não tinha certeza de que queria. Não, era muito cedo para dizer se poderia ter um envolvimento a mais com ela.

Bella não demorou a voltar do banheiro e não tinha mais ketchup na ponta de seu nariz levemente empinado. Voltamos a comer e a conversar sobre coisas da aula que dividíamos, conseguindo fazê-la sorrir discretamente com meu comentário, e até consegui fazer Bella experimentar um pouco do meu hambúrguer vegetariano. Era difícil mudar os hábitos dela, mas, pelo menos, eu já estava a convencendo a experimentar alimentos saudáveis e até menos a via comendo barrinhas de proteína entre as aulas. Aos poucos nós íamos criando uma cumplicidade que só nós dois sabíamos que existia.

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso e vi que já passavam das três horas e que agora não seria problema algum sermos vistos fora da escola. Tínhamos passado o dia inteiro juntos e sozinhos na maior parte do tempo, o que ajudou a fortalecer o conforto que ela sentia ao meu lado para agir normalmente e sem medo. Por mim eu não iria para casa e encerraria nosso dia ali, mas sabia que Bella queria ficar sozinha por no mínimo algumas horas e repensar tudo que passou.

- Que horas são? - ela perguntou ainda comendo batata-frita com muito ketchup.

- Três e quinze.

- Acho melhor a gente ir, não é? Perdemos um dia de aula, e amanhã eu ainda tenho duas listas de física para entregar.

- E eu tenho prova de biologia.

- Você tem prova? - Bella perguntou espantada. - E passou o dia inteiro comigo? Quer dizer, sem estudar...

- Relaxe. Eu só preciso dar uma lida em minhas anotações antes de dormir e antes da prova. Já entendi tudo nas aulas.

- Aquele lance de memória fotográfica, não é?

- E um pouco de paciência pra prestar bastante a atenção e não me distrair.

- Entendi. - ela assentiu lentamente e tomou o último gole do refrigerante. - Acho melhor chamar a garçonete, não é?

- Verdade.

Chamei a garçonete que passava ao nosso lado e ela trouxe nossa conta rapidinho, algo que não passava de doze dólares. Bella não tinha dinheiro trocado para pagar sua parte, mas eu me ofereci para pagar tudo, mesmo ela reclamando e dizendo que não precisava. Todas as garotas tinham esse mesmo discurso de que não gostavam que o cara pagasse a conta, mas no fundo elas achavam isso "bonitinho e fofo". Mas por que eu estava pensando em coisas relacionadas a encontro naquele almoço? _Foco, Edward_.

- Eu vou indo. - ela disse pegando a mochila na cadeira e a jogando sobre o ombro. - E você também deveria ir para estudar.

- Vou logo atrás de você. - respondi rindo.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, pela _matada_ de aula... por hoje. - Bella murmurou abaixando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. - Você realmente me ajudou.

- Fico feliz de saber disso. Até amanhã?

- Até amanhã.

Permaneci sentando enquanto Bella atravessava o restaurante pequeno e saía pela porta vai-vem, ainda conseguindo vê-la pelas janelonas de vidro atravessar a rua e entrar em sua caminhonete velha. A garçonete veio limpar a nossa mesa e eu me levantei para ir embora também, mas parei ao ver o celular de Bella sobre a mesa quando todos os guardanapos foram recolhidos.

- Merda... - murmurei pegando o aparelho e correndo para ainda alcançá-la.

Só que ela já tinha desaparecido na rua. Corri para meu Volvo e dirigi rápido para ainda pegar Bella descendo do carro na garagem de sua casa. Ela se assustou quando escutou o freio brusco - e desnecessário - que eu dei, mas sua expressão mudou para dúvida quando me viu se aproximando.

- Você esqueceu seu celular. - falei mostrando o aparelho para ela.

- Obrigada. - ela disse dando um suspiro de cansaço e pegando o celular de minha mão.

- Não se preocupe que agora eu vou estudar. - comentei rindo e dei as costas para voltar para o carro.

- Eu... - Bella chamou minha atenção e me virei.

- O quê?

- Eu ia procurar o DVD de Frankenstein agora. Se você quiser...

- Assistir com você?

- O filme é rápido, menos de 1h e meia.

- Acho que não tem problema algum atrasar meus estudos em mais duas horas. - respondi dando um sorriso e me aproximando.

Aquele dia poderia ter sido lembrado como o dia em que Bella quase bateu na Tanya, que ela falou pela primeira vez sobre a mãe ou o dia que nós matamos aula juntos. Porém, eu gostaria de lembrar como o dia em que nós fomos dois adolescentes que matam aula, briga com colegas, choram de saudade da mãe, assistem um filme de terror antigo ao invés de estudar. Sem um vírus mortal correndo em nosso sangue, nem a sensação de que tudo já estava perdido mesmo e não valia mais a pena seguir em frente.

No entanto, algumas coisas ainda valiam à pena e eu estava mostrando isso a Bella.

•

* * *

**Capítulo novo só depois do dia 20. Jeu on vacations por uns dias.**

**Beijoos**


	10. IX

**N/A: Oi gente! Mais um capitulinho para a diversão de vocês. Maaaas, antes eu quero agradecer a todas as reviews super fofas que eu recebo a cada capitulo. Cês vão me matar de tanta viadez qualquer dia desses.**

**Bom, vamos ao que interessa?**

**Show me the love **

* * *

•

**BPOV**

Eu finalmente tinha tomado coragem para arrumar as últimas caixas com minhas coisas naquela noite de quarta-feira. Eram os últimos livros, DVDs e anotações da escola que ainda não tinha guardado na estante que Charlie colocou no quarto para mim e eu sabia o porquê de estar enrolando tanto para finalizar de vez minha mudança. Colocar a última pecinha naquele quarto significava que agora aquela era minha casa, que a esperança de aquilo ser uma mudança temporária tinha finalmente morrido junto com minha mãe. Quatro meses desde nossa separação dada de modo brutal, mesmo assim, ainda doía como no dia em que ela se foi. René tinha ido embora de vez e agora eu vivia com Charlie, em Forks, em minha nova realidade.

Aos poucos eu conseguia me sentir à vontade na nova cidade, apesar de ainda ser alvo de _bullying_ diariamente na escola e pensar inúmeras vezes antes de sair de casa para a aula, porém, aos poucos, as coisas estavam se transformando. Já não me importava em ser chamada de _hostil_ por Tanya toda vez que cruzava com ela e suas irmãs no corredor, estava me importando mais em focar na faculdade e, bem, agora eu tinha um amigo. Com a entrada de Edward em minha vida, enfim eu tinha alguém para conversar sem medo do meu grande segredo, consegui me expressar mais a vontade e às vezes até dava risada com algo que ele dizia. Pelo menos uma vez ao dia ele vinha falar comigo onde quer que eu estivesse; seja nas aulas de Inglês em que ele continuou sentando na cadeira ao meu lado ou por alguns minutos no almoço, sempre querendo saber como eu estava me comportando em relação a comida. Comia uma barra de cereal ao invés de batata-frita e substituí o refrigerante por suco só para ele achasse que eu estava completamente mudada, mas por dentro eu ainda era a Bella com medo de condenar alguém por conta de minha saúde.

Não dava para mudar da água para o vinho do dia pra noite: seria falso demais que de repente, eu começasse a achar a vida bela, não me importando em ter soro positivo e ser uma adolescente normal. Eu não era _normal_ desde minha infância e nunca seria até o final da minha vida, no entanto, as mudanças iam vindo de maneira que nem percebia as acontecendo. Finalmente arrumar meus últimos DVDs na estante e me livrar da última caixa de papelão, foi um pequeno passo que dei que poderia não significar muito para quem via de fora, mas para mim era uma conquista. "_Um pequeno passo para o homem, mas um grande passo para a humanidade_" já diria Armstroung.

E essa tarefa de organizar minha estante não levou muito tempo, me dando a chance de descer antes de Charlie chegar e ir preparar nosso jantar. Eu tinha tomado as rédeas da cozinha mesmo após o incidente com a faca, que rendeu muito mais que alguns pontos, até porque não dava para viver de pizza, comida chinesa e lasanha congelada todas as noites. Minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar justamente para que eu fosse independente nesse aspecto e cozinhar para Charlie era o mínimo que faria para agradecê-lo por tudo que ele estava fazendo por mim. Ainda bem que ele aceitava qualquer coisa que preparasse, e não se importava em comer cincos noites seguidas de massa com praticamente o mesmo tipo de molho, e então naquela noite, fiz novamente molho branco com bacon para nós dois.

O macarrão estava quase cozido quando o telefone tocou e corri para atendê-lo na sala, provavelmente sendo algum colega de trabalho de Charlie já que ninguém me ligava.

- Bella? – uma voz feminina perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Sim?

- Olá. Aqui é Esme Cullen, esposa do Dr. Cullen e madrasta do Edward. Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo... – respondi desconfiada.

- Estou ligando para convidar você e seu pai para o Dia de Ação de Graças aqui em casa, no sábado. Não sei se vocês têm algum compromisso, mas toda a família iria adorar tê-los para o jantar.

- Hum, Charlie não comentou nada sobre algum compromisso no feriado... Acho que ele vai gostar da idéia.

- E nós adoraríamos a presença de vocês aqui.

- Vou falar com ele.

- No sábado a partir das cinco horas, ok?

- Ok.

- Até mais, Bella.

Quando ela desligou, coloquei o telefone de volta ao gancho e analisei um pouco o convite. O feriado de Ação de Graças não passava de uma noite qualquer para mim já que René não era a mais festiva das pessoas. Sem contar que não sabia como Charlie costumava comemorar a data - provavelmente com pizza e cerveja - por isso ir jantar na casa dos Cullen parecia ser uma boa idéia. Pelo menos lá, eu iria me sentir a vontade por saber que as pessoas dali não se importavam com minha _diferença_ e me tratariam com normalidade. Ser normal por uma noite parecia ser uma boa idéia naquele momento e ainda bem que Charlie concordou quando eu lhe contei sobre o convite. Nosso dia de Ação de Graças seria no mínimo diferente.

**EPOV**

Eu dei a idéia de convidar Bella e o pai para passarem o feriado em nossa casa, e claro que a Esme adorou. Ela já estava louca para conhecer Bella depois das coisas que meu pai e eu falávamos em casa a cada dia e o feriado seria uma boa oportunidade para elas conversarem e Esme enchê-la de perguntas que certamente deixariam Bella sem graça. Por isso achei que seria uma boa alertá-la antes de sábado.

Geralmente nós conversávamos no almoço por alguns minutos, pois eu sabia como ser o centro das atenções, já que a escola inteira ainda não tinha se acostumado com nossa amizade repentina e sem motivo aparente. Naquela quinta-feira a encontrei guardando os livros no armário antes do almoço e aproveitei que o corredor não estava muito movimentado para conversarmos um pouco.

- Oi. - disse parando ao seu lado e me encostando no armário.

- Oi... - ela retrucou baixo, como sempre fazia. Talvez com vergonha daquela situação.

- Então, Esme te ligou ontem, não foi?

- É. Ela nos convidou para jantar com vocês no sábado.

- E vocês vão?

- Charlie adorou a idéia.

- E você...

- Não parece ser tão ruim. Nunca comemorei de verdade o feriado de Ação de Graças, será diferente.

- _Muito_ diferente se depender daquela família. Esme se transforma nessa louca obcecada por peru e passa quase o mês inteiro só falando sobre esse jantar: o que irá preparar, quem chamar... Se dependesse dela, o jantar seria servido para a população toda de Forks, mas meu pai pede um pouco de calma antes que ela enlouqueça de vez.

- Então será interessante.

- E não se preocupe com... _aquilo_. Todos sabem e vão te tratar da mesma forma que me tratam, já estão acostumados. Até mesmo Alice, que tem quinze anos e está naquela fase preconceituosa, aceita numa boa.

- Tudo bem. - Bella assentiu e trancou o armário. - Eu vou almoçar agora...

- Não vou mais te perturbar. Até mais.

Ela acenou discretamente e se escondeu atrás do capuz para cruzar o corredor em direção ao refeitório. Não sabia se tinha a alertado do modo correto sobre Esme e Alice saberem sobre sua doença, só que eu também não sabia como agir naquela situação. O que era comum para mim era uma confusão sem fim para ela e nós ainda não tínhamos encontrado um equilíbrio para resolver esses problemas.

Quando eu estava entrando no refeitório para me juntar aos meus colegas de time, vi Rose acenando para mim de sua mesa, me chamando. Nós éramos amigos mesmo depois que terminamos o namoro e fazia um bom tempo que não parávamos para conversar sozinhos, eu até estava precisando mesmo de um tempo a sós com ela para conversar sobre muita coisa que andava acontecendo em minha vida.

- Ei, sumido. - ela disse me abraçando forte. - Nunca mais nos falamos.

- Esse ano de vestibular maldito. - comentei sentando na cadeira ao seu lado. - E aí, como você está?

- Precisando conversar com você sobre um assunto delicado.

- Algum problema? - retruquei começando a me preocupar. Já fazia quase um ano que não namorávamos, mas eu ainda achava que ela estava no período de _perigo_ por minha causa.

- É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas não sei como contar.

- Pode me contar qualquer coisa, Rose. Nós somos amigos.

- Sabe o Emmett, seu colega de time?

- Sim...

- Nós meio que estamos juntos.

- Você e o ogro do Emmett? - perguntei espantado com a notícia. - Sério?

- Aconteceu. Nem eu sei como, mas rolou e eu realmente estou gostando dele. - ela respondeu atingindo um nível rosa de vergonha se espalhando pela face.

- Sério? - insisti ainda sem acreditar.

- Ele é legal e fofo, parece gostar de mim.

- Emmett fofo? De verdade?

- Pára, Edward. Nós nos damos bem e acho que está bem sério.

- Vai demorar um pouco para eu digerir essa notícia, mas fico feliz por vocês.

- Eu queria que você soubesse por mim antes de começarem a fofocar sobre nós dois.

- Obrigado pela consideração.

- Você é meu amigo, e amigos compartilham esse tipo de informação, mesmo que seja totalmente constrangedor falar com você sobre garotos.

- Se você se limitar apenas a dizer que vocês estão bem e me poupar de certos detalhes, tudo bem.

- Sem detalhes, entendi.

- Só vou precisar bater um papo com ele sobre como te tratar, entendeu? - brinquei bancando o ex-namorado ciumento e Rose gargalhou.

- Faça isso e quando você começar a namorar, eu irei bater um papinho sério com a sortuda.

- Isso será um pouco difícil de acontecer, mas tudo bem.

- Não entendo como você não arranjou uma namorada depois que nós terminamos. Olhe pra você! Todas as meninas dessa escola babam descaradamente quando você passa e nenhuma chamou sua atenção?

- Nem todas as garotas dessa escola têm maturidade para aceitar os problemas que eu possa causar.

- E a novata? Vocês parecem bem íntimos...

Já haviam me perguntado qual era o _lance_ entre Bella e eu. Meus colegas de time até tinham questionando se eu queria _explorar suas terras virgens _só por diversão, porém cortava logo o assunto antes das piadinhas ridículas começarem a surgir e eles entendiam que não havia nada demais ocorrendo entre nós. Mas Rose me perguntando sobre Bella era diferente, porque para ela, eu conseguia conversar sobre _o_ assunto sem me preocupar o tempo todo e até mesmo expressar o que eu estava sentindo.

- Você tem a tarde livre? - perguntei dando um longo suspiro.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Vou passar na sua casa depois do treino e nós poderemos conversar sobre isso.

- Hum, está rolando alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? - Rose perguntou se animando com a notícia.

-Mais tarde, Rose. - respondi beijando sua bochecha e me levantando. - Até depois da aula.

**BPOV**

Edward estava conversando com Rosalie Hale durante o almoço e isso me causou uma sensação estranha. Tudo bem, eles tinham namorado por um bom tempo antes mesmo que eu chegasse naquela cidade e hoje eles eram amigos. Mas por que estava me sentindo trocada? Não fazia sentido algum eu achar que ela estava tomando meu lugar nas conversas do almoço, quando Rose era sem dúvida alguma a garota mais perfeita daquela escola. Linda, inteligente e madura para encarar um namoro com um cara soro positivo na juventude. Não é a toa que Edward ficou tanto tempo ao lado dela e agora os dois estavam tendo um _revival_ do relacionamento. Eu só queria saber se ela se importaria com nossa amizade caso eles voltassem...

Não podia ficar com raiva por ver os dois de papinho, afinal eu era apenas amiga dele e Edward tinha o direito de ficar com a garota que quisesse, sem se importar com o que eu estava achando. Mas não dava para esconder que não estava gostando daquela cena, pois os dois tinham tanta intimidade que fiquei com uma ponta de inveja. Dava para perceber que Edward ficava a vontade ao lado dela, de uma forma que ele não ficava ao meu lado, e minha mente idiota estava transformando aquilo em uma competição. Em que realidade eu seria capaz de competir com Rosalie Hale, dona da perfeição adolescente? Nem em milhões de anos.

Tentei ignorar aquela sensação estúpida e voltei a me concentrar nas aulas, nos dias passando e no jantar de Ação de Graças chegando. Charlie comentou que seria uma boa idéia levar alguma coisa para o jantar, como uma sobremesa, e eu passei a sexta-feira à noite todinha fazendo pesquisa em sites de receitas procurando uma maldita torta que fosse diferente e fácil de fazer. Acabei optando pela tediosa torta de abóbora que era um prato típico da ocasião e no sábado às 17h em ponto nós chegamos à casa dos Cullen. E que casa! Eles viviam em uma mansão cercada por uma parte da floresta de Forks e na porta da garagem havia o Volvo de Edward estacionado e um carrão preto que deveria ser do Dr. Cullen. Eu não era muito ligada em marcas de carro nem nada, porém pra quem dirigia uma caminhonete Chevy caindo aos pedaços, qualquer carro mais potente era de causar inveja.

- Eles chegaram! - escutamos uma voz feminina gritando do interior da casa quando Charlie tocou a campainha. - Estou indo.

Uma mulher menor que eu e com cabelo dourado bem arrumado sobre os ombros abriu a porta para nós dois e imediatamente deduzi que fosse a esposa do Dr. Cullen, a famosa Esme que Edward me alertou ser louca pelo feriado. Ela tinha esse grande sorriso de satisfação na face quando nos convidou para entrar e indicou o armário onde guardar os casacos.

- Bella fez torta de abóbora. - Charlie comentou indicando a torta em minhas mãos.

- Não precisava se incomodar, querida.

- Não sei se ficou muito boa, mas eu segui a receita direito. - comentei dando de ombros e torcendo o lábio de vergonha.

- Vamos para a cozinha. Todo mundo está lá.

_Todo mundo_, ela se referia ao Dr. Cullen com uma lata de coca-cola na mão, Edward sentado sobre a bancada com uma garrafa de água entre as pernas e Alice usando um notebook rosa sobre a bancada central da cozinha. Edward acenou para nós quando Esme anunciou nossa chegada e o Dr. Cullen cumprimentou Charlie dizendo como estava feliz com nossa presença no jantar.

- E Bella trouxe uma torta. - Esme acrescentou super animada, até demais.

- Mas dessa vez eu não me cortei. - comentei em um murmuro e todos caíram na risada, especialmente Edward.

Vê-lo rindo me fez rir também, mas controlei a mim mesma para não ser muito expressiva e apenas sorri discretamente antes de deixar a torta ao seu lado sobre a bancada .

- Alice, dois minutos e você desliga essa porcaria de computador. - Esme disse com uma postura rígida de mãe, mas a garota de cabelo preto e rosto redondo não se abalou. - Alice...

- Calma, já estou saindo. Falta só mais um parágrafo e... pronto! - ela disse fechando a tampa do computador e soltando um suspiro. - Que capítulo!

- Alice é viciada em uma coisa chamada fanfiction, já ouviu falar? - Edward me perguntou baixinho enquanto os adultos conversavam.

- Eu mal sei acessar meu e-mail, quanto mais saber o que é isso.

- É uma maluquice de fã que escreve utilizando personagens já existentes de alguma série de livros ou filme. As amigas dela não sabem que ela passa horas lendo histórias dos personagens de Senhor dos Anéis. Seria o fim de sua reputação se alguém descobrisse seu lado nerd.

- Cada um tem seu segredo. - retruquei cruzando meus braços.

- Verdade. - ele concordou assentindo e sorrindo para mim. - E cada um sabe à hora de revelá-lo e para quem revelá-lo.

- Outra verdade. - concordei captando sua mensagem.

- Ok, agora eu quero todo mundo fora de minha cozinha porque eu preciso terminar de fazer os purês.

- Empelotado. - Alice se manifestou.

- Com bastante manteiga. - foi a vez do Dr. Cullen dizer.

- E com queijo. - Edward acrescentou.

- Vocês têm alguma preferência de purê? Porque esses três me obrigam a fazer três tipos de purê todos os anos já que cada um gosta de uma maneira.

- Empelotado está bom para mim. - Charlie comentou me encarando. - Já Bella eu não sei...

- Qualquer um, não sou muito fã de purê. - respondi me encolhendo por ser o centro das atenções.

- Espere até experimentar o purê empelotado dela. - Alice disse ao passar por mim com o computador colado ao peito.

- Aceita uma cerveja, chefe Swan? - Edward perguntou abrindo a geladeira. - Ninguém aqui bebe, mas Bella me disse que sua marca favorita é Rainier, então nós compramos algumas.

- Não precisavam se incomodar. - Charlie disse ficando vermelho de vergonha e o bigode levemente trêmulo.

- Nada disso. - Dr. Cullen retrucou pousando a mão em seu ombro - Você é nosso convidado e vai beber o que está acostumado. Uma cerveja para ele, Edward.

- Droga! - murmurei levando minha mão a testa e me recordando de um fato. - Esqueci meu celular no carro.

- Está esperando alguma ligação importante? - Charlie questionou depois de abrir a latinha.

- Não, mas eu não gosto de ficar sem ele por perto. Vou buscá-lo e já volto.

- Eu vou com você. - Edward se manifestou e eu levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiada. - Mas se você quiser ir sozinha...

- Tudo bem, pode vir.

Ele me acompanhou até o exterior da casa, descendo a escada da entrada ao meu lado e em silêncio e me acompanhando até o carro de Charlie. Meu celular estava jogado sobre o banco de passageiro e o guardei no bolso traseiro da calça jeans, informando a Edward que já poderíamos voltar para o interior da casa. Mas meus pés idiotas me pregaram uma peça quando estava prestes a subir o primeiro degrau e eu escorrei, caindo de joelho no chão e abrindo um corte em minha mão quando a apoiei em uma pedra qualquer para não cair de cara. Não foi um corte muito feio, mas o sangue saindo já foi suficiente para me deixar desesperada.

- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou me ajudando a ficar de pé.

- Tô, foi só um corte na mão. - falei segurando minha mão em uma posição que não deixasse o sangue pingar. - Foi onde eu tomei os pontos daquela vez, por isso deve estar sangrando assim.

- Deixa eu ver isso... - ele pediu tentando segurar minha mão, porém eu a afastei em reflexo automático. - Não tem perigo nenhum, esqueceu?

- Desculpa, não estou acostumada com isso... - murmurei sem graça e deixando que ele segurasse minha mão cortada.

- Meu pai tem kit de primeiros-socorros no escritório dele. Vamos lá que eu dou um jeito nisso.

- Você?

- Ou você aceita que alguém te toque nessa situação? Se quiser ele pode fazer o curativo...

- Não. - respondi respirando fundo. - Você faz, é mais seguro.

**EPOV**

Quantas vezes ainda Bella iria se machucar só naquele semestre? Ela era um imã de cortes, quedas, fraturas, acidentes que sempre envolviam sangue e exposição a uma infecção, seja ela ou outras pessoas. Justamente ela que tinha medo de ser tocada por alguém com receito de contaminá-la, entretanto naquele momento, ela me teve para ajudá-la sem medo, afinal, nós estávamos no mesmo barco.

Esme ficou louca quando viu a mão de Bella machucada; ela sempre enlouquecia quando via alguém cortado por causa da preocupação constante que eu tinha para não me machucar, mas lhe garanti que Bella estava bem e que era bobagem. Mesmo assim ela nos seguiu até o escritório de meu pai perguntando a cada dois minutos se Bella queria alguma coisa ou se eu precisava de ajuda.

- Ela só precisa de um band-aid, Esme. - comentei pela milésima vez enquanto procurava o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Tem certeza que você não quer nada, querida? - ela perguntou se dirigindo a Bella.

- Eu estou bem, sério. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Ok. - ela desistiu e soltou um muxoxo. - Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

Achei o kit perdido na gaveta de remédios e pedi que Bella sentasse na poltrona de meu pai enquanto tirava o iodo e o band-aid grande da malinha. Ela segurava a mão com a palma sangrando para cima e mordia o lábio inferior demonstrando muita tensão, me observando separar tudo que iria precisar para seu curativo.

- Isso vai doer um pouco. - disse molhando uma gaze com o iodo. - Preparada?

- Não... - Bella murmurou apertando os olhos. - Tá, pode ir.

Limpei seu corte com uma gaze limpa para tirar o sangue e depois passei com o máximo de delicadeza uma outra com iodo sobre o corte sabendo que aquilo estava sendo infernal em nível de dor. Bella não deixou escapar um grito de desconforto enquanto eu passava o remédio em sua pele machucada e bastante sensível, mas ainda assim eu soprei um pouco o corte para aliviar a dor e ela abriu os olhos para me encarar.

- Melhor? - perguntei segurando sua mão minúscula que quase sumiu na minha cheia de calo por causa do futebol.

Ela assentiu dizendo que sim e eu sorri de canto com satisfação por ter melhorado um pouco a situação para ela. Bella despertava esse sentimento de cuidado exacerbado dentro de mim, até porque ela demonstrava delicadeza através do eterno olhar triste em sua face, e isso me destruía. Por mais que eu tentasse de todas as formas melhorar seu dia e fazê-la sorrir, aquela garota ainda tinha um grande buraco de tristeza dentro do peito que precisava urgentemente ser preenchido. No mesmo instante, bloqueei esse tipo de pensamento quando Bella se recostou na poltrona e respirou fundo.

- Eu sou patética. - ela comentou revirando os olhos. - Não sei como consigo me machucar tanto quando eu não posso me machucar.

- Faz parte de sua essência. - retruquei terminando de limpar o corte. - Mesmo que você fosse "normal" ainda assim seria estabanada dessa forma.

Meu comentário a fez soltar uma gargalhada, mas ela não durou muito tempo, pois logo Bella apertou a boca para se calar e ruborizou.

- Qual o problema em rir? - perguntei me agachando em sua frente e segurando sua mão outra vez.

- Nada, só que... Não sei, eu me sinto culpada por estar feliz.

- Culpada?

- Por minha mãe. - ela murmurou e abaixou os olhos. - Ela está morta e eu estou feliz, isso não faz sentido.

- O que não faz sentido é você ficar eternamente triste pela morte dela quando eu garanto que ela não quer te ver dessa forma.

- Você não viu sua mãe morrer, Edward. Eu vi, eu estava lá enquanto ela morria. - ela apertou os dentes e bufou de raiva.

- Você pelo menos teve uma mãe. - retruquei tentando me concentrar no band-aid em minha mão para cobrir seu corte, mas essa postura dela me irritava às vezes. - E assim como a minha mãe se sacrificou para que eu vivesse e fosse feliz, a sua também quer isso. Pare de se torturar com isso e comece a viver de novo.

Eu tinha sido um pouco grosso, mas Bella só funcionava daquela forma; à base de _porrada_. Depois de algumas conversas e discussões sobre aquela atitude dela de estar sempre se torturando e se culpando pela morte da mãe, aprendi que ela só entendia quando eu jogava a verdade em sua cara sem pena. Bella não precisava que sentissem pena dela o tempo inteiro, mas de alguém que lhe mostrasse onde ela estava errada e como fazer a coisa certa.

- Pronto. - murmurei passando o dedo sobre o band-aid para colá-lo certo. - Está sentindo dor?

- Não. - ela respondeu séria e recolhendo a mão. - Obrigada.

- Estou às ordens para quando precisar e espero não ser requisitado tão cedo.

- Vou tentar controlar meus pés.

- E sobre o que eu disse... Eu não queria ser grosso daquela forma, mas você não me dá opção quando fica se martirizando dessa forma.

- Não, você está certo, só que... não é fácil, sabe? - Bella confessou e eu concordei com a cabeça. - É cedo demais.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, eu sei. Vamos esperar o seu chegar.

- Obrigada por entender.

- Acredite em mim; eu sou a pessoa que mais entende isso.

Alguém bateu na porta do escritório e Alice colocou a cabeça para dentro nos encarando com uma expressão dúbia, mas balançou a cabeça discretamente e soltou um suspiro.

- Mamãe está chamando vocês para o jantar.

- Estamos indo. - a informei.

- E sua mão, Bella? - ela perguntou entrando um pouco no escritório.

- Está melhor. - Bella respondeu com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha e eu adorava quando suas bochechas ficavam daquela forma. - Edward cuidou de mim.

- Para se exibir, claro. - Alice comentou e revirou os olhos. - Porque ele faz de tudo para ser o melhor sempre.

- Cala a boca, nanica. - falei bagunçando seu precioso cabelo e a segurando com uma chave de braço fraca pelo pescoço.

- Vai pra merda, Edward. - ela me empurrou e conseguiu se livrar de mim, saindo do escritório logo em seguida. - Idiota... - ainda a escutamos murmurando.

- Ela não é tão chata assim. - comentei para Bella e ela sorriu de canto, o que já era uma vitória. - Com fome?

- Como se eu dissesse que não, você não fosse me obrigar a comer.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. E como recompensa poderá beber refrigerante no jantar.

- Oh meu Deus! - Bella disse sarcasticamente e rindo baixo.

Todo mundo já estava sentado ao redor da mesa cheia de pratos feitos com todo o carinho por Esme e eu sentei em frente a Charlie e ao lado de Bella na ponta da mesa.

- Alguém quer dar graças? - meu pai perguntou olhando ao redor, mas ninguém se manifestou. - Ok, eu faço. Nesse ano quero dar graças mais uma vez por ter a capacidade de salvar vidas e melhorá-las com o que está ao meu alcance. Quero agradecer pela família que tenho, pela esposa dedicada que consegui conquistar, pela filha que ganhei há seis anos com essa união e pelo filho perfeito que tenho. Mas gostaria de agradecer pela presença de Charlie e Bella essa noite e por eles terem entrado para a família a partir de agora. Amém.

- Amém. - todos disseram em uníssono.

- E já que eu dei graças, a coxa do peru é minha. - ele acrescentou arrancando a coxa e colocando em seu prato.

E a típica discussão por causa da outra coxa do peru começou assim como em todos os jantares de Ação de Graças. Alice levou a melhor esse ano porque seu aniversário de 16 anos estava perto e logo ela seria uma "mocinha" como Esme comentou, no entanto o restante do peru estava tão gostoso quanto a coxa, assim como todos os outros pratos. Fiz Bella experimentar todos os purês feitos e ela escolheu o empelotado como seu favorito para minha frustração já que eu preferia o com bastante queijo, mas tudo bem, eu superei essa derrota e continue enchendo seu prato com as outras coisas que tinham na mesa e não aceitando suas reclamações de que eu estava exagerando. Charlie concordou que ela comia muito mal e me ajudou naquela batalha que era fazer Bella comer corretamente e no final do jantar ela ganhou o prometido copo de coca-cola com gelo por ter se comportado direito.

Carlisle tinha razão quando disse que Charlie e Bella já faziam parte daquela família, pois ficar ao seu lado me dava aquela sensação de conforto que só minha família conseguia. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre nós dois...

•


	11. X

**Oláaaaa, pessoas tchi lindas desse Braseeeeel.**

**Demorou, mas saiu. Lembrem-se que eu trabalho com uma beta e eu me trabalho depende dela então as atualizações não dependem só de mim, mas também da disponibilidade de dona Line para betar, ok?**

**Tudo _expricadinho_, vamos ao capítulo mais tchi fofo de todos? Espero que vocês curtam e me deixem um container de reviews.**

**Links importantes no meu profile**

**Show me the love**

* * *

**•**

**EPOV**

Alice chegou saltitante pelo corredor da escola, enquanto eu discutia umas jogadas novas com alguns caras do time e parou ao nosso lado segurando aquela sacolinha rosa e com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

- Oi Alice. - falei dando um sorriso rápido para ela.

- Oi, meninos. - ela respondeu me ignorando e voltando sua atenção para os outros quatro caras. - Eu só vim entregar o convite para meu aniversário de 16 anos.

Ela tirou cinco daquele convite rosa cheio de frescuras que estavam infestando a casa desde o mês anterior e entregou para cada um dos meus companheiros de time, deixando apenas um em sua mão para me entregar.

- Esse é para Bella. - ela me informou empurrando o convite contra meu peito. - Espero que você entregue logo.

- Pode deixar.

- Tchau, meninos.

Ela estava naquela fase de querer chamar a atenção dos garotos mais velhos e ser toda charmosa para eles, o que era normal, só que fazer isso na minha frente e com meus companheiros de times não me agradava muito. Principalmente porque eles não a viam mais como minha irmãzinha e sim como uma das garotas calouras do ensino médio que poderiam _pegar_ e se divertir.

- Alice está crescendo, não é? - Tyler foi o primeiro a comentar e todos olhavam para mim esperando minha reação.

- Assim como sua irmã de quatro anos irá crescer um dia. Lembre-se disso. - retruquei trancando meu armário.

- Ainda faltam muitos anos até ela ter peitos e andar provocante como a Alice faz agora.

- Experimente fazer mais uma brincadeirinha a respeito de minha irmã para você ver.

- Ameaças, ameaças e ameaças. - Jasper brincou revirando os olhos. - Você não bateria em seu companheiro de time, cara. Todo mundo sabe disso. Você é o "Edward paz e amor".

- Mas "Edward paz e amor" não tinha um motivo para encher a cara de algum folgado de porrada. - retruquei ficando visivelmente estressado com as brincadeiras deles. - Vocês são uns idiotas mesmo...

- Agora ele vai ver a namoradinha dele, esperem só. - alguém comentou enquanto eu me afastava pelo corredor, mas ignorei o que eles diziam.

Ultimamente a diversão deles era falar que Bella era minha _namoradinha_. No começo isso me estressava; não pelo fato de que eles estavam pensando isso sobre nós dois, mas porque eles estavam envolvendo Bella em uma brincadeira idiota de adolescente. Eu sabia que ela não iria gostar nada desse tipo de piadinha envolvendo seu nome, então cortá-los antes da merda ficar pior era minha maneira de protegê-la. O problema era que impedir caras de dezessete anos de não serem imbecis era uma missão impossível e eu apenas respirei fundo enquanto me dirigia a Bella em seu armário.

Depois do feriado ao seu lado algumas coisas tinham mudado, pelo menos para mim. Ter sido a única pessoa capaz de tocá-la quando machucada sem causar uma tensão maior foi como uma vitória para mim e um orgulho bobo cresceu em meu peito como se eu fosse o _fodão_ do pedaço por ela confiar apenas em mim. No entanto, eu sabia que sua confiança vinha do fato de sermos iguais e de eu ser a única pessoa naquela cidade que Bella não apresentava nenhum tipo de risco, mesmo assim, eu me sentia _especial_. Só não podia deixar esse sentimento de quase superioridade me dominar, precisava continuar a ajudando como já estava acostumado a fazer.

- Entrega especial para Isabella Swan. - falei colando o convite na porta de seu armário e ela me encarou sem entender o que aquilo significava.

- O que é isso? - perguntou pegando o convite de minha mão e abrindo o envelope.

- Convite do _Sweet 16_ de Alice no dia 20. Esme concordou em fazer uma festa tradicional com todas aquelas frescuras e ela não fala mais outra coisa desde o último mês. E você está convidada para fazer parte desse incrível momento da "princesa Alice".

- Uma festa? - Bella retrucou retorcendo os lábios de nervosismo. - Tipo, com pessoas, música, presente?

- Creio que sim... - respondi rindo baixo de seu nervosismo sempre presente.

- E eu vou ter que usar um... vestido? Quer dizer, é esse tipo de festa?

- Olha, Alice vai usar uns dois vestidos pelo o que ela anda comentando, então seria interessante se você fizesse parte dessa tradição feminina.

- Eu não sei... Eu nunca fui a uma festa desse tipo.

- _Pô, _Bella. Alice faz questão de que você vá e eu acho que seria divertido também. Nós poderíamos nos divertir lá... - murmurei sem saber exatamente o tipo de diversão eu tinha a intenção de oferecê-la.

- Eu não sei o que comprar para ela de presente! - Bella retrucou desesperada. - Eu nunca comprei um presente para alguém antes, só para minha mãe...

- Algo rosa ou do Senhor dos Anéis serve, ela irá adorar.

-_ Argh_, eu vou. Mas se eu comprar alguma coisa que ela não goste a culpa é sua.

- Ok, pode me culpar por isso.

- Tenho que ir para a aula. - ela disse guardando o convite no armário. - Até mais.

- Até.

Enquanto Bella se afastava pelo corredor movimentado, o barulho do auto-falando ligando chamou a atenção de todos e logo em seguida a voz melódica de Tanya tomou conta de todo o corredor e de todos os ouvidos presentes.

"_Como presidente do grêmio venho anunciar que o tema para o baile de primavera desse ano já foi escolhido pela comissão. __Esse ano iremos passar uma noite nos anos 80, com direito a decoração, fantasias e uma banda especial tocando músicas da época. Mais informações sobre o baile, que ocorrerá no dia 16 de Abril, na próxima semana."_

Algumas pessoas comemoraram o fato de o tema do baile da primavera já ter sido escolhido, mas para mim aquilo não fazia diferença alguma e pelo jeito que os ombros de Bella se recolheram enquanto ela provavelmente soltava um longo suspiro e revirava os olhos também indicaram que ela fazia parte do grupo que não estava nem aí para baile e esses rituais de passagem adolescente que ocorriam todos os anos. Eu sorri só de imaginar seus pensamentos naquele momento e continuei a acompanhando com meus olhos enquanto ela esquivava das pessoas e se dirigia a uma das salas daquele corredor. Minha vontade naquele momento era de acompanhá-la até sua aula, sentar ao seu lado durante a 1h e 20min só para observar seu jeito de resmungar através das expressões faciais e rir daquilo.

.

**BPOV**

Fiquei encarando a vitrine por quase vinte minutos sem saber se deveria entrar na loja e começar logo a tortura ou continuar evitando a tarefa que eu tinha reservado para aquela tarde de sábado. Já havia uma semana que Edward tinha me entregue o convite para o aniversário de Alice e o máximo que eu tinha feito sobre isso foi comentar com Charlie sobre a festa e o fato de que eu precisava comprar um vestido e um presente para ela. Ele pareceu bem entusiasmado com o fato, e fez questão de me dar 100 dólares no dia seguinte para as minhas despesas, garantindo que se eu precisasse de mais ele poderia me dar, mas achei tudo aquilo um exagero. Provavelmente até o dia 20 eu teria desistido daquilo tudo e devolveria o dinheiro para ele.

Mesmo assim, me desloquei até Port Angel e andei pelas ruas sentindo o vento gelado de Dezembro no rosto enquanto olhava as vitrines de roupas femininas ou de presentinhos. Nada parecia atrair meus olhos e eu só fazia xingar mentalmente a cada saia rodada rosa demais ou bolsinha minúscula que não caberia nada, sem conseguir entender como garotas da minha idade conseguiam ser atraídas por aquelas coisas. Eu mal conseguia me vestir corretamente para ir à aula quanto mais a uma festa onde as pessoas estariam elegantes e bem vestidas para comemorar mais um ano de vida de alguém. Como se eu me importasse com alguém vivendo mais um ano enquanto eu defenhorava na mesma velocidade...

- Isabella Swan? - alguém me chamou e eu me virei rapidamente.

_Ótimo_, pensei quando vi Rosalie Hale parada trás de mim com sua aparência angelical e perfeita , com duas sacolas de compras no braço esquerdo. Nós nunca tínhamos trocado uma palavra sequer na escola: ela ignorava minha presença ou parecia não saber da minha insignificante existência em seu mudinho; mas agora ela tinha me reconhecido na rua e estava sorrindo para mim.

- Oi... - respondei com desconfiança.

- Eu sou Rosalie, da escola. Nós fazemos Educação Física juntas. - ela comentou animada e alargando o sorriso de dentes alinhados e brancos que chegavam brilhar.

- Eu sei. - limitei-me a responder e me encolhi dentro do casaco.

- Então... fazendo compras? Você parecia confusa olhando para a vitrine...

- Mais ou menos. Só não entendo isso _tudo_.

- Vestidos de baile e salto-alto? - ela retrucou analisando a vitrine e rindo baixo. - Não existe tanto mistério por trás disso.

- Pode ser fácil para você, mas para mim é novidade.

- Desculpa ser intrometida, mas por acaso seria para o aniversário de Alice na próxima semana?

- Como você sabe? - perguntei surpresa e incomodada.

- Edward mencionou que Alice tinha te convidado.

- Ele mencionou?

_Maravilha!_ Ela e Edward continuavam batendo papinhos durante o almoço ou no corredor da escola e eu fui o assunto em alguma dessas conversas, provavelmente com ele comentando sobre como eu era digna de pena. Isso sim me deixou incomodada e Rosalie pareceu perceber meu olhar de poucos amigos.

- Ele só disse que você foi convidada porque eu perguntei quem de nosso ano foi convidado para a festa e... - ela tentou se explicar meio constrangida e eu me chutei mentalmente por estar sendo uma idiota arrogante.

- Desculpa, eu só fiquei surpresa. - comentei tentando ser simpática e ensaiando um sorriso que, claro, saiu totalmente errado em minha face. - E esse lance de roupa está me estressando.

- Você quer ajuda? - Rose ofereceu e eu levantei a sobrancelha desconfiada, como sempre. - Já terminei minhas compras e tenho o restante da tarde livre. Se você quiser...

- Tudo bem. - concordei sem ter como recusar aquela imensa ajuda que surgiu do nada. Qualquer pessoa entendia mais de vestidos do que eu, logo qualquer ajuda seria mais que bem vinda.

Entramos na maldita loja e Rosalie começou a falar sobre os tipos de vestidos e sapatos disponíveis naquele lugar enquanto eu a seguia entre as araras circulares cheias de roupas de todas as cores e tecidos. Ela conhecia bem o assunto, afinal, era uma garota normal de dezessete anos enquanto eu... usava calça jeans e tênis demais. Eu apenas a seguia e tentava absorver as coisas que ela ia me dizendo enquanto pegava alguns vestidos das araras.

- Seu manequim é 1? - ela perguntou parando bruscamente e eu quase esbarrei em uma arara.

- Eu acho.

- Vamos experimentar esses e se não servirem a gente olha os outros, pode ser?

Concordei e a segui até os provadores, onde Rosalie me entregou uns seis vestidos para que experimentasse, enquanto ela esperava do lado de fora sentada em um puff e segurando minha bolsa. Nem analisei os vestidos que ela escolheu e arranquei minha roupa rapidamente para colocar o primeiro; sem alças, rosa-claro e um pouco colado ao meu corpo. Ele serviria perfeito se não fosse o _pequeno_ problema com meus peitos que me obrigava a usar camisa larga desde que eles começaram a crescer demais. Maldita reação à medicação...

- Eu... acho que meu manequim seja 2. - comentei analisando meus _peitões_ amassados no decote pequeno do vestido.

- Sério? - escutei a voz de Rosalie se aproximando do provador. - Mas você é tão magrinha.

- Eu sei, mas não ficou legal no... peito.

- Eu posso ver? - ela perguntou segurando a cortina, mas a mantendo fechada.

Respirei fundo para tomar coragem e abri a cortina para que Rosalie pudesse ver como o vestido tinha ficado em mim. Eu estava ridícula usando esse vestido e meio encolhida dentro do provador, para completar, a expressão de surpresa dela só piorou a minha situação e eu quase fechei a cortina em sua cara para acabar logo com o constrangimento.

- Ficou horrível. - murmurei dando as costas para ela.

- Não! - Rosalie disse rapidamente. - Só que eu não imaginava que você tivesse... _isso tudo._

- Eu odeio meus peitos. - cruzei meus braços sobre eles e fiquei roxa de vergonha.

- Qual o problema com eles? Muita gente paga milhares de dólares para ter seios iguais ao seus. Eles são lindos e com o decote certo ficarão perfeitos.

- Eu só quero mantê-los escondidos...

- Ok, entendido. Então, vou procurar vestidos em um tamanho maior para você. Alguns desses te interessou?

- Hum... - murmurei olhando as opções que ela me deu e sentindo atração por um azul. - Esse aqui, talvez.

- Ótimo. Já volto.

Ela trouxe outras opções, mas o tal vestido azul foi o que ficou melhor em mim e escondeu meus peitos da forma adequada apesar de ainda mostrá-los mais do que queria. Eu estava ficando sem paciência para compras e queria logo voltar para casa. Rosalie perguntou sobre salto-alto e meu olhar foi tão auto-explicativo que ela ofereceu vários modelos de sapatilhas para que eu escolhesse uma que combinasse com o vestido. Pronto, pelo menos minha roupa para a festa já tinha escolhido.

- Acho que compramos tudo que você precisa. - ela comentou quando saímos da loja e eu carregava duas sacolas como uma patricinha consumista. - Algo mais?

- Só preciso descobrir o que dar para Alice de presente.

- Se servir como ajuda, tem uma loja da maquiagem virando a esquina e lá vende um estojo de sombras que Alice queria comprar certa vez. Talvez ela goste de ganhar de presente.

- Ok. - assenti concordando e ela sorriu. - Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Foi um prazer, Bella. Até terça na aula?

- Até terça.

- Ah! - ela disse virando-se para me encarar e tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. - Edward tinha razão. Você é uma garota legal.

_Merda, Edward! Você não pode calar a boca um segundo?_

Constrangida com a tarde de compras com a ex-namorada de Edward e pelo fato dele ter comentando justo com ela que eu era legal, segui até a maldita loja de maquiagem que Rosalie indicou e comprei o tal estojo de sombras com 88 cores que Alice iria adorar segundo ela... e um batom, para mim. Porque, já que eu iria para o inferno na semana seguinte, eu pelo menos iria _embonecada_ como uma adolescente normal.

.

**EPOV**

Se eu não fosse a pessoa mais pacifista do mundo, teria socado Alice desde o momento que ela entrou em meu quarto às 7h da manhã de sábado e ficou batendo com o travesseiro em minhas costas enquanto gritava que era seu aniversário. Eu respirei fundo, eu contei até dez e se não fosse por Esme , eu teria esganado aquela pentelha em miniatura, e com certeza não teria _inferno_ nenhum de sweet 16 naquela noite.

- Deixe Edward em paz, Alice. - Esme disse, mas ela ignorou e deitou-se em minhas costas, apertando meu pescoço. - Agora, Alice!

- Valeu... - murmurei me enfiando debaixo do edredom e sem vontade alguma para acordar.

- Valeu nada. Levante agora porque você tem que pegar os arranjos e me ajudar com as coisas do aniversário. - ela resmungou acendendo a luz. - De pé, Edward.

Aquele maldito dia 20 de Dezembro seria uma dos mais infernais para mim por causa da _princesa Alice_ e sua festinha dos sonhos, cheia de coisas rosas espalhadas pela casa. Fiquei de motorista de Esme o dia inteiro, levando arranjos de lá pra cá, pegando bandejas e bandejas de doces nas casas das senhoras de Forks que demoravam mais de meia hora conversando comigo e abusando de minha paciência, só que eu não estava nada paciente naquele dia após ter sido acordado por uma adolescente pentelha, atrapalhando um maldito sonho interessante com uma modelo russa peituda. _Porra_, eu tinha dezessete anos e fazia um bom tempo que não ficava com uma garota e um dos únicos momentos de prazer em minha vida tinha sido atrapalhado por minha irmã mais nova. O quão paciente você ficaria o restante do dia? Pois é, não dá para ser o Edward Perfeitinho da cidade o dia inteiro.

Esme só me liberou no final da tarde e eu aproveitei para dormir um pouco mais, porque tinha treinado muito aquela semana e certamente ainda teria que aguentar muita coisa durante a festa se dependesse das amigas histérias de Alice. Pelo menos meus colegas de time estariam lá, Rose também e Bella. Bem, eu ainda tinha esperança que Bella aparecesse para aliviar meu estresse do dia apenas vendo suas bochechas queimando de vergonha. Mas, claro, Alice me acordou no começo da noite, logo quando chegou do salão só para mostrar seu penteado e sua coroa dourada que fazia parte da produção.

- Eu estou linda? - ela perguntou pulando em minha cama para sentar ao meu lado.

- Como uma princesa. - resmunguei contra meu travesseiro.

- Mentiroso.

- Então por que você perguntou?

- Os caras do time vêm?

- Qual o interesse? - perguntei desconfiado.

- Nada. Só que eu prometi a minhas colegas que os caras mais velhos viriam.

- E desde quando _sênior _tem interesse em _júnior_?

- Você que pensa... - ela me provocou sorrindo e deixando o quarto.

Alice e algum dos meus colegas de time... isso não era certo. Não mesmo. E eles sabiam que eu mataria um deles que se metesse com minha irmãzinha. Não. Eles não fariam isso comigo...

Fui tomar meu maldito banho para começar a me arrumar e tentar esfriar a cabeça com o pensamento de minha irmãzinha na mão de um daqueles idiotas que jogavam comigo. Vesti a roupa que Alice tinha escolhido para que eu usasse - nada rosa, ainda bem - e estava passando perfume quando alguém bateu em minha porta e eu gritei que pudesse entrar. Era Rosalie e ela estava linda no vestido rosa claro e bem maquiada, me abraçando e depositando um beijo em meu maxilar um pouco barbudo por causa da preguiça de fazer a barba.

- Lindo, como sempre. - ela comentou sentando em minha cama e me observando terminar de me arrumar.

- A recíproca é verdadeira.

- Alice pediu para você descer logo. As amiguinhas delas querem ver o capitão do time de Forks.

- Agora eu virei objeto sexual de adolescente... ótimo. Todo mundo já chegou?

- Bella ainda não.

- Você não vai perder uma oportunidade agora, não é? - perguntei sentando ao seu lado e calçando o sapato lustrado.

- Nenhuma. - ela respondeu sorrindo. - E saiba que a produção dela hoje à noite foi feita com minha ajuda.

- O que você aprontou, Rose?

- Nada! Nós apenas nos encontramos em Port Angeles enquanto ela procurava um vestido e eu a ajudei, só isso. E pode me agradecer depois.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar por que...

- Vamos logo que você verá.

Guardei meu celular no bolso da calça e tranquei meu quarto antes de descer a escada para encarar a festa começando a encher. Tudo era rosa, algumas pessoas estavam de rosa assim como Alice, exceto por uma garota na porta da sala com um vestido azul escuro e segurando um embrulho fino. Não controlei o sorriso nos meus lábios quando percebei que era Bella e, cara, ela estava diferente usando vestido e toda arrumada. Eu sabia que Rose estava me observando, mas mesmo assim, cruzei a sala-boate um pouco lotada até seu encontro. Minha maior surpresa foi quando estava mais próximo e percebi o por que eu iria agradecer a Rose depois; por causa da roupa que Bella usava. Quem diria que por trás de camisas largas e casacos fechados ela escondia _aquilo_. O adolescente cheio de hormônios roubou o lugar do amigo protetor naquele momento e eu babei descaradamente por seus seios no decote do vestido. _E que seios!_

- Vai alagar o chão, Eward. - Rose comentou batendo discretamente em meu queixo quando passou por mim.

Eu precisava me concentrar senão iria passar a noite inteira encarando seus peitos e Bella certamente iria se sentir muito mais incomodada do que já estava. Respirei fundo, contei até dez e terminei de me encaminhar até ela.

- Você veio. - falei colocando as mãos dentro do bolso de minha calça e sorrindo para ela.

- Com um presente. - ela respondeu mostrando o embrulho e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. _Não, as bochechas não_... - Onde está Alice?

- Provavelmente gritando histericamente com as amigas por aí. Eu te ajudo a encontrá-la.

Coloquei minha mão nas costas de Bella enquanto a guiava pelo salão e o contato com o tecido fino em sua pele piorou minha _situação_. Pensei nas pancadas durante um jogo de futebol e nas fraturas expostas que os jogadores levavam, em qualquer coisa _não-sexual_ que aliviasse a sensação que era o calor emanando de Bella enquanto procurávamos por Alice. E demorou uns bons vinte minutos até encontrá-la conversando com duas amigas tão rosas quanto ela.

- Bella! - Alice disse surpresa e se aproximando de nós dois. - Você veio!

- Feliz aniversário, Alice. - Bella murmurou lhe entregando o presente. - Espero que você goste, achei que combinasse com você...

- Te digo isso amanhã quando abrir todos os presentes. Obrigada por ter vindo, de verdade.

- Obrigada por ter me convidado. Charlie mandou um abraço para você.

- Awn, que fofo da parte do Chefe Swan.

- Super. - murmurei impaciente com os olhares das amigas dela sobre mim e sobre Bella. - Se você não se importar, vou levar Bella para circular um pouco por aí. Pode ser?

- Claro, irmãzinho. Seja um excelente anfitrião por mim.

- Pode deixar. - eu a garanti e coloquei novamente a mão nas costas de Bella. - Quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntei perto de seu ouvido.

- Um dose de vodka se possível. - ela respondeu brincando com seu sarcasmo sempre presente.

- Vou ver o que consigo arranjar parecido.

Esme parou Bella para conversar um pouco, mas eu a tirei de perto quando percebi seu desconforto com tantas perguntas e a arrastei para que eu falasse rapidamente com meus colegas de time. Também não fiquei muito tempo conversando com eles por saber que eu era a única pessoa na festa que Bella tinha algum tipo de intimidade e no caminho para a cozinha nós avistamos Rose com Emmett e eu acenei discretamente para os dois de mãos dadas.

- Não é estranho? - Bella me perguntou quando entramos na cozinha cheia de garçons indo e vindo com bandejas.

- O quê? - retruquei pegando um copo de refrigerante e a entregando.

- Sua ex-namorada aqui com outro cara...

- Um pouco, mas Rose e eu somos amigos hoje em dia. E eu quero que ela seja feliz.

- Ela é legal. Quer dizer, foi legal comigo com o lance do vestido e do presente da Alice.

- É, super legal mesmo. - murmurei olhando discretamente os peitos de Bella no decote. _Merda, Edward. Não seja tão hormonal!_

- Aposto que você pediu uma bandeja especial com docinhos de baixo teor de açúcar e salgadinhos sem fritura. - ela comentou pegando um doce do chocolate e mordendo.

- Eu não sou tão chato assim. - me defendi e ela riu ainda mordendo o docinho. - Eu posso comer um docinho desses sem culpa.

- Duvido.

- Nunca duvide de mim, Swan. - peguei metade de seu docinho e comi.

- Meu Deus, você está bem? Não está sentindo nada de estranho?

Ela levou a mão até minha testa como se verificasse minha temperatura e eu realmente fiquei mais quente naquele momento em que sua mão delicada tocou minha pele. Era como se fagulhas soltassem de sua pele até a minha e me deixasse quase pegando fogo internamente, algo que nunca tinha sentindo com tanta intensidade. Era bem capaz que eu tivesse corado naquele momento, pois ela enrubesceu e tirou a mão de minha testa devagar enquanto abaixava os olhos de vergonha. _Bochechas coradas, minha sanidade zero com aquela visão_.

- Atenção. Atenção. - escutamos alguém gritar da sala e eu me toquei do que se tratava.

- Preparada para gritos histéricos de felicidades e pelo menos 50 adolescentes com inveja? - perguntei sorrindo de canto.

- Não sei... - ela respondeu com receio.

- Em todo caso, se prepare.

Nós fomos até a sala cheia de garotas em rosa e garotos querendo _pegar_ essas garotinhas, inclusive os pervertidos do meu time, enquanto Esme estava ao lado de Carlisle na mesa do DJ segurando o microfone e com um sorriso largo na face. Enxerguei Alice na frente da multidão e ela cochichava algo com uma amiga da escola, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo. Ela iria adorar.

- Oi. - Esme disse testando o microfone. - Oi. Boa noite, tudo bem? Eu sou a mãe da Alice pra quem não me conhece.

- Mãe... - escutei Alice resmungar de vergonha e Bella riu baixo ao meu lado.

- Qual o problema?

- Deixa que eu faço isso, querida. - meu pai disse pegando o microfone da mão de Esme. - Nós gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de todos no aniversário de Alice e nesse momento importante em sua vida. 16 anos, uma fase linda na vida de uma jovem e cheia de novidades, inclusive uma novidade que está estacionada lá fora.

- Sério? - Alice gritou.

- Vá ver com seus próprios olhos. - Esme disse sem controlar a felicidade pela filha. - Feliz Aniversário, filha.

Em menos de um minuto umas 100 garotas passaram correndo por nós em direção à garagem onde provavelmente o carro de Alice estava e eu coloquei um braço na frente de Bella para protegê-la antes que ela fosse atropelada por uma avalanche pink de salto-alto.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou quando acalmou um pouco.

- Quer ver o carro da Alice?

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro evitar uma multidão.

- Sorte sua estar comigo. Venha.

Cruzamos a sala e por trás da cortina branca, abri a porta que dava para a varanda da frente, dando passagem para Bella sair junto comigo. Fazia um pouco de frio com a proximidade do Natal e Bella cruzou os braços para se aquecer, minha vontade de abraçá-la quase me dominando, mas eu me controlei a indiquei a parte debaixo da casa. Alice dava pulos de alegria ao ver o carro com um laço vermelho em cima e abraçou meu pai e Esme ao mesmo tempo. Algumas garotas cochichavam entre si algo sobre o presente e certamente metade das coisas que elas diziam era por inveja. Garotas nessa idade conseguem ser cruéis demais.

- É um Mini Cooper? - Bella perguntou com surpresa na voz.

- Eu que escolhi.

- Qual o problema de sua família com carros caros? Você dirige um Volvo, seu pai uma Mercedes. Sério!

- Meu pai gosta de carros, eu também, então por que deixar Alice de fora? É o sonho de toda garota ganhar um carro aos 16 anos.

- Toda garota que tem dinheiro, você quer dizer. - ela retrucou dando as costas para a cena e encostando-se à grade da varanda.

- O que você ganhou de 16 anos? - perguntei imitando seu gesto.

- Bolo de sorvete. - Bella riu baixo ao responder e minha expressão de quem não entendeu a fez explicar. - Eu tinha acabado de sair do hospital depois de uma complicação no estômago por causa de um bactéria...

- H Pylori? - perguntei e ela assentiu. - Passei pelo mesmo problema aos 12 anos, quando eu comia mal.

- Você quer saber sobre meu presente ou vai ficar me dando lição sobre alimentação? - ela perguntou levemente irritada.

- Desculpe. Pode continuar.

- Depois que eu fiz o tratamento e tudo mais, minha mãe comprou um bolo enorme com recheio de sorvete de nozes só porque era meu favorito. Ela sabia que eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário e de festa, então me deu esse presente. E uma coleção de livros novos também.

- Então deve ter sido um sacrifício para você vim hoje. Quer dizer, por ser uma festa e você não gostar...

- Um pouco, mas você parecia tão interessado que eu viesse que resolvi arriscar.

- Eu só pensei que fosse ser legal você sair um pouco, se divertir. - minha mão foi para minha nuca e eu a cocei. Um sinal clássico de nervosismo.

- Mas é o aniversário de sua irmã e você está preso comigo porque eu não conheço ninguém. E todos os seus amigos estão aqui.

- Meus amigos estão mais interessados em _pegar_ alguma garotinha_ júnior_. Ficar com você é mais interessante.

- Não acredito nisso, mas tudo bem.

- Sério. Quem mais iria reclamar do carro importado que minha irmãzinha ganhou?

Bella riu discretamente e levantou os olhos para mim ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, me deixando notar um detalhe que tinha passado despercebido por mim. Ela estava usando batom? Seus lábios finos geralmente eram mais pálidos do que estavam naquela noite, não tinham aquele tom rosado natural que apenas um batom proporcionaria. Definitivamente ela estava usando maquiagem, porém, ainda estava naturalmente bonita. O cabelo emoldurando seu rosto fino e a ponta do nariz começando a avermelhar por causa do frio.

.

**15 - Taylor Swift **

.

Aquela imagem me fez cometer uma idiotice, ou uma atitude mal pensada. Eu inclinei meu rosto um pouco em sua direção e a vi prender a respiração de surpresa. Se estivesse mais para o lado do Edward Responsável iria recuar quando notasse seu desconforto com a proximidade, contudo, naquela noite com ela daquela forma eu estava dominado pelo Edward Hormonal e pousei sem pressa minha mão direita na lateral de seu rosto e deixei que ocorresse a troca de calor entre nossas peles.

- Não se mexa... - eu murmurei me aproximando mais um pouco.

Ela fechou os olhos antes que eu fizesse o mesmo, e como se seu corpo estivesse se preparando para aquilo, seus lábios se entreabiram um pouco, o suficiente para que eu pousasse minha boca sobre eles e o encaixe natural ocorresse. Não demorou mais que vinte segundos e eu fiz um movimento com a boca para acariciar de leve os lábios de Bella antes de separá-los dos meus. Mas minha mão ainda continuou onde estava e eu a escutei soltar a respiração devagar.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria... - comentei tomando consciência do que acabara de fazer e voltando a minha posição anterior.

- Eu.. É que... - Bella balbuciou ficando muito mais ruborizada que antes e eu percebi o que tinha acabado de ocorrer.

- Você nunca tinha feito isso, não é? - perguntei parando em sua frente.

- Por que você está perguntando isso? - ela retrucou nervosa. - Eu... eu beijo mal?

- Não! - _merda, _o que eu estava fazendo? - Não, você não beija mal. Sério! É que... deu para perceber. O jeito que você reagiu, sei lá. Não foi bem um beijo, foi inocente. E suas bochechas...

- O que tem de errado com minhas bochechas? - ela tapou as bochechas com as mãos rapidamente e eu não deixei de sorrir com aquela cena.

- Elas ficaram vermelhas quando eu te beijei. Eu gosto delas assim.

Agora o rosto inteiro de Bella ficou vermelho com o comentário que eu fiz e ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto me encarava. Ela só ficava mais e mais atraente para mim com aquela inocência e vergonha extrema, e eu não iria me controlar mais. Na verdade, não queria me controlar quando retirei suas mãos das bochechas e substituir pelas minhas, porém sem segurar seu rosto com força. Segurei apenas para trazê-lo de encontro ao meu e novamente beijar seus lábios pintados de batom e com sabor de chocolate do docinho.

Não fiz mais do que acariciar nossas bocas juntas e aos poucos Bella se manifestou discretamente, de modo natural, respondendo quando meus lábios roçavam contra os seus e deglutindo quando nos separei para mudar a posição de meu rosto. Suas mãos se chocaram sem querer com minha barriga e isso causou um arrepio por todo o meu corpo, _aquele_ tipo de arrepio que só terminava em uma coisa e eu afastei sem pressa nossos rosto. Bella deixou os lábios entreabertos e respirava pesadamente contra mim, seu hálito quente se misturando ao vento frio da noite e arrepiando meu rosto.

Eu sorri para mostrar que estava tudo bem e acariciei suas bochechas antes de deixá-las. O barulho de volta à casa nos trouxe para a realidade do aniversário e pela expressão de estupor de Bella, ela não ficaria nada confortável se alguém nos visse naquela situação.

- Vamos entrar antes que você congele. - falei pousando uma mão em seu ombro frio e a conduzindo de volta.

Ela concordou com um sinal de cabeça e de volta à festa ninguém parecia ter percebido que há minutos atrás eu beijei Bella e que a sensação tinha me deixado em êxtase.

•


	12. XI

**Recuperadas? Tomaram o remedinho de diabete hoje? Então se preparem que tem mais doçura por vir.**

**Show me the_ motherfucker_ love **

**Link de música no profile**

**

* * *

**

•

**BPOV**

Ao sair do aniversário, durante o caminho todo de volta para casa e quando eu deitei em minha cama ainda com o casaco, não conseguia parar de tocar meus lábios após beijar Edward. Parecia que eles não me pertenciam mais, pois eu estava anestesiada, tinhas transcendido, não fazia mais parte daquele mundo carnal. E tudo porque ele colou seus lábios nos meus por alguns segundos e deixou aquele gosto incrível de chocolate do docinho que nós dividimos.

Se eu não tinha nem amigos, era impossível achar que eu beijaria alguém em minha vida, então já tinha aceitado morrer sem saber como era ter os lábios de alguém contra os meus em uma massagem que arrepiava o corpo inteiro e te deixava naquele estado de êxtase. Mas Edward apareceu em minha vida, se transformou no meu único amigo, me beijou quando eu menos esperava e comentou sobre como gostava de minhas bochechas ruborizadas. Só de lembrar o jeito natural que ele disse aquilo, meu rosto esquentou e eu soube que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Exatamente como ele disse que gostava...

Era tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo em minha vida, que eu não conseguia entender porque aquilo tudo estava de fato ocorrendo. Será que aquele era o momento em que eu finalmente teria paz e me transformaria em uma adolescente como qualquer outra? Uma adolescente que tinha amigos, que conseguia se ferir e não ter medo de ser tocada por alguém, que ia às festas de aniversário cheias de outro adolescente e que recebia um beijo de um garoto incrivelmente atraente e que ainda por cima dizia que gostava de sua companhia. Porém, eu me sentia cada vez mais perdida com esses fatos. Eu só queria me enfiar debaixo das cobertas e acordar quando o Ensino Médio tivesse terminado.

Mas com um domingo ocupado com tarefas da escola, logo o final de semana acabou e eu tive que encarar a segunda-feira com um elemento extra; ver Edward depois do aniversário de Alice. Eu não sabia como iria agir ao seu lado ou como ele iria me tratar depois do beijo, temendo que nossa _relação_ mudasse e eu perdesse a única pessoa em que confiava. Por uma sorte do acaso, não cruzei com ele o dia inteiro e no dia seguinte pude começar minhas duas semanas de férias de final de ano e a me preparar para o Natal.

O primeiro Natal sem René e com Charlie, sem acordar com minha cama cheia de presentes e uma xícara de chocolate quente, mesmo assim, me esforcei para não deixar o sentimento de saudade me dominar muito. Até mesmo pesquisei na internet receitas fáceis para fazer uma ceia, comprei o menor peru que tinha no supermercado e um presente para Charlie. Nós não tínhamos decorado a casa ou montado uma árvore como em todas as casas do mundo, por isso Charlie foi pego de surpresa ao chegar do trabalho na véspera do Natal e me encontrar na cozinha enfiando farofa na cavidade do peru.

- Não imaginei que nós fossemos ter um jantar especial hoje. - ele comentou parando ao meu lado para observar todo o processo.

- É Natal e eu não sabia o que você geralmente faz nessa época, então resolvi fazer uma pequena ceia. Nada de muito extravagante.

- Pra quem geralmente passa a véspera do Natal comendo hambúrguer e bebendo cerveja uma ceia é algo extravagante.

- Se você quiser, eu desisto e...

- Termine a ceia, Bella. - ele disse beijando meu cabelo. - É nosso primeiro Natal juntos desde que você voltou, merece um pouco de extravagância.

Nossa relação tinha melhorado muito desde que ele descobriu sobre minha condição de saúde - ou falta dela - e eu já começava a me sentir em casa com Charlie; ter que dá-lo "bom dia" ao acordar não era mais uma obrigação e receber um beijo no cabelo quando ele chegava em casa não soando mais estranho para mim. Parte disso eu considerava um avanço graças à forma que Edward e sua família me fez enxergar toda a situação de ser soro positivo com pouca idade, mas certamente surgiu de mim essa melhoria na relação pai e filha. Por isso, preparei nossa ceia com muito mais carinho do que eu costumava fazer o jantar e nós tivemos bons momentos juntos naquela noite.

A comida ficou uma delícia e eu estava começando a me surpreender com meus dotes culinários nunca antes explorados. Charlie comentou o tempo inteiro como o peru estava macio e como a farofa e as batatas assadas ficaram no ponto ideal e eu só fazia agradecer e ruborizar loucamente, automaticamente me lembrando de Edward falando sobre minhas bochechas. A grande surpresa da noite foi quando ele levantou-se da mesa e voltou da sala segurando uma caixa de presentes.

- Quando eu vi esse kit na loja me lembrei de você, porque se não fosse por sua dedicação na cozinha eu ainda estaria comendo pizza congelada todas as noites. - ele disse colocando a caixa em minha frente.

- Não precisava comprar um presente, pai. - murmurei constrangida e desfazendo o laço vermelho antes de rasgar o papel com tema de Natal.

- _Nah_, não foi nada demais. Mesmo que não fosse Natal eu iria comprar para você quando vi.

Era um kit de cozinha; um avental preto liso, uma luva de silicone e uma outra de um tecido grosso; espátula e colheres de vários tamanhos, até mesmo um gorro de cozinheiro. Devia ter uns dez itens de cozinha dentro da caixa e eu fiquei impressionada com o carinho que existia por trás daquele presente, principalmente por ele ter notado que cozinhar era uma coisa que eu gostava de fazer e fazia para ele.

- Obrigada. Eu adorei. - disse sorrindo discretamente e ele sorriu de volta por trás do bigode. - Também comprei uma coisinha para você.

- Bella, não precisava mesmo...

- É Natal e todo mundo merece ganhar um presente. - retruquei voltando da sala e o entregando o embrulho. - A moça da loja de pesca disse que eram os melhores.

Os olhos de Charlie brilharam de emoção quando ele viu os dois molinetes e a maletinha de anzóis que eu tinha comprado exatamente como uma criança fazia ao abrir o presente no Natal. Ele gostava de pescar e era a única atividade que eu o via fazendo além do trabalho, então pensei que fosse legal investir um pouco do dinheiro que eu recebia mensalmente após a morte de minha mãe com algo que alegrasse meu pai, que me acolheu mesmo depois de anos sem contato.

- Bells... - ele murmurou com os olhos marejados.

- Não chore, por favor. - pedi rapidamente, pois eu não agüentava ver ninguém chorar que minhas glândulas lacrimais ficavam logo com inveja.

- Feliz Natal, filha. - Charlie levantou e me abraçou forte.

- Feliz Natal, pai. E obrigada por tudo. - murmurei envolvendo sua cintura com vontade, como eu nunca tinha feito.

Foi um simples abraço, mas para nós dois era algo muito maior. Um pai fechado com uma filha reservada, resultava em uma relação meio fria e com Charlie e eu não foi diferente, contudo, agora as coisas mudaram e nós até mesmo terminamos a noite de Natal assistindo um musical na TV como se já convivêssemos a anos. Era só uma questão de tempo até as coisas se ajustarem entre nós dois.

Perto da meia-noite meu celular tocou avisando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto e eu encarei o envelope piscando na tela sem imaginar quem poderia ser.

_"Cullen, E às 23h35min_

_Papai Noel já passou por aí?"_

Mensagem de Edward no Natal igual às bochechas completamente vermelhas. Fiquei um tempinho sem saber o que responder, encarando a mensagem, relendo, os dedos sobre as teclas do celular, mas parados. Resolvi arriscar.

"Ainda não. Deve ter se perdido no caminho entre sua casa e a minha"

Mordi minhas miniaturas de unhas, nervosa enquanto a resposta não chegava e quase pulei no sofá quando o celular tocou novamente.

_"Quando ele chegar aí diga que eu não recebi meu presente ainda."_

"E qual seria? Para eu fazer a reclamação corretamente..." perguntei digitando rapidamente enquanto Charlie ria de alguma coisa na TV.

Quatro minutos eternos até eu receber sua resposta:

_"Bochechas coradas. Eu gosto da companhia delas."_

E lá estavam elas novamente em minha face quando eu li sua mensagem. Não me controlei e sorri largamente porque tinha sido uma resposta simples, mas cheia de fofura por trás. E eu não estava acostumada com coisas fofas relacionadas a mim e ditas para mim, muito menos com cara mais cobiçado da escola as dizendo, então era natural que eu não soubesse responder à altura uma mensagem daquelas e foi o que eu não fiz. Não consegui formar uma resposta para o texto e pouco tempo depois - quando o relógio de Charlie apitou indicando que era meia-noite, ou seja, Natal - eu recebi outra mensagem dele.

"_Feliz Natal, Bella."_

"Feliz Natal, Edward" consegui responder e então me toquei de que poderia acrescentar uma _coisinha_ à mensagem "Ah! Papai Noel acabou de chegar e entregou seu presente aqui. Estão comigo."

_"Bom saber. Depois vou aí apreciar meu presente em você"_

Se existisse um livro falando sobre as fases pós-primeiro beijo entre duas pessoas, certamente aquela conversa via sms estaria no capítulo "Flertando" como o maior exemplo do que essa fase consistia. Ele começou com a brincadeira sobre minhas bochechas coradas e eu o encorajei a continuar ao dar respostas no mesmo nível jocoso e com segundas intenções. Aquela garota mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar o sorriso de satisfação não era a mesma Bella que chegou à cidade há alguns meses e queria se esconder de todos. Quem era o grande _culpado_ por essa mudança de atitude? Duas dicas: Edward e Cullen.

- Quem está te mandando tantas mensagens a essa hora? - Charlie perguntou me vendo encarar a tela do celular com um sorrisão nos lábios.

- Oi? - retruquei volta à realidade.

- Deixa pra lá... - ele murmurou bufando e mudando de canal.

- Eu vou dormir. Toda essa preparação para a ceia me deixou cansada e amanhã eu ainda tenho algumas panelas para limpar.

- Vá dormir, filha. Você já fez muito por hoje.

Beijei a cabeça de Charlie começando a perder alguns fios de cabelo e subi a escada sendo carregada pelas nuvens em que eu estava lindamente deitada sonhando. Pouco me importei em me comportar como uma _adolescentezinha _ao deitar debaixo das cobertas e ficar relendo nossa conversa uma, duas, três vezes, até meus olhos estarem cansados demais e eu adormecer com o celular na mão e um sorriso nos lábios.

.

**EPOV**

- Vocês não irão sair? - perguntei ao me deparar com Esme e meu pai na sala assistindo a programação de Ano Novo na TV.

- Não estamos muito festivos esse ano. - Esme respondeu esticando o pescoço para me ver. - Hum, mas aparentemente você irá sair.

- Só vou na casa de um amigo, não vou demorar. - murmurei analisando se minha roupa estava _festiva_ demais. Calça jeans, suéter escuro, um casaco pesado por causa do frio. Nada muito extravagante.

- Pensei que você fosse ver uma garota... - ela continuou com a provocação e eu ri. - Uma garota de olhos castanhos e cabelo avermelhado por acaso?

- Boa noite para vocês. - falei deixando a sala antes que ela falasse demais.

- Tente voltar antes da meia noite, ouviu? - ainda escutei Esme gritar quando entrei na garagem e destravei meu carro.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria voltar a meia noite pra casa porque eu nem sabia como iria decorrer minha noite depois da decisão que tomei de última hora; ver Bella. Desde nossa troca de mensagens do Natal, não consiga pensar em outra coisa além de suas bochechas coradas que certamente estavam lá em seu rosto quando eu brinquei sobre meu presente sem pensar direito. Eu só queria vê-la, principalmente porque depois que nos beijamos no aniversário de Alice, eu ainda não tinha encontrado com ela e não iria agüentar até o final das férias de final de ano até poder conversar com Bella novamente. Por isso dirigi com atenção redobrada por causa das ruas cheias de neve e logo estava parado em frente à sua casa.

Apenas seu quarto estava iluminado e eu fiquei parado como um perseguidor doentio naquele frio desgraçado sem saber o que fazer. Não dava para ficar ali sem fazer nada e correndo o risco de Charlie me ver olhando para a janela de sua filha e querer me prender por perseguição ou invasão de privacidade, sei lá, então tirei meu celular do bolso do casaco e liguei para ela. A rua estava tão silenciosa que eu escutei o toque do celular de Bella e ela xingando alto quando provavelmente tropeçou em algo, me fazendo rir só de imaginar a cena antes de ela atender.

- Oi. - falei sorrindo ainda mais por ouvir sua voz arrastada. - Estou te atrapalhando?

- Não. Eu estava apenas lendo.

- Olhe por sua janela, por favor. - pedi e em seguida ela surgiu na janela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Além de congelando com esse frio, vim te ver.

- Me ver? - ela retrucou ainda sem acreditar.

- E cobrar meu presente de Natal também. - respondi rezando para ter uma visão super _foda_ e conseguir ver de onde eu estava suas bochechas corarem. - Desça.

- Descer?

- E traga um cobertor grosso. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Ok... - ela murmurou desconfiada e desligou.

O vento gelado indicava que poderia voltar a nevar em breve e eu me encolhi enquanto Bella não aparecia na porta de casa com o cobertor que eu pedi. Ela estava quase escondida dentro do casaco enorme de inverno e vinha com o cobertor jogado sobre os braços, quase escorregando quando desceu o degrau da entrada e veio ao meu encontro.

- Está muito frio aqui fora, sabia? - ela resmungou parando em minha frente e eu ri. - Qual a graça em morrer congelado?

- Nada. É que meu presente veio com um complemento; ponta do nariz. - falei analisando a ponta arredonda de seu nariz vermelho, provavelmente por causa do frio.

- Meu nariz fica assim com o frio... - ela murmurou abaixando os olhos.

- Combina bem com você, sei lá.

- O que você queria me mostrar?

- Bem, não é exatamente agora. Ainda vai demorar uns vinte minutos. - respondi olhando meu relógio; 23h45min.

- O que você está aprontando, Edward? - Bella perguntou muito desconfiada quando eu peguei o cobertor de sua mão e fui até meu carro.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu adoro ver os fogos de Ano Novo. Nós podemos assistir juntos se você não se importar.

- Aqui fora?

- Por isso eu pedi o cobertor.

Joguei o cobertor sobre o capô de meu carro e subi nele para deitar com as costas no vidro, Bella me encarando sem acreditar que eu estivesse realmente fazendo aqui, mas eu já tinha cometido tantas loucuras por causa dela que uma a mais nem faria diferença. Apenas estiquei a mão para ela e a ajudei a deitar ao meu lado meio desajeitada, porém, completamente perfeita no quesito visual. Porque ela estava encolhida de frio e passando a fragilidade que eu adorava, o nariz avermelhado, o cabelo meio bagunçado e mordendo o canto do lábio com o desconforto da situação.

- Não vamos amassar seu carro? - ela perguntou virando o rosto para em olhar.

- Meu peso provavelmente irá, mas você é leve então não corro tanto risco assim. - respondi imitando seu movimento e nós ficamos cara-cara, quase com nossos narizes se tocando.

Ela corou com a proximidade e virou o rosto para cima para encarar o céu, e eu apenas sorri com seu jeito sempre tímido e também encarei o céu. Ficamos em silêncio, apenas olhando para cima lado a lado e sentindo o vento frio batendo no pouco de pele exposta. Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer a ela, só que não sabia como. Queria dizer que tinha gostado de sua presença no aniversário, que não planejava beijá-la, mas que tinha sido o melhor momento da festa para mim. Queria repetir que suas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha sem dúvida alguma me deixavam feliz e que se eu pudesse as teria diariamente e a qualquer momento, mas antes que eu falasse algo o primeiro estouro dos fogos tomou conta da noite e Bella pulou discretamente de surpresa.

.

**Only Exception - Paramore**

.

Aos poucos os fogos foram estourando e iluminando a noite em milhares de cores vivas logo acima das árvores da parte da floresta de Forks que ficava em frente à casa de Bella. A imagem era linda e a situação perfeita, pois eu estava na companhia de alguém que gostava de verdade e - quando virei o rosto novamente para ela - percebi o olhar de encanto que ela tinha na face iluminada pelos fogos. Ela estava entusiasmada apesar de não dizer nada, mas dava para perceber que Bella nunca tinha visto nada daquilo antes e eu fiquei feliz de estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Tão feliz que me aproximei um pouco de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Feliz Ano Novo.

Ela virou rapidamente o rosto em minha direção e me encarou com um olhar de surpresa e ansiedade. Não esperei mais tempo e antes que ela sentisse desconforto com a proximidade e coloquei minha mão coberta pela luva em seu rosto, trazendo seus lábios para novamente se colarem aos meus. Parecia que ela estava se derretendo conforme eu acariciava seus lábios frios, pois Bella não ficou tensa como no nosso primeiro beijo, deixando que eu explorasse sua boca mais à vontade, ensaiando até mesmo minha língua encostar-se na sua. Quando fiz isso ela estremeceu discretamente de surpresa e eu congelei no ato, mas quando a senti relaxar novamente, continuei de onde tinha parado e invadi sua boca com mais vontade que antes. Ela tinha gosto de pasta de dente aquela noite e sua língua era quente e macia contra a minha quando a toquei lentamente, deixando que ela se acostumasse antes de me encaixar melhor.

Bella respondia ao beijo como se soubesse fazer aquilo, como se tivesse uma vasta experiência, mas percebi sua inocência quando me inclinei um pouco sobre seu corpo e fui um pouco mais brusco no modo de me afundar em sua boca. Ela congelou automaticamente sem reação alguma e eu diminuí o ritmo até separar nossos lábios, mas ainda ficando à poucos centímetros dela. Abrimos nossos olhos ao mesmo tempo e ela me fitou com seu par cor de chocolate um pouco assustados e apertados.

- Desculpe... - sussurrei acariciando sua bochecha lentamente. - Não queria te assustar dessa forma.

- Tudo bem... - ela murmurou com os olhos presos nos meus como nunca tinha feito antes. Nada de abaixar os olhos e fugir do olhar. Completamente vidrada em mim. - Eu só não sabia... fazer... sei lá.

- Essa é a frase mais piegas para usar nesse momento, mas... Eu posso te ensinar.

Meu _presente de Natal_ voltou à sua face e com mais violência nessa vez, me fazendo acariciar sua bochecha novamente antes de depositar um beijo sobre ela e migrar para seus lábios entreabertos. Não a beijei logo de cara, deixei apenas eles se encontrarem num toque e Bella se acostumar com a sensação outra vez.

- Apenas relaxe e me acompanhei. - sussurrei deixando minha mão no encaixe de seu maxilar.

Eu não tinha mais pressa para sair de cima do capô de meu carro mesmo que estivesse fazendo muito frio, pois eu não sentia mais nada além de Bella. Sua respiração pesando conforme o beijo se aprofundava, mas respeitando limites importantes para não estragar tudo. Sua mão que foi discretamente para meu pescoço e os dedos gelados em contato com os fios da barba de dois dias sem fazer em meu maxilar tensionado. O modo que nossas línguas se encontraram, _dançavam_ uma contra a outra, que a noite ficou silenciosa com o final dos fogos, mas nem eu e nem ela queríamos finalizá-la.

Já era 2011, o novo ano que acabara de chegar para nós dois. Diz à tradição que a primeira pessoa que você beija quando o ano começa será a pessoa mais presente em sua vida no decorrer dos 365 dias e eu agradeci por alguém ter inventado isso para que as pessoas se beijassem na virada do ano, pois sem dúvida alguma eu tinha feito a escolha certa para minha companhia nos próximos meses. Era a garota desajeitada que de tão diferente de todas as outras era a mais perfeita para mim.

•


	13. XII

**Eu só vou desejar "boa leitura" a vocês e dizer que os links de roupas e músicas estão no profile**

**Show me the _sweet _love **

**

* * *

**

•

**BPOV**

As férias de Natal e Ano Novo duravam duas semanas e no dia 10 de Janeiro, eu já teria que voltar à escola e continuar meu último e infernal ano por lá. Geralmente, eu passava esses poucos dias de férias lendo na maior parte do tempo, mas agora morando com Charlie, certamente passaria o tempo livre cozinhando e elaborando pratos para ele experimentar - já que tinha se tornado minha diversão cozinhar para ele. No entanto, pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu teria uma ocupação mais interessante esses dias, já que Edward os preencheu com sua presença.

Ele apareceu no Ano Novo e no dia seguinte após apenas seis horas separados. Quando abri a porta ainda com meu pijama de inverno, o vi parado lá com um sorriso na face e o cabelo salpicado de neve.

- Te acordei? - ele perguntou ao ver minha situação de quem tinha caído da cama.

- Pra ser sincera, sim. São 10h da manhã e eu fui dormir quase às 5h, esqueceu?

- Eu volto mais tarde se for o problema...

- Não, entre. - falei abrindo a porta para ele entrar. - Só vou precisar de uns minutos pessoais e já desço. Pode esperar na sala.

- Eu vou preparar seu café da manhã já que você acordou agora. - ele disse se dirigindo a cozinha.

- Não precisa... - reclamei indo atrás dele, mas ele me impediu de continuar.

- Você se arruma e termina de acordar. Eu te alimento. É pegar ou largar?

- Como se você não fosse me obrigar a comer... - murmurei dando meia volta e subindo.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti o máximo de roupas que consegui porque o aquecedor estava quebrado e Charlie só iria consertar no dia seguinte quando as lojas abrissem. Por enquanto eu usava até um casaco que ele me emprestou e andava com _ugg boots _pela casa apesar de achá-las feias demais. Naquele dia, arrisquei até passar um pouquinho de perfume para garantir que eu ficasse cheirosa por mais tempo apesar de me achar ridícula fazendo tudo aquilo só para ele.

O cheiro de pão quente e café já podia ser sentido desde a escada e eu entrei com cautela na cozinha, encontrando Edward enchendo minha xícara e levantando o rosto com um sorriso discreto ao perceber que eu estava lá. Sentei-me à mesa e ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, empurrando um prato com duas torradas lambuzadas com geléia de morango, a que eu gostava e sempre tinha na geladeira.

- Fiz o meu melhor em meia hora. - ele disse me observando tomar um gole do café.

- Certamente isso é melhor do que apenas uma xícara de café. - retruquei antes de tomar outro gole do café muito bom que ele fez.

- Você sabe que bebe café demais, não é? Que isso não é muito bom para pessoas de nossa idade e...

- E você está sendo adulto demais com esse papo sobre alimentação saudável. Esqueceu que eu como porcaria e você come soja ao invés de carne?

- Por isso nós combinamos. - Edward brincou e se aproximou um pouco de mim.

Eu já imaginava onde aquilo iria terminar e pousei a xícara sobre a mesa antes dele se aproximar mais que logo estava com os lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo simples, mas suficiente para me fazer corar. Beijar alguém e alguém querer me beijar eram coisas muito recentes para mim, sem contar que eu ainda não tinha inserido o ato de beijar em meu cotadiano, contudo, se dependesse dele eu iria aprender rapidinho a me acostumar com aquilo.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou algum tipo de psicótico que vive atrás de você, não é? - ele perguntou com a mão em meu rosto e acariciando minha bochecha.

- Nem tanto. - respondi mordendo o lábio inferior com um pouco de nervosismo por ainda não saber direito como agir naquela situação. - Só não entendo por que você gosta tanto de ficar comigo.

- Porque você me faz querer ficar com você.

- Como?

- Sendo você mesma.

- Chata e reclamona? - brinquei e arranquei uma risada dele.

- Sim, mas também tímida e delicada e eu gosto de todos esses fatores em você. Principalmente a parte da timidez porque...

- Eu fico de bochechas vermelhas e você gosta disso, entendi. - completei em um murmúrio e rindo baixo desse fato que eu achava tão inusitado.

- Eu realmente gosto delas, Bella. Se eu pudesse te deixaria sem graça o tempo todo só para ver sua face corada.

- Existe uma coisa chamada maquiagem para o eterno efeito de bochechas coradas, sabia?

- Não. Prefiro-as naturalmente. - ele sussurrou se aproximando outra vez e me dando um beijo breve. - Principalmente porque eu as causo.

- O velho e típico orgulho masculino. - retruquei revirando os olhos e pegando uma das torradas para morder. - Você quer um pouco?

Ele respondeu abrindo a boca e eu tirei um pedaço da torrada para colocar em sua boca e vê-lo mastigando junto comigo. Dando comida na boca um do outro... Em qual parte do romance _teen_ de cinema, eu não percebi que estava dentro?

- O que você quer fazer hoje? - ele perguntou quando eu terminei de comer e coloquei o prato na pia para lavar depois.

- Algo dentro de casa. Vai nevar o dia inteiro pelo o que tô vendo, e um resfriado é a última coisa que nós precisamos.

- _Nós_? - Edward retrucou com diversão.

- Esqueceu que você é meu perseguidor? Se eu ficar doente você não poderá chegar perto de mim.

- Então vamos ficar dentro de casa. - ele concordou com a cabeça. - Pode ser aqui?

- Claro. Charlie só vai chegar mais tarde. Foi na casa do Harry Cleawater, um amigo dele que mora perto da praia de La Push.

- Ótimo. Poderemos ficar mais à vontade sem a supervisão do chefe de polícia da cidade.

- Ao menos que ele tenha colocado câmeras escondidas pela casa... - comentei passando por ele para ir até a sala, mas Edward segurou minha mão.

Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram e eu encarei minha mão na dele por algum tempo, me acostumando com aquela sensação nova, assim como todas as outras sensações que envolviam Edward. Com ele eu me sentia outra pessoa, mas com a mesma essência. Apenas uma pessoa normal como eu deveria ser desde sempre. E o jeito que ele segurava minha mão para nós irmos até a sala causou a normalidade que precisava.

- Tem alguma coisa passando na TV ou você tem algum filme mais interessante? - ele perguntou quando sentamos no sofazinho.

- O único filme que eu tenho nós já assistimos. Liga a TV e qualquer coisa mais legal passando, nós assistimos.

Edward zapeou um pouco pelos canais e não parecia ter nada de muito interessante passando, apenas programas de auditório, desenhos infantis e programas de venda. A casa estava fazendo tanto frio que eu não conseguia me concentrar muito na TV ou em qualquer coisa que não fosse esfregar minhas mãos para esquentá-las e isso atraiu a atenção de Edward.

- Você tá congelando, não é?

- Um pouco. - confessei puxando as mangas do casaco para cobrir minhas mãos. - É só pela falta do aquecedor mesmo.

- Vem cá que meu casaco é mais quente. - ele disse passando o braço atrás de mim e me puxando para encaixar ao seu lado.

Não fez muita diferença na questão térmica, mas Edward acariciava meu braço e eu pousei minha cabeça em seu ombro para relaxar, então não me importei em continuar naquela posição, mesmo com o frio. Era melhor ficar com frio, mas tendo alguém lhe fazendo carinho do que congelar sozinha. Pelo menos, foi esta a conclusão que eu cheguei naquele dia.

Em algum momento acabei adormecendo - talvez pela carícia que Edward fazia em mim - e só acordei um tempo depois e completamente deitada sobre o peito dele. Edward estava praticamente deitado no sofá, apenas uma perna para fora, e eu tinha me aninhado contra seu peito e ao despertar minha mão direita segurava seu casaco com firmeza. Contra seu peito eu estava mais aquecida e me sentindo muito mais descansada, porém dormir _com_ ele foi o que me deixou constrangida.

- Boa tarde. - ele murmurou rindo quando eu levantei os olhos e o encarei sem graça.

- Eu dormi muito?

- O suficiente para eu assistir um filme de desenho animado e um documentário sobre a Segunda Guerra.

- Por que você não me acordou? - perguntei com leve revolta.

- Porque eu iria me sentir muito mal em te acordar quando fui eu o culpado por te manter acordada até tarde. Além do mais...

- O que?

- Nada, esquece.

- Não. Diz, Edward. – pedi me sentando enquanto ele ia se ajeitando no sofá.

- É que você fala durante o sono e disse meu nome...

- Eu falei seu nome? - não fiquei vermelha dessa vez. Fiquei logo de todas as cores do arco-íris de vergonha ele por saber _aquilo_.

- Mas eu acho que você estava brigando comigo no sonho. - ele murmurou tentando não piorar a situação, porém piorando do mesmo jeito. - O que você estava sonhando?

- Nada demais. Nós estávamos brincando na neve e você jogou uma bola em mim, por isso eu briguei com você.

- É uma boa idéia.

- Brincar na neve? Está abaixo de zero lá fora, Edward.

- E daí? - ele retrucou ficando de pé e me encarando ainda sentada. - A neve aqui só fica até a metade de Janeiro, Bella. É melhor aproveitar um pouco.

- Eu vou ficar doente. Ter uma pneumonia ou algo pior.

- Se você ficar doente eu fico também, aí a gente pode ficar doente juntos e não teremos problemas em contaminar o outro.

- Muito engraçado. - murmurei cruzando os braços, mas ele não desistia. E eu não resistia a seu sorriso de canto. - Tá, vamos lá fora. Mas rápido.

Corri para meu quarto e coloquei o único par de luvas que eu tinha, botas mais grossas e um gorro para me proteger melhor do frio, descendo para encontrar Edward já lá fora, olhando para o jardim completamente branco de neve. Ele indicou a escadinha que tinha na entrada da casa para que eu descesse primeiro e isso foi uma excelente idéia, pois - obviamente - eu escorreguei no degrau congelado. Porém Edward me segurou antes que eu me estabacasse toda no chão frio e molhado pela neve derretida.

**.**

**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

**.**

- Estou começando a achar que você gosta de cair quando está comigo só para que eu te salve. - ele comentou atento aos meus passos enquanto eu ainda não estava pisando na neve.

- É, porque eu realmente adoro ficar toda roxa, arranhada e dolorida. Nossa, são as melhores coisas da minha vida!

- Mas pelo menos, se você cair na neve, cairá no gelo e já estará anestesiada. - ele continuou a brincadeira e eu tive uma idéia.

- Quer dizer que neve anestesia se eu cair? - retruquei me abaixando e fingindo que amarrava o cadarço de minha boca. - Ei, aquilo é um esquilo?

- Onde? - ele perguntou olhando para trás e eu aproveitei para formar uma bola de neve e parar atrás dele.

- Acho que enxerguei errado.

Quando ele virou a cabeça em minha direção foi surpreendo pela bola sendo esmagada em seu cabelo bagunçado e eu soltei uma risada alta com sua cara de espanto e a boca em forma de "o" enquanto me encarava sem acreditar. Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar a neve e se abaixou, mas nessa hora eu já esta a correndo pelo jardim para fugir da revanche.

- Você esqueceu que eu sou atleta. - ele gritou atrás de mim, nós dois correndo em círculos como dois idiotas.

- Mas eu sou mais leve e minha tendência é correr mais rápido do que você. - retruquei me esforçando ao máximo correr enquanto Edward apenas dava passos mais acelerados que o normal. - Tá com medo de correr, capitão Cullen?

- Você pediu, Isabella Swan!

Com muito mais habilidade que eu, Edward correu e me alcançou, acertando em cheio a bola no meu gorro e me segurando pela cintura para me jogar no chão, mesmo assim consegui segurar seu braço e o puxei junto comigo. Nós dois caímos de modo engraçado na neve e nossas risadas eram as únicas coisas que escutávamos naquela tarde muito fria de inverno. Me apoiei nos cotovelos para elevar meu corpo e encarar Edward deitado ao meu lado, respirando fundo enquanto ainda dava risada da idiotice que fizemos. Seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado e sujo com os flocos de neve, até mesmo sua barba um pouco crescida estava ligeiramente _nevada_. Ele me encarou com curiosidade, sem entender por que eu o analisava com tanta atenção. Eu procurava naquele rosto a razão para estar fazendo tudo aquilo agora; interagindo sem medo, indo a festas, beijando um garoto, o escutando dizer como gostava de ficar comigo, brincando na neve e gargalhando sem culpa. Foi no modo em que ele sorria e passava os dedos por minha bochecha para tirar a neve que eu, finalmente, entendi o por quê.

Dessa vez não foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa e se inclinou em minha direção, fui eu. Apoiei minha mão em seu peito e desloquei meu rosto até ter meus lábios colados aos seus sem saber direito como fazer aquilo, mas fazendo. Sua mão veio em forma de concha para meu rosto e a lã de sua luva aqueceu minha face conforme eu me encaixava de modo tímido em sua boca e deixava que ele trouxesse sua língua para encontrar a minha devagar, sem pressa alguma para que todas as sensações terminassem. Nós dois corríamos perigo de congelar do lado de fora se continuássemos por muito tempo, principalmente porque começou a nevar, mas pelo menos iríamos congelar juntos enquanto eu segurava seu casaco com os dedos em garra e ele levantava um pouco a cabeça para ter melhor acesso ao beijo.

Foi o barulho de um carro se aproximando que me fez parar e olhar por cima do ombro a tempo de ver minha picape velha entrando na rua. Sentei em um pulo e Edward fez o mesmo, mas sem entender por quê eu estava tão desesperada e me arrumando.

- Charlie. - comentei apenas isso e ele entendeu rapidamente, ficando de pé.

Quando Charlie estacionou o carro na porta da garagem, nos encontrou em pé e em uma distância saudável um do outro. Nada que indicasse que Edward estava comigo desde mais cedo, que eu dormi abraçada com ele no sofá e que nos beijamos deitados na neve. Essas eram informações demais para ele e certamente o chefe de polícia da cidade entraria em fusão com pai ciumento para defender a filhinha mesmo que Edward fosse o garoto exemplo de Forks.

- Oh! Olá, Edward. - ele disse surpreso e se aproximando para apertar sua mão.

- Olá chefe Swan.

- _Nah_, me chame de Charlie fora do trabalho. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora? Está um frio só...

- Edward acabou de chegar aqui pra... - eu balbuciei tentando encontrar uma desculpa. - Pegar um livro da escola, não foi?

- Isso. Um livro. - ele concordou sorrindo de um modo tão forçado que eu apertei meus lábios para não rir. - Eu tinha que ler agora nas férias, mas acabei esquecendo.

- Eu vou pegá-lo e já volto.

- Você não vai ficar aqui fora congelando. - Charlie disse colocando uma mão nas costas de Edward e o conduzindo para dentro de casa. - Pode esperar lá dentro.

- Ok... - Edward murmurou me olhando com apreensão.

Os dois foram para a sala e eu subi até meu quarto correndo, pegando o primeiro livro em minha estante para ser o mais rápida possível e não deixar Edward muito tempo nas garras de Charlie. Eles estavam conversando sobre o time de futebol da escola pelo o que entendi, mas o papo morreu quando eu cheguei à sala.

- É esse, não é? - perguntei encarnando uma personagem naquela encenação pra Charlie.

- Sim, esse mesmo. - Edward retrucou com o mesmo tom falso e se levantou. - Obrigado. Eu já vou.

- Apareça mais vezes, Edward. - Charlie disse dando um tapa de leve no ombro de Edward e sorrindo abertamente. Totalmente estranho vindo dele.

- Vou tentar.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta.

Charlie permaneceu na sala enquanto eu acompanhava Edward até porta e ele fechou a porta quando nós saímos da casa dando um longo suspiro de alívio.

- Se ele visse nós dois...

- Pois é. - concordei entortando a boca. - Mas acho que ele caiu nessa mentira improvisada.

- Amanhã eu trago o livro de volta.

- Amanhã? - retruquei surpresa por saber que teria visita no dia seguinte também.

- Eu posso vir te ver amanhã? - ele perguntou lentamente e eu assenti. - Que bom, mas eu viria mesmo que você não deixasse.

- Mas se eu soltar um espirro até amanhã você não entra nessa casa.

- Combinado.

Claro que ele segurou meu rosto e depositou um beijo em meus lábios com tanta naturalidade que eu nem mesmo tive um AVC de nervosismo. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar e precisava, afinal, amanhã as chances de tudo se repetir eram grandes. Ao final do beijo ele colou nossas testas por breves segundos e deslizou a ponta do nariz na lateral do meu antes de nos separar, uma nova sensação para a coleção.

- Até amanhã no mesmo horário.

Internamente eu contei as horas para vê-lo no dia seguinte, mas quando acordei sentindo a garganta incomodar e soltei um espirro ao sair do banho liguei rapidamente para ele cancelando sua visita. Eu não estava me sentindo péssima como geralmente ficava ao pegar um simples resfridado, mesmo assim não queria ficar perto de Edward e contaminá-lo. A última coisa que eu queria era vê-lo doente e por minha causa. Me entupi de suco de laranja, Charlie consertou o aquecedor e tomei muito chá e um comprimido para gripe durante todo o dia.

No final da tarde a campainha tocou e eu fui atendê-la ainda enrolada com o cobertor grosso que me aqueceu durante todo o dia jogada no sofá assistindo TV e comendo porcaria. Em minha frente surgiu Edward... usando uma máscara.

- O que é isso? - perguntei sem reação alguma, nem mesmo de expulsá-lo rapidamente.

- Eu queria te ver e você provavelmente não iria me deixar entrar, então peguei uma máscara hospitalar com meu pai para poder te ver.

- Edward, você não deveria...

- É uma máscara N95, Bella. - ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo e minha expressão de "O que isso significa?" o fez entender que não era tão simples assim. - É máscara usada em UTI e com pacientes portadores de alguma enfermidade infecciosa viral.

- Minha gripe, entendi. - murmurei revirando os olhos. - É realmente seguro?

- Por 7 horas. E eu te trouxe sopa daquele restaurante que nós almoçamos e alguns remédios para gripes receitados pelo Doutor Carlisle.

- Não precisava fazer isso tudo...

- Sim, precisava. - ele disse passando por mim e entrando em casa. - Agora vá deitar no sofá enquanto eu pego água para você tomar os remédios e uma colher pra sopa.

- Você está ridículo com essa máscara, sabia? - impliquei cruzando os braços e indo para a sala.

Deitei no sofá e enrolei o cobertor melhor em meu corpo pequeno apesar de não estar tão frio como antes. Era inacreditável que Edward tinha feito tudo aquilo para ficar comigo, mesmo eu o colocando em risco, mas muitas coisas sobre aquele garoto eram impossíveis de acreditar. Por isso ele era o Senhor Perfeição e agora eu não implicava mais com sua perfeição exagerada. Não quando era para me fazer sentir como alguém especial como ele fazia.

Edward sentou no sofá após me entregar a sopa com uma colher e deixar o copo de água sobre a mesinha de centro. Eu queria abraçá-lo e ficar deitada com ele como no dia anterior, mas aquela _mascarazinha_ não me passava tanta segurança e eu me contentei em jogar minhas pernas sobre seu colo e senti-lo acariciar minha panturrilha sob a colcha. Fiquei morrendo de pena dele com a máscara porque parecia realmente incomodar já que envolvia sua boca, nariz, queixo e cobria metade das bochechas para a vedação ser perfeita. Fora que parecia um bico de pato, totalmente tosca.

- Eu tenho uma idéia para melhorar seu visual. - murmurei deixando a sopa sobre a mesa. - Pegue essa caneta ao lado do telefone.

- Você vai me riscar? - Edward retrucou me entregando a caneta e eu o mandei fica calado e não se mexer.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado no sofá para segurar seu rosto pelo queixo e rabiscar uma boca sorrindo na máscara, um pouco mal desenhada, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo divertido.

- Como ficou?

- Espera que eu vou tirar uma foto do celular pra você ver. - falei pegando o celular sobre a mesa e apontando a câmera para seu rosto. Para completar a pose ele levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um olhar engraçado.

- Agora minha vez de me divertir. - ele disse pegando a caneta de minha mão.

- Não me risque! - gritei quando ele aproximou a caneta de mim e segurou meus pulsos com apenas uma mão para me impedir de pará-lo.

- Só um rabiscozinho...

- Não! - ri desviando dele.

Mas ele conseguiu segurar meu rosto e riscar alguma coisa em minha bochecha, o movimento da caneta em minha pele dando a entender que era um coração, e aquilo me fez sorrir e deixá-lo terminar a obra-prima facial.

- Pronto. - ele riu e pegou o celular para tirar uma foto.

- Deixa eu ver a _merda_ que você fez... - mas ele levantou o braço para que eu não alcançasse o celular. - Qual o seu problema, hein?

- A foto é minha e você só poderá ver quando eu quiser. Se eu quiser.

- Chato. - resmunguei voltando a deitar e a comer a sopa. - E essa sopa tá sem graça.

- Vai reclamar de tudo agora por que ficou com _raivinha_ de mim? - Edward brincou me puxando pelas pernas para ficar mais próxima dele e se inclinando em direção ao meu rosto.

- Não é _raivinha_... - murmurei não ficando com raiva dele mesmo.

- Pois você com _raivinha_ fica uma _gracinha_.

- Deixa de ser brega, garoto. - gargalhei o empurrando pelo ombro, mas Edward foi rápido e me beijou mesmo usando máscara. Uma nova forma de beijar e muito divertida, diga-se de passagem.

- Hora de te dopar um pouco. - ele disse pegando a sacolinha com os remédios e me entregando o copo de água. - Antiinflamatório para sua garganta, descongestionante nasal para seu nariz...

- Mas meu nariz não está congestionado.

- Mas é bom evitar que ele fique. Vitamina C, analgésico, antipirético, anti-histamínico e antitússico.

- Você quer me drogar? - perguntei espantada conforme ele falava e ele riu de minha expressão. - Eu vou ser a primeira pessoa no mundo a ter uma overdose por causa de remédio para gripe.

- Você só irá tomar três comprimidos que irão fazer tudo isso. E beber bastante líquido durante o dia.

- Me dá logo esse novo coquetel. - resmunguei esticando a mão para ele.

Joguei todos os comprimidos de vez na boca e os engoli com um gole de água, acostumada a tomar uma quantidade grande de comprimidos diariamente. Edward colocou a mão em minha testa para ver se eu estava com febre, mas parou de bancar o médico quando eu lancei um olhar de reprovação infalível. Ele me deixou relaxar um pouco enquanto assistíamos qualquer coisa na TV e em dez minutos aquela combinação de remédios além da própria gripe me fizeram desabar no sono. Mas não antes de sentir lábios tocando minha testa no beijo depositado ali. Eu estava tão _transcendida_ pelos remédios que nem resmunguei por ele ter tirado a máscara e dormir o restante do dia jogada no sofá.

Ao acordar eu estava sozinha e sobre meu celular havia um bilhete com a letra garranchada de Edward.

"_Fui embora antes de Charlie aparecer e meter uma bala em mim por estar aqui com você com a casa vazia, mas guardei sua máscara sorridente para usar amanhã caso você não melhore. Sugiro que fique logo boa porque te beijar com um pano entre nossas bocas não é legal._

_E._

_PS; olhe o papel de parede do seu celular. Já modifiquei o meu também__._"

E a partir daquele dia meu papel de parede do celular era a foto de Edward usando _minha_ máscara sorridente.

**•**

**

* * *

Insulina, oi? =)**


	14. XIII

**A Line, minha beta, disse que eu vou engordá-la 4Kgs por capítulo com tanta doçura HAHA**

**A intenção é essa!**

**Boa leitura, meus amores diabéticos**

**

* * *

**

•

**EPOV**

Os poucos dias de férias foram tão divertidos ao lado de Bella que eu fui pego de surpresa quando cheguei em casa após passar mais um dia ao lado dela e dei de cara com Alice sentada na sala, com a TV ligada e passando anotações da escola a limpo para seu novo fichário.

- E aí, nanica? - disse sentado no sofá atrás dela e tirando meu casaco. - Onde meu pai e Esme estão?

- Em algum jantar de algum médico. - ela respondeu pegando uma de suas centenas de canetas Stabilo de todas as cores. - Estava na casa da Bella?

- Isso te interessa? - retruquei brincando.

- Sim, por isso eu estou perguntando. Ultimamente, você vive na casa dela ou com ela em qualquer lugar de Forks. Na livraria, no restaurante, passeando pela rua, até mesmo no supermercado. As pessoas comentam essas coisas...

- Pois não deveriam. É minha vida e é a vida de Bella.

- Só estou repassando as informações que recebi. Porque as pessoas vêm me perguntar o que está acontecendo entre vocês. E...

- As pessoas querem saber ou é você mesma?

- _Eu_ quero saber, idiota. - Alice resmungou parando a anotação e se virando para mim. - Porque você é meu irmão e eu te amo, logo quero saber se essa garota está te fazendo feliz. Bella te faz feliz?

- Eu pareço estar assim? - retruquei sorrindo largamente e ela revirou os olhos rindo.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Não sei...

- Você a pediu em namoro?

- As pessoas ainda fazem isso hoje em dia?

- Alguns casais são modernos e começam a transar antes mesmo de completarem uma semana juntos, mas eu sei que você e Bella são mais antiquados. A não ser que eu esteja errada...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alice. - comentei espantado com seu comentário. - Nem tudo é sexo, sabia? Nem todos os casais pensam só em transar.

- Aposto que vocês só pensam em transar, mas não assumem isso. - ela disse gargalhando, mas parou com minha expressão de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. - Desculpa, mas é verdade. Rosalie costumava me contar _coisas_ enquanto vocês estavam juntos.

- Que tipo de coisa? - perguntei rapidamente.

- Sigilo de amigas, foi mal.

Peguei o controle na mesinha de centro em que ela estava escrevendo e troquei para o canal de esportes pensando no que Rose poderia ter contado a minha irmã sobre nossos dias de namoro. Algumas coisas poderiam ser constrangedoras, e outras, pesadas demais para uma garota de 14 anos como Alice tinha na época, porém, minha irmã nunca foi santinha de pensamento, apesar de saber que ela sonhava com o príncipe encantado e com uma noite especial bem romântica para sua primeira vez. É, não era apenas ela que sabia demais.

- Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ela disse chamando minha atenção. - Mas você tem que prometer que não irá se irritar comigo, ok?

- Farei o meu melhor.

- Bella também tem o vírus como você, não é? - assenti respondendo e ela murmurou um "ok" para continuar o raciocínio. - Como é namorar alguém assim? Porque quando você e a Rose estavam juntos, você sempre era cuidadoso para não se ferir na presença dela e ela se preocupava em não ficar doente para te infectar, então, como essa dinâmica funciona com Bella?

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? - perguntei sentando ao seu lado no chão e ela encostou-se ao sofá junto comigo. - É muito mais fácil. Eu não preciso ter nenhum tipo de preocupação quando estou com ela porque nós somos iguais; ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que pode ter contato comigo em qualquer situação. Nosso sangue é como outro qualquer quando estamos juntos e nós somos como qualquer casal de adolescentes. E ela é tão frágil e delicada apesar de querer se mostrar forte, eu só quero protegê-la e ficar ao seu lado o tempo todo para que nada a preocupe.

- Você não está com ela por pena, não é? - Alice perguntou e eu sabia que sua intenção não era me irritar ou menosprezar Bella. Era apenas curiosidade de irmã.

- Não. Bella é... incrível. - respondi buscando palavras capazes de expressarem o que ela me causava. - Mesmo de mau-humor e reclamando de tudo ela consegue ser interessante, atraente, principalmente quando me xinga e diz que eu sou adulto demais. E eu adoro quando ela está envergonha porque suas bochechas assumem um tom de rosado que me faz ver como ela é uma garota tímida e inofensiva. Ela simplesmente me encanta.

- _Own_, você está apaixonado. - ela disse grunhindo e me abraçando forte. - Que bonitinho, Edward.

- Você está me fazendo parecer gay, sério. Não é como se eu a venerasse ou algo do tipo, eu apenas gosto de ficar com ela.

- Isso é amor, _irmãozão_. Vocês dois são perfeitos um pro outro e eu fico muito feliz por ver que vocês estão dando certo. Eu gosto da Bella, de verdade.

- Eu também. - comentei rindo bobamente ao confessar aquilo. - Muito.

- E como vai ser amanhã? Vocês vão chegar juntos e desfilar no corredor de mãos dadas, sei lá?

- Eu ainda não pensei em como ficará nossa situação agora que as aulas voltaram, mas não vou fazer nada em que ela não se sinta confortável. - Alice grunhiu de fofura mais uma vez e eu revirei os olhos. - Nós vamos com calma.

- Você podia abrir um curso de namorados perfeitos para ensinar a esses ogros como tratar uma garota direito.

- Desculpe, mas apenas Bella tem esse privilégio. - brinquei a beijando na testa e ficando de pé. - Ansiosa para começar a auto-escola amanhã?

- Não vejo a hora de sair com _Baby_ por aí. - ela respondeu animada se referindo a o seu carro que ela chamava de "Baby" por ser pequenininho.

Demorei um pouco para dormir naquela noite porque minha conversa com Alice me fez refletir sobre a situação entre Bella e eu agora que nós voltaríamos à aula e teríamos que utilizar o horário juntos na escola para continuar o que tínhamos. Eu a conhecia bem para saber que não dava simplesmente para chegar de mãos dadas como se fosse a coisa mais normal e agüentar todos os comentários que fariam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu esperaria até ela ter coragem de ser o centro das atenções por estar comigo. E assim, no primeiro dia de aula após o Natal a esperei no estacionamento para ver como seria aquele dia para nós.

Meus colegas de times se juntaram a mim antes da aula para conversar sobre os próximos jogos que seriam decisivos, mas finalizei a reunião quando Bella estacionou sua picape velha e eu fui encontrá-la enquanto escutava as piadinhas dos caras sobre ela ser minha _namoradinha_. Dessa vez eu não os recriminei e dei uma risada de quem não estava mais se importando com a brincadeira porque ela tinha se tornado verdade, meu sorrindo alargando quando Bella fechou a porta do carro e sorriu ao me ver indo em sua direção.

- Oi. - murmurei parando em sua frente e me controlando para não beijá-la e abraçá-la como em nossos dias de férias.

- Oi. - ela retrucou mordendo o lábio inferior no canto.

- Então... aula. A vida boa de férias acabou.

- Infelizmente... - Bella murmurou soltando um suspiro e eu a acompanhei nesse sentimento.

- Foram dias divertidos.

- Foram...

- Eu estou meio que enrolando aqui pra perguntar sobre isso e não sei bem como começar... - balbuciei desconcertado e mexendo no cabelo sem jeito.

- Perguntar o quê?

- Como ficará nossa situação agora... sabe? Que as aulas voltaram e que nós iremos conviver na escola também.

- Eu não sei. - ela respondeu e eu respirei fundo assentindo. - Eu não cheguei a pensar sobre isso.

- E como você acha que deverão ficar as coisas entre nós dois? Porque eu gostei de passar esses dias com você e não queria terminar só porque nós estamos na escola agora. E... eu gosto de você.

- Gosta? - ela perguntou surpresa, como se não tivesse me escutado dizer isso nesses últimos dias de férias.

- Claro! Se eu não gostasse de você de verdade não estaria aqui nervoso e preocupado com a possibilidade de você não querer mais ficar comigo.

- Eu não quero! - Bella disse rapidamente e eu fiz uma expressão de espanto e dor por escutá-la falar daquela forma. - Não, eu me expressei errado. Eu não quero _não ficar _com você, entendeu? Eu quero continuar com isso que nós temos porque eu também gosto de você.

Meu coração acelerou quando a escutei dizer que gostava de mim e que nós iríamos continuar juntos mesmo correndo o grande risco de ser o centro das atenções com nosso relacionamento. Seria realmente horrível se Bella não se sentisse segura para continuar comigo, no entanto ela queria e iria seguir em frente com o que nós tínhamos sem precisar rotular por enquanto. Fiquei tão realizado com sua resposta que me aproximei mais dela e levantei a mão para segurar seu rosto e beijá-la, mas Bella abaixou a cabeça rapidamente e deu um passo pra trás.

- Eu não... me sinto à vontade para te beijar na frente da escola toda, sabe? - murmurou ruborizando e apertando os lábios, seus sinais de timidez. - É um pouco demais para mim.

- Entendi. - concordei com a cabeça. - Posso pelo menos te acompanhar até sua primeira aula?

- Pode.

- E almoçar com você hoje?

- Tudo bem, nós já fazemos isso mesmo.

Caminhei ao seu lado até a sala onde ela teria aula de Biologia e nós conversamos como dois amigos da escola fariam e sem que Bella se sentisse incomodada com as pessoas ao nosso redor. Eles já estavam acostumados em nos ver conversando entre as aulas e durante o almoço, então ver essa cena na volta às aulas não era chocante. O que eles não imaginavam era que eu estava louco para beijá-la e para tratá-la como fiz em nossos dias juntos, mas iria esperar até que ela se sentisse à vontade para essa exposição. Desejei boa aula a ela e fui para minha tortura de 1 hora e 20 minutos até ter a chance de vê-la rapidamente no corredor antes de me enfiar em outra sala sem sua companhia. Pelo menos, no dia seguinte nós teríamos aula de Inglês juntos e eu poderia ficar ao seu lado por mais algum tempo.

Bella já estava no refeitório quando eu cheguei para o almoço e peguei dois copos de salada de frutas que estavam servindo com a reforma do cardápio. Ela percebeu minha aproximação e tirou os fones do iPod, mas sua expressão ao ver as saladas que eu segurava me fez rir com sua reprovação instantânea e eu puxei com o pé uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado.

- Nem reclame. - falei tirando a tampinha do copo e colocando uma colher para ela. - Você comeu chocolate ontem e eu não reclamei.

- Não vou reclamar, até porque eu estou enjoada demais hoje pra comer alguma coisa gordurosa. - ela comentou comendo um pouco da salada.

- Enjoada? Por quê? Comeu alguma coisa que te fez mal ontem? Você está tomando seus remédios corretamente?

- Calma. - ela riu com meu desespero, mas não era engraçado. - Eu só porque eu estou... _naqueles_ dias, sabe? Eu fico assim às vezes.

- Mas você não pode ficar sem comer porque está enjoada dessa forma. É melhor você ir ao médico, meu pai pode te examinar e...

- Edward, chega. - Bella ficou séria e cortou minha crise de proteção exagerada. - Você não é mulher, logo você não sabe o que é ter seu útero se retorcendo e como isso afeta todo seu metabolismo. Pode perguntar a qualquer garota dessa escola se ela não se sente um lixo quando está menstruada. E é constrangedor demais falar sobre menstruação com você, então pare de fazer um escândalo sobre me enjôo, pode ser?

- Desculpe. - murmurei me sentindo um idiota, principalmente por chateá-la daquela forma. - Eu só não gosto nem um pouco de te ver passando mal ou doente...

- Mas nem sempre eu vou estar perfeita e saudável e você sabe bem disso. Trate de se conformar com esse fato.

- Ok, eu me conformo.

- E você nunca fica doente? - ela perguntou mastigando as frutas e seus lábios estavam umedecidos pelo suco. _Sexy demais_... - Nem um resfriado por brincar na neve?

- Raramente eu fico doente, mas quase sempre eu estou machucado por causa do futebol.

- Você realmente gosta de jogar futebol, não é? Dá pra ver como você fica com cara de bobo quando tá falando sobre isso.

- É, futebol é minha vida, mas agora ele tem que dividir minha cara de bobo com outra coisa. - comentei puxando minha cadeira para mais perto dela. - Com você. Porque você me dá a mesma sensação de felicidade que o futebol.

- Você está me comparando a um esporte? - Bella perguntou cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha. _Ótima comparação, Edward._

- Não dessa forma que você está pensando. Você é tão importante quanto o futebol em minha vida e vocês me deixam feliz, sabe? Estar com você é como estar em uma partida perfeita e quando eu te beijo é melhor que qualquer touchdown e... - percebi o sorriso divertido no rosto dela e parei o discurso. - Você está adorando ser exaltada dessa forma, não é mesmo?

- Estou me divertindo horrores. - ela respondeu e foi surpreendida por meu rosto muito próximo ao dela. - O que você está fazendo?

- Tentando marcar um touchdown. - me arrisquei parado, mas perto o suficiente. - Ninguém está olhando.

- Edward... - ela pediu uma única vez e eu bufei frustrado voltando para meu lugar. - Desculpa, mas ainda não...

- Tudo bem, eu espero. Quantas horas faltam mesmo para a aula acabar?

- Três horas. - Bella respondeu rindo de minha expressão cínica.

- Mal posso esperar para te ver depois do treino que, por acaso, eu adoraria que você assistisse.

- Desculpa, mas futebol não é minha praia e eu já tenho uma lista enorme de exercícios para fazer.

- Mas você promete que irá assistir um jogo pelo menos?

- Por que você quer tanto que eu te veja jogar? - ela perguntou sem paciência. - Para mostrar como você é o melhor quarterback de Forks?

- Também. - respondi rindo. - Mas também para quando eu fizer um touchdown todo mundo saber para quem é. Farei questão de dedicar meus pontos no jogo a você.

- Por favor, não faça isso. Sério. Eu... Não! Sério!

- Calma, eu não vou te expor dessa forma se você não quer. _Por enquanto. _

- Por enquanto nada. Prometa que você nunca irá dedicar um touchdown para mim em todos os jogos até o final do ano letivo.

- Isso não é justo!

- Prometa ou...

- Ou o quê?

- Ou eu vou usar quilos de maquiagem para impedir que minhas bochechas fiquem ruborizadas novamente.

- Golpe baixo... - murmurei cruzando meus braços e a escutando rir. - Ok, eu prometo. Nada de touchdown para você.

- Ótimo. - Bella murmurou pegando o copinho de salada de frutas e voltando a comer, mas parou e fez uma careta de dor. - Merda de útero.

- Tem certeza que você não quer ir ao hospital depois da aula?

Fui salvo pelo sinal anunciando o fim do almoço e Bella jogou a mochila por cima do ombro ao se despedir de mim. Permaneci sentado a observando cruzar o refeitório com sua postura de insegurança e desviar de Tanya conversando com as irmãs para evitar alguma atitude idiota daquela garota. Eu ainda iria encontrar uma forma de fazer Tanya e as outras Denali pararem de infernizar a vida de Bella porque agora eu gostava demais daquela garota para suportar a idéia de que alguém a fazia sofrer.

Não a encontrei quando a aula terminou e também não tive tempo de procurá-la, pois o treino começava meia hora após a aula e como quarterback eu precisava dar o exemplo ao restante do time. Finalmente, mataria a saudade do campo e do prazer que o futebol me proporcionava, um sorriso de satisfação em meu rosto desde o momento que Jasper lançou uma bola pra mim no aquecimento até quando recebi um _tackle_ violento de Tyler e senti minhas costelas doloridas. Toda a dor vinda por causa do futebol era muito bem vinda.

Emmett sentou ao meu lado no banco e mesmo nós dois estarmos só de toalha não era nem um pouco constrangedor, você até se acostuma em andar pelado no vestiário junto com mais uns vinte caras.

- E aí, Cullen? Como foram as férias? - ele perguntou enquanto passava desodorante e eu começava a me vestir.

- Melhor impossível. - respondi sorrindo com as lembranças dos meus dias com Bella.

- Eu soube...

- Soube o quê? - perguntei de saco cheio com as fofocas daquela cidade.

- A Rose me contou sobre você e a... Bella.

- O que ela te contou exatamente? - insisti e sentei ao seu lado no banco.

- Que vocês estão tendo um _lance_, não é?

- Mais ou menos. Nós estamos tendo alguma coisa, mas eu ainda não sei definir o que é e Bella parece não querer rotular.

- Mas você se manifestou especificamente sobre o assunto? Porque as garotas adoram toda essa melação de pedido de namoro e tal. Vai ver você precisa oficializar com um pedido para ela dizer o que vocês têm.

- Será? - perguntei passando a toalha pelo cabelo molhado, mas concentrado em analisar o que ele me disse.

- Tenta pelo menos. Se ela não quiser nada sério com você é porque realmente não tinha que dar certo, sei lá. Lê alguma revista de garotas e vê o que elas dizem sobre isso.

- Não, eu vou fazer o que você disse. - falei ficando de pé e pegando minha camisa no armário.

- Boa sorte, cara. - ele me desejou quando eu tranquei meu armário e joguei a mochila em meu ombro.

Dirigi como louco até a casa de Bella tentando formar uma frase que a convencesse de que eu realmente estava falando sério sobre ficar com ela agora. Eu queria compromisso se isso significasse que eu poderia abraçá-la e beijá-la quando quisesse, segurar sua mão no almoço, ir ao cinema em Port Angels nos finais de semana sem que ela precisasse mentir para o pai sobre onde estaria. Eu só não queria ser um clichê e usar a frase "você quer namorar comigo?" para fazer o pedido.

Ela atendeu a porta no terceiro toque da campainha e estava com o cabelo preso em um coque com uma caneta e levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada quando me viu, olhando o relógio em meu pulso.

- Você veio voando? Seu treino acabou a menos de vinte minutos.

- Mas eu precisava conversar com você logo. Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Sentamos à mesa da cozinha e ela tirou os livros sobre a cadeira ao seu lado para que eu sentasse. Minha perna direita balançava freneticamente de ansiedade e nervosismo até ela sentar e me encarar esperando que eu começasse.

- Eu estava falando sério quando disse que gosto de você e quero ficar com você.

- Sim...

- E eu quero _mesmo_ ficar com você. De verdade.

- Você já disse isso. - ela comentou rindo.

- Eu sei, desculpe. - murmurei me sentindo um idiota por está repetindo diversas vezes a mesma coisa e não chegando ao ponto que eu queria. - Mas eu quero que você acredite que eu gosto de você.

- Eu acredito, Edward.

- Ótimo. Isso é... excelente. Por que eu quero saber uma coisa.

- Que coisa? - Bella perguntou começando a entender o que aquela conversa significava.

- Minha namorada, você quer ser? - perguntei gaguejando, continuando a balbuciar ao invés de me concentrar.

- Namorada? - ela retrucou respirando fundo. - Compromisso? Algo sério? É isso que você quer dizer, não é?

- É. Eu quero tudo isso com você. Compromisso, seriedade e respeito. Eu vou respeitar suas decisões se você não quiser ficar comigo dessa forma. Eu até aceito ficar escondido se você se sentir à vontade.

- Eu acho que... quero. - Bella murmurou abaixando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você não tem certeza?

- Não muita. Não por ser você, mas eu nunca me imaginei namorando alguém, sabe? Até um mês atrás eu nem imaginava que alguém pudesse querer ficar comigo e você quis.

- Bella, escute com atenção. - pedi puxando sua cadeira para que suas pernas ficassem entre as minhas e ela estivesse mais próxima. - Por que alguém não iria querer ficar com você?

- Pergunte aos outros garotos da escola que eles terão respostas bem claras.

- Eles são idiotas por não verem o que eu vejo quando estou com você.

- Você vê uma garota soro positivo como você, apenas isso.

- Nunca mais diga isso, entendeu? - falei bastante sério e chateado por ela pensar daquela forma. - Você não é apenas uma garota soro positivo como eu não sou apenas um garoto soro positivo. Nós dois somos mais que isso. Você é mais que isso. Você me faz feliz, Bella. Eu me sinto como qualquer outro cara de 17 anos quando estou com você e isso é o que mais importa pra mim. Em toda minha vida, eu busquei ser normal, como os outros porque ser _especial_ como nós somos não é exatamente a forma que eu quero viver. Então quando você chegou à minha vida, eu consegui o que tanto queria. Com você eu não tenho medo de nada.

- Eu quero acreditar em você, mas é impossível quando eu só consigo me ver como alguém com AIDS.

- Eu quero te fazer pensar diferente. Eu quero te fazer se sentir como qualquer outra garota, principalmente como minha garota, Bella... Por favor.

- Eu vou me sentir como essa garota. - ela disse sustentando os olhos nos meus e murmurou em seguida. - A sua garota.

Não consegui ficar longe de seus lábios quando ela me disse aquilo e o beijo foi sem dúvida o melhor que nós demos até aquele dia, pois significava que agora Bella era _minha garota_ e era oficial. Se alguém aparecesse em sua cozinha naquele momento eu não iria me sentir obrigado a me separar de seus lábios - a menos que ela pedisse que eu tivesse um pouco de controle na presença de outras pessoas, e não a beijasse como eu queria. As mãos segurando seu rosto, a língua sedenta pela sua, escutando seu suspiro quando eu beijei sua bochecha e me afastei um pouco.

- Então agora é oficial? - perguntei só para me certificar.

- Sim. - Bella respondeu corando. - Eu sou sua namorada.

- _Ipe, Ipe, urra_. - murmurei em brincadeira e ela revirou os olhos. - Agora eu preciso ir. Tenho muito exercício de física para fazer.

- Boa sorte com isso. - ela disse antes de eu beijá-la uma última vez.

No dia seguinte eu pude andar de mãos dadas com Bella pelo corredor da escola mesmo que todo mundo olhasse como se a cena não estivesse acontecendo. Sua mão acolhida pela minha, transparecia a tensão que ela sentia a cada olhar que acompanhava nossos passos e eu decidi jogar meu braço sobre seu ombro e colá-la ao meu corpo até que a sala de Inglês Avançado nos salvasse.

- Todos os dias vão ser assim? - ela perguntou jogando a mochila sobre a mesa que sempre sentava.

- Só os primeiros dias, eu acho. - respondi puxando minha cadeira e mesa para colocá-las ao seu lado. - Daqui a pouco nós não seremos mais interessantes assim.

- Eu espero... - Bella disse praticamente se jogando para sentar e cruzando os braços.

- Logo nós seremos o casal mais desinteressante dessa escola e as pessoas vão esvaziar o corredor só para não nos ver passando. - falei sentando na minha cadeira e passando novamente o braço sobre seu ombro, Bella pousando a cabeça em meu ombro e rindo do meu comentário. - "Argh, não suporto mais ver Edward e Bella. Eles são tão chatos juntos...".

- O casal mais chato de Forks. - ela nos intitulou e eu beijei sua testa rindo.

- Pelo menos seremos um casal. - murmurei aproveitando os minutos em que eu podia ficar abraçado com ela antes de a aula começar.

•

* * *

**OBS: _Tackle_ é a falta no futebol americano. Aquelas porradas quebra costela que eles dão um no outro. **


	15. XIV

**Não trabalho com doses homeopáticas de _doçura_ então não venha reclamar de overdose de açúcar quando eu finalizar essa fic, ok?**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Show me the love**

* * *

•

**BPOV**

Ser oficialmente a namorada de alguém tinha uma lista de obrigações a serem cumpridas; pior ainda quando seu namorado - no caso, _meu_ namorado - era o garoto mais popular da escola e da cidade e eu era a aberração que ninguém ousava trocar uma palavra. Toda vez que Edward e eu cruzávamos o corredor da escola de mãos dadas todo mundo parava para assistir, até mesmo os professores, para terem certeza de que a cena estava mesmo acontecendo. Qual era a porcentagem de quarterbacks populares namorarem a _hostil_ que evitava as pessoas? Baixíssima ou inexistente se eu pude chutar um número exato, no entanto o que ninguém sabia era que por trás do casaco de capitão do time, existia um garoto como outro qualquer e que conseguia ver em mim a garota que eu tanto quis ser.

Edward não estava mentindo quando disse que me faria sentir como era ser uma garota _normal_ ao aceitar namorá-lo. Ele me tratava tão bem que às vezes eu achava que fosse para mostrar a todos como ele era o cara perfeito de Forks, mas a maioria de suas atitudes _perfeitinhas_ eram feitas quando nós estávamos sozinhos e ninguém podia ver como ele gostava de acariciar minhas bochechas sempre coradas com o dedo indicador ou me encher de mimos como um almoço saudável nos sábados, quando eu ficava sozinha em casa enquanto Charlie ia pescar. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes Edward cozinhou para mim naquele primeiro mês juntos e mesmo sendo sempre soja, salada e arroz integral eu comia tudo só para vê-lo sorrir de orgulho. Além do mais, era algo que alguém fazia para mim e ser paparicada estava me deixando seriamente mal-acostumada.

O único problema em estar com ele era que às vezes eu não agüentava a pressão de ser a namorada de Edward Cullen, principalmente em relação as garotas da escola me fuzilando com os olhos e me xingando entre os cochichos. "_O que ele viu naquela estranha_?" Elas deveriam se perguntar quando nós éramos a atração durante o almoço – se bem que eu também me perguntava isso, apesar de já ter escutado dele mesmo as razões para eu ter sido a escolhida: Ele me achava atraente, charmosa apesar de não ter muito dom para carinhos, inteligente e sincera, se bem que o que Edward fazia questão de sempre me dizer, era que eu o fazia ser como qualquer garoto de nossa idade. Outros casais queriam ser especiais e encontrar parceiros especiais, mas por toda nossas vidas eu e Edward fomos os _especiais_ em nossa casa e entre as pessoas que convivíamos, então, achar alguém que quebrasse essa corrente era mais que especial. Era ser _normal_, apenas _nós_ dois e isso encontramos juntos.

E sempre juntos, pois nós nunca desgrudávamos um do outro entre as aulas, no almoço, após a aula quando ele ficava comigo até Charlie chegar do trabalho no final da tarde e nas mensagens de texto trocadas antes de dormir. Poderia dizer que 15 horas de meu dia eram passadas com Edward e os únicos momentos que eu ficava sozinha era quando ele estava no treino de futebol. Era sua chance de ficar com os amigos enquanto eu deveria ficar com minhas amigas se tivesse alguma, Porém eu ficava em casa estudando o esperando chegar cheiroso e machucado para nossa redoma que nos separava do restante do mundo por mais algumas horas. Mas ele insistia que eu assistisse pelo menos um treino para ver como ele conseguia tantas marcas roxas nas costelas e calos nas mãos. Então no dia que eu finalmente resolvi aceitar acabei me arrependendo muito.

Durante o almoço eu consegui que ele parasse de falar um pouco sobre como seria legal treino daquela sexta-feira e que eu deveria ver como era, pois durante a aula de Inglês inteira fiquei recebendo bilhetinhos perguntando por que eu não queria ir assistir o treino.

- Porque eu não gosto de futebol, Edward. - respondi pela milésima vez, sentando-me na mesa de sempre e abrindo meu refrigerante. - Além do mais, eu não vou entender nada e morrer de tédio antes que o treino termine.

- Futebol é fácil Bella. É uma questão de estratégia para meu time avançar as jardas no campo e marcar o touchdown enquanto impedimos o outro time de fazer o mesmo e...

- Acabou? - perguntei o encarando séria e ele bufou de raiva. - Obrigada.

- Eu queria compartilhar isso com você.

- Eu compartilho assistindo um jogo na TV, pode ser?

- Não é a mesma coisa. Eu sou bom em futebol, eu sei disso. Tanto que eu vou pra faculdade através do futebol.

- Sério? Você nunca comentou isso... - comentei me sentindo perdida em sua vida.

- Nunca achei a oportunidade para tal comentário. - ele retrucou dando de ombros. - Mas eu realmente vou conseguir uma bolsa em alguma faculdade grande por causa de meu talento no futebol.

- E o que você pretende fazer? O curso, eu digo.

- Algo com química. Bioquímica, farmácia, algo do tipo.

- Sério? - perguntei com mais espanto ainda. - Química é a pior matéria do mundo.

- Não. Espanhol que é e você sabe.

- Não mesmo!

- A questão não é essa agora. Eu quero que você me veja jogando porque quero saber se você ficará feliz e orgulhosa quando eu fizer um ponto e ganhar o jogo pro meu time.

- Não posso ficar orgulhosa e feliz em casa quando você chegar do jogo e me contar todos os detalhes? - perguntei com olhinhos de gato do Shrek. - Eu sou uma boa ouvinte.

- É pedir demais para te ver na arquibancada torcendo por mim? - ele pediu me vencendo no concurso "olhar mais piedoso" e eu suspirei vencida.

- Tá, eu assisto o treino. - respondei sendo beijada logo em seguida. - Mas sem pompons e gritos de "Vai, Edward".

- Eu posso ficar sem os gritos de incentivo por enquanto. - ele murmurou segurando meu rosto e me beijando várias vezes nos lábios sem deixar de sorrir toda vez que me encarava. - Muito obrigado mesmo. Eu faço qualquer coisa para compensar seu esforço.

- Vou te obrigar a beber 1L de refrigerante depois do treino. - comentei brincando, mas obviamente ele levou a sério e me olhou discordando. - Eu estava brincando, calma. Relaxa um pouco aí...

Entretanto, Edward estava tão animado quanto uma criança prestes a entrar na Disneylândia e assim que deixei a aula de Matemática, ele já estava me esperando na porta para ir comigo até o campo para que eu assistisse seu maldito treino. Não resmunguei nem fiz nenhum comentário enquanto ele tentava explica o que aconteceria, mas não dava para evitar meus olhares de tédio e de desconforto quando chegamos à arquibancada e seus companheiros de time chegaram junto.

- O tempo vai passar rápido, eu prometo. - ele disse quando eu sentei na segunda arquibancada e cruzei os braços.

- Vá treinar antes que eu me arrependa.

- Obrigado novamente por ter vindo. - ele me beijou uma duas vezes e correu para o vestiário.

Prevenida que sou, peguei o livro que estava lendo aquela semana e o abri para me distrair um pouco enquanto a ação não começava, logo escutando os gritos e as conversas dos jogadores entrando em campo. Edward vinha carregando uma rede cheia daquelas bolas pontudas e conversava com Emmett, o que eu ainda considerava estranho por ele ser o atual de sua ex, mas se eles se entendiam eu também teria que entender a situação. O treinador apitou e chamou todos para o centro do campo formando uma roda enquanto conversavam. Eles se espalharam nas posições que cada um deveria ficar e um garoto que eu não conhecia deu o chute inicial para o treino.

Eu tinha que admitir; Edward era muito bom jogando. Mesmo que eu não entendesse metade do que acontecia, dava para perceber que ele tinha _visão de jogo_ e sabia fazer as jogadas para que tudo fluísse até o touchdown. E eu percebi como ele ficava animado a cada jogada que dava certo, a cada jarda conquistada, a cada bola no chão quando cruzavam a linha final do campo e marcavam a pontuação maior do jogo. De um jeito bem ogro ele e os companheiros de time davam tapas nos capacetes uns dos outros, esmurravam a proteção do peito e carregavam o colega pelas pernas enquanto grunhiam e gritavam coisas que eu jamais entenderia. Mas tudo isso com um sorriso na face quando tiravam o capacete e pausavam um pouco para escutar o treinador.

Acabei desistindo de ler e comecei a me interessar pelos acontecimentos no campo, especialmente por Edward lançando a bola em distâncias que me impressionavam. Deu pra notar que ele fazia jus ao título de o melhor da cidade e o capitão do time, mas isso não impedia que os monstros de dois metros de largura o atacassem em uma defesa e o jogassem no chão com tanta violência que eu sentia em mim as dores dele. Agora eu sabia como ele conseguia tantas marcas roxas e contusões, mas saber que fazia parte do jogo não me impedia de xingar cada um que o atacasse sem motivo... para mim, porque o treinador apenas apitava para fazer explicações e deixava Edward agonizando no chão um pouco até se levantar sozinho.

Não dava para assistir meu namorado apanhando e ficar quieta, contudo, eu precisava ficar calada e não mandar nenhum deles _se fuder_ porque isso me baniria dos treinos para sempre. O que não seria má idéia...

- Parou! - escutei o treinador gritar e quando procurei Edward o encontrei no chão com dois caras enormes sobre ele.

Apertei meus olhos para enxergar melhor e ele rolou pro lado com a mão nas costelas direita quando ficou livre do peso dos gigantes da defesa, mas os outros estavam mais interessados no treinador falando. Ele tirou o capacete com apenas uma mão e continuou se encolhendo e revirando de dor no gramado sem que ninguém desse um segundo de atenção para uma provável contusão que ele teve ou ferimento pior. Vê-lo sofrer sozinho daquela forma me fez pular a arquibancada e correr em direção a onde ele estava no campo sem me importar com os outros garotos do time ou até mesmo o treinador.

- Que _merda_ é... - o treinador disse quando eu caí de joelhos o lado dele e toquei a sua mão apertando a lateral de seu corpo.

- Você está bem? - perguntei desesperada com seus olhos apertados de dor e o gemido baixo que ele soltou.

- Cullen! - o treinador gritou e eu olhei por cima do ombro. - Tire sua namoradinha do campo agora!

- Ele está machucado! - eu gritei tirando coragem para enfrentar o treinador do time e todo mundo me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Bem, eu era considerada _mesmo_ louca. - Você vai deixá-lo aqui agonizando de dor?

- Ele está bem, garota. - ele respondeu sem me dá importância e fazendo um gesto para que Edward levantasse.

- Eu _tô_ bem. - Edward murmurou abrindo os olhos e respirando com dificuldade.

- Você agüenta isso? - perguntei pressionando minha mão na parte atingida e ele urrou de dor soltando alguns palavrões. - Então você não está bem.

- Não é melhor ele ir à enfermaria, treinador? - Emmett sugeriu percebendo que eu não iria sair dali até Edward está bem.

- Argh, está certo. Vá para a maldita enfermaria e pare de atrapalhar o treino.

Com a ajuda de Emmett eu consegui colocar Edward de pé e apoiar seu braço ao redor de meu ombro para tirá-lo do campo mesmo que eu fosse fraca e pequena em relação a ele. O treino voltou de onde tinha parado assim que pisamos na pista de atletismo ao redor do campo e eu virei à esquerda para entrar no túnel que dava para o vestiário dos jogadores.

- Você não pode entrar aí. - Edward disse gemendo de dor e eu o ignorei. - É um vestiário, Bella.

- Vazio. E você precisa pegar suas coisas para eu te levar ao hospital.

- Hospital? Não precisa de tanto...

- Você queria me internar por causa de uma cólica menstrual. Suas costelas foram esmagadas por dois brutamontes com muito mais força que uma contração uterina então nós vamos agora ao hospital agora.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho antes... - ele comentou quando o sentei no banco de madeira e minhas mãos em seu ombro o impediram de levantar. - Eu estou suando e sujo de grama!

- Ninguém vai se importar com isso. Qual seu armário?

- O terceiro à esquerda.

Aquele lugar fedia a meia suada e xixi, mas ignorei esse fatos para ajudar Edward e abri seu armário tirando suas roupas e sua mochila de dentro. Coloquei as peças ao seu lado no banco e pedi que ele levantasse os braços para eu tirar sua camisa e a proteção, mas ele me lançou um olhar de espanto.

- Você precisa trocar de roupa. - respondi ultrajada.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Tá, desculpa. - resmunguei sentando ao seu lado no banco. - Se você é tão tímido assim...

- Não é timidez. É uma questão de... preservação. - Edward me explicou meio desconcertado. - Sua preservação.

- De quê?

- Esquece. - ele disse ficando de pé e me encarando. - Você pode não olhar, por favor?

Virei de costas pra ele ainda achando uma bobagem eu não ajudá-lo a trocar de roupa, mas minha mente estava focada em ficar preocupada que eu nem me toquei do que aquilo significaria. Apoiei meu queixo na mão e balancei meu pé com impaciência de sua demorada, dando uma olhada por cima do ombro para ver que _diabos_ ele estava fazendo. Ainda peguei Edward subindo a calça jeans e analisei metade de seu corpo desnudo em minha frente totalmente abismada em como ele _era_. Eu sabia que esporte modelava o corpo das pessoas, mas o abdômen discretamente dividido, os braços fortes, as marcas roxas perto das costelas e os ossos do quadril marcados naquela _entradinha_ que alguns homens tinham... A cena simplesmente me fez ficar roxa de vergonha com meus pensamentos e eu senti que de repente esquentou e _muito _no vestiário, voltando a ficar de costas para o bem de minha situação.

- Pronto. - ele me informou para que eu virasse.

- Vamos no meu carro ou no seu? - perguntei o ajudando a colocar a mochila sobre o ombro.

- No meu mesmo. Acho que consigo dirigir.

- Acha?

- Ei. O protetor exagerado aqui sou eu. - ele brincou se apoiando novamente em meu ombro, mas eu não achei nem um pouco de graça. - Relaxe...

- Não vou relaxar até você tirar um raio-x e eu ter certeza de que não quebrou nada.

Eu estava falando sério e minha preocupação era reflexo do medo que eu sentia de perdê-lo como eu já perdi as pessoas em minha vida ou nem cheguei a tê-las. Mesmo com pouco tempo de convívio entre nós dois, eu não suportaria a idéia de vê-lo machucado e de que eu poderia perdê-lo um dia, pois eu não suportaria a idéia de viver sem seu jeito de me deixar feliz após tanto tempo de sofrimento. Edward era protetor em relação a mim e fazia questão de demonstrar sempre isso, mas por dentro eu gritava de medo cada vez que ele ia a um treino e voltava dolorido ou fazia qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar em risco o que nós tínhamos. Por isso eu corri para aquele hospital para ter certeza de que _ainda_ não era a hora de me sentir sozinha no mundo.

Ele reclamou de dor em alguns momentos enquanto guia o carro e eu só faltei arrancar o volante de sua mão para dirigir e ele poder sofrer menos, mas da mesma forma que Edward era protetor em excesso também era super _machista_. Não deu o braço a torcer um minuto sequer e entrou no hospital como se não tivesse nada de errado, cumprimentando o segurança e algumas enfermeiras. E é claro que eu banquei a chata preocupada e procurei a primeira pessoa disponível para atendê-lo.

- Onde está o Dr. Cullen? - perguntei para uma enfermeira passando. - O filho dele está aqui e precisa ser atendido rapidamente...

- Bella? - Carlisle me chamou ao aparecer na recepção e eu respirei de alívio. - O que aconteceu?

- Edward foi esmagado por dois monstros no treino e eu acho que ele quebrou algumas costelas e...

- Eu estou bem, pai. - Edward me cortou e abraçou o pai. - Bella está apenas exagerando.

- Exagerando? - retruquei perdendo a paciência. - Isso é exagero? - apertei o local lesionado e ele chegou a dobrar os joelhos de dor. - Então não me chame de exagerada.

- Ok, eu vou assumir daqui e você pode esperar aqui na recepção enquanto Edward faz alguns exames.

- Mas...

- Espere aqui, por favor. - ele me pediu e eu revirei os olhos dando-lhe as costas para sentar na recepção e esperar.

Dois minutos depois alguns policiais apareceram no hospital e eu tentei me esconder atrás do vaso para não ser reconhecida e Charlie acabar sabendo que eu estava no hospital com Edward e toda a fofoca ser espalhada na cidade. Mas para meu azar ele apareceu logo em seguida e seus olhos foram como imãs para cima de mim sem entender o que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Oi, pai. - murmurei acenando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. Foi só Edward que se machucou no treino e eu o trouxe para vê se não tinha nada quebrado.

- Ah, entendi. - ele disse assentindo e repetindo a frase em um murmúrio. - Bells, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim... - respondi desconfiada e ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Você e Edward são bastante próximos, não são?

- Somos...

- É que eu ouvi uns comentários na rua sobre essa amizade de vocês, mas também não queria te pressionar perguntando...

- Pai. - o chamei respirando fundo e tomando coragem para contar a Charlie sobre Edward e eu, a verdade. - Nós estamos... é... namorando, sabe?

- Namorando? _Oh_.

- Tudo bem sobre isso, não é?

- Claro, sem dúvidas. Edward é um bom rapaz e vocês se dão bem... Vocês se dão bem, não é?

- Na medida do possível. - respondi rindo frouxamente.

- Que bom. Isso é... muito bom.

Silêncio constrangedor, Charlie balançando a perna direita e resmungando algo pra ele. Eu sabia qual seria a pergunta seguinte...

- E sobre você ser... sabe? Como fica entre vocês dois? Ele sabe?

- Podemos conversa isso em casa, com mais calma? - pedi me levantando ao ver Carlisle e Edward retornarem à recepção. - Edward já terminou e eu queria saber como ele está.

- Nós conversamos em casa, tudo bem. - Charlie concordou se levantando também e acenando para os dois. - Vou levar pizza para o jantar, até mais.

- Tchau, pai.

Dr. Carlisle tirou o raio-x do envelope grande e me mostrou que não havia nada quebrado em Edward, que provavelmente a dor se dava por uma distensão muscular que ele curaria com analgésico e gelo. Saber que ele estava bem e inteiro foi um alívio, porém não relaxei ao saber que em 1 hora eu teria a conversa mais desagradável possível com Charlie.

Falar sobre meu relacionamento com Edward não seria nenhum problema, mas contar ao meu pai que meu namorado era soro positivo assim como eu. Que a verdade era que o garoto perfeito da cidade era tão condenado quanto sua filha _hostil_ seria uma conversa muito pesada.


	16. XV

**Esse deve ser um dos capítulos mais grandes da fic, sorry desde já pra quem tem preguiça. Mas algumas doçuras não poderiam ficar de fora.**

**Betado com muito carinho e comentários engraçados pela Line Lins**

**Show me the_ sweet_ love, crianças**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Charlie já estava em casa quando eu cheguei após voltar para a escola para pegar meu carro. Edward estava bem e foi direto para casa prometendo que me ligaria mais tarde e tomaria o analgésico para sua distensão muscular, pois percebeu o quanto eu fiquei preocupada em vê-lo machucado, se bem que minha preocupação no momento era outra. Deixei a mochila sobre o sofá e respirei fundo antes de entrar na cozinha e ver Charlie bebendo uma cerveja com uma caixa de pizza sobre a mesa.

- Oi. - cumprimentei sentando-me em uma cadeira e puxando um pedaço para mim.

- Edward está bem? - ele perguntou ainda de pé e eu assenti. - Que bom.

Terminei minha fatia de pizza e Charlie ainda não tinha dito nada sobre eu e Edward estarmos namorando ou perguntado sobre como nós lidávamos com o fato de eu ser soro positivo sem que ele soubesse que Edward também era. Então, eu tomei coragem para falar sobre o assunto. Até porque eu queria esclarecer de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois.

- O que vou te contar provavelmente irá chocá-lo um pouco, acho que não deveria nem ser a pessoa a te contar isso, mas eu preciso.

- É algum problema sério? - ele retrucou sentando ao meu lado.

- Depende de como você vê isso. - respondi respirando fundo e contando alguns segundos antes de falar. - Edward também é soro positivo, pai.

- O quê? - sua pergunta saiu baixa por causa do fio de voz que ele tinha com a surpresa. - Como... sério?

- Ele nasceu com o vírus porque a mãe adquiriu a doença quando estava grávida, mas o Dr. Cullen está limpo. Mas isso não é o importante nessa conversa. Eu só estou te contando essa particularidade sobre Edward porque agora ele faz parte de minha vida e de certa forma da sua também.

- Eu não sei o que dizer por quê... eu nunca imaginaria Edward doente. Ele é um atleta, ele nunca demonstrou que...

- Fosse como eu. - completei sua frase. - Porque Edward é o oposto de mim, eu sei.

- Eu não quis dizer isso...

- Se todo mundo soubesse que nós somos aidéticos iriam pensar dessa forma. Edward é feliz, eu não sou. Não _era_, na verdade. Porque agora eu sinto que eu posso ser feliz e graças a ele. Edward me faz bem, pai.

- Eu sei, Bells. - ele murmurou pousando uma mão em meu ombro. - Eu notei que desde que vocês começaram a falar um com o outro você está diferente. Em tudo. Até mesmo no seu jeito de andar.

- Meu andar? - retruquei sem entender.

- Quando você chegou aqui, logo após a morte de sua mãe, mal dava para ver seu rosto porque você sempre estava de cabeça baixa e evitava falar olhando nos olhos das pessoas. Hoje você é diferente daquela garota de alguns meses atrás e agora eu sei o motivo. Você está feliz de novo, filha.

- Eu estou feliz pela primeira vez. - murmurei sentindo a garganta travar e soltei um pigarro para limpá-la. - Ele me faz feliz porque eu me sinto bem ao seu lado e principalmente porque eu me sinto normal, como uma garota de 17 anos que não tem um vírus letal no sangue. Eu sei que estou sendo repetitiva comigo mesma ao dizer que Edward me faz _normal_, mas essa é a única explicação para como eu me sinto ao lado dele.

- Normal. - Charlie disse sorrindo. - E feliz.

- Talvez se ele não tivesse AIDS também não conseguisse me enxergar dessa forma que ele diz me enxergar e nós nunca trocaríamos duas palavras na escola. Mas de certa forma o fato de sermos doentes nós aproximou e bem... nós estamos juntos.

- Eu me preocupo com você, Bella. Por isso eu perguntei se Edward sabia de sua condição porque eu não gostaria nem um pouco de te ver sofrendo algum tipo de preconceito vindo dele ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Só não imaginei que a situação fosse um pouco mais complicada.

- Não é complicado. Pelo menos, não tanto quanto era antes. Agora eu entendo mais, me condeno menos pela morte de minha mãe e tento ser um pouco mais positiva.

- Graças a ele.

- É. - concordei sorrindo. - Graças a ele.

Charlie me abraçou forte e eu deixei que o peso em meus ombros diminuísse uns dez quilos com aquela conversa. Por mais estranho que possa ter sido, confessar a meu pai tudo o que eu sentia por Edward foi muito bom e quando ele segurou meu rosto e sorriu por trás do bigode, retruquei na mesma felicidade. Porque agora eu sabia que podia ser feliz e Edward tinha essa função em minha vida; me fazer feliz pra mim, pra ele e para as pessoas ao nosso redor. Isso eu não conseguiria negar.

- Agora eu vou fazer a função do pai antiquado e pedir para Edward vir aqui um dia conversar comigo. - ele disse abrindo a geladeira para pegar um refrigerante e uma cerveja.

- Pai, por favor. - eu resmunguei envergonhada.

- Desculpe, mas não posso deixar passar a oportunidade. Eu pedir muitas fases em sua vida com a separação e faço questão de seguir a regra em relação a namorados.

- Tá, eu vou falar com ele. Mas não me faça passar nenhum tipo de vergonha...

- Calma. Nós só vamos combinar a data do casamento. - ele brincou só para me irritar e eu revirei os olhos bem na hora que meu celular tocou.

- Eu vou atender na sala. - o informei quando vi o nome de Edward piscando.

Deixei minha pizza e minha Coca-cola sobre a mesa para sentar no sofá e atender a ligação um pouco mais cedo de Edward.

- Estou te ligando porque provavelmente vou babar no travesseiro daqui a pouco por causa do remédio para dor.

- Suas costelas ainda estão doendo? - perguntei mordendo a unha de preocupação.

- Um pouco, mas a bolsa de gelo aliviou bastante. E os dois comprimidos de Vicodin também.

- Será um milagre se você acordar amanhã. - brinquei o fazendo rir, mas eu estava ligeiramente séria. - Charlie já sabe.

- Sobre?

- Nós dois. - respondi mordendo mais um pouco da unha e Edward respirou fundo do outro lado da linha.

- Minhas chances de morrer são grandes?

- Não muitas. Mas eu preciso te contar mais uma coisa.

- Você está me assustando.

- Ele sabe sobre você ser... como eu, sabe? Sobre nosso vírus.

- Entendi.

- Mas eu só contei que você é positivo também porque ele me perguntou se você sabia sobre eu ter AIDS e eu não queria mentir sobre isso com ele...

- Tudo bem, não estou bravo com você. Uma hora ou outra ele saberia sobre nós dois e sobre esse detalhe em mim. Você fez a coisa certa.

- Tem certeza que você não está irritado comigo?

- Eu não consigo me irritar com você, Bella.

- Ainda bem, porque tem mais uma coisinha.

- Ai meu Deus...

- Ele quer conversar com você. De pai pra namorado.

- _A_ _conversa. _- Edward murmurou captando a essência do papo. - Eu imaginei. E quando seria?

- Você que marca a data.

- Amanhã depois do meu treino, pode ser?

- Você não vai treinar amanhã! - fui categórica. - Seu pai não te deu um atestado médico de duas semanas fora de atividades?

- Deu, mas mesmo quando eu estou machucado eu gosto de assistir o treino.

- Só assistir, não é?

- Eu prometo.

- Então amanhã depois do seu treino você vem pra cá e nós esperamos Charlie chegar, ok?

- Marcado.

- Agora vá dormir e descansar porque você está machucado.

- Já te disse que adoro te ver toda mandona e preocupada dessa forma?

- No dos outros é refresco, não é? Engraçadinho.

- Boa noite, Bella. - ele sussurrou me fazendo corar só de imaginar seu sorriso naquele momento.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Pouco depois que eu desliguei escutei Charlie se aproximando e sentando em sua poltrona ao lado do sofá, porém ele tinha uma expressão de cansaço na face que me preocupou um pouco.

- Você está bem?

- Só estou bastante cansado, nada demais. - respondeu se esticando todo e resmungando de dor. - Fiquei muito tempo em pé e minhas costas estão me matando.

- É melhor você ir deitar um pouco.

- Eu já vou dormir. - ele disse levantando e beijando minha testa. - Boa noite, Bells.

- Boa noite, pai.

Terminei meu jantar assistindo TV, fiz metade dos exercícios para a semana seguinte ainda com a TV ligada e arrumei a cozinha antes de dormir. No dia seguinte Charlie não desceu no mesmo horário que eu no café da manhã e estranhei esse fato, ainda mais quando vi que sua viatura ainda estava ao lado da minha caminhonete. Talvez fosse seu dia de folga e ele tivesse esquecido de me avisar, não sabia dizer. Fui para a escola agradecendo por ser uma sexta-feira e assisti a todas as aulas com o mesmo tédio de sempre, evitei ao máximo me expor quando estava com Edward e lembrei a ele que depois do treino, ele e Charlie teriam a tal conversa ridícula e desnecessária de pai pra namorado.

A viatura continuava no mesmo lugar quando eu voltei para casa e isso só tornou o fato muito estranho porque Charlie nunca faltava ao trabalhado e em dias de folga; ele ia pescar ou passava o dia com o Bill em La Push. Escutei o barulho da TV desde o momento que abri a porta da frente e quando entrei na sala o encontrei enrolado em um cobertor e dando um espirro. Retrocedi assim que percebi que ele estava gripado e congelei na entrada da sala sem saber se saia correndo para não ficar gripada ou tentava ajudá-lo.

- Oi, Bells. Nem te vi chegar. - ele disse quando percebeu minha presença congelada. - O que foi?

- Você está doente. - eu murmurei tentando ficar calma e ele continuou sem entender.

- Peguei um resfriado daqueles hoje. - Charlie respondeu ficando de pé e se aproximando, mas eu recuei com pressa e me afastei o máximo que pude. - O que aconteceu, filha?

- Você está doente, pai. - respondi perdendo o controle e balbuciando de nervosismo. - Você está espirrando, provavelmente com febre e eu não posso ficar aqui.

- O que... - ele disse e então se tocou. - _Oh_. Eu não lembrei. Desculpe.

- Não é sua culpa. Eu só preciso... sair. - disse agarrando minha mochila e quase correndo para fora de casa, batendo a porta com força.

- O que vamos fazer? - Charlie me perguntou do outro lado da porta. - Você precisará entrar em casa alguma hora.

- Mas eu não posso enquanto você estiver doente. - respondi sentando no primeiro degrau da escadinha principal. - A última vez que eu fiquei na presença de alguém espirrando passei uma semana no hospital.

- Eu não quero te arriscar.

- Tudo bem. Você não pediu para ficar doente. Eu vou pensar em uma forma de solucionar isso.

A forma que eu encontrei naquele momento foi pegando meu celular e ligando para Edward com o coração na mão por está atrapalhando seu treino mesmo que ele só tivesse assistindo.

- Oi, Bella. - ele disse com doçura e me senti mais culpa ainda.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. - falei rapidamente e nem dei chance para ele ter uma crise de preocupação. - Charlie está gripado e eu não posso entrar em casa senão vou ficar doente também. Mas eu não posso passar o final de semana acampada na porta de casa enquanto ele fica melhor...

- Eu estou indo para aí.

- Não precisa. Você está treinando.

- Só assistir é um saco, tenho que confessar. E você precisa de mim. Fique dentro da caminhonete que eu chego em menos de vinte minutos, ok?

- Ok.

E com doze minutos ele estacionou o Volvo de qualquer forma na calçada e eu desci correndo da caminhonete para abraçá-lo. Eu só queria me sentir segura e quando Edward me abraçava eu me sentia bem, então naquele momento de desespero eu queria me tranqüilizar em seus braços.

- O que eu vou fazer? - perguntei a ele quando sentamos na porta de casa.

- Eu estou pensando em algo... Já sei.

- Pra quem você está ligando?

- Meu pai. Ele poderá examinar Charlie para saber se não é nada demais e encontrar uma solução para você. - ele me respondeu com o celular na orelha e ficando de pé. - Oi, pai.

Edward falava e andava em minha frente ao mesmo tempo me deixando mais nervosa do que eu estava e ao desligar ele informou que Carlisle estava indo nos encontrar. Me senti péssima por ter tirado Edward o treino e agora o Dr. Cullen do trabalho por causa de uma _gripezinha_ que meu pai tinha.

- _Gripezinha_ nada. - Edward me cortou quando eu choraminguei pra ele. - Se você ou eu pegarmos uma gripe pode ser fatal e você sabe disso.

- Mas não precisava disso tudo...

- Precisava. Eu não quero que você fique doente e vá para em um hospital porque lá eu não vou poder ficar nem com roupa de astronauta da NASA. Mantenha-se saudável que eu agradeço.

- Vou tentar. - murmurei me acomodando contra seu peito e sentindo seus braços mais apertados ao meu redor.

Dr. Cullen chegou com calma e nos cumprimentou antes de informar a Charlie que estava entrando para examiná-lo rapidinho. Por precaução, ele usou uma máscara hospitalar quando entrou em minha casa e eu e Edward ficamos sentados na escada conversando sobre o treino que ele tinha assistido apesar de minha mente está mais preocupada com o que Carlisle diria sobre a gripe de Charlie. Quando ele saiu de casa eu quase corri em sua direção, mas Edward me segurou até o pai tirar a máscara e passa álcool em gel nas mãos.

- É só uma gripe mesmo. - ele disse guardando tudo na maletinha de médico. - Mas você terá que ficar fora de casa pelo final de semana todo.

- Fora de casa? Mas eu não tenho onde ficar. - retruquei me retorcendo de nervosismo.

- Também já resolvi isso. Você ficará lá em casa.

- Na sua casa?

- Lá em casa? - Edward perguntou quase com o mesmo espanto que o meu.

- Calma, não vão se animando. Bella ficará no quarto de hóspedes e você em seu quarto.

- Eu não estava pensando em nada! - Edward tentou se defender-se e Carlisle riu.

- Eu te conheço, filho.

- Mas Charlie aceitou isso? - perguntei sem me importar com o papo dos dois. - Ele sabe que eu e Edward estamos juntos...

- Vocês estão namorando? - Carlisle retrucou surpreso.

- Você não sabia? - Edward perguntou sem acreditar. - Pensei que todo mundo tivesse percebido...

- Eu sou desligado. - ele respondeu dando de ombros. - Mas ele aceitou por sua saúde e porque eu garanti que vocês iriam dormir em quartos separados.

- Boa, pai. - Edward murmurou e apenas eu escutei aquilo, o olhando sem captar o motivo de seu estresse. - Então Bella ficará lá em casa esses dias enquanto Charlie se trata dessa gripe? Simples assim?

- Por que iria ser complicado?

- Ela vai precisar de roupa e de outras coisas para passar o final de semana fora...

- Se você prometer que será rápida eu te dou uma máscara para você usar enquanto arruma sua mala.

- Me dê dez minutos que eu pego tudo que vou precisar.

- Ok, 10 minutos. - Carlisle disse me entregando uma máscara.

- Eu te ajudo. - Edward disse pedindo uma máscara pro pai.

- Não vou arriscar ter vocês dois doentes ao mesmo tempo. - ele respondeu sério. - Bella pode arrumar tudo sozinha.

- É rapidinho. - falei prendendo a máscara em meu rosto.

- _Droga!_ - Edward murmurou insatisfeito e voltando a sentar na escada.

Parecia que eu estava entrando em uma casa abandonada e infectada por um vírus mortal à la Residente Evil, pois eu dava passos lentos e me dirigia à escada sem respirar direito apesar de estar usando uma máscara que iria me proteger por meia hora pelo menos. Escutei um barulho vindo da cozinha e corri para o andar superior antes que Charlie aparecesse e espirrasse em minha presença, só respirando fundo quando entrei em meu quarto. Ele não tinha entrado ali, então eu deduzi que fosse uma zona livre da gripe e abaixei a máscara para começar a pegar minhas coisas. As peças de roupas eram as primeiras que eu encontrava pelo chão do quarto e dentro do guarda-roupa, enfiando tudo na mochila de viagem junto com minha nécessaire já arrumada com os objetos de higiene pessoal. Não peguei muita coisa e desci praticamente correndo até estar do lado de fora da casa com Edward e Carlisle.

- Acho que peguei tudo. - falei arrancando a máscara e respirando fundo.

- Ótimo. - Carlisle sorriu de satisfação e me entregou um vidrinho de remédio. - Tome um desse hoje e um amanhã só por precaução. É Vitamina-C.

- Certo.

- Você também, Edward. Já que eu sei que vocês não irão desgrudar durante o final de semana.

- Podemos ir pra casa? - Edward perguntou. - Quero pegar Alice antes da auto-escola para o caso de Bella ter esquecido alguma coisa.

- Podem ir. Vou chegar um pouco tarde para o jantar, mas Esme já teve ter chegado do trabalho. Até mais tarde.

Acenei me despedindo de Carlisle e soltei um suspiro quando eu e Edward ficamos sozinhos na porta de casa, mal acreditando que eu iria passar o final de semana dormindo em sua casa. Se as fofoqueiras da cidade soubessem daquilo...

**EPOV**

Ok, eu estava tenso e preocupado com aquilo. Bella iria dormir em minha casa por pelo menos três dias, no quarto que era em frente ao meu, praticamente sob o mesmo teto e eu teria que me controlar. Porque o fato de que eu poderia visitá-la a hora que eu quisesse estava me deixando louco, nervoso, _excitado_. Minha namorada dividindo o mesmo ambiente por um final de semana. Era impossível calar o Edward Hormonal naquele momento.

E meu pai já tinha experiência com um casal de adolescentes em sua casa quando Rosalie disse aos pais que dormiria com Alice e fugiu para meu quarto durante a noite. Depois de um sermão sobre como aquilo era errado e que nós desrespeitamos suas regras, ele me deu um pacote de camisinha e me fez prometer que a próxima vez que alguma namorada minha fosse dormir em meu quarto seria com a autorização dos pais dela. Agora Bella estava ao meu lado no carro segurando sua mochila no colo e eu só conseguia pensar como conseguir ter um pouco de _intimidade_ com ela sem que Carlisle, Charlie ou Esme descobrissem. _Tá_, eu não conseguia parar de pensar com o cérebro errado já que a possibilidade estava em minhas mãos.

Chamei Esme quando entrei pela cozinha e ela não estava por perto ou ainda não tinha chegado. Eu carregava a mochila pesada de Bella e segurava sua mão enquanto andávamos pela casa atrás de alguém sem que ela soubesse que eu estava rezando para não ter ninguém, mas assim que pisamos na escada Alice aparece cantarolando alguma música chata.

- Oh, olá. - ela nos cumprimentou surpresa. - Não esperava vocês dois aqui.

- Nem eu esperava te encontrar agora. - respondi carrancudo.

- Olá, Bella. - Alice acenou para ela e Bella respondeu timidamente.

- Bella vai passar o final de semana aqui porque Charlie está doente. - a informei passando por ela ainda segurando a mão de Bella.

- E Charlie deixou que ela dormisse com você? - ela perguntou fazendo Bella engasgar de vergonha e eu revirei os olhos.

- Ela vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes. - respondi irritado por ela está falando sobre _aquilo_ na frente de Bella.

- Entendi... Mais tarde eu falo com vocês. Mamãe está chegando para me levar para a aula de direção.

- E como estão as aulas? - Bella perguntou tão docemente que eu quase tive um AVC.

- Mal posso esperar para tirar minha habilitação logo e poder sair sem depender de Edward ou da mamãe. - Alice respondeu animada e descendo a escada correndo. - Até mais!

Respirei fundo novamente com a interrupção e comentários desnecessários de Alice e chegamos ao segundo andar, mas passei direto pelo quarto de hóspedes e abri a porta do meu quarto. Senti a tensão de Bella através de sua mão entrelaçada a minha e quando eu fechei a porta deixei sua mochila no chão e segurei seu rosto com delicadeza.

- O que Alice perguntou... - tentei explicar, mas nem eu sabia o que dizer. - É que as pessoas pensam...

- Eu sei o que as pessoas pensam. - Bella retrucou ruborizando o rosto todo. - O que elas pensariam se descobrissem que eu passei o final de semana aqui.

- É que nós dois estamos juntos e isso deixa subentendido certas coisas.

- Eu odeio isso. - ela murmurou se afastando e eu levantei uma sobrancelha sem entender direito.

- Isso o que?

- Sexo. - ela respondeu sentando em minha cama e abaixando a cabeça.

- Você odeia sexo? Como?

- As pessoas esperam que em certo momento de minha vida eu vá fazer _isso_, mas eu não posso.

- Por que você não pode fazer... sexo? - perguntei tentando me concentrar no papo com seriedade, não com tesão por escutá-la falando sobre sexo pela primeira vez.

- Por que? - Bella retrucou me encarando. - Não é óbvio? Eu não posso, Edward. Eu não quero colocar alguém em risco por causa disso.

- Você falando dessa forma faz parecer que você só pensa _nisso_ com outra pessoa, não comigo. - comentei colocando as mãos dentro do bolso e encarando meus pés.

- Eu... não é isso. - ela balbuciou ficando muito vermelha, depois pálida e novamente vermelha. - Eu nem penso nisso! Como eu poderia pensar nisso com você ou com qualquer outra pessoa? Não dá...

_Toc toc_, salvos pelas batidas na porta. Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta enquanto Bella permanecia sentada em minha cama muito ruborizada. Era Esme e ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando me viu, mas fez questão de enfiar a cabeça no quarto para ver Bella e acenar.

- Olá. - disse entrando sem pedi minha permissão. - Carlisle me contou que você passará o final de semana aqui.

- É, eu vou. - Bella respondeu forçando um sorriso. - Enquanto Charlie não melhora.

- É uma pena ele ter ficado doente, mas faz parte, não é mesmo? Edward já te mostrou seu quarto?

- Eu ia fazer isso agora. - falei tentando fazê-la sair do quarto e continuar a conversa. - Acabamos de chegar.

- Acabaram de chegar? - Esme retrucou surpresa e respirando fundo. - Graças a Deus... Quer dizer, que bom porque vocês podem me ajudar com o jantar, que tal?

- Só vou levar Bella no quarto de hóspedes e já descemos.

- Ok. - ela disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta, mas a abriu em seguida sorrindo para nós. - É melhor assim.

Bella ficou em pé e pegou a mochila do chão, mas eu a impedi segurando sua mão e a fazendo me encarar. Deu para perceber que o assunto foi tocado em uma hora errada e de uma forma apressada, pois eu imaginava como era difícil para ela falar sobre o fato de que se sentia uma ameaça para o mundo.

- Olha, eu sei que é complicado pra você pensar na possibilidade de incluir sexo em sua vida e que nós começamos com _os dois pés direitos_ no assunto, mas não tem que ser complicado assim.

- Mas é. - Bella disse com uma expressão de perturbação na mente e eu a abracei contra meu peito. - Eu sei que é.

- A gente que complica as coisas, Bella. Acredite em mim. - sussurrei beijando o topo de sua cabeça. - Agora vamos descer antes que Esme coloque um cinto de castidade em você e me tranque no porão durante o final de semana.

Ajudamos Esme com o jantar simples que ela preparou - alguns sanduíches e batata assada com queijo - e eu sabia que ela não precisava de ajuda nenhuma, só queria nos manter ocupados e longe do meu quarto pela segurança sexual da casa. Se ela soubesse que nem conversar sobre sexo nós conseguíamos, certamente iria relaxar e até fecharia a porta quando saísse, só que eu não era louco de sair expondo nossos problemas e intimidades para o restante da família. Fiz minha parte no jantar e nós ficamos conversando na cozinha até Alice e Carlisle chegarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Como foi a aula? - Esme perguntou a filha.

- Ainda bem que meu carro é automático porque meia embreagem é um saco. - ela resmungou sentando ao meu lado e pegando minha garrafa de água.

- Logo você pega a prática na direção e carro automático ou manual não fará diferença. - meu pai comentou abrindo a geladeira atrás de sua Coca-cola. - Alguém quer refrigerante?

- Você quer? - eu perguntei a Bella e ela assentiu.

Bella ainda não se sentia muito confortável na presença de meu pai e Esme, principalmente agora que eles sabiam que nós estávamos namorando, então eu tentei deixá-la confortável durante o jantar, quando as perguntas sobre nosso futuro foram feitas. Eles queriam saber para qual faculdade ela pretendia ir em Setembro e pela primeira vez escutei Bella falar sobre o assunto.

- Eu pretendo me inscrever em Dartmouth, Columbia, Universidade de Washington, Yale e Cornell porque são as que ficam mais próximas daqui. - ela respondeu mordendo um pedaço de batata. - Mas o curso eu ainda tenho algumas dúvidas.

- Você pode entrar pelas matérias básicas da área que você tem interesse. - meu pai comentou e ela assentiu concordando.

- Talvez eu faça isso mesmo e tenha 1 ano para decidir qual curso seguir, mas certamente será na área de línguas.

- Tipo inglês ou alguma língua estrangeira? - perguntei animado com o assunto.

- Inglês, mas posso mudar de idéia se tiver outra língua interessante. - ela disse me encarando com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Eu a beijei discretamente porque não conseguia me controlar quando ela sorria daquela forma e as bochechas de Bella coraram quando nós percebemos que todos à mesa nos observavam com um sorriso bobo e quase suspirando. Ok, nós éramos fofos juntos e o jeito que Bella ficava envergonhada e colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha desviando o olhar de mim só tornava tudo mais _encantador_ ainda.

- Seria legal se vocês fossem para a mesma faculdade. - Esme comentou tirando os pratos sujos da mesa. - Edward tentará Yale e Columbia também, não é mesmo?

- Mas vou ficar dependendo dos olheiros que me virem jogando na final do campeonato.

- Todas as universidades irão te querer jogando por elas, você sabe. - Alice comentou com tédio do assunto. - E você e Bella poderão escolher onde estudar e morar, quem sabe até morem juntos.

- Um pouco cedo para falar sobre isso, vocês não acham? - meu pai comentou e eu agradeci mentalmente. - Por que nós não vemos um filme na TV? É sexta-feira e véspera de um feriado...

- Que feriado? - retruquei levantando junto com Bella.

- Dia dos Namorados, Edward. - Alice respondeu ultrajada e nos encarou sem acreditar. - Vocês não lembraram que amanhã é dia dos namorados?

- É mesmo? - perguntei me sentindo um idiota.

- Eu nunca me importei muito com essa data antes... - Bella murmurou sem graça.

- Porque vocês não estavam namorando antes. Deus, que tipo de namorados são vocês? - ela perguntou com muito drama desnecessário.

- E daí que é Dia dos Namorados? - meu pai comentou nos ajudando mais uma vez. - Não é uma data que fará os dois mais unidos ou provará alguma coisa. Nada demais.

- Mas é importante. As pessoas trocam presentes, saem pra jantar...

- Nós não queremos fazer isso, Alice. - respondi interrompendo sua fantasia. - Pra mim e pra Bella é um dia como o outro qualquer.

- Vocês são insensíveis demais. - ela murmurou saindo da cozinha e Esme riu.

- Você conhece a Alice. Ela é romântica demais às vezes.

- Pois ela precisa acordar um pouco pra realidade do amor. - retruquei bagunçando meu cabelo sem paciência. - Quer assistir um filme?

- Pode ser. - Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

Alice já estava assistindo um filme na TV quando nós chegamos, e me lançou um olhar de raiva quando sentei junto com Bella no sofá espaçoso, mas a segurando perto de mim. Bella pousou a cabeça em meu ombro e respirou fundo com os olhos na tela. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha esquecido que no dia seguinte seria o Dia dos Namorados e seria a primeira vez que Bella passaria a data com alguém, o que me fez sentir culpa por ter esquecido esse detalhe.

- Você não lembrou mesmo ou fingiu? - sussurrei em seu ouvido prestando a atenção para Alice não escutar.

- O que? - ela retrucou levantando o rosto para mim.

- Sobre o Dia dos Namorados.

- Eu esqueci também. Quer dizer, eu não lembrei porque o dia 14 de Fevereiro sempre foi um dia como outro qualquer antes.

- Mas agora você tem um namorado e poderá comemorar a data se ele não tivesse esquecido também.

- Eu não quero comemorar a data, de verdade. Pra mim isso é uma desculpa para as pessoas que fingem se amar mostrarem ao mundo que estão juntas. Dia dos Namorados ou não, quem realmente ama a pessoa com quem está não precisa disso para provar e saber. Puro golpe da mídia para aumentar a economia do mundo.

- Bom argumento. - disse rindo. - Mas é sério que você não quer sair para comemorar? Nem um cinema?

- Todos os cinemas estarão cheios, assim como os restaurantes e qualquer outro lugar da cidade. Vamos ficar em casa e fazer o que já iríamos fazer sem feriado ou não.

- Tudo bem. Ano que vem nós comemoraremos da forma tradicional. - comentei a trazendo para mais perto e sentindo que as chances de no próximo ano ainda estarmos juntos eram grandes. 100% praticamente.

Não agüentei assisti ao filme todo porque logo eu precisei tomar meu analgésico para a distensão muscular e Bella também alegou estar com sono. Nos despedimos de todos na sala e eu continuei segurando sua mão até parar na porta do quarto de hóspedes.

- Boa noite. - falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios e ela retribuiu com delicadeza.

- A que horas você acorda quando não tem aula?

- Geralmente depois das 9 horas, mas você não precisa acordar cedo se não for sua rotina.

- Eu não consigo acordar depois das 8 horas em qualquer dia.

- Então às 8 horas eu estarei batendo em sua porta para a gente ir tomar café da manhã juntos.

- Aposto que você irá preparar alguma coisa bem saudável e sem gosto. - ela brincou com a mão na maçaneta e eu a segurei pelo rosto para imprensá-la contra a porta quando notei a cor em suas bochechas e seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior.

Foi um beijo intenso porque eu já estava perdendo o controle quando ficava perto dela. Eu colei o corpo de Bella com a ajuda de meu corpo, mas não de modo violento e selvagem como eu queria possuir sua boca naquele momento, mesmo estando no corredor onde qualquer pessoa poderia passar. Minha mão em sua cintura a trouxe para grudar-se em mim enquanto eu explorava sua boca quente e a escutava respirar pesadamente, quando separei nossos lábios para voltar a beijá-la e a segurá-la contra minha barriga. As mãos de Bella respondiam segurando meu pescoço com firmeza e o barulho de passos nos fez desgrudar e encarar o outro ofegante.

- É melhor eu... - ela murmurou desconcertada e eu concordei. - Tchau.

Ela bateu a porta do quarto e eu me enfiei no meu buscando um pouco de juízo para não cometer aquela besteira novamente. Não dava para seguir meus hormônios em relação à Bella porque com ela não era simplesmente chegar e ir agarrando sem uma preparação calculada. Eu a deseja como só minha mente sabia, e agora meu corpo começava a demonstrar, mesmo que depois eu me sentisse totalmente errado e idiota. Precisava esfriar minha cabeça com um banho, no entanto, nem depois de passar quase meia hora debaixo do chuveiro deixando o jato cair sobre minha cabeça eu conseguia esquecer a sensação de tê-la colada daquela maneira contra minha barriga e sentir sua respiração demonstrar o que um beijo mais intenso a causava. Uma decisão totalmente errada, mas vesti meu pijama e quando percebi estava parado em frente à porta do quarto de hóspedes.

Bella atendeu na segunda batida e também estava usando seu pijama, pelo menos uma calça de moletom e uma regata delicada que contornava seus seios e eu os encarei descaradamente sem conseguir acreditar que ela tivesse aquilo tudo sempre escondido sob o casaco, porém voltei a realidade quando percebi que estava sendo tarado demais.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntei limpando minha garganta.

- Agora?

- É meio importante e urgente.

- Ok... - ela concordou abrindo a porta para mim.

Ela deveria estar fazendo algum exercício da escola, pois o caderno e um livro estavam abertos sobre a cama e ela os colocou sobre o criado-mudo quando eu sentei e indiquei que ela sentasse em minha frente. Seus seios cobertos apenas pela regata fina... _o que eu tinha vindo conversar com ela mesmo?_

- O que você quer falar? - ela perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- Eu vou tentar ser o mais claro e direto possível. - falei sentindo que as palavras e frase erradas iriam jorrar de minha boca.

- Sim...

- Eu quero transar com você. - falei a fazendo engasgar e seus olhos saltarem de surpresa. - Calma, não dessa forma que você pensa. Não aqui e nem agora. Eu só estou querendo te dizer é que eventualmente, um dia, nós poderíamos transar se você se sentir à vontade para fazer isso.

- Edward, eu não sei...

- Não tem perigo, Bella. Você pode ter crescido acreditando que jamais iria transar com alguém por medo de contaminar a pessoa, mas comigo não tem perigo. O que você tem em seu sangue eu também tenho, então se seu medo era esse, o problema está resolvido.

- Não é somente esse medo... - ela murmurou olhando para o lado e evitando me encarar. - Eu... não sei como fazer isso, sabe? Eu sou virgem, Edward.

- Eu sei disso, Bella. - disse sorrindo com sua inocência e me aproximando dela. - E eu quero te dá essa experiência também. Você não diz que eu te faço se sentir como uma garota normal? Sem vírus, sem medo?

- É...

- Então... Se você confiar em mim, irei te fazer ser como qualquer garota de nossa idade porque eu quero que você tenha todas as experiências de alguém que não tem o nosso problema e será perfeito se você me permitir ter essa experiência com você.

- É por isso que eu odeio sexo. - ela resmungou bastante irritada. - Eu já tinha aceitado que nunca iria transar com ninguém ou até mesmo ter um namorado, mas você apareceu em minha vida e agora eu me sinto pressionada.

- Você acha que eu estou te pressionando? - perguntei rapidamente e entendendo como o papo não tinha ocorrido da forma que eu imaginei. - Não, Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, não pense dessa forma. Eu não estou te pressionando a nada. Se você não quiser a gente não irá transar e pronto, mas não se sinta pressionada só porque eu sou um idiota que pensa com os hormônios às vezes.

- Agora eu não sei mais o que pensar ou achar sobre isso.

- Por que você não deixa ir rolando?

- Como?

- Como quando nos beijamos há pouco tempo, na porta do quarto. Se ninguém tivesse interrompido seria um bom exemplo de como _deixar rolar_...

Ela não disse mais nada, mas eu percebia através do seu olhar tenso que eu tinha que mostrá-la como deixar as coisas rolarem até saber se ela estava ou não preparada para mais essa experiência. Eu só precisava ter calma e saber lidar com as reações negativas e rezar pelas positivas.

Primeiro beijei seus lábios com toda a delicadeza do mundo somente os massageando com os meus e aos poucos Bella foi relaxando e deixando que eu explorasse sua boca. Suas mãos vieram para meu pescoço e rosto e as minhas foram para sua cintura para aproximar nossos corpos até que sua perna estivesse sobre a minha. Encaixei uma mão em sua nuca e adentrei seu cabelo por aquela área conforme a beijava com mais intensidade e forçava sem pressa seu corpo a deitar na cama. Com Bella naquela posição ficaria mais fácil acariciar seu corpo e fazê-la relaxar e ir aproveitando as sensações aos poucos. O que não seria muito bom é ter meu corpo respondendo a essas sensações e já se manifestando mesmo que eu tentasse me controlar, mas não dava. Sua pele arrepiada, seus mamilos ouriçados sob o tecido fino da regata, os murmúrios que ela soltava, tudo estava me deixando excitado.

Ela buscou um pouco de ar e foi minha chance de descer os lábios para provar a pele de seu pescoço pela primeira vez, o gosto salgado do suor discreto que ela tinha se misturando com o perfume doce próprio. A mão na cintura desceu para o quadril e depois para sua coxa puxando a perna para cima e me permitindo encaixar contra sua pélvis. Bella respirou fundo de surpresa, apesar de o gancho de sua calça de moletom não permiti-la me _sentir_ diretamente, mas quando subi um pouco mais em seu corpo e atingir sua barriga com minha _singela_ ereção eu a escutei engasgar e a mão em meu pescoço descer até meu peito para me empurrar.

- Espera só um pouco... - ela pediu ofegante e eu me apoiei em minhas mãos.

- Qual foi o problema? - perguntei querendo saber o que eu tinha feito de errado.

- É que eu nunca vi um... ao vivo. E eu senti o seu, então...

- _Pera_ um segundo. - a interrompi quando percebi algo. - O que você quis dizer com "ao vivo"?

- Eu... Bem...

- Você já viu um pênis sem ser ao vivo? - insisti delicadamente mesmo que minha vontade fosse de perguntar "Você já viu um _pau_ antes?".

- Eu já assisti um filme pornô, mas foi só uma vez.

- _Wow_. - não deixe de sorrir com aquele fato. - Eu não acredito nisso...

- Foi sem querer. Estava passando na televisão e eu só vi um pouco para saber como _isso_ é.

- E o que exatamente você viu? - minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Eu não vou te contar. - ela retrucou quase ofendida e eu beijei seus lábios entreabertos.

- Só um pouquinho... - sussurrei entre os intervalos dos beijos que a dei. - Uma ceninha.

- Isso é totalmente estranho, Edward.

- Era um homem e uma mulher ou duas mulheres? Ou mais de duas pessoas?

- _Ew_, não. Um casal, claro!

- E o que eles estavam fazendo? - perguntei descendo para seu pescoço outra vez. - Eles já estavam transando quando você viu?

- Não... - Bella murmurou se arrepiando com meus dentes roçando na área de sua clavícula. - A mulher estava... tocando o homem. Com uma mão.

- Interessante. - comentei subindo até sua orelha esquerda e respirando pesadamente enquanto a beijava. - Fale mais um pouco.

- Ela estava masturbando o ator e foi isso.

- Só isso? Que filme mais chato você assistiu...

- Ela ficava dizendo umas coisas pra ele e eu desliguei nessa hora.

- Que tipo de coisas? - perguntei totalmente me arriscando, pois só a narração já tinha me deixando ainda mais _duro_.

- Ela... pediu pra ele... _er_... nos peitos dela. - Bella disse baixinho e eu senti sua pele esquentar de vergonha.

- Ele o quê?

- Gozar. - sua resposta veio em um sussurro e eu senti sua voz ir direto para o interior de minha cueca.

Aquele foi o último ato da encenação e eu respirei fundo quando senti o arrepio descer pela minha coluna me avisando que o fim estava próximo. O grunhido veio em minha garganta e eu literalmente o engolir, mais quando um novo veio junto com o arrepio mais intenso, eu saí de cima de Bella e praticamente corri para o banheiro do quarto, dando tempo só de abaixar meu short com a cueca e inclinar na pia com a mão segurando meu _colega_ antes de gozar. Respingou até mesmo na torneira, mas eu não estava nem aí pra mais nada além de sentir um grande alívio enquanto minha mão deslizava pela extremidade finalizando o serviço. Definitivamente eu tinha ativado o Edward Hormonal com toda a força naquela noite.

Limpei a pia e joguei um pouco de água em meu rosto para eliminar os resquícios de suor da pele antes de voltar ao quarto e encarar Bella depois de ter corrido para o banheiro como um taradinho de 17 anos. Tudo bem, eu _era_ um taradinho de 17 anos e escutar aquela garota tímida contar a cena do filme pornô me fez atingir um nível muito mais alto de tara, principalmente quando ela contou que a atriz pediu pra gozarem em seus peitos. Só me vinha a imagem dos peitos de Bella que eu não conhecia da forma que desejava, mas já me deixavam loucos e só de imaginar a sensação de gozar neles quase me fez ter outra ereção, mas rapidamente eu me concentrei em coisas broxantes para sair do banheiro.

Ela estava deitada onde a deixei e se apoiou nos cotovelos enquanto eu me aproximava da cama e deitava ao seu lado na cama, destruído, sonolento, me sentindo muito bem. Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos enquanto eu respirava fundo e ela provavelmente pensava sobre o que tinha acontecido, até que Bella se inclinou sobre mim para me encarar.

- Você... _aliviou_, não foi? - ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e corando.

- Definitivamente foi um alívio. - respondi soltando uma risada e levando minha mão para sua face, mas Bella recuou um pouco com uma expressão de desconforto. _Entendido_... - Eu lavei a mão.

- Ok. - ela murmurou deitando em meu ombro e deixando que eu a envolvesse com os braços.

O cansaço de ter gozado e o analgésico me fez fechar os olhos e rapidamente adormecer, mas não antes de sentir Bella acomodada contra meu peito e sua mão em força de garra segurando minha camisa. Ela sempre segurava minha roupa daquela forma, como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse embora no meio da noite e a deixasse, e eu queria sussurrar eternamente em seu ouvido que jamais a deixaria. Eu não seria capaz de abandonar _minha garota_ naquele mundo cruel e seguir sem ela.

**#**


	17. XVI

**Segundo a beta esse capítulo não é tão açucarado assim. Vou aliviar um pouco o pâncreas de vocês**

**Show me the love**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

A primeira imagem que eu tive ao acordar foi o rosto de Bella contra meu peito, com a sua mão segurando minha camisa. De alguma forma durante a noite, nós tínhamos nos coberto com o edredom e ela acabou se encolhendo contra mim como um pequeno gatinho buscando o calor da mãe. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto respirava lentamente, implorando para que eu os beijasse, mas consegui me controlar. A noite anterior já tinha sido um bom exemplo de como eu podia ser facilmente dominado pelos hormônios e que as coisas teriam que ir com muita calma com Bella - apesar de sua narração pornográfica também me informou do quê ela era capaz. Se eu fosse paciente e soubesse despertar seu lado sexual, certamente um futuro normal estaria incluso em nosso relacionamento, como qualquer casal de adolescentes. Bastava controlar meu _colega_ nas ocasiões mais tensas e respirar fundo repetindo o mantra "um passo de cada vez" que tudo iria ocorrer como o planejado.

Com muito cuidado, segurei o dorso de Bella e a deitei diretamente no colchão para que eu levantasse da cama. Ela resmungou algo e virou para o outro lado meio deitada de bruços, seu cabelo se espalhando com graça pelo travesseiro e por suas costas. Minha vontade era de ficar a observando dormir e esperar que meu nome saltasse de seus lábios a qualquer momento, no entanto, se eu fosse pego em seu quarto por alguém da família, certamente ela não dormiria mais em minha casa até ter uma autorização por escrito e reconhecida em cartório. Respirei fundo e dando passos lentos até abri a porta do quarto para sair. A primeira coisa que escutei foi alguém limpando a garganta e me deparei meu pai atrás de mim, me observando com os braços cruzados e um olhar de reprovação.

- Não é nada disso! - falei rapidamente.

- Nunca é, não é mesmo? - ele retrucou sério. - Qual era o combinado, Edward? Nada de sexo sob meu teto sem o prévio conhecimento dos pais da garota.

- Nós não transamos, é sério. Eu apenas adormeci de cansaço e acabei passando a noite com ela. Foi apenas isso.

- Não vou discutir isso no corredor. Escove os dentes, organize esse cabelo e me encontre em meu escritório rapidamente.

- Ok. - assenti concordando e entrei em meu quarto.

Meu cabelo não iria ser controlado nem sob decreto, e então joguei uma água em meu rosto e escovei meus dentes com pressa para conversar com Carlisle e fazê-lo entender que eu não tinha desrespeitado as regras sobre namoradas. Ninguém estava acordado quando eu desci a escada e bati duas vezes na porta do escritório até que ele me mandasse entrar e indicasse a cadeira à sua frente.

- Explique-se. - ele disse com calma.

- Pra você entender a gravidade da situação, ontem foi a primeira que nós falamos sobre sexo. Esse tempo todo que eu estou com Bella, nós nunca tivemos um segundinho sequer de intimidade, quanto mais transamos como você deve está achando. Nós não fizemos nada demais ontem à noite, sério. E provavelmente não iremos fazer tão cedo.

- Eu só quero que você entenda uma coisa, filho. Bella não é como qualquer garota de 17 anos. Ela sofreu um trauma muito grande ao descobrir que é soro positivo com pouca idade e acabou de perder a mãe. Por fora ela pode estar demonstrando que está seguindo em frente, mas por dentro ela ainda tem medo de muita coisa.

- Você acha que eu não sei disso? - retruquei irritado por ele achar que conhecia Bella tão bem. - Eu sou a pessoa que mais entende o que ela está passando. Eu também tenho 17 anos e tenho AIDS, caso você não se lembre desse fato. E Bella é uma garota normal. Eu sei disso.

- Não transforme isso em uma conversa sobre como vocês são coitadinhos, pois eu não te criei para pensar dessa forma. - ele me cortou com a rigidez de um pai que se sacrificou para me ter _perfeito_ daquela forma. - Ter AIDS não te impede de fazer nada nem de ser quem você quer ser, porém a Bella não pensa dessa forma ainda. E se vocês se apressarem demais em algumas partes, será difícil reverte a situação mais tarde.

- Eu não quero traumatizá-la nem forçá-la a transar comigo. Se um dia a gente chegar a fazer isso será porque ela quis, não porque eu insisti muito. Ela sabe disso, nossa conversa ontem a noite foi bastante clara e explicativa.

- Eu sei que você não irá forçá-la a nada, mas como pai é minha função se preocupar com o bem estar de vocês.

- Agora você acredita que eu não quebrei a regra sobre transar com alguém aqui?

- Eu acreditei em você desde o começo, só queria me certificar se te criei corretamente. - ele comentou sorrindo pra mim.

- Pode relaxar que você tá fazendo tudo certo até agora. - respondi revirando os olhos enquanto ele levantava e ia até a gaveta de sua mesa.

- Vocês não correm risco de piorar o vírus se transarem sem camisinha, mas eu não quero ser avô tão cedo. Então quando vocês forem transar lembrem-se de proteção. - meu pai explicou pegando um pacote fechado de camisinhas e jogando pra mim. - E outras doenças sexualmente transmissíveis existem e estão aí infernizando muita gente de sua idade.

- Entendido. Não faremos nada da forma errada. - concordei analisando o novo pacote de camisinhas para minha gaveta. Trinta preservativos que irão penar para serem usados. - Posso preparar meu café da manhã agora?

- Claro. Nosso papo já acabou por aqui.

- Você e Esme vão fazer alguma coisa para o Dia dos Namorados? - perguntei por curiosidade.

- Provavelmente iremos jantar à noite, mas durante o dia não temos nada programado. Por quê?

- Nada, só pra saber mesmo... - respondi dando de ombros e assentindo. - Até mais tarde.

Corri até meu quarto para guardar o pacote de camisinhas já que não seria legal andar por aí com ele na mão, dando a entender que eu era um tarado e troquei meu pijama por uma roupa confortável após um banho rápido. Bella ainda estava dormindo como eu notei ao verificar seu quarto e isso me deu a idéia de preparar um café da manhã _especial_ para ela.

O que o classificaria como especial na verdade, era considerado super calórico, mas seria como um presente de dia dos namorados para ela já que nós não lembramos desse detalhe e pulamos o capítulo "Comemorações" no livro do namoro. Ainda bem que Bella era tão despreocupada quanto eu nessa parte e não era o tipo de garota que Alice era, por exemplo. E por falar em minha irmã mais nova, ela apareceu na cozinha ainda de pijama enquanto eu fazia panqueca doce para Bella comer.

- Bom dia. - ela murmurou abrindo a geladeira atrás do leite e encontrando a garrafa quase vazia ao meu lado. - O que você está fazendo?

- Panqueca doce. - respondi tentando virar a panqueca sem quebrá-la como nas outras duas que fiz.

- Hum, ótimo... - ela comentou tentando pegar um pedaço das panquecas prontas, mas eu a empurrei com o ombro. - Que _merda_, Edward.

- São da Bella.

- E daí? Ela não vai descer para comer comigo e com você? Então não tem problema algum se eu comer uma panqueca.

- Ela vai comer no quarto justamente para você não roubar as panquecas.

- Você quer criá-la dentro de uma redoma para que ninguém toque em sua preciosa namoradinha por acaso? - ela perguntou com seu mau-humor matinal e eu ignorei seu comentário quando vi os elásticos pretos e vermelhos em seu pulso quando ela passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Uma idéia surgiu em minha mente e eu tirei a frigideira com a última panqueca pronta do fogo para me aproximar de Alice e esticar seu braço fino.

- Ei! - ela protestou tentando se livrar de mim, porém fui mais rápido e tirei dois elásticos vermelhos.

- Considere como um presente para Bella e eu. - disse sorrindo e guardando os elásticos no bolso de minha calça.

- Você é um saco, Edward. - Alice resmungou pegando um copo com leite e desaparecendo da cozinha.

Qualquer coisa que eu dissesse para Alice nas primeiras horas do dia iria me classificar como "um saco". E por estar já estar acostumado com suas grosserias representando um "bom dia", nem me incomodando em ser xingado quando roubei os elásticos que ela e todas as garotas de sua sala usavam como representação de alguma _merda_. Para mim eles tinham outro significado e eu iria demonstrar a Bella, arrumando uma bandeja com seu café da manhã nada nutritivo e subi até seu quarto.

**BPOV**

Quando eu acordei sozinha na cama de casal muito espaçosa fiquei me perguntando se tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior tinha sido um sonho. Entretanto, quando me espreguicei e deitei no travesseiro ao meu lado, o perfume de Edward estava impregnando na fronha e eu respirei fundo tendo a certeza de que dormi abraçada com ele a noite toda. Dessa vez não tinha sido porque eu tinha caído no sono enquanto Edward _tomava conta_ de mim na medida em que eu babava contra o travesseiro. Desta vez nós dois tínhamos passado a noite juntos, na mesma cama, em sua casa. Depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior eu estava começando a analisar as conseqüências daquilo.

Desde que eu descobri como os bebês eram feitos e que o vírus que eu tinha poderia se transmitido também através desse ato, coloquei em minha cabeça que eu não iria fazer sexo não importasse se inventassem a camisinha mais potente do mundo. Eu era uma pré-adolescente esquisita com peitos desenvolvidos antes da hora por causa dos remédios que eu tomava desde cedo e enquanto meus colegas ficavam curiosos sobre como funcionava o sexo, eu me isolava daquele assunto e evitava de todas as formas até mesmo pensar sobre. Quando René quis me explicar que eu poderia ter uma vida sexual se tomasse os devidos cuidados e fosse com alguém que se importasse comigo a chamei de louca e disse que eu morreria virgem. Até chegar à Forks e ter a certeza de que nada de mais _excitante_ iria acontecer em minha vida eu realmente tinha esse objetivo em mente, daí Edward apareceu em minha vida e as coisas foram mudando. O que aconteceu entre nós dois na noite anterior foi um exemplo de que eu precisava mudar meu modo de pensar.

Se eu tinha medo de contaminar alguém através do sexo, com Edward eu não corria esse risco já que nós éramos iguais em sangue, mas ainda assim eu temia por inúmeras outras coisas. Ele já teve essa experiência e saberia o que fazer, só que eu não tinha nenhum tipo de conhecimento prático sobre sexo e tinha vergonha de meu corpo; não seria fácil tirar a roupa na frente dele e _agir_. Só de pensar meu rosto queimava e eu me sentia pressionada - apesar de Edward deixar bem claro que nós não transaríamos se eu não quisesse. Ele não me forçaria a nada e esperaria até eu me sentisse segura, porém eu já me sentia segura com ele, só não sabia como fazer. Eu queria ser como alguém que se sentia forte o suficiente para compartilhar daquela experiência com o namorado, mas minhas limitações psicológicas iriam atrasar um pouco o _momento_.

Eu também tinha que pensar nele querendo transar comigo, mas tendo que esperar e _sofrer_. A única vez que eu vi um homem excitado tinha sido realmente no filme e a imagem me impressionou um pouco quando associei aos relatos de algumas garotas contando como a primeira vez poderia ser doloroso, e principalmente depois que eu senti Edward excitado enquanto nos beijávamos com mais intensidade. Ele estava bastante _estimulado_ pelo o que pude perceber e quanto senti a rigidez contra minha barriga pensei automaticamente na dor que _aquilo_ me causaria. Eu era tão magra e frágil que qualquer órgão masculino certamente causaria um estrago antes de me causar prazer e o de Edward parecia ser bem _presente_ pelo o que senti. Eu tinha que parar de pensar só na dor e focar no fato de que se eu transasse com ele seria especial e importante para nós dois, principalmente porque ele seria o único capaz de me dar a experiência. Se tudo fosse bem planejado e com bastante calma, a possibilidade de incluir sexo em minha vida começaria a existir.

Só o cheiro dele no travesseiro enquanto eu o abraçava contra meu peito já me dava calma para pensar melhor, mas fui interrompida quando a porta do quarto abriu e Edward surgiu segurando uma bandeja com apenas uma mão. Sentei na cama tentando arrumar meu cabelo bagunçado e ele colocou a bandeja em minha frente sentando com um sorriso travesso nos lábios que eu entendi quando vi o que tinha nela; panquecas, geléia sobre elas, café e torradas com manteiga. Exatamente o que eu gostava de comer e o que ele reprovava.

- O que eu fiz para merecer tanto? - perguntei curiosa.

- É Dia dos Namorados e como eu esqueci, resolvi recompensar com um café da manhã especial. - ele respondeu se divertindo com tudo aquilo. - Além do mais, quero te tratar bem enquanto você estiver por aqui.

- Vou pedi para Charlie ficar doente mais vezes pra ganhar esse café da manhã delicioso. - brinquei pegando uma torrada e mordendo. - Muito mais divertido passar o Dia dos Namorados dessa forma.

- Mas eu também improvisei outro presente.

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou dos elásticos vermelhos que eu já tinha visto as garotas do primeiro ano usarem, pegando minha mão para colocar um elástico em meu pulso fino e depois colocando o outro em seu próprio.

- Eu roubei de Alice, mas queria que você usasse. - ele explicou enquanto eu analisava o elástico. - Pra quando sentir minha falta saber que eu estou de alguma forma com você.

- A gente passa tanto tempo juntos que nem dá pra sentir falta. - retruquei rindo e ele me imitou na demonstração de felicidade.

- Mas quando, tipo, você estiver no banho poderá se lembrar de mim.

- Você sabe que essa frase pode ser interpretada de outra forma, não é?

- Desculpe. - Edward murmurou com uma expressão engraçada e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos por alguns segundos. - Vou tentar controlar minhas frases de duplo sentido.

- Não se esforce muito, sabe? - comentei corando com meus pensamentos e decisões que eu estava tomando. - Para eu ir me acostumando com esse assunto.

- Você... - Edward tentou perguntar meio surpreso e eu assenti. - Tem certeza?

- Tenho, mas não agora ou amanhã. Sem data marcada. Mas a gente poderia ir tentando aos poucos e vê no que isso pode dar...

- Ir tentando, entendi. - ele concordou com a cabeça e eu me aproximei empurrando a bandeja para o lado.

- Com calma. - murmurei pousando a mão em seu peito e acariciando seu rosto com a outra.

- Calma.

- E paciência porque eu certamente vou dar alguns chiliques de nervosismo nessas tentativas. - fiz questão de informá-lo e Edward assentiu.

- Muita paciência.

- Talvez a gente consiga.

- Vou fazer meu melhor para isso.

Beijei seus lábios com delicadeza e Edward não quis aprofundar o beijo para começar as tentativas desde aquele momento. Ele apenas pousou uma mão em meu joelho e deixou que eu comandasse o beijo enquanto acariciava seu pescoço e seus lábios com os meus. Era sua forma de demonstrar que iria ser paciente comigo e respeitar meus limites quando eu ficasse nervosa e quisesse desistir. Seu jeito sempre perfeito comigo foi sem dúvida a melhor forma de comemorar o Dia dos Namorados e seu sorriso quando nos afastamos confirmou o que eu sentia ao seu lado; segurança e amor. Eu sentia que amava Edward e tudo que ele era para mim, mas antes que eu pudesse me expressar sobre aquilo foi ele que deu o primeiro passo.

- Pode ser cedo demais para isso, mas... - ele murmurou respirando fundo. - Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu também te... amo. - retruquei sentindo que era certo dizer aquela frase pela primeira vez na vida, e que Edward merecia. - Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida.

- Nós só estamos namorando a 1 mês, mas parece que a gente já se conhece a anos e... - Edward comentou sobre o que o fazia se sentir daquela forma.

- Eu sei. - concordei pensando da mesma forma. - Eu também sinto isso.

- Eu quero ficar com você até não ser mais possível. - ele disse segurando meu rosto e se aproximando ao máximo de mim.

- Eu não quero te perder. - sussurrei fechando os olhos e suspirando. - Nunca.

- Você nunca irá me perder, Bella.

Ignoramos a bandeja cheia de coisas para comer e passamos o restante da manhã abraçados, deitados na cama; a respiração de Edward me embalando e minha mão segurando sua camisa para que ele não fosse embora. Se Edward me deixasse eu não agüentaria; já o amava tão intensamente que ele era a minha vida agora. A razão para eu querer sobreviver ao inferno de ser soro positivo com tão pouca idade.

Só com ele eu conseguiria continuar vivendo e tendo um motivo para isso, pois eu sentia na forma dele acariciar meu braço e entrelaçar nossos dedos para observar os dois elásticos vermelhos em nossos pulsos que tal gesto era amor, puro e simples. Amor que eu sentia por ele e a recíproca era verdadeira, agora eu sabia disto.

* * *

**N/A**

**Sobre os elásticos vermelhos; assumo que **Robsten **me inspirou com os cadarços e a cor vermelha é um simbolismo para a luta contra a AIDS. Não quis deixar explícito isso em uma explicação que Edward poderia dar a Bella, mas deu pra entender o verdadeiro significado de um elástico vermelho.**


	18. XVII

**Doçuras de minha vida, bom capítulos para _cês_**

**Link de música no profile, é só acessar!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Nossas mãos entrelaçadas ainda chamavam a atenção da escola nos intervalo das aulas e os olhares me incomodavam muito, apesar de às vezes ser capaz de ignorá-los. Mas não dava para agir naturalmente ao lado de Edward quando eu sabia muito bem que as pessoas nos analisavam, tentavam entender _como_ e _por que _nós estávamos juntos quando as diferenças eram gritantes. Elas nunca entenderiam que o quarteback e a hostil tinham mais em comum do que se poderia imaginar; se bem que eu não iria revelar o motivo que nos aproximou e que fez nossa relação ser tão intensa. Por baixo de nossa pele existia o mesmo sangue correndo e isso era assunto meu e de Edward, de mais ninguém da escola ou da cidade. E todas as vezes que eu o escutava dizer que me amava eram apenas meus ouvidos que captavam a frase. Por isso, odiava os olhares e as pessoas tentando fazer parte de nosso relacionamento.

Mesmo com todo o incômodo eu ainda andava de mãos dadas com ele pelo corredor e tentava seguir com minha vida sem deixar de vivê-la por medo ou anseio. Como eu havia dito, Edward era minha segurança e a razão para que eu estivesse bem, e obviamente eu iria continuar em paz comigo mesma enquanto estivesse ao lado dele. E com o novo nível atingido em nosso relacionamento, as coisas só tendiam a melhor e acalmar para nós. Exceto pelo fato de que toda vez que nós ficávamos sozinhos, eu temia que ele fosse me agarrar e eu acabasse transando com ele só por pressão. Sabia que Edward jamais iria me forçar a fazer nada, muito menos a transar sem a tal preparação, e sendo assim, nossos momentos sozinhos eram tão raros que a chance ainda não tinha aparecido. Por enquanto era apenas a _primeira base_ e encontros com mais de duzentas pessoas ao redor como na escola, por exemplo. Então as mãos entrelaçadas e os beijos discretos eram o máximo que estava ocorrendo entre nós dois e tudo o que as pessoas iriam ver.

Outra distração da escola era o baile de primavera chegando e todo mundo praticamente só falando sobre isso. As paredes estavam cobertas pelos cartazes com imagens dos anos 80 - que seria o tema do evento - e eu tentava não bufar sem paciência e revirar os olhos todas as vezes que via algo relacionado ao baile. Primeiro porque achava uma babaquice esse ritual de passagem das pessoas de nossa idade e segundo porque o tema era o pior possível, em minha opinião. Porém, Edward parecia animado com a atmosfera festiva da escola e uma hora ou outra esse assunto seria tocado em nossas conversas de almoço. Em especial hoje quando Tanya, a líder do grêmio, fez o anúncio sobre as vendas dos ingressos para o baile.

- Por que você odeia tanto isso? - ele perguntou me observando revirar os olhos mais uma vez. - É pelo motivo óbvio?

- Qual seria o motivo óbvio? - retruquei mordendo meu sanduíche natural que ele tinha comprado pro almoço.

- O baile de primavera é o evento mais _garotinha_ possível do último ano e você geralmente é avessa a esses tipos de coisas.

- Também, mas é o tema que me irrita mais.

- Anos 80? Por quê?

- Não está na cara? Foi quando tudo começou.

- O que começou? - Edward insistiu ainda sem entender.

- O... vírus. - murmurei para que somente ele escutasse e Edward soltou um "_oh"_ quando expliquei. - Os anos 80 foi o grande _boom_ da AIDS no mundo e a época em que os soros positivos sofreram mais preconceito das pessoas que não entendiam. Naquela época apenas homossexuais, prostitutas ou drogados tinham AIDS logo nós dois seríamos um prato cheio para julgamento.

- Mas as pessoas mudaram, alguns tabus foram quebrados e o grupo de risco atualmente é outro. Você sabia que os idosos são os mais infectados hoje em dia?

- Sério? - perguntei impressionada.

- Depois que inventaram os medicamentos para estímulo sexual, a população depois dos 60 anos passou a fazer sexo novamente. E como eles aprenderam a transar sem camisinha já que o sexo era seguro na juventude deles, muitos acabam transando com pessoas infectadas sem saber e adquirem o vírus, às vezes até mesmo passando para seus companheiros de anos.

- Mas o que você acha que as pessoas pensariam se soubesse que eu e você temos AIDS?

- A maioria iria associar o uso de drogas injetáveis ou excesso de sexo sem proteção ao vírus em nosso organismo, se bem que algumas iriam entender que é algo que nós já nascemos, no meu caso.

- Você é tão ingênuo às vezes, Edward. - comentei meio irritada com seu pensamento _puro_ em relação às pessoas. - Ninguém iria entender se descobrisse. Qual a porcentagem de adolescentes com AIDS no mundo? Baixíssima! Quem nasceu com o vírus, muita vezes não chegam aos dezoito anos por causa da imunidade _fudida_ e quem adquire na nossa fase é julgado como algum viciado em heroína trocando seringa com outros viciados ou alguma vagabunda que abre as pernas pra qualquer um.

- Eu posso ser ingênuo como você diz, mas pelo menos eu confio nas pessoas enquanto você cria um auto-preconceito para se proteger do mundo todo. - ele retrucou com a mesma irritação que eu tinha na expressão. - Você vive atrás dessa barreira, Bella. Eu consegui quebrá-la aos poucos depois de muito insistir até que você entendesse que não é uma aberração. Será que mais ninguém vai conseguir penetrar essa sua barreira além de mim?

- Desculpa, mas eu não quero ser _penetrada_ de forma alguma. - retruquei ficando em pé e agarrando minha mochila para sair do refeitório.

Edward não veio atrás de mim como eu imaginei e na saída do grande salão eu esbarrei com Tanya sozinha, xingando quando nossos ombros se chocaram e respirando fundo para não transparecer minhas lágrimas de raiva, no entanto, é claro que ela percebeu e tirou proveito disso.

- Problemas no paraíso, _hostil?_

- Vai encher o saco de outro, Tanya. - a cortei me afastando, mas ela veio atrás.

- Descobriu que o Cullen só quer te comer, é isso? - ela disse caminhando ao meu lado. - Porque você sabe que esse seu _namorinho_ é apenas a caridade do ano na lista de Edward. Está mais que na cara que o garoto popular da escola só quer tirar a virgindade da estranha para fazer piada no vestiário com os amigos.

- Cala a boca, Tanya. - gritei explodindo de ódio e correndo para sair do prédio principal da escola.

No meio do estacionamento eu fui alcançada pela mão de Edward segurando meu braço e me fazendo encará-lo com os olhos desaguando de raiva pelas palavras de Tanya. Tentei me livrar dele, mas Edward insistiu e me arrastou até o banco de pedra perto dos canteiros que dividiam as vagas de alunos.

- O que Tanya te disse? - ele perguntou preocupado e irritado, dava para perceber bem isso na ruga entre seus olhos. - Eu vi vocês duas no corredor.

- Nada... - menti limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Bella, eu conheço a Tanya e te conheço também. Ela te disse algo muito sério para você estar chorando. Foi algo relacionado à sua mãe?

- Não...

- O que foi então?

- Ela disse que você só quer me comer! - respondi apertando meus olhos e ficando roxa de vergonha e raiva. - E ela tem razão!

- Como você pode acreditar naquela vagabunda loira? - Edward perguntou incrédulo e eu fiquei mais ainda ao vê-lo xingar Tanya. - Você não acredita que eu te amo?

- Acredito, mas às vezes eu não entendo por que você me ama.

- Não tem que entender Bella. O que eu sinto por você nem eu mesmo entendo porque é... incrível. Você era exatamente o que estava faltando em minha vida e agora eu me sinto _perfeito_. Vou ter que repetir que com você eu não tenho medo de _nosso vírus_ e consigo ser normal? Que só você consegue isso?

- Não... - murmurei me sentindo uma idiota por acreditar em Tanya.

- E se eu quisesse apenas te comer já teria utilizado muitas das técnicas infalíveis para levar uma garota pra cama e não estaria disposto a esperar até você estar preparada. Pensei que já tivesse deixado isso bem claro.

- Você deixou, desculpa. - o abracei forte e apertei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. - Eu fui uma idiota por acreditar no que aquela imbecil disse, desculpa.

- Tudo bem. - Edward murmurou acariciando meu cabelo. - Eu também peguei pesado com você no refeitório.

- Eu mereci aquilo tudo por te chamar de idiota em outras palavras. Eu invejo sua confiança nas pessoas.

- Um dia você irá confiar nos outros como eu faço.

- Eu te amo, Edward. - sussurrei respirando sua pele para que seu perfume me acalmasse.

- Eu também, Bella. Nunca esqueça isso.

Edward prometeu que não iria mais implicar com minha falta de confiança nas pessoas e eu prometi que não iria chamá-lo de ingênuo por pensar diferente de mim e nós deixamos o estacionamento de mãos dadas, pouco ligando para as pessoas pensando que ele queria apenas me comer e que eu era só um caso de caridade. Ninguém sabia como ele me amava e fazia questão de sempre dizer, então eu me segurei a aquele sentimento e segui de cabeça erguida até a porta de minha sala de espanhol.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas provavelmente já sei a resposta. - ele comentou sem soltar minha mão.

- Experimente perguntar antes.

- Você odeia o tema e o intuito do evento, mas o baile de primavera é algo que faz parte da vida escolar de todo mundo e como eu quero te dar todas as experiências de uma garota _normal,_ queria que você fosse comigo ao baile.

- Você gosta dessas coisas de _garotinha_, não é? - retruquei só para me certificar.

- Seria interessante ter todas as experiências no último ano da escola e é um baile temático, vai ser divertido usar uma roupa tosca da época e dançar ao som da Madonna.

- Se você quer tanto fazer isso, eu aceito ir com você.

- Não quero que você faça nada só pra me agradar, ok?

- 50% será para te agradar e 50% será para ter mais uma experiência de garota normal. Além do mais, eu gosto das músicas da Madonna na época de _Who's That Girl_.

- Vou comprar os ingressos no final da aula. - ele disse animado e me beijando. - E para completar eu vou te encher de comida gordurosa mais tarde.

- Mais tarde? - perguntei desconfiada.

- É. Você merece comer porcaria e assistir algum filme tosco que está passando na TV por ser tão perfeita pra mim.

- É _sacanagem_ me comprar com as coisas que eu mais gosto no mundo; fast-food e filme tosco.

- Eu tenho sempre uma carta na manga, esqueceu? - Edward brincou me dando outro beijo. - Até daqui a 1h e 20 minutos.

- Tchau, espertinho.

Edward quase colou os ingressos do baile no painel de seu carro quando deixamos a escola. Aquele tinha sido um dos dias que ele me dava carona para aula ao aparecer na porta de minha casa às sete horas da manhã com um suco de laranja e bagel para meu café da manhã ser mais saudável, sem contar que ele sempre ficava comigo em casa depois do colégio até alguns minutos antes de Charlie, mas no final daquela tarde nós fomos para a sua casa ao invés da minha.

- Porque lá tem _blu-ray_ e uma sala de TV muito mais equipada. - ele explicou convencido e eu revirei os olhos.

Na garagem de casa, ele percebeu que o pneu traseiro esquerdo estava um pouco murcho e pegou a bomba manual para encher sem paciência para fazer aquilo mais tarde, mas eu não queria morrer de tédio o esperando terminar o serviço e o informei que iria fazer pipoca para a sessão de filme programada. Na cozinha, eu vi a bolsa de Alice e uma mochila masculina sobre a bancada achando totalmente estranho porque Alice não tinha _amigos_; só andava com seu bando de garotinhas tão igualmente histéricas quanto ela, e risadas vindo da sala chamaram minha atenção. E também eu estava curiosa para saber com quem ela estava conversando animadamente a julgar pelas risadas. Mas o tipo de _conversa_ que ela estava tendo envolvia sua blusa no chão perto do sofá e um pé de All Star surrado no meio do caminho. Independente de quem fosse o garoto que ela estava tendo um amasso, Edward iria ter uma síncope de raiva se entrasse na sala e presenciasse sua irmãzinha _naquela_ situação, contudo, quando eu vi que era Jasper, seu companheiro de time, tive que intervir.

- Alice! - chamei sua atenção rapidamente.

Jasper pulou do sofá sem camisa e com a calça jeans aberta seguido por Alice com seu sutiã de corações rosas exposto e saia jeans no meio das coxas. Ela cobriu os seios com uma almofada e empurrou Jasper para longe ao ficar de pé e vir em minha direção com desespero, obviamente pensando no irmão ciumento.

- Bella, por favor... - ela pediu antes que eu me manifestasse.

- Vocês se derão bem por ter sido eu. Já pensou o que Edward iria fazer se visse isso? Hein, Jasper?

- Eu... - ele balbuciou vestindo a camisa do time da escola, o que só piorou tudo. Não seria legal lembrar a Edward o companheirismo que eles deveriam ter por jogar no mesmo time.

- _Bella?_ - Edward gritou da garagem e eu vi Alice perder a cor de tão nervosa que ficou.

- Se escondam no escritório enquanto eu levo Edward pro quarto dele. - falei encontrando a única solução no momento.

- Obrigada, cunhada. - Alice disse me abraçando e catando a blusa do chão. - Eu vou te dever isso por toda a vida.

- Vou cobrar isso depois. - retruquei saindo da sala e encontrando Edward já quase na cozinha.

- Com quem você estava falando? - ele perguntou lavando as mãos.

- Com a... TV. - respondi rapidamente. - Na verdade eu a liguei só pra ver a programação de filmes agora.

- Algo interessante?

- Não e eu também tive uma idéia. - acrescentei antes mesmo de formular um pensamento coerente e soltando a única coisa que veio em minha mente... - Acho que nós deveríamos tentar.

- _Ahn_? - Edward retrucou sem entender.

- A casa está vazia e essa chance é quase única, então eu pensei em ir pro seu quarto e _tentar_. - respondi com um olhar sugestivo que ele entendeu.

- Você tem certeza disso? Não precisa ter tanta pressa...

- A gente não vai transar hoje, assim de cara. É só pra tentar e ir avançar algumas _bases_. - eu tentava explicar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me convencer de que poderia sim ser a oportunidade para tal avanço. - Chegar à segunda, quem sabe...

- _Wow_! - ele murmurou ruborizando e respirando fundo. - _Segunda base_. Você me pegou de surpresa...

- Você não está pronto? - retruquei tentando provocá-lo, algo que era totalmente novo para mim. Isabella Swan não dominava a arte da sedução de forma alguma. - Porque eu estou pronta.

- Eu nunca estive tão pronto como agora. - ele disse me olhando com ferocidade e se aproximando para imprensar seu corpo contra o meu e prendendo minhas costas contra a bancada.

Só a forma que suas mãos seguravam meu quadril enquanto nossas bocas se entendiam em um beijo _quente_ dava para entender que Edward estava zilhões de vezes mais preparado que eu para fazer o avanço nas _bases. _Mas não dava para desistir porque ele iria concordar imediatamente em parar e nós teríamos que assistir TV na sala, o que iria atrapalhar Alice e Jasper escondidos no escritório. Se bem que eu também já estava _acesa_ com o que suas mãos e seus beijos me causavam, de alguma forma eu estava curiosa para ver se conseguiria algum sucesso na primeira tentativa oficial.

- Acho melhor nós irmos pro meu quarto. - ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu assenti.

Subimos a escada com pressa, Edward para estar logo trancado no quarto e eu para ajudar o casal irresponsável que Alice e Jasper formavam. Ele voltou a me beijar quando trancou a porta e enquanto segurava meu rosto, dava passos para chegar à cama, me fazendo deitar junto com seu corpo deitando sobre mim. Não posso negar que eu estava gostando muito de sua mão acariciando minhas pernas e da pressão que ele fazia contra minha pélvis quando movimentava o quadril sem intenção, apenas em reflexo ao ritmo dos nossos beijos, porém quando sua mão foi para meu seio direito eu congelei automaticamente e afastei nossas bocas para respirar fundo.

- Calma. - murmurei tentando pensar direito. - Eu não sei...

- Há dois minutos você queria e agora você não sabe. - Edward retrucou lentamente. - Foi algo que eu fiz?

- Você não fez nada de errado, é que eu... tenho vergonha de meus peitos. - confessei enquanto meu rosto mudava de cor de rosado pra roxo. - Eu odeio meus peitos, na verdade.

- Por quê? - ele quis saber ainda sobre mim e com a mão em meu seio.

- Porque eu tenho um _probleminha_.

Tentei sentar na cama e Edward saiu de cima de mim para sentar junto comigo. Falar sobre o _probleminha_ de meus seios era um assunto tão delicado que nem com minha mãe eu comentava, apesar dela saber a causa dos meus seios serem tão desenvolvidos para alguém com minha estrutura física. Eu pesava pouco mais de 46Kg no meu 1 metro e sessenta e cinco centímetros, então deveria usar sutiã A, B no máximo, e na verdade usava um D que era equivalente a quem tinha prótese de silicone de 400ml. Eles sempre chamavam a atenção e para evitar apelidos como "Pamela Anderson" ou "Peituda" eu os escondia desde que os remédios deram aquele efeito colateral. Agora eles deveriam ser expostos, caso eu realmente continuasse com a idéia de chegar à _segunda base_ com Edward e de transar com ele um dia.

- Você sabe que pessoas como nós podem sofrer de _lipotrofia _por causa dos remédios, não é? - perguntei apertando meus lábios de nervosismo. - E que em alguns casos ao invés de perder gordura em alguma parte do corpo a pessoa acumula e fica _gorda_ em certas partes?

- Sim, eu sei disso.

- Pois eu tenho lipotrofia nos meus... peitos. Mas ao invés de perder gordura eu acumulei e eles são grandes assim.

- Você tem acumulo de gordura nos peitos? - Edward perguntou controlando um sorriso. - Por isso eles são tão sexy assim?

- Meus peitos são horríveis, Edward. - retruquei os cobrindo com os braços e abismada com seu comentário. - Como você pode achar isso sexy?

- Porque eu sou homem e não resisto a um par de peitos como os seus. - ele respondeu com naturalidade e eu continuava sem acreditar. - No aniversário de Alice, quando você usou aquele vestido um pouco mais decotado, eu tive que me controlar para não ficando olhando pra eles o tempo todo e naquela outra noite que você dormiu aqui... Acredite em mim quando eu digo que seus peitos me deixam excitado.

- Sério? - retruquei surpresa com esse fato.

- E você pode se excitar através deles também. - Edward comentou se inclinando para beijar meu pescoço. - Posso te mostrar como?

- Acho que sim... - respondi fechando os olhos e sentindo um arrepio por minhas costas.

**Detleft Schrempf - Band of Horses **

Ele me deu um beijo delicado antes de aprofundar mais um pouco e sua mão ir até a barra de minha camisa, levantando um pouco para que entendesse que deveria suspender os braços para que ele a tirasse e me deixasse de sutiã. Corei quando notei seus olhos no decote que meus peitos formavam dentro da lingerie e movimentei meus braços para cobri-los como sempre fazia, mas Edward segurou meus pulsos e me beijou outra vez até que eu relaxasse. Senti seus lábios descerem por meu pescoço até chegar ao meu colo, porém ele levantou os olhos pra mim e encarou minha face corada.

- Posso tirar? - perguntou com bastante calma.

- Hum... - foi a única coisa que consegui responder e eu acho que era um sim... ou talvez fosse um não, eu não sabia direito.

Mesmo assim Edward levou uma mão até o fecho de meu sutiã e abriu sem pressa, deixando as alças deslizarem por meu braço até a peça sair de meu corpo. Pela primeira desde o diagnóstico de lipotofria eu estava exibindo meus peitos para alguém e eu lutei para não os escondes rapidamente e desistir de vez de fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo, no entanto o jeito que Edward _babava_ por eles através da expressão que tinha na face me fez seguir em frente com a decisão do dia e deixá-lo mostrar que meus peitos podiam excitar e ser excitados. Seu beijo que estava em meus lábios desceu até entre meus peitos e eu deitei novamente na cama quando senti meu mamilo ser envolvido pela boca quente de Edward. Ele rodeou com a língua até que meu mamilo enrijecesse e eu me sentisse sufoca, mas de um modo bom porque a cada rodada que ele dava com a língua e sentia meu corpo arrepiar e esquentar bem _lá_.

Eu nunca tinha sentindo uma excitação intensa daquela forma e quando senti os dentes de Edward apertando ao redor do mamilo sem muita força, e ele sugando minha pele ao deixar meu seio esquerdo para migrar até o direito, eu entendi o que ele quis dizer com me excitar através deles. Aquilo era muito bom e a excitação que eu sentia talvez fosse a necessária para conseguir finalmente transar com ele, mas soube que ainda não era hora quando apoiei minha panturrilha na parte traseira de sua coxa e senti sua rigidez entre minhas perna, exatamente _lá_. Seria prazeroso se eu automaticamente não associasse a enorme _presença_ dele com a dor que certamente eu sentiria.

Acho que Edward percebeu que eu tencionei meu corpo com o medo em minha mente, pois ele parou de dedicar atenção ao meu outro seio e levantou o rosto para me encarar com os lábios vermelhos entreabertos e um olhar de preocupação. Uma parte de mim queria continuar e proporcionar a ele aquele momento especial para nosso relacionamento, mas uma outra temia e ainda não estava pronta por simplesmente sentir que não era a hora. Suas carícias eram prazerosas e seu amor era tão forte quanto o que eu sentia por ele, porém esses fatores ainda não eram suficientes para que eu deixasse mais de dez anos de _monstruosidade _de lado e ser normal àquele ponto.

- Tudo bem. - Edward murmurou respirando fundo e deitando ao meu lado.

- Desculpa, só que ainda não... - falei deitando sobre seu peito sem me importar de cobrir meu dorso.

- Não se sinta culpa. Você conseguiu um grande avanço hoje.

- _Segunda base_. - murmurei sentindo o corpo quente de vergonha e orgulho também.

- Boa jogada, Swan. - ele brincou com tom de treinador e eu gargalhei. - Sério, eu estou orgulhoso de você.

- Sua paciência ajudou bastante.

- Eu te disse que vou esperar até chegar a hora e até lá serei paciente e saber quando parar.

- Obrigada. - sussurrei levantando os olhos para ele e vendo seu sorriso de lado.

Só levantamos da cama quando a noite caiu e escutamos o barulho no andar inferior, informando que Esme ou Carlisle estavam em casa e que era melhor eu vestir minha camisa e adquirir uma postura de que nada sexual ocorreu durante a tarde. Edward bateu no quarto de Alice para que ela descesse com nós dois e afirmasse que os três estávamos assistindo filme no quarto dele. Ela aceitou com tanta rapidez que Edward desconfiou, mas eu apenas sorri e fingi que não sabia que ela iria fazer qualquer coisa para me ajudar depois da _mãozinha_ que eu a dei mais cedo. Para nossa sorte, era Esme que acabara de chegar do trabalho e engoliu a mentira rapidamente sem imaginar que _muita _coisa tinha acontecido no quarto de Edward aquela tarde. Não apenas no quesito sexual, mas também como parte de meu amadurecimento em relação ao vírus.

Em momento algum em que ele esteve me tocando e me beijando mais intimamente do que eu jamais tinha sentido, lembrei que era errado porque eu era uma ameaça constante a qualquer pessoa que me tocasse, pois com Edward eu não me sentia mais assim. Pelo menos com ele, eu sentia que podia tocar e ser tocada, que minha excitação não era meu corpo se preparando para contaminar alguém e que o que acontecesse entre nós dois seria _apenas_ sexo, não a condenação de outra pessoa. Apenas duas pessoas que se amavam compartilhando de algo tão intenso e especial, assim que acontecesse.


	19. XVIII

**Pensei que fosse demorar mais para postar, mas aqui estamos com mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**E pelo o que tudo indica o capítulo 19 virá rapidinho.**

**Links de músicas, fotos e etc. no meu perfil**

**Show me the love **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Os dois sentaram em minha frente no sofá de dois lugares e eu respirei fundo tentando manter a calma que prometi a ela, mas não dava. Minha cabeça estava fervendo e meu pescoço tenso com todo o estresse envolvido na conversa que eu teria naquele momento com Alice e Jasper. _Juntos_.

- Eu quero conversar com você antes de falar com mamãe e Carlisle. - ela disse apertando os lábios e retorcendo as mãos.

- E o que ele está fazendo aqui? - retruquei olhando com desprezo para Jasper, o cara que eu julguei ser amigo.

- Edward! - Alice me repreendeu. - Você prometeu que não brigaria com o Jazz.

- Jazz? - desdenhei do seu jeito de tratá-lo e revirei os olhos inconformado com aquilo. - Como vocês puderam fazer isso comigo? Você só tem 16 anos, Alice. Ela tem 16 anos, cara!

- E daí? - ela retrucou com movimentos dramáticos de mãos. - Jasper tem 17 anos, não há nada de errado nisso. Nós estamos juntos como qualquer casal de adolescentes.

- Eu sei exatamente o que isso significa, Alice. Ele quer se aproveitar de vocês como todos os _caras_ do nosso ano fazem com as _júnior_.

- Como você faz com a Bella? - ela me provocou com irritação. - Por que vocês podem namorar e eu e Jasper não?

- É diferente...

- É e não é. No final são apenas quatro adolescentes vivendo de acordo com nossas necessidades e eu não vou ser a primeira ou a última _júnior_ a namorar um _sênior_.

- Eu só te pedi isso, Alice. Você podia ficar com quem quisesse, mas meus companheiros de time é demais para agüentar.

- Não foi algo planejado.

- E os convites para seu aniversário, hein? - perguntei perdendo minha paciência, principalmente por Jasper não ter se manifestado ainda.

- Ok, eu o convidei com segundas intenções. Só que isso era mais forte do que Jasper e eu pudéssemos controlar. Você tem que entender isso.

- Pois eu não entendo nada.

- Infelizmente pra você, isso não irá nos separar. Eu só queria que você entendesse e respeitasse minha decisão porque você é meu irmão e eu te amo, Edward.

- Ele é meu companheiro de time! Como você acha que eu vou ficar quando você for o assunto do vestiário após o treino?

- Jasper não faria isso. - ela o defendeu lançando um olhar ameaçador para ele.

- Ele é homem e homens fazem isso. - retruquei tentando enfiar em sua cabeça oca como isso era errado.

- Você faz isso? Você conta o que você e Bella fazem quando passam a tarde toda trancados em seu _maldito_ quarto? Não! Eu sei que você não é esse tipo de garoto e sei também que Jasper não é.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar mesmo que minha vontade fosse trancá-la eternamente em casa para não precisar escutar o que minha irmãzinha fazia ou deixava de fazer com o namorado quando ele resolvesse contar aos nossos companheiros de time. Só depois disso que eu encarei Jasper. Eu o conhecia desde o primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, quando entramos no time da escola e viramos amigos. Ele me conhecia como os outros caras e sabia sobre a regra das irmãs mais novas que nós tínhamos, mas ainda assim estava namorado a minha e agora tinha a cara de pau de pedir que eu entendesse isso. Foi traição, não dava para compreender _isso_.

- Eu quero que você me ajude a contar para mamãe que eu estou namorando o Jasper. - Alice me pediu cheia de misericórdia na voz. - Porque se você estiver chateado comigo quando isso acontecer será mil vezes pior. Eu quero o apoio de meu irmão, Edward. Dá pra você entender isso?

- Você é uma criança ainda, Alice. - usei minha última cartada e apelei para o desespero. - Acredite em mim quando eu digo que os _caras_ de minha idade não querem nada sério com garotas como você...

- Olha, Edward. Eu queria te dizer uma coisa. - Jasper disse me interrompendo e nos pegando de surpresa. - Eu sei que fiz _merda_ ao começar a namorar a Alice porque você sempre pediu que a gente respeitasse sua irmã mais nova, mas eu gosto dela. Eu sempre fui _ligado_ na dela e me controlei por respeito a você, porém chega uma hora que não dá, cara. Da mesma forma que você gosta da Bella eu gosto da Alice e quero ficar com ela.

- E quando você for para uma faculdade do outro lado do país? Ela vai ficar aqui sofrendo enquanto você está curtindo o primeiro ano de faculdade como qualquer calouro faz.

- Você e Bella também vão se separar caso façam faculdades diferentes, é a mesma coisa. - ele retrucou com sabedoria, no entanto, não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

- Pare de comparar seu relacionamento com o meu e de Bella! - falei ficando em pé e deixando a sala.

- Pare de ser cabeça dura! - Alice gritou me seguindo.

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas a campainha tocou e Alice bufou alto antes de ir atender a porta sabendo que era Bella. As duas tinham combinado de ir até Port Angeles comprar a fantasia para o baile que iria ocorrer na outra semana e como Alice ainda não tinha tirado a carteira de motorista Bella iria dirigindo. Seria uma tarde normal se Alice não tivesse a escolhido para ser o dia que me contaria que estava namorando o Jasper.

- Só vou pegar minha bolsa e já volto. - Alice murmurou passando pro mim e puxando Jasper pela mão.

- O que aconteceu? - Bella perguntou sentindo o clima pesado e vendo minha expressão de irritação.

- Alice e Jasper estão namorado e ela espera que eu aceite isso.

- _Oh_... - ela murmurou desviando os olhos de mim e mordendo o canto da boca. Eu conhecia aquela expressão...

- Você sabia! - gritei indignado. - Você sabia sobre os dois e não me contou!

- Não é bem assim. - Bella tentou se explicar ficando roxa. - Eu sabia, mas eu prometi a Alice que não iria te contar... ainda.

- Você mentiu pra mim, Bella. - a acusei completamente incrédulo com o fato dela ter escondido aquilo de mim.

- Ela é minha amiga! Eu tive que mentir pra você nessa situação. - ela gritou de volta quando eu lhe dei as costas e sua frase me fez encará-la outra vez.

- Desde quando Alice é sua amiga? - retruquei vendo Bella apertar os lábios em uma expressão de raiva.

- Isso não importa, Edward. Ela confiou em mim como uma amiga e eu cumpri minha palavra porque amigas fazem isso ou sei lá. Alice é a primeira garota que eu consigo manter uma amizade sem me sentir culpada por esconder minha situação e que eu consigo ser normal ao lado dela. Você não quer que eu seja normal? Então é normal eu ter que esconder algo do meu namorado por causa de uma amiga que precisa de mim.

_Bang_, culpado! Bella me fez sentir o cara mais imbecil da face da terra ao mostrar que eu estava exagerando em relação a sua omissão dos fatos, mesmo que eu tivesse direito de me sentir traído. Desde que eu a conhecia nós não tínhamos segredo algum; éramos francos um com outro e eu achava que Bella me contava tudo que acontecia. No entanto, vê-la escondendo algo de mim pela primeira vez me pegou de surpresa, pois eu não esperava, principalmente por ser tratar de algo relacionado a Alice. Eu sabia que as duas se davam bem, mas não ao ponto de Bella ajudá-la a esconder algo tão sério de mim. Ambas sabiam o que eu achava sobre minha irmãzinha namorar algum _cara_ do meu time e mesmo assim se uniram contra mim. Só que a raiva momentânea não me fez enxergar o significado por trás daquela _cumplicidade_ entre as duas.

Abri e fechei a boca sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa para amenizar a situação e antes que eu conseguisse me desculpar dela Alice a arrastou para fora da casa e Bella murmurou um "depois a gente conversa" sem nem me encarar direito. Jasper percebeu que eu não estava pra papo e seguiu as duas para ir embora e eu me tranquei em meu quarto o restante da tarde completamente irritado com as merdas que eu fazia sem perceber. Bella e Alice só iriam voltar no final da tarde – e se eu conhecia bem minha irmã em relação a compras, até lá eu tinha que me ocupar de alguma forma e só havia uma forma. Liguei para Emmett, mas ele estava com Rose. Tentei outros caras do time, mas eles também estavam ocupados. Eu precisava de uma descarga de serotonina para relaxar e uma partida de futebol era a solução, porém não dava para jogar sozinho e minha única opção era a última pessoa que eu queria encontrar naquele momento apesar de ser uma oportunidade para esclarecer alguns fatos. Bufei de raiva e liguei para Jasper.

- Você pode me encontrar no campo daqui a vinte minutos?

- Hum... sim. - ele respondeu desconfiado.

- Ótimo. - respondi desligando logo em seguida.

Encontrei minha bola de futebol americano na última prateleira de meu closet e me enfiei dentro do casaco do time da escola para encontrar Jasper no campo em que treinávamos. Quando cheguei lá ele já estava me esperando sentado na primeira fileira da arquibancada e eu joguei a bola para ele segurar enquanto nos dirigíamos ao meio do campo. Sem precisar dizer nada nós começamos a lançar a bola um pro outro a uma distância razoável, apenas para aquecer, e eu descarregava minha raiva na força que usava para jogar a bola pra ele, mas Jasper já estava acostumado a receber minhas_ porradas _durante os jogos.

- Você começa ou eu posso falar? - ele disse após um tempo e eu continue calado lançando a bola pra ele. - Ok, eu falo.

Lancei a bola em uma distância maior para Jasper pegar e ele a recebeu nos braços sem fazer muito esforço, claro. Nós éramos um dos melhores times do campeonato interescolar e após três anos treinando juntos ele sabia exatamente qual a distância de meus lançamentos e a melhor posição para recebê-los. Fatos que só me deixavam ainda mais irritado com sua traição.

- Desculpe. Eu realmente me sinto um escroto por ter traído sua confiança, mas eu gosto da Alice, cara. Ela é incrível como nenhuma garota é e... sei lá. Ela me faz um homem feliz e completo, você entende isso?

- Não. - respondi secamente. - Ela é uma criança, Jasper. Como você consegue namorar alguém que tem uma placa escrito "Princesa" na porta do quarto?

- É isso que me encanta nela. - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Porque ela tem esse jeito de menininha, mas consegue ser uma mulher de verdade em outras situações...

- Nem complete seu raciocínio, por favor. - pedi me sentindo enjoado só de imaginar que situações eram essas.

- Não! Não dessa forma que você está imaginando... não mesmo. - ele acrescentou rapidamente e ainda assim as imagens eram fortes em minha mente. - Ainda não, acredite em mim. Só estou tentando te dizer que eu vejo uma Alice que você não vê e é isso que me faz ficar tão _na dela_.

- Eu quero vê-la feliz, sério. Mesmo que seja com você ou qualquer outro _cara_ do time, só que você também tem que entender que não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo aceitar que minha irmãzinha que até ontem corria pro meu quarto com medo depois de assistir um episódio de Supernatural é vista como uma mulher.

- Eu entendo, de verdade. Mas você também tem que entender que Alice é quase uma mulher e já pode tomar as decisões dela. E eu vou respeitá-la acima de tudo.

- Eu vou entender, um dia. - falei respirando fundo e me acalmando aos poucos.

- Ótimo. Até porque nós vamos ao baile juntos, você sabe disso não é?

- Desconfiei.

- Tudo bem com isso?

- É, tanto faz. Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado por enquanto e aproveitar para treinar meu lançamento de 30 jardas.

- Pode mandar. - Jasper disse correndo de costas e eu dei alguns passos para trás antes de lançar a bola com força pelo ar até suas mãos.

Com um pouco de serotonina no sangue e fazendo o que eu mais gostava no mundo consegui compreender melhor o relacionamento de Alice e começar a aceitar que ela namorasse meu companheiro de time. Eu poderia lidar com isso se eles guardassem para eles os detalhes e não ficassem se agarrando em minha frente. Bem, eu teria que lidar com isso se ainda quisesse ter paz com Alice em casa.

Jasper e eu ainda ficamos no campo jogando um pouco até o final da tarde, mas encerramos quando Alice o ligou dizendo que já estava em casa após as compras com Bella e eu aproveitei a informação para voltar para casa também. Nós dois chegamos praticamente juntos e elas olharam com desconfiança, pois no começo da tarde eu não queria ver Jasper na minha frente e agora nós entramos na cozinha comentando sobre o pequeno treino que tivemos. O queixo de Alice estava quase sobre o balcão de mármore e eu revirei os olhos antes de bagunçar seu cabelo pra quebrar o gelo.

- Relaxe que eu aceito seja lá o que vocês dois têm. - a informei ao sentar no banco ao lado de Bella. - Para o bem de nosso relacionamento como irmãos.

- Você está falando sério ou vai dar outro chilique a qualquer momento? - ela perguntou para se certificar e eu assenti confirmando a seriedade em minhas palavras. - Sério mesmo?

- Sério, Alice!

- Obrigada, _irmãozão_. - ela disse apertando meu pescoço e beijando minha bochecha com força. - Eu não iria suportar ficar sem falar com você.

- E eu não agüentaria ficar sem você apertando meu pescoço. - retruquei forçando uma careta que até Bella riu e eu sorri aliviado por ela não estar mais chateada comigo.

- Jazz, você não vai acreditar! - Alice gritou abruptamente pegando até o pobre Jasper de surpresa. - Achei o sapato que estava faltando para sua roupa do baile. É idêntico ao original.

- Afinal, vocês vão fantasiados de que? - perguntei curioso depois de escutar Alice falar a semana inteira sobre sua roupa.

- Segredo. Você só verá no dia do baile. - ela respondeu sorridente e arrastando Jasper para fora da cozinha.

- Nenhuma chance de você me contar, não é? - perguntei a Bella e ela confirmou balançando a cabeça. - Entendi. O lance de segredo entre amigas.

- Eu não queria mentir, mas também não podia trair a confiança de Alice...

- Eu sou o errado nisso, Bella. - a interrompi segurando seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. - Você tem uma amiga agora e existem regras na amizade feminina que não podem ser desrespeitadas nem quando se trata do namorado, eu entendi isso. Desculpe por ter me irritado com você sem motivo.

- Você tinha motivo. Eu menti pra você e não se deve mentir para as pessoas que a gente ama.

- Em algumas ocasiões é melhor mentir para a pessoa que ama.

- Prometo que foi a última vez que eu escondi algo de você. - ela murmurou retorcendo os lábios e me fazendo sorrir com sua voz doce.

- Você pode esconder algo de mim... desde que seja bem escondido para que eu nunca descubra, ok?

- Ok.

Não dava para ficar irritado com aquela garota implorando através do olhar que eu entendesse que agora ela tinha uma amiga e precisaria ocultar alguns detalhes da amizade delas. Beijei Bella rapidamente e ela laçou meu pescoço para apoiar a testa em meu ombro ao soltar um longo suspiro de cansaço. Certamente Alice a fez entrar em todas as lojas possíveis aquela tarde e agora ela quisesse ir pra casa descansar.

- Você se divertiu pelo menos? - perguntei acariciando seu cabelo.

- Um pouco. Comprei uma coisa pra você usar no baile. - ela respondeu abrindo a bolsa e tirando uma sacolinha. - É um óculos estilo aviador, bem anos 80 e Top Gun.

- Vai combinar com a jaqueta estilo Top Gun que meu pai me deu essa semana. - comentei colocando os óculos no rosto. - Estou tão charmoso quanto o Maverick?

- Muito mais. - ela disse sorrindo e me beijando. - Eu preciso ir pra casa preparar o jantar de Charlie.

- Tudo bem. - concordei guardando os óculos na sacolinha. - Obrigado pelo presente.

- De nada. - Bella murmurou ficando de pé e eu a encarei alguns segundos antes de beijá-la com mais vontade.

Colei-a contra meu corpo com os braços ao redor de sua cintura e Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para melhorar meu acesso a sua boca enquanto ela respondia ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Eu a desejava tanto e conforme o tempo passava isso só aumentava, às vezes sem que eu pudesse controlar mesmo que precisasse. Algumas vezes Bella interrompia minhas _crises de tarado_ antes que piorasse a situação, mas em muitas outras ela deixava chegar até um ponto em que eu estava transbordando de tesão por ela e tinha que respirar fundo para me concentrar. Chegávamos tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda restava um longo caminho a ser percorrido até o sexo fazer parte de nosso relacionamento. Eu já estava achando que o tesão estava afetando minha sanidade.

- Acho melhor você ir... - murmurei me afastando dela lentamente e Bella concordou.

Quando ela entrou no carro e acenou para mim antes de cruzar a esquina e desaparecer de vista, encostei minha testa na porta e respirei fundo para acalmar minha mente e principalmente meu corpo antes que eu enlouquecesse e cometesse algum ato mal pensado em relação à Bella. Eu só precisava ter paciência que um dia nós chegaríamos a aquele nível de intimidade. _Um dia_, repeti para mim. Era só ter calma.

.

.

**BPOV**

Aquele baile ainda iria me tirar do sério até o grande dia, principalmente na semana que ele iria acontecer. A escola inteira respirava anos 80 com a decoração dos corredores, os pôsteres anunciando a festa e o grêmio fazendo campanha de conscientização sexual para os alunos não cometerem muitas besteiras no dia do evento. Se já estava ruim poderia ficar muito pior quando os alunos da organização começaram a distribuir panfletos informativos... e camisinha. Cada aluno recebia dois preservativos junto com uma cartilha ensinando como colocar e o que ela iria prevenir. Cada vez que eu via alguém lendo aquele papelzinho sentia meu rosto queimar de tensão porque certamente um longo parágrafo sobre AIDS deveria estar no texto e eu não queria nem imaginar quais absurdos estavam escritos.

Parecia que eu tinha sido excluída dessa campanha porque até então nenhum dos responsáveis por ela tinha me entregado o kit pré-baile e eu agradeci muito por não precisar passar um dia inteiro com duas camisinhas dentro de minha bolsa e correr o risco de Charlie descobrir e pensar coisas totalmente erradas sobre isso. Mas obviamente Tanya fez questão de me alfinetar quando veio em minha direção e parou na minha frente com um sorriso na face e a sacolinha com os panfletos e as camisinhas.

- Olá, hostil. - ela disse com sua falsa simpatia e eu a ignorei continuando andando. - Já recebeu o kit de prevenção? Claro que não, não é mesmo? Porque será inútil te dar uma camisinha se ninguém quer transar com você. Acho que nem Edward quis fazer essa caridade porque ele recusou o kit quando eu fui entregar um a ele nesse instante.

Eu me virei para retrucar as _merdas_ que ela estava me dizendo quando senti um braço pousar ao redor de meus ombros e Edward surgiu ao meu lado com um sorriso simpático para Tanya, que não entendeu nada por um instante e depois fez sua melhor cara de vadia para seduzí-lo sem se importar com minha presença.

- Olá, Tanya. - ele a cumprimentou ainda sorrindo. - Eu estava exatamente te procurando.

- Sério? - ela retrucou animada.

- Sabe aquelas camisinhas que eu recusei a alguns minutos? Acabei de me lembrar que esse final de semana é o baile e como Bella irá dormir lá em casa achei melhor aproveitar essa oferta para não precisar gastar minhas camisinhas, sabe? Guardá-las para outras ocasiões.

- Mas... - Tanya balbuciou com uma expressão de confusão e olhando pra mim, que queria me enfiar no chão de vergonha.

- Acho que quatro camisinhas está bom, não é Bella? - ele perguntou olhando pra mim e eu nem sabia o que responder. - Ou cinco, afinal serão dias interessantes. É, cinco acho que dá para esse final de semana.

Tanya continuava me encarando sem acreditar no que Edward estava dizendo e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça ainda olhando para ele antes de me virar para ela e murmurar que cinco bastava por enquanto. Eu não sabia se matava Edward por me fazer passar por aquela situação ou o enchia de beijos por ter feito Tanya Denali finalmente calar a boca em relação a mim. Na verdade eu estava em estado de choque.

- Obrigado. - ele disse quando ela entregou as camisinhas e um panfleto, mas ele recusou o papel. - Não precisa, nós já estamos bem informados sobre isso. Valeu, Tanya.

Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar quando Edward me conduziu pelo corredor com o braço ao redor de meu pescoço e guardando as camisinhas no bolso traseiro de minha calça jeans para Tanya ver bem que nós precisávamos delas porque iríamos passar o final de semana todo transando como dois animais no cio. Quando sentamos na mesa de sempre no refeitório eu encarei Edward com uma expressão que era um mix de surpresa, irritação e absurdo.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou ainda se divertindo com a situação.

- Por que você fez aquilo? - retruquei séria, não achando nem um pouco de graça agora que nós seríamos o assunto da escola quando Tanya saísse dizendo por aí que Edward Cullen tinha cinco preservativos guardados no bolso da namoradinha.

- Eu escutei Tanya dizendo aquelas _merdas_ pra você e resolvi brincar um pouco pra ela calar a boca.

- Mas precisava dizer que eu iria passar o final de semana em sua casa e que nós iríamos transar tanto que gastaríamos cinco camisinhas?

- Foi uma brincadeira, Bella.

- Não achei a menor graça em expor minha vida dessa forma.

- Deixe que eles pensem o que quiser sobre isso...

- Pra você é vantagem que todo mundo na escola e na cidade saibam que está _comendo_ sua namorada de todas as formas possíveis, afinal ninguém irá te chamar de vadia por transar com o namorado com tão pouco tempo de relacionamento.

- Por que você se importa tanto com o que as pessoas pensam?

- Porque eu não quero ser o assunto novamente. Já foi difícil ignorar os comentários quando nós começamos a namorar e eu não quero nem pensar o que vão comentar agora.

- Se você quiser, eu vou lá e devolvo as camisinhas para Tanya...

- Fique quieto e não diga mais nada, por favor. - pedi puxando o ar com vontade para oxigenar meus neurônios e relaxar um pouco enquanto Edward puxava minha cadeira para ficar mais próximo dele.

- Desculpe, ok? - ele murmurou encarando minha expressão de poucos amigos. - Eu só quis fazer uma brincadeira para a Tanya parar de encher teu saco e nem pensei se você gostaria ou não.

- Eu só não quero ser o assunto da escola outra vez. Quero terminar meu primeiro e último ano aqui invisível de preferência e ser sua namorada já não ajuda muito.

- Desculpe, mas nós somos um casal interessante demais para as pessoas ignorarem. - ele brincou ficando o mais próximo de meus lábios sem beijá-los a espera que eu quebrasse a distância, mas permaneci recostada na cadeira com os braços cruzados. - Vai continuar me ignorar até que horas?

- Até você aprender a ficar calado em certas ocasiões. - retruquei tentando manter a seriedade, mas Edward sabia desmontar minha raiva com uma careta discreta e brincando com seus lábios nos meus. - Eu te odeio, Edward.

- Eu sei que é mentira. - ele riu antes de me beijar corretamente e eu revirar os olhos rindo. - Prometo que essa foi à última vez que eu brinco sobre nossa vida sexual.

- Vida sexual inexistente, você quis dizer não é? - comentei e ele suspirou com _muito_ pesar no olhar.

- É, tanto faz... - Edward resmungou se ajeitando na cadeira e suspirando. Eu sempre tinha que broxá-lo de alguma forma.

Alice surgiu logo em seguida a aquele fim de papo nada agradável e como sempre estava de mãos dadas com Jasper. Desde que Edward soube sobre os dois, eles não se desgrudavam mais em momento algum, começando na escola, seguindo depois da aula na casa dela, quando Jasper ficava até antes de Esme chegar do trabalho. Era igual ao Edward ficar em minha casa até Charlie chegar, só que ele não entendia isso e dizia que Jasper era folgado demais.

- Olá vocês. - ela nos cumprimentou sorrindo e eu retruquei o cumprimento. - Só queria confirmar se você realmente irá se arrumar lá em casa para o baile.

- Provavelmente, já que eu não farei idéia de como me arrumar.

- Certo. Acho que se você chegar umas 15h dará tempo de as duas se arrumarem.

- Mas o baile só começa às 19h, Alice. - Edward comentou espantado com o tempo que ela julgou ser necessário para nós duas ficarmos prontas.

- Eu quero estar perfeita então vou levar quanto tempo for necessário.

- Eu chego na sua casa às 16h, tá bom? - sugeri encontrando um meio termo.

- Excelente. Até mais tarde. - ela disse acenando e puxando Jasper para a mesa que eles sentavam.

- Eu vou estar a dois quartos de distância, qualquer coisa é só gritar. - Edward comentou para me fazer rir e conseguiu.

No dia anterior ao baile foi praticamente impossível dar dois passos sem escutar alguém comentando sobre o grande evento da escola. Quando eu estava no segundo ano e morava em Phoenix ocorria um baile do mesmo estilo na minha antiga escola, mas apenas as pessoas do último ano ficavam animadas já que seria um dos últimos momentos antes da formatura e agora era minha vez de viver essa loucura de escolher um vestido, ser convidada, planejar cada detalhe da noite tão especial para algumas garotas. 80% delas perdiam a virgindade no dia do baile e isso era o maior clichê dos clichês de adolescentes, então para mim a noite do baile era apenas mais uma em que eu iria a uma festa sem a mínima vontade de ir e ficaria nela tempo suficiente para ser sociável. Como qualquer noite em minha vida.

Alice estava animada por nós duas apesar de ter tudo organizado desde a semana anterior. Ela já tinha sua fantasia dos anos 80 pronta e já tinha montado meu look contra a minha vontade, mas ainda assim eu recebia pelo menos uns cinco sms dela perguntando coisas como se eu estava lembrada de pegar o tênis que Rosalie iria me emprestar - que ela pediu, não eu - e de lavar meu cabelo para que ela fizesse um penteado especial. Eu temia o que _especial_ pudesse significar para ela, mas ainda assim arrumei minha mochila com a _fantasia_ e cheguei à casa de Edward às 16h em ponto do sábado. Foi Esme quem abriu a porta para mim e me deu um abraço carinhoso como fazia todas as vezes que eu a encontrava, me informando que Alice estava impossivelmente elétrica aquela tarde. Mas antes de ir até seu quarto fui falar rapidinho com Edward, abrindo a porta do quarto devagar e o encontrando dormindo com a TV ligada. Não quis incomodá-lo e o deixei descansando enquanto eu ia encontrar Alice e dava de cara com sua cama cheia de roupas, sapatos e nécessaires com maquiagem.

- Ainda bem que você já chegou! - ela gritou me puxando para dentro do quarto. - Estou tendo um colapso nervoso. Você não tem noção de como hoje a noite será especial.

- Por ser a noite do baile ou por outro motivo? - arrisquei perguntar enquanto tirava um par de botas brancas com franjinha, bem anos 80, para sentar na cama.

- Eu acho que será hoje à noite, Bella. - Alice respondeu suspirando e com um sorriso meio tímido nos lábios.

- O que é hoje à noite?

- Minha primeira vez com o Jazz.

Por que eu fui perguntar? E por que tudo se resumia a sexo ao meu redor? Meu rosto ficou de todas as cores enquanto Alice soltava outro suspiro e eu não sabia o que dizer. Claro que eu não saberia o que dizer, pois eu mesma não sabia _bulhufas_ sobre sexo e vivia um dilema eterno sobre quando ter minha primeira vez com Edward, então como dar algum conselho ou fazer qualquer comentário com uma garota desajuizada como Alice?

- Ele disse que reservou um quarto no Drew Drop Inn, mas eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de Edward não descobrir e acabar com minha noite. - ela comentou olhando sugestivamente para mim e eu já neguei antes mesmo de ela perguntar. - Bella, por favor!

- Não quero mais me meter nos seus problemas com Edward, desculpa.

- Mas se ele descobrir...

- O problema não é meu, Alice. Eu e Edward já brigamos quando ele descobriu que eu sabia sobre você e Jasper, não quero nem imaginar se ele descobrir que eu te ajudei a... fazer _isso_.

- Droga! Eu vou morrer virgem! - ela resmungou dramaticamente e eu revirei os olhos buscando qualquer assunto para fugir daquele.

- Você não estava super apressada para se arrumar? E para me arrumar?

- Era mesmo. Eu preciso lavar meu cabelo para começar a arrumá-lo.

- E o que eu posso fazer enquanto isso?

- Pode ir secando seu cabelo para eu fazer o penteado. - ela disse parando em minha frente e mexendo em meus fios ainda úmidos para cima e para os lados. - O secador está em algum lugar na cama e você pode ligar naquela tomada. - disse apontando uma tomada ao lado de um espelho de corpo inteiro.

Ela entrou no banheiro para tomar banho e eu vasculhei entre algumas peças de roupa até achar o enorme secador rosa. Minha experiência com secador de cabelo era um pouco limitada, mas eu sabia o que fazer para secar um pouco meu cabelo enquanto Alice estava no banho e fiquei parada em frente ao espelho mexendo entre os fios com o jato quente de ar direcionado a minha cabeça. O barulho que o secador fazia me impediu de escutar a porta sendo aberta e quando eu percebi Edward estava parado atrás de mim com um sorriso divertido na face, me fazendo tomar o maior susto e quase derrubar o secador.

- _Merda_. - resmunguei desligando o secador e respirando fundo.

- Não quis te assustar, foi mal.

- Mas me assustou muito.

- Onde está minha preciosa irmã pentelha? - ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- No banho lavando o cabelo. - respondi desistindo de secar meu cabelo e enrolando o fio ao redor do secador. - E eu deveria estar secando o meu, mas minha coordenação motora é limitada.

- Você não precisa usar muita maquiagem e fazer um mega penteado exagerado para ficar bonita pro baile. Você já é linda naturalmente.

- Aham, certo... - murmurei ignorando seus comentários propositais para me derreter facilmente.

- Eu estou falando sério. - Edward disse colocando os braços ao redor de minha cintura e me fazendo ficar levemente na ponta dos pés para laçar seu pescoço. - Você ao natural é mais bonita que muita garota com quilos de maquiagem no rosto.

- Por que você fica me dizendo essas coisas? Só para me ver de bochechas coradas?

- Sim, mas também para que você nunca esqueça isso. - ele respondeu beijando meu lábio inferior lentamente. - Porque você é a garota mais linda para mim, Bella.

Não dava para resistir a aquele garoto cheio de charme dizendo que você era linda e te beijando bem devagar antes de afundar com desejo em sua boca. Edward me segurava com firmeza contra seu corpo forte e eu já estava arfando com poucos minutos de beijo, pelo simples fato de ele me fazer sentir coisas loucas e intensas daquela forma. Eu sentia e não podia negar, só queria perder aquele maldito medo irracional para ser dele de todas as formas e me sentir completa. Como qualquer garota, eu só queria isso em minha vida.

- _Ew!_

Escutamos Alice gritar ao nos ver agarrados daquela forma e Edward deu uma risada apesar de eu estar morrendo de vergonha. Ajeitei meu cabelo levemente bagunçados pela mão dele que adentrou por minha nuca e nos afastamos ainda sobre o olhar de nojo que Alice fazia.

- Até mais tarde. - Edward disse me dando um último beijo antes de sair do quarto.

Sentei na cama por não conseguir ficar mais em pé já que minhas pernas viravam gelatina quando ele me beijava daquela forma e Alice passou em minha frente arrumando o roupão rosa que vestia, analisando minha face ruborizada.

- Vocês não se desgrudam nunca? - ela perguntou pegando o secador jogado ao meu lado na cama e o ligando na tomada.

Respondi rindo, não sabia explicar por que eu e Edward não conseguíamos ficar separados muito tempo, e fiquei observando Alice secar o cabelo curto com muito mais destreza que eu enquanto ela explicava o que iria fazer com meu cabelo. Ela dizia que puxaria para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto mais para a esquerda e que colocaria um pequeno topete na frente, mas eu não me importava. Ainda estava me sentindo _inundada_ pela sensação pós-beijo que ficava em mim ultimamente.

Faltando pouco para às 19h eu e Alice ficamos prontas, enfim. Depois de resmungar enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo para fazer o penteado, de tentar evitar que ela me maquiasse demais e me deixasse igual a uma Drag Queen, finalmente pude me olhar no espelho e analisar a produção. Era bem anos 80, mas também era bem _Bella_, nada exagerado demais ou muito _garotinha_. O melhor de tudo foi conseguir ir à festa de tênis ao contrário do mega salto-alto que Alice tentou me empurrar e disfarçar meus peitos com a camisa solta caída em meu ombro direito. Estava de acordo e à vontade, melhor impossível. A única coisa _demais_ na fantasia toda era o Wayfarer colorido que ela insistiu que eu usasse apesar de ser noite, então o pendurei no decote da camisa e bati na porta do quarto de Edward para avisar que nós já poderíamos ir.

- Entra. - ele gritou após a terceira batida.

A TV continuava ligada e eu entrei sem fazer muito alarde, o procurando pelo quarto meio escuro. Sua jaqueta original dos anos 80 estava sobre a cama junto com o Ray-Ban que lhe dei de presente e Edward colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro quando disse que já estava terminando de se arrumar. Percebi que seu cabelo estava um pouco diferente dos fios para todos os lados que ele costumava usar e não contive minha curiosidade até parar na porta do banheiro e o observar passar um spray no quase topete que ele fazia, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi sua roupa. Melhor dizendo, como seu corpo estava dentro daquela roupa.

Apenas uma calça jeans surrada, uma regata branca e botas estilo militar, mas essas três peças conseguiram causar um arrepio eterno em meu corpo pelo modo que seus braços fortes estavam expostos, que os músculos das costas estavam delineados pelo tecido fino da camisa e que sua cueca aparecia sorrateiramente na porta frontal da calça jeans. Deus do céu, Edward estava impossivelmente mais lindo aquela noite e eu babei por alguns minutos sem acreditar que aquilo tudo era meu. Eu, uma pobre garota desengonçada, tinha um namorado jogador de futebol americano que enlouquecia todas as garotas da escola no dia-a-dia e eu não queria nem imaginar o que elas iriam pensar quando o visse daquele jeito.

- Acho que está bom. - ele disse terminando de ajeitar o topete e deixando a lata sobre a pia. - O que você acha?

- Eu... oi? - retruquei tirando meus olhos de seus braços e analisando seu penteado. - Está interessante.

- Interessante? - Edward retrucou frustrado e olhando novamente no espelho.

- Eu estou acostumada com seu cabelo ao natural, então é meio estranho te ver com esse topete engraçado.

- Tanto faz, se ficar tosco está de acordo com os anos 80 mesmo.

- Mas você está lindo, como sempre.

- Você também. Apesar de eu te preferir ao natural, Alice soube pegar leve. Aprovado.

O ajudei a colocar a jaqueta e coloquei os óculos em seu rosto notando que ele não tinha feito a barba naquele dia, o que significava alguns pêlos que espetavam quando eu tocava seu maxilar ou quando ele me beijava. Ele estava tão perfeito que eu podia jurar que tocava ao fundo "Take My Breath Away" enquanto eu o assistia passar a mão no topete uma última vez para arrumá-lo. _Tortura,_ pensei respirando fundo para me concentrar e segurando sua mão para descermos a escada. Alice e Jasper já estavam nos esperando na cozinha e Edward começou a rir quando viu qual era a tão misteriosa fantasia que eles usavam.

- Ferris e Sloane. - ele disse sem controlar a risada. - Isso é genial!

- Obrigada. - Alice disse girando para mostrar a roupa idêntica a do filme.

- Por que nós não pensamos nisso também? - ele me perguntou meio frustrado. - Poderíamos ser o casal de Dirty Dance.

- Nem no seu sonho mais louco, Edward. - cortei rapidamente seu devaneio. - Descrição acima de tudo, esqueceu com quem você namora?

- Mas seria divertido. A gente até poderia aprender aquela dancinha do final para fazer no meio do baile...

- Podemos ir, não é? - perguntei a Alice e Jasper antes que Edward sonhasse alto demais.

- Se você não se importar, eu vou com o Jazz no carro dele. - Alice comentou evitando olhar nos olhos do irmão para não acabar deixando claro sua intenção em relação a aquela noite. - Porque se vocês quiserem voltar mais cedo não tem problema.

- Tudo bem. - Edward respondeu dando de ombros e segurando minha mão.

Edward foi até o pé da escada e gritou para Esme que eles já estávamos indo, mas antes que nós deixássemos a casa ela apareceu na cozinha com uma câmera fotográfica na mão e pedindo que nós fizéssemos uma pose para registrar aquele momento. Eu era totalmente avessa a fotos e Edward sabia disso após tentar várias vezes tirar uma foto minha, então ele colocou os óculos em meu rosto para me disfarçar melhor e jogou o braço sobre meus ombros antes de Esme nos cegar momentaneamente com o flash e nos desejar bom baile.

Antes de ser arrastada para a garagem ainda vi Alice comemorar o fato do irmão não ficar de olho nela a noite inteira e dar um super beijo em Jasper como se dissesse "Consegui! Nós vamos transar loucamente essa noite". Murmurei um "boa sorte" para ela e deixei que Edward me arrastasse até seu carro, a porta direita já aberta quando cheguei à garagem e sentei no banco de couro confortável do Volvo. Ele ligou o iPod no som antes de ligar o carro e Madonna começou a tocar sem que esperasse.

- Tá, eu confesso que fiz uma lista com música dos anos 80 pra a gente escutar até chegar ao baile. - ele resmungou meio sem graça, principalmente porque eu estava rindo.

- Eu só não esperava, desculpa. - comentei aumentando um pouco a música e rindo baixo. - Eu gosto dessa música. "Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble..."

Cantarolei quase todas as músicas na lista que Edward criou e ele me acompanhava nas que sabia, forçando uma voz desafinada de propósito só para me fazer rir e nem perceber o longo caminho até o hotel quase no meio da estrada até Port Angeles onde a festa seria. Eu já estava me divertindo antes mesmo de chegar ao baile e o motivo era o mais óbvio possível. Edward estava comigo, nós dois éramos adolescentes normais indo ao baile da escola no último ano e nada iria atrapalhar nossa noite, nem mesmo algo que existia em nossas vidas e nos aproximou. Naquela noite não foi a AIDS que me fez ser sua namorada, foi o destino. Porque eu tive certeza de que com vírus ou não eu acabaria conhecendo Edward em algum momento de minha vida, pois ele era exatamente o que me faltava para ser feliz. Enfim.

.

.


	20. XIX

** Bem, não se animem tanto com dois capítulos em menos de uma semana. Originalmente o 18 e 19 eram apenas um capítulos, mas como ficou grande demais eu dividi, por isso estou att com pouco tempo entre eles.**

**Boa leitura, minhas doçuras**

**E show me the love! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

Quem diria que Bella conhecia várias músicas de Madonna e Tina Tuner... Aquela foi apenas uma das surpresas que tive na noite do Baile de Primavera e até nós chegarmos ao local, eu já tinha me divertido com ela cantando e fazendo umas expressões faciais exageradas bem engraçadas. Ali eu vi uma garota de 17 anos que não precisava se preocupar com nada além de uma festa da escola e isso me encheu de orgulho, pois despertei aquele lado em Bella e ela despertava inúmeros outros lados em mim. Especialmente o lado hormonal quando percebi como suas pernas ficavam perfeitas na calça rosa colada que ela vestia.

Mas aquela noite não era para ser o tarado; nós tínhamos outras coisas para ocupar nossas cabeças e não pensar só em sexo, apesar de a noite do baile significar sexo para 90% das pessoas que iríam à festa. Como ela era o oposto da adolescente clichê, fui à festa sabendo que as chances de ela me dizer que aquela era a noite especial para nós eram quase nulas e isso era muito bom, porque eu não precisava ficar _bancando_ o sedutor a noite inteira para relaxá-la e usar frases clichês como "Eu quero que essa noite seja especial para nós dois" ou "Você é a garota de minha vida", apesar de deixar isso bem claro todos os outros dias. Nós dançaríamos ao som de músicas toscas, Bella iria criticar as roupas curtas demais das outras garotas enquanto eu discretamente analisava as pernas delas - porque eu era movido a hormônios mesmo e não podia negar isso - e umas três horas depois eu a deixaria em casa sã e salva como Charlie esperava.

Já dava para sentir o clima da festa antes mesmo de entrar no salão decorado com cores que davam dor de cabeça de tão gritantes. As pessoas tinham levado a sério o lance de se fantasiar de acordo com a época, porque o que mais se via eram Cindy Laupers, Madonnas no estilo Like a Virgin e caras com o cabelo pintado de branco e pra cima como o Vanilla Ice. Tinha até um moleque vestido com o macacão de aviador do Maverick e eu poderia ficar puto com aquilo, mas Bella me garantiu que eu estava mais bonito e deixei pra lá. Dava pra rir bastante com as fantasias, mas sem dúvida a que mais chamou minha atenção foi a de Emmett quando ele e Rose se aproximaram de nós dois.

- Que _porra_ é essa? - perguntei analisando sua roupa.

- Daniel Sam, prazer. - ele respondeu imitando um golpe de karatê e Rose revirou os olhos.

- Ele queria vir de Conan, o Barbáro, mas jamais eu o deixaria sair por aí usando aquela tanquinha. - ela comentou enquanto Emmett apertava a faixa amarrada na cabeça arrancando gargalhadas de Bella. - Vocês estão lindos.

- Obrigada. - Bella murmurou olhando discretamente pra mim e sorrindo. - Você também, Rose. Seu sapato é...

- Uma tortura. Estou amargamente arrependida de ter vindo com ele.

- Qualquer coisa eu te carrego, querida. - Emmett comentou mostrando o braço forte para ela.

- Tá certo... - ela resmungou ignorando sua demonstração de força e olhando por cima de meu ombro. - Aqueles são Alice e Jasper?

- Hum... são. - respondi olhando pra trás e vendo Alice tirando foto com Jasper. - São eles mesmos.

- Adorei as fantasias de "Curtindo a Vida Adoidado".

- E quem diria que sua irmãzinha estaria namorando um _cara_ do time. - Emmett fez questão de comentar e Rose o beslicou no braço. - O que foi?

- Eu te falei para não fazer esse comentário. - ela disse entre os dentes.

- Está tudo bem. Eu já aceito isso. - comentei mesmo ainda não estando 100% alegre com essa novidade.

- Ela está feliz com o Jasper, Edward. Eu te garanto.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Se ela está feliz com ele eu não vou atrapalhar essa felicidade.

- Aceite que Alice cresceu e tente relaxar em relação a isso. - Rose disse me dando um tapinha amigável no ombro.

- E aí, vamos dançar? - Emmett sugeriu olhando para mim e pra Bella, que me encarou com preocupação.

- Vão na frente que nós já estamos indo. - respondi percebendo que eu teria que utilizar meu poder de persuasão para convencer Bella.

Emmett puxou Rose pela mão e ela quase caiu por causa do salto alto demais e porque ele não era nada delicado. Estava tocando "Love is a Battle Field" que eu reconhecia por causa do filme melosinho que Alice me fez assistir com ela uma vez e quase todo mundo estava na pista dançando, exceto eu e Bella parados no mesmo lugar que eu nos deixei.

- Você quer dançar? - ela me perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você quer? - retruquei enfiando minhas mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

- Eu não danço, sabe? Tipo, nunca, principalmente na frente das pessoas.

- Entendi.

- Mas se você quiser...

- Só se você quiser também.

Ela analisou as pessoas dançando e eu olhei pelo canto do olho para ver sua reação e Bella soltou um longo suspiro murmurando algo pra ela mesma e depois olhou de novo para mim confirmando com a cabeça que estava tudo bem, que nós iríamos dançar.

- Tem tanta gente dançando toscamente que ninguém vai olhar para nós dois. - comentei enquanto a conduzia para um pouco mais perto de onde as pessoas dançavam, mas não muito no centro.

- Eu vou tentar, mas se alguém olhar para mim eu saio correndo. - ela disse com uma ruga entre os olhos demonstrando sua concentração naquele momento.

- Bastante justo. - concordei dando risada e segurando suas duas mãos quando achei um lugar bom para dançar.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo muito sério, mas era apenas dançar em uma festa, algo bastante comum. Exceto para Bella. Qualquer momento adolescente para ela era uma novidade porque pela primeira vez ela estava encarando isso tudo sem ficar se lembrando a cada segundo que era um perigo para os outros. Fiquei a encarando até que ela abrisse os olhos e me desse permissão para começar a dançar. Primeiro mexi seus braços no ritmo da música até que ela estivesse relaxada o suficiente para que eu transferisse o ritmo para os ombros e quando ela menos percebeu, eu a girei e a joguei em meus braços bem no estilo "casal dançando em filme". Bella fechou os olhos soltando um grito de surpresa e depois rindo até ficar muito vermelha e minha noite já estava ganha só por vê-la se divertindo. Mas antes que continuasse a jogando pra lá e pra cá a música mudou para uma mais lenta que eu também conhecia do filme... _Como era o nome dele mesmo? _Não importa. Eu segurei Bella pela cintura e a coloquei sobre meus pés para começar a dançar aquela música também.

**Vienna - Billy Joel**

Bella olhou para o lado e eu acompanhei seu olhar para ver Alice e Jasper dançando, minha irmãzinha com o sorriso mais largo que já vi enquanto Jasper a segurava pela cintura da mesma forma que eu fazia com Bella. Naquele momento, aceitei que eles fossem felizes juntos ao ver que eles estavam apaixonados assim como Bella e eu estávamos, afinal todo mundo merecia ser feliz com quem quer que fosse. Voltei a encarar Bella quando ela laçou meu pescoço com os dois braços delicados e eu depositei um beijo em sua testa antes de colá-la a minha soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa. - ela murmurou sem me encarar. - Mas não sei exatamente como.

- Pode falar de qualquer forma. - sugeri parando de dançar, ou me mexer ao ritmo da música.

- Podemos sentar em um lugar mais vazio?

Concordei deixando-a descer dos meus pés e então Bella segurou minha mão para que nós saíssemos da pista até a parte onde quase ninguém estava. Ela sentou em uma cadeira e eu puxei outra para ficar a sua frente e esperar até que ela conseguisse dizer o que queria para mim e parecia ser algo bastante sério porque Bella balançava a perna direita nervosamente até que eu finalmente segurei seu joelho para ela parar.

- Desculpa. - ela murmurou pousando a mão sobre a minha. - Eu só estou muito nervosa.

- Você não precisa ficar nervosa para dizer algo para mim, Bella.

- Para falar isso eu preciso. Eu já estou nervosa. Mas eu vou falar...

- Estou esperando.

- Você sabe que eu sou totalmente contra todos os clichês de nossa geração e o que as garotas de minha idade fazem. Mas eu vim ao baile com você, até dancei como as outras pessoas fazem em festa porque você despertou esse lado em mim e também conseguiu despertar outra coisa.

- Que seria...

- A coragem para transar com você. Hoje.

Bella tinha o poder de dizer às coisas que eu mais esperava, mas nas horas que menos imaginava. Como no meio de um baile ela dizer que queria transar comigo aquela noite; quando eu menos estava preparado, onde já tinha enfurnado na minha cabeça que aquela não era à noite. Pelo jeito seria esta mesmo e eu já estava a dois minutos sem reagir.

- O que você acha? - ela perguntou atraindo minha atenção.

- O que eu acho? - retruquei rindo de nervosismo. - Bem, eu tenho uma opinião formada sobre isso, mas a questão é o que você acha.

- Eu sugeri, então...

- Mas você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso hoje? O dia não importa muito, mas eu não quero que você se force a fazer sexo comigo hoje só porque o clima está propício a tal ato.

- Não é o baile que me deu coragem. Foi você, o jeito que você está hoje... Eu simplesmente analisei a situação e decidi que consigo.

- Tudo bem. - concordei com a cabeça e me recostei na cadeira. - Nós vamos tentar.

- Tentar? - Bella retrucou nervosa. - Eu quero fazer, eu já decidi isso.

- Nós vamos _tentar_, Bella. - insisti. - Porque o que vier hoje à noite é lucro e ninguém sai frustrado nessa história.

- Tá, como você quiser. - ela disse levantando rapidamente e me puxando. - Vamos.

- Para onde exatamente?

- Sua casa. Porque a minha casa tem o Charlie e em outro lugar nós corremos o risco de alguém ver e sermos a notícia de Forks amanhã.

- E seu meu pai nos encontrar chegando lá? Você sabe qual a política dele sobre você dormir lá...

- Edward, eu vou acabar desistindo se você ficar falando sobre seu pai nos flagrando. - ela me cortou bruscamente e eu respirei fundo.

- Vamos. - falei ficando de pé e a guiei para fora do salão.

Não éramos só nós dois que estávamos saindo da festa mais cedo, e certamente a intenção deles era a mesma que a nossa, mas ninguém precisava saber que eu e Bella talvez fossemos transar aquela noite. Até porque eu ainda não estava convicto de que ela estivesse pronta, afinal isso foi algo decidido tão do nada que eu só iria ter certeza quando estivesse consumando o ato. Só de imaginar como seria caso a gente conseguisse _chegar lá,_ me fez suar de nervosismo, mas não desisti como um _medrosinho_ para também não desencorajar Bella naquele passo tão importante em sua vida. Muito além de perder a virgindade com o namorado, ela estava assinando de vez o atestado de que poderia ser uma garota como qualquer outra em todos os aspectos.

O caminho para minha casa só não foi mortalmente silencioso porque eu liguei o iPod para continuar tocando a lista dos anos 80, senão até os grilos cantando nas ruas vazias seria possível escutar porque nem eu e nem Bella falamos nada. Ela deveria estar se convencendo de que conseguiria e eu repassava em minha mente tudo que precisaria fazer para não estragar nossa noite especial. Pra mim também era como se eu estivesse transando pela primeira vez porque agora faria isso com alguém como eu; sem o medo eterno de poder contaminá-la e ficar paranóico até o resultado do exame sair confirmando que ela estava _limpa_ como ocorreu quando eu transei com Rosalie. Meu coração já estava acelerado de nervosismo quando eu estacionei na garagem e nós saímos do carro ainda em silêncio.

Entramos em casa tentando não fazer muito barulho porque mal passava das 21h e as chances de Esme ou meu pai estarem acordados eram grandes. Bella segurou minha mão intuitivamente quando começamos a subir a escada e eu esperei até fechar a porta para acender a luz e poder respirar normalmente com menos tensão. Ela encarou minha cama quando deixei o iPod e a chave do carro sobre a estante da TV e virou-se para me encarar com os lábios apertados cheia de nervosismo.

- Bem... Não tem exatamente algo a ser dito agora. - comentei tirando minha jaqueta que já estava me fazendo suar.

- Posso só te pedir uma coisa antes? - ela perguntou quando eu parei em sua frente e assenti. - Você pode ligar seu iPod? Porque eu relaxo mais quando estou escutando música, então pode ajudar.

- Entendi. - concordei rindo do seu jeito sempre diferente e pegando meu iPod para conectar às caixas de som.

**True Colours - Glee Cast**

Coloquei aquela canção no modo _repeat_ para não ter nenhuma surpresa de alguma música muito tosca acabar tocando e estragar o clima e aumentei o som até um nível que não chamasse a atenção de quem passasse pelo corredor, mas também pudesse servir de trilha sonora para o restante da noite. Bella tinha sentado na beira de minha cama e fez menção de levantar quando eu me aproximei, só que eu a segurei no lugar enquanto me agachava em sua frente, pousando as mãos nas laterais de suas coxas. Ela tinha os olhos fixos em mim enquanto eu tirava seu tênis rosa e suas polainas verdes, subindo as mãos enquanto acariciava suas pernas delicadas até chegar ao seu quadril.

- Como eu disse, é uma tentativa. Se você em algum momento não se sentir confortável para continuar é só me avisar que eu paro mesmo querendo muito fazer isso.

- Ok. - ela retrucou respirando fundo e sorrindo discretamente. - Nós vamos conseguir.

- Eu espero. - comentei pousando a mão na lateral de seu rosto e o trazendo para mais perto para beijá-la.

Ela estava bastante decidida a transar comigo aquela noite, pois antes mesmo que eu me apronfudasse em sua boca, senti uma mão agarrar minha camisa enquanto Bella se deitava na cama, me puxando para deitar sobre ela. Não sei de onde tirei a habilidade para arrancar minhas botas com os pés e sem olhar, mas consegui fazer isso ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o corpo de Bella para centralizá-lo na cama, equilibrando meu peso na mão para não imprensá-la logo de cara. Eu precisava ir com calma apesar de sentir as mãos nervosas de Bella tentando tirar minha camisa e afastei nossas bocas quando ela conseguiu puxar a regata que eu usava para longe de meu corpo. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos quando ela apertou meu peitoral com as unhas pintadas de vermelho e a sensação foi direto para meu _cara,_ que até então estava se comportando, mas perdeu o controle ao sentir que aquela garota queria isso tanto quanto eu e, pelo o que tudo indicava, nós conseguiríamos.

Além da música repetindo, eu escutava sua respiração pesada e as pequenas arfadas que ela dava ao sentir minha barba arranhando contra seu pescoço. Bella se arrepiava completamente com as mordidas que eu lhe dei na parte exposta pelo decote da camisa folgada que ela usava sobre a regata e sentir a maciez de seus seios só me deixava mais louco para vê-los outra vez e poder provar de cada centímetro de sua pele, sabendo agora que não precisaria mais parar assim que ela ficasse tensa. Fui um pouco indelicado quando tirei suas duas camisas de uma vez só e minha boca foi sedenta para entre seus seios moldados pelo sutiã. Dessa vez, a mão de Bella entre os fios do meu topete desmanchado, era um incentivo a mais. Não me concentrei apenas na parte superior de seu corpo frágil e desci minha mão sorrateiramente até sua calça de cor gritante e enrosquei meus dedos na barra para abaixá-la.

- Eu faço isso... - ela sussurrou respirando fundo e eu me apoiei no antebraço para lhe dar espaço.

Bella hesitou, mas segurou a barra da calça com as duas mãos e desceu-a rapidamente pelas pernas junto com a calcinha, pulando uma grande etapa de ficar só de lingerie antes de ficar nua pela primeira vez a minha frente, e tal atitude chamou minha atenção.

- Por que você fez isso? - perguntei encarando sua face ruborizada. - Abaixou sua calcinha junto com a calça...

- Porque eu... bem, não tenho nenhuma calcinha... sexy. - ela explicou com um fio de voz e eu ri de sua timidez sempre presente.

- Você é sexy com qualquer calcinha, Bella. - sussurrei segurando seu rosto para beijá-la brevemente antes de abrir seu sutiã e tirá-lo. - Você é a garota mais sexy do mundo pra mim de qualquer forma.

A imagem de Bella deitada completamente nua em minha cama era ao mesmo tempo angelical e erótica, me deixando loucamente excitado e preocupado, pois ela transparecia tanta fragilidade com suas formas miúdas que eu tentei ao máximo não pensar que pudesse machucá-la, caso fosse um pouco mais indelicado. Ela me encarava enquanto eu analisava cada centímetro exposto de sua carne e quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente eu sorri largamente para ela. Porque eu estava feliz por estar com minha garota em uma noite especial e só isso importava naquele momento.

Outra vez fui pego de surpresa quando Bella segurou o botão de minha calça jeans e a abriu, porém como ela tinha feito aquela parte nela, eu também iria fazer em mim, afinal aquele era o momento em que eu precisava pegar uma camisinha em minha gaveta ao lado da cama. Pedi que ela esperasse um instante quando levantei e me dirigi direto ao criado-mudo. A caixa que meu pai me deu ainda estava fechada, claro, e eu rasquei o papelão com o dente tamanha era minha pressa para voltar a me concentrar em Bella outra vez. Peguei a primeira camisinha que saiu da caixa e a prendi entre os lábios quando tirei minha calça jeans e voltei a deitar na cama apenas de cueca, percebendo o desconforto de Bella ao ver que estava bastante próxima do _grande momento_.

- Tudo bem? - perguntei para me certificar e ela balançou a cabeça confirmando que eu poderia continuar.

Meio atrapalhado pelo nervosismo, rasquei a embalagem da camisinha e a segurei com uma mão enquanto a outra foi para dentro de minha cueca. Os olhos de Bella estavam em meu rosto quando coloquei meu _cara_ pra fora e abaixei a cueca até meus joelhos, chutando-a para o chão quando precisei sentar sobre minhas pernas para colocar a camisinha corretamente. Ao final de todo o ato levantei os olhos e vi Bella me encarando, ou melhor, _o_ encarando e sua expressão era de um discreto espanto já esperado. Não era algo que eu saía por aí espalhando como os outros garotos iriam fazer, mas digamos que eu era bastante sortudo em termo de _tamanho. _Só que ao invés de me sentir o _fodão,_ eu ficava preocupado porque era um agravante para garotas _pequenas_ como Bella era. Era só ir com calma e aos poucos para a dor ser mínima e com o tempo ela iria se acostumar.

Deitei sobre Bella e apoiei seus pés no colchão para poder me encaixar entre suas pernas ainda _fora_. Seu peito subia e descia de nervosismo e para relaxá-la mais eu a beijei sem pressa, envolvendo sua língua com uma massagem preguiçosa até que sentisse seu corpo menos tensionado. Ela deglutiu quando eu afastei nossos rostos e me apoiei em um antebraço, a mão livre agarrando meu membro e o direcionado para a entrada de seu sexo. Olhei para onde deveria me encaixar e levantei os olhos para me certificar que Bella estava bem para continuar, ou melhor, para começar. Quando ela soltou o ar pela boca eu impulsionei meu quadril contra ela penetrando apenas o mínimo para que a extremidade de meu membro fosse _engolida_ por ela. Bella travou e suas coxas apertaram meu quadril com força, mas eu sabia que fazia parte do processo inicial de reconhecimento e impulsionei mais um pouco, forçando para penetrá-la mais.

Sua reação foi audível dessa vez quando ela gemeu de dor com um tom meio choroso na voz e suas pernas tremiam discretamente sem que eu imaginasse que fosse muito pior do que presumi; na minha mente isso era apenas a dor do _rompimento_ e que se eu continuasse ela iria se acostumar. Apoiei minhas duas mãos na cama e utilizei apenas meu quadril para penetrá-la mais um pouquinho mesmo que fosse apertado e difícil e então, o grito de dor que Bella soltou me fez perceber que eu tinha ido muito além do que ela agüentava.

- Pare! Por favor! - ela implorou com o corpo todo trêmulo e eu percebi as lágrimas inundando seu rosto completamente vermelho.

- Parei, parei. - a informei quando congelei sem entender o que tinha acontecido de errado.

- Eu não consigo... - Bella choramingou começando a soluçar. - Está doendo muito... Sério...

- Bella, olhe pra mim. - pedi deixando meu peso cair sobre ela um pouco e limpando seu olho choroso.

Ela abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e isso me destruiu por completo ao ver que não tinha sido como o esperado, que foi muito pior do que ela imaginou e tinha sido minha culpa por não ter respeitado seus limites de dor. Todo o seu corpo reagia a minha pressa de ir logo _enfiando,_ sem lhe dar tempo para se acostumar aos poucos. Dei por encerrado nossa tentativa aquela noite ao deitar na cama para puxar Bella encolhida contra meu peito. Não dava também para continuar porque eu tinha broxado de frustração e culpa quando vi que ela estava chorando de dor.

- Desculpe. - sussurrei acariciando seu cabelo com o penteado bagunçado. - Foi minha culpa, eu fui com muita pressa e...

- Eu acho que estou sangrando. - ela murmurou me interrompendo e eu fiz uma expressão de dúvida.

Quando eu olhei para baixo, vi o que ela quis dizer com _estar sangrando_ porque tudo se resumia a sangue. O lençol manchado, a parte interna de suas coxas, minha pélvis, tinha sangue para todos os lados e isso não era normal. Garotas sangravam quando perdiam a virgindade, mas não naquela quantidade que Bella estava e eu sentei na cama assustado arrancando a camisinha totalmente suja de sangue, analisando sua situação.

- Isso não é normal... - murmurei preocupado. - Você não deveria sangrar dessa forma... Tem certeza de que você não ficou menstruada, sei lá?

- Minha menstruação foi embora semana passada... - ela respondeu começando a se preocupar.

- Eu te machuquei, Bella. - falei ficando de pé e respirando fundo ao sentir a culpa exacerbando. - _Merda_, eu te machuquei!

Sua expressão se transformou novamente em _cara de choro_ e antes que as lágrimas caíssem, Bella se levantou e correu para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro para lavar o sangue de seu corpo, mas ao entrar no banheiro eu percebi que ela ainda estava sangrando e tinha voltado a chorar.

- Não está parando! - ela gritou desligando o chuveiro e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Peguei a toalha pendurada e a enrolei quando abracei seu corpo tremendo e deixei que Bella chorasse mais um pouco antes de informá-la sobre a decisão mais racional naquele momento.

- Você precisa ir ao hospital.

- Não... - ela retrucou levantando rosto para mim.

- Você está machucada e precisa saber por que, o que eu fiz de errado.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- De quem foi a culpa não importa agora. Você vai ao hospital, Bella.

Naquele momento, ela não estava em uma situação emocional estável para discordar comigo e eu a ajudei a sair do chuveiro com cuidado para não escorregar e Bella limpou os olhos manchados de maquiagem por causa das lágrimas fungando alto.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa no quarto de Alice. - disse enrolando a toalha corretamente ao redor do corpo. - Minha mochila está lá.

- Te encontro na cozinha daqui a pouco então. - falei abrindo o armário sobre a pia para pegar uma toalha nova para mim.

Em silêncio, ela saiu do quarto e eu tomei um banho rápido me livrando dos resquícios da tragédia que foi aquela noite. De tudo que eu pensei que pudesse dar errado, machucar Bella tão gravemente daquela forma foi o que eu não imaginei que pudesse acontecer. Ela poderia desistir antes que eu a penetrasse ou até sentir dor como era esperado e demorasse a se acostumar com minha presença dentro de seu sexo, no entanto, quando eu vi todo aquele sangue saquei que algo tinha dado muito errado e eu tinha feito a coisa que mais temia no mundo; fiz Bella sofrer. Em todos os sentidos, porque vê-la chorando foi a pior parte e eu tinha me prometido a mim mesmo que ela não iria mais sofrer enquanto estivesse comigo. Só que agora eu tinha feito _merda_ e precisava remediar enquanto era tempo. Joguei a camisinha no lixo, tirei o lençol sujo para jogar na máquina de lavar e ninguém ver o que tinha acontecido e encontrei Bella me esperando na cozinha para irmos ao hospital. Definitivamente, esse não havia sido o final daquela noite de baile que planejamos.

.

.

**BPOV**

Eu não sabia descrever o que aconteceu no momento que Edward me penetrou porque a dor foi tamanha que eu só queria gritar e me livrar do sofrimento. Era como se ele estivesse me rasgando brutalmente apesar de saber que ele ia com calma e a única explicação para aquilo foi seu _tamanho_. Antes de ver, eu já imaginava que ele fosse grande demais para meu corpo agüentar e quando eu o senti me forçando ao me preencher totalmente não suportei mais nenhum segundo e implorei que ele parasse. Obviamente ele parou e tudo voltaria ao normal, exceto pelo fato de que enquanto íamos ao hospital eu estava sentindo meu sexo ardendo loucamente e eu tinha sangrado mais do que nos meus piores fluxos menstruais.

Ir ao hospital não era a melhor idéia do mundo, se fossemos pensar que a cidade inteira iria saber no dia seguinte que o filho do Dr. Cullen e a filha do Chefe Swan entraram pela emergência às 22h do dia do baile de primavera, algo muito suspeito. Porém Edward tinha razão quando disse que eu precisava saber por que eu estava machucada de um modo inesperado e nós entramos na emergência vazia - graças a Deus - sem trocarmos uma palavra desde que saímos de sua casa. Ele se dirigiu ao balcão para verificar qual médico poderia me atender e depois sentou ao meu lado na sala de espera.

- A Dra. Victoria irá te atender. - murmurou sem me encarar. Nós não conseguíamos nos encarar. - Ela acabou de se mudar pra cá e meu pai falou muito bem dela.

- Certo. - retruquei soltando um suspiro e cruzando meus braços.

A médica de cachos ruivos moldados me chamou para sua sala e foi bastante simpática quando perguntou meu nome e se apresentou, indicando a cadeira em frente à sua mesa para que eu sentasse.

- Então, Bella. O que aconteceu para você vir aqui?

- Isso é totalmente constrangedor.

- Tudo bem, pode contar sem vergonha. - ela me encorajou sorrindo.

- Eu tentei perder minha virgindade hoje, mas deu tudo errado.

- O que deu errado?

- Tudo. A dor foi insuportável e eu estou sangrando até agora, eu sei que isso não é normal. Edward acha que me machucou, mas eu sei que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso apesar de ser... _grande_. E só sei que foi horrível... e... _argh_.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. - ela me interrompeu respirando fundo e rindo. - Você era virgem e resolveu transar com seu namorado hoje, mas não agüentou porque o pênis dele é um pouco mais avantajado do que a média dos garotos. Certo?

- Certo. - murmurei totalmente constrangida com aquela consulta.

- Você sentiu uma dor que diz ser insuportável e sangrou além do normal para uma primeira vez. Foi isso?

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu não contei e não sei se tem a ver com isso.

- O que seria, Bella?

- Eu sou soro positivo e Edward também é. Nós usamos camisinhas, mas será que o vírus tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu?

- Vocês dois têm AIDS, é isso? - ela perguntou e eu assenti. - Bom, eu vou te examinar para saber o que aconteceu com seu órgão sexual e depois nós iremos conversar melhor sobre isso. Você pode entrar naquela salinha e vestir o roupão pendurado no banheiro?

Eu nunca tinha feito uma consulta ginecológica na vida porque simplesmente abominava a idéia de ficar com as pernas abertas para um médico analisar _lá_, mas se eu quisesse saber o que aconteceu quando eu tentei transar, precisava superar aquela aversão e vestir o roupão que não cobria nada. Dra. Victoria pediu que eu deitasse na maca com os suportes e apoiasse minhas pernas afastadas neles enquanto sentava em um banco entre minhas pernas.

- Você irá sentir uma pressão, mas prometo que não vou te machucar. - ela disse colocando as luvas cirúrgicas e afastando meus _lábios_. - Respire fundo.

Respirei fundo e senti a tal pressão que ela disse, mas foi um pouco mais além disso, quando senti também que ela introduziu levemente algo em mim. Eu encarava o teto rezando que aquilo tudo acabasse logo e Dra. Victoria continuava mexendo em algo lá embaixo sem que causasse dor, só incomodo. Em alguns minutos escutei o barulho das luvas sendo tiradas e ela disse que eu poderia me vestir novamente para encontrá-la no escritório.

- Descobri o que aconteceu. - ela me informou enquanto anotava algo em uma ficha médica. - Você tinha... bem, ainda tem um tipo de hímen diferente do que a maioria das mulheres têm. Dos tipos de hímens existentes, o que você tem é o segundo mais raro e mais complicado, digamos assim. Porque é como se a película que recobre a entrada de sua vagina fosse uma peneira, cheia de furinhos, então quando o pênis de seu namorado forçou essa película, rasgou apenas alguns desses furos e isso causou o sangramento excessivo e a dor insuportável. É como se a entrada de sua vagina fosse fechada, exceto pelos furos que deixam seu fluxo menstrual passar.

- Então eu não perdi minha virgindade? - perguntei espantada com a explicação. - E ainda tenho hímen?

- Na teoria, sim. Quando vocês forem transar novamente irá doer e sangrar, mas não como foi hoje. Será a dor esperada em uma primeira vez de que tem o hímen normal. A dor só irá passar por completo quando essa película for rompida por completo, ou seja, à medida que vocês dois tiverem uma vida sexual ativa. Você pode romper essa película de modo cirúrgico, mas não te aconselho porque é muito mais sofrimento no pós-operatório e sua imunidade baixa pode ser um agravante, você pode pegar alguma infecção no hospital e tudo mais.

- E isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de eu ser soro positivo?

- Não. O hímen cribiforme pode ocorrer em qualquer mulher independente da condição de saúde dela.

- Entendi.

- E vocês fizeram muito bem em transar com camisinha, pois sua imunidade e a dele já são naturalmente baixas por causa do vírus e essa troca de fluidos contaminados pode acarretar em infecções sérias ou em uma complicação da doença. Vocês não terão mais AIDS se transarem sem camisinha, mas já estão vulneráveis demais para se arriscar dessa forma. Então, não se esqueçam de tomar os remédios corretamente e de usar camisinha sempre que forem transar, certo?

- Certo. - murmurei meio tonta com tanta informação.

- Aconselho que você espere alguns dias até retomar a atividade sexual para que o sangramento passe, e o hímen cicatrize naturalmente.

- Eu não vou transar tão cedo...

- Eu imagino como deve ter sido assustador para você, mas é só uma questão de tempo até vocês conseguirem transar normalmente e poderem aproveitar corretamente o ato.

- Eu sei... - soltei um suspiro de cansaço e me mexi com um pouco de incomodo na cama.

- Eu espero que vocês usem camisinha sempre que transarem, mas se quiser começar qualquer método anticoncepcional Bella, é só me procurar aqui no hospital que eu estarei disposta a te ajudar. E você pode me ligar caso tenha qualquer dúvida, certo? - ela disse me entregando seu cartão.

- Certo. Obrigada por me ajudar assim, de última hora.

- Foi um prazer. E quando me disseram que era o filho de Carlisle que precisava de ajuda, fiz questão de ajudar.

- Sobre isso, você poderia não comentar com ninguém que eu te contei que nós somos soros positivos? Quase ninguém na cidade sabe...

- Sigilo médico, Bella. Pode confiar em mim.

A agradeci mais uma vez pela grande ajuda e pelo esclarecimento de inúmeras dúvidas que eu tinha em relação a sexo e encontrei Edward lendo um folheto médico sentado no mesmo lugar que eu o deixei ao entrar no consultório da Dra. Victoria. Ele levantou rapidamente quando me viu e sua expressão pedia que eu explicasse se estava tudo bem e o quão culpado ele era. Só que balbuciei que depois conversávamos e que queria ir pra casa. Ele esperou até chegar à porta de minha casa para perguntar novamente o que tinha acontecido de verdade e mesmo morrendo de vergonha eu comecei a explicar.

- O problema todo foi meu hímen que é praticamente fechado, exceto por alguns furinhos que ele tem. E então, quando você... colocou_ ele, _acabou rasgando esses furinhos com força porque... - dei uma pausa quando minha face queimou ao lembrar qual foi à parcela de culpa de Edward nessa história. - Porque você é _grande_, fora do comum, um monstro em tamanho.

- Você sangrou dessa forma por causa do tamanho do meu _pau_? - ele murmurou tentando não sorrir, mas eu percebi que ele estava orgulhoso por causa de seu tamanho. - Eu, tipo, te rasquei?

- Edward, por favor...

- Desculpe. Eu tinha consciência sobre meu tamanho, mas não que era capaz de rasgar alguém dessa forma.

- Só que você rasgou e não terminou o serviço.

- Como assim?

- Ainda tem o que rasgar em mim.

- Oh Deus... mais sofrimento, é isso?

- Ela disse que não irá doer e sangrar como hoje, mas ela diz isso porque não foi ela quem achou que fosse se rasgar em duas parte de tão insuportável que foi a dor.

- Desculpe por ter feito você sofrer dessa forma.

- Não é só sua culpa. Foi meu corpo também que sempre me atrapalha de alguma forma.

- Tudo vai ficar bem uma hora. - Edward disse se aproximando de mim para me abraçar. - É só uma questão de prática, eu acho...

- Ela disse que se nós transarmos outras vezes eu irei me acostumar e não sentirei mais dor.

- Pronto, é só tentar mais um pouco que um dia nós poderemos transar em paz.

- Eu não vou mais tentar. - murmurei fechando meus olhos sem coragem de encará-lo agora que ele sabia que nossa vida sexual tinha morrido antes mesmo de nascer.

- O que? - ele perguntou se afastando para me encarar.

- Eu sabia desde o começo que era um erro tentar incluir isso em minha vida porque eu não fui feita para fazer sexo, eu sei disso...

- Não pense dessa forma, Bella.

- Como não pensar quando eu sou estruturada incorretamente? Tudo está errado em mim, Edward. Desde meu sangue até mesmo meu hímen, que não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ter AIDS, mas é igualmente danificado. Eu não posso ser normal.

- Eu sabia. - ele murmurou balançando a cabeça. - Eu não deveria ter aceitado transar com você justamente hoje quando a gente mal tentou outras coisas.

- Hoje ou amanhã, o dia não importava. Qualquer dia que a gente fosse transar eu iria sangrar e sofrer porque eu fui feita dessa forma. Na base da dor e de lágrimas, sempre.

- Bella, por favor. Pare de se culpar por algo que aparentemente não é culpa de ninguém.

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu só quero dormir e descansar.

Edward murmurou que "tudo bem" e eu deixei o carro sem me despedir corretamente dele, louca para deitar sob meu cobertor e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite. Tomei outro banho antes de dormir porque ainda tinha um pouco de sangue em minha calcinha e ainda senti um pouco de ardência quando fiz xixi, mas nada que atrapalhasse meu sono quando eu finalmente deitei em minha cama e abracei um travesseiro. Chorar, sangrar, sentir dor e frustração tinha me cansado bastante, porque em minutos eu estava desacordada por completo e graças a Deus não tive pesadelos com os últimos acontecimentos. Só acordei no dia seguinte quando Charlie bateu na porta do quarto avisando que Edward estava me esperando na sala.

- Está tudo bem entre vocês? - ele perguntou quando eu levantei da cama para ir ao banheiro no final do corredor.

- Está, por que? - retruquei meio sonolenta e sem pensar direito.

- Você chegou cedo do baile ontem e Edward está com uma cara de quem não dormiu direito essa noite. Aconteceu algo?

- Não foi nada. - declarei fechando a porta do banheiro e encerrando o assunto delicado.

Vesti a primeira roupa confortável, depois de escovar meus dentes e cabelo e encontrei Edward sentado no sofá assistindo TV com Charlie. Ele me viu descendo a escada e eu indiquei a cozinha com a cabeça para ele me encontrar lá sem que fossemos interrompidos pela curiosidade de Charlie querendo saber o que aconteceu entre nós dois. Ele parou ao meu lado na bancada enquanto eu enchia um xícara com café para acordar de vez.

- Como você está? - ele perguntou me assistindo assoprar um pouco o café antes de beber. - Está sentindo algum tipo de dor?

- Não. Eu estou bem agora.

- Eu não consegui dormir direito pensando no que aconteceu, e como a culpa de tudo isso foi minha.

- Não foi sua culpa, Edward. Sou eu, é meu corpo defeituoso...

- Você não é defeituosa, Bella. - ele me cortou brutamente e depois abaixou a voz ao perceber que Charlie pudesse estar escutando. - Você é perfeita, entendeu? Não é porque você tinha um hímen diferente e nossa primeira vez não foi como imaginamos que isso te faz menos perfeita do que você é pra mim. O que aconteceu poderia ser sido com qualquer outra garota se ela tivesse um namorado apressado como eu.

- Poderia ser o cara mais paciente e desprovido de tamanho do mundo que ainda assim eu iria ter uma hemorragia. Eu simplesmente não fui feita para _isso_. - sussurrei com um olho na porta caso Charlie surgisse. - Entenda que em nosso relacionamento não existirá sexo tipo... nunca.

- Eu não vou entender isso, sabe por quê? Porque eu amo a Bella que quer ser normal, que teve coragem de propor ontem a noite que nós transássemos. E se eu tivesse ido com mais calma, ela não estaria sofrendo as conseqüências de uma noite mal planejada. Eu entendo que você está com medo depois de tudo que passou, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero te ver regredir dessa forma. Você irá conseguir. Nós vamos conseguir.

- Como você pode sentir tesão por uma garota que chora, sangra, grita na primeira vez dela?

- Porque eu amo essa garota. - ele disse segurando minha mão e me trazendo para recostar em seu peito. - Porque eu quero ter todas as experiências com ela, mesmo as trágicas, e quero um dia nem lembrar que essa noite existiu porque outras noites virão para a gente. É só ter paciência e ir com calma, porque calma foi o que faltou para nós dois ontem.

- Eu ainda estou traumatizada. Eu vou repensar sobre isso. - murmurei respirando fundo para sentir o perfume dele, seu aspecto que me mais me acalmava nas horas de tensão. - Mas não tão cedo.

- Ok. Não amanhã ou semana que vem. Quando você estiver pronta.

Eu sabia muito bem que Edward iria ser paciente e esperar até que eu estivesse pronta de verdade para transar, porque a decisão tomada na noite anterior foi feita sem pensar direito. O que me fez achar que eu estava pronta, foi o simples fato de dele estar perfeito ontem, mas, ele sempre era perfeito comigo e nós acabamos pulando etapas grandes, outras _bases_ que culminariam no ato final e que eram cruciais para que meu corpo se acostumasse com certas coisas. Agora eu sabia que não poderia colocar os carros na frente dos bois, que ainda existia muita coisa a ser feita antes e com muita paciência. E isso tudo Edward tinha. Agora eu entendia como eu era uma garota sortuda por ter um namorado como ele

.

.

* * *

**Preciso explicar uma coisa; isso aqui é FICÇÃO. Por mais que a história seja _real, _eu não sou médica, especialista sobre o assunto ou qualquer coisa relacionada a soro positivo. Nem tudo que eu escrevo aqui condiz com o que realmente acontece na vida de quem tem AIDS ou, no caso desse capítulo, de quem tem hímem cibriforme. Contudo, eu faço pesquisa, MUITA pesquisa junto com minha beta Line Lins e quem já lê minhas fics desde 2008 sabe que eu não escrevo uma linha sem ter entrado em pelo menos uns três sites e estudado sobre o assunto. Mesmo assim não dá pra ser a _motherfucker_ que sabe tudo corretamente, então entendam se você ver em outro lugar que não é bem assim. Só quero deixar bem claro isso para ninguém chegar e dizer_ "olha, acho que você não andou pesquisando, mas na verdade é assim, assim e assim", _ok? **

**_Be happy_ e curtam a_ fanfiction_ porque o próprio nome já diz, a ficção do fã. =)**


	21. XX

**Boa leitura!**

**Novamente vamos lembrar que eu não sou a Wikipédia em assuntos como AIDS, futebol americano e vestibular nos Estados Unidos. Tenham compreensão porque é muita coisa pra pesquisar, ok?**

* * *

**EPOV**

Nada de sexo por, pelo menos, semanas. Foi nessa situação que eu me encontrei após o Baile de Primavera. Quando Bella propôs que nós transássemos, imaginei que meus dias de abstinência tinham chegado ao fim, e que agora nós poderíamos ter uma vida sexual ativa juntos. Porém, com toda a tragédia do hímen diferente e de meu _cara_ grande demais para ela suportar, eu retornei a base um; mãos dadas, beijos discretos e só. Nada de amassos, nada de ver seus peitos que eu tanto amava ou de ter o mínimo de contato sexual com ela. E não era pra menos. Prometi que iria respeitar seu tempo e que nós iríamos transar quando ela estivesse pronta de verdade, mas ao relembrar que nós chegamos a iniciar o ato, só me deixava mais incontrolável ainda, porque queria senti-la daquela forma outra vez. Mas isso não seria tão cedo, eu sabia.

O que me ajudou a superar essa fase foi a final do campeonato de futebol e o termino do último ano da escola. Passei a treinar todos os dias da semana por quase cinco horas seguidas, já que o time Chenango Forks High School tinha ido para a final contra o Window Rock High School do Arizona. E assim, precisei conciliar essas horas extras no campo com as últimas provas para finalmente dar tchau a escola. Minha sorte era estudar com Bella e vê-la durante as aulas e almoço, porque eu não tinha mais tempo para nada quando entrava no treino às 15h e saía quase às 21h, e sendo assim, as nossas tardes em sua casa deixando de vez de existirem. Minhas folgas no final de semana eram gastas para descansar, ou seja, dormir o dia inteiro, acordar para comer e ver Bella – onde eu sempre acabava dormindo no colo dela enquanto assistíamos um filme qualquer na TV. Ainda bem que eu tinha uma namorada bastante compreensível nesse aspecto e que, às vezes, me mimava com um prato especial que ela preparava para eu não definhorar de tanto exercício.

Mas eu precisava ser impecável nos dois jogos da final porque certamente algum olheiro de faculdade estaria de olho no melhor quarterback do campeonato, que por acaso era eu. Tinha mandado minhas inscrições para todas as faculdades que me interessavam e as respostas já deveriam estar a caminho quando Maio chegou. Mas o maior interesse para mim era ter uma bolsa integral para jogar no time de uma delas e mais tarde seguir a carreira profissional como sonhava desde que segurei uma bola de futebol americano pela primeira vez. A pressão era enorme, eu sabia, porém também entendia que se eu conseguisse, seria a maior realização depois de anos de esforço para provar que eu poderia ser um atleta completo mesmo sendo soro positivo. Ninguém do time sabia disso, muito menos o treinador – e pelo que eu conhecia, iria me deixar no banco a partir do momento que soubesse que seu melhor jogador era limitado em alguns aspectos de saúde. Eu estava fazendo isso tudo por mim; para ter a sensação de que poderia conseguir qualquer coisa sem me importar com o vírus e todas as conseqüências dele.

A semana anterior ao primeiro jogo da final - que seria em Forks - foi sem dúvida a mais estressante para mim e conseqüentemente para Bella. Ela teve que me aturar nervoso, reclamando de tudo, só falando sobre o grande jogo e como eu precisava ser 100% nele. Todas as jogadas já haviam sido treinadas inúmeras vezes e o time inteiro já sabia o que deveria ser feito em campo, no entanto, minha mente só conseguia pensar em novas formas de aperfeiçoar as jogadas e ganhar com uma grande diferença para o segundo jogo ser sossegado. Eu sabia que estava me tornando um namorado insuportável, porém era mais forte do que eu; só pensava em futebol. Tanto era que eu nem estava tentando mostrar a Bella que ela poderia se sentir segura comigo, para começássemos a tentar fazer sexo novamente.

Por isso fui surpreendido na quinta à tarde quando ela me ligou dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para mim em sua casa e que eu deveria estar lá o mais rápido possível. O treinador tinha nos liberado para relaxar antes do jogo e pela primeira vez no último mês eu poderia ir pra casa logo após a escola para descansar depois de muito treino, mas mudei meus planos e me arrastei para a casa de Bella. Ela me cumprimentou com um beijo e tinha um sorriso travesso na face enquanto me conduzia até a sala com almofadas grandes no chão.

- Sente-se e me espere. - ela ordenou correndo até a cozinha.

Sentei no tapete e me recostei no sofá com uma almofada nas costas. Charlie só chegaria do trabalho depois das 18h e eu poderia ficar à vontade, até arranquei meu tênis para esticar meus pés cobertos pela meia e suspirei de cansaço, porque era só isso que eu senti nos últimos dias. Bella chegou poucos minutos depois carregando uma bandeja, colocando-a em minha frente quando se ajoelhou ao meu lado, me deixando ver um prato com três mini-sanduíches e um copão de suco.

- Pra mim? - perguntei surpreso.

- Você tem um grande jogo amanhã e está muito estressado, então eu imaginei que pudesse te dar uma tarde relaxante com sanduíches saudáveis e seu suco favorito; morango com laranja e hortelã. - ela explicou colocando o prato sobre o próprio colo e me entregando o copo de suco. - Eu preparei tudo antes da aula, pode ser que o de atum não esteja tão gostoso depois que ficou na geladeira e...

- Está perfeito.

- Você nem sequer provou.

- Só pelo simples fato de você ter feito pra mim já o torna perfeito. Vem cá...

Bella colocou novamente o prato na bandeja quando eu fiz o mesmo com o copo de suco. Ela sentou-se em meu colo, e a medida que eu abraçava sua cintura, ela laçava meu pescoço. Dei um beijo breve em seus lábios rosados e Bella me sorriu tão cheia de fofura que eu suspirei ao ver que a garota que eu amava era a que queria meu bem sempre, que preparava sanduíches só para me ver relaxado. Um gesto tão insignificante para alguns, mas que para mim já fez metade do estresse desaparecer.

- Eu queria te relaxar um pouco antes de amanhã porque odeio te ver tenso dessa forma. - ela murmurou alisando meu maxilar um pouco barbudo já que até preguiça para fazer a barba eu estava tendo. - E você tem pêlos demais para um garoto de 17 anos.

- Eu sei. - retruquei dando risada desse comentário. - Estar com você já me relaxa bastante.

- O que você fazia nos anos anteriores quando não tinha ninguém para te preparar sanduíches gostosos?

- Bem...

- O que?

- Esquece. - murmurei lembrando o que exatamente eu fiz na final do ano passado.

- Diz, Edward.

- Ok, eu digo. - suspirei buscando as palavras certas para explicar. - Eu tive uma recaída com Rose na final do ano passado e ela meio que me ajudou...

- Como? - Bella insistiu e eu me perguntei se ela era tão inocente assim para não captar de vez o que eu queria dizer.

- A gente passou a noite toda transando, foi isso.

- _Oh_... - ela murmurou desviando o olhar de mim. - Entendi...

- Esquece que eu disse isso, sério. Foi antes de te conhecer e eu era muito mais tarado do que sou hoje porque estava descobrindo como sexo é bom e... Argh, esquece tudo que eu disse antes de você sentar em meu colo, pronto!

- Eu não estou tão incomodada assim com o fato de você já ter feito _isso_ antes, só que... Eu me sinto meio inútil agora, sabe? Sanduíche e sexo são coisas totalmente diferentes, principalmente em relação a relaxamento...

- Eu não me importo em esperar, Bella. De verdade.

- Eu queria não ter medo de tentar outra vez, mas...

- Mas deixa isso pra lá. - pedi segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e fazendo carinho com os polegares em suas bochechas fofas. - A hora certa vai chegar e você não terá medo, então será perfeito como deveria ter sido desde o começo. Com calma, sem estresse, como você merece que seja sua primeira vez.

- Ok.

Ela fez um bico de frustração e eu sorri com sua expressão de cão abandonado na mudança, a beijando sem pressa. Mas a urgência logo chegou e eu senti a mão de Bella agarrar minha camisa com uma garra e meus dedos adentraram seus fios para prendê-la com mais força contra mim enquanto eu explorava sua boca quente. Precisávamos parar ali antes que eu ficasse _duro_ e não pudesse aliviar, conseqüentemente ficando mais tenso, e no dia seguinte sendo capaz de arrancar a cabeça de alguém do outro time. Só que Bella queria mais, deu a entender isso quando se levantou de meu colo rapidamente para em seguida montar em mim com as pernas nas laterais de minhas coxas. Afastei nossos lábios para respirar fundo e ela atacou meu pescoço com beijos nervosos e com a língua tocando minha pele.

- O que... O que você está fazendo? - gaguejei tentando me controlar, mas ela estava incontrolável. - Bella...

- Apenas... tentando. - ela sussurrou levantando o rosto pra mim e me encarando com os lábios entreabertos e ofegante. - Se eu não conseguir a gente para, mas deixe-me tentar...

- Eu não quero apressar e tudo dar errado de novo.

- _Shiii_, não diga mais nada, Edward. Me beije, é só isso que eu quero.

Eu a beijei como ela quis e perdi o controle sobre meu corpo, ficando excitado e sentindo meu _cara_ escondido na calça jeans roçando no meio das pernas de Bella, quando seu corpo se movimentou no ritmo de nosso beijo. A sensação mandou um arrepio intenso para minha coluna e eu gemi contra os lábios de Bella, a fazendo gemer em resposta e se movimentar outra vez contra mim. Agarrei sua bunda com uma mão e coordenei seu quadril quando ela fez de novo e de novo, começando a cavalgar em meu membro rígido e a ofegar contra meus lábios ainda tentando beijá-la. Ficou um pouco difícil manter o beijo quando agarrei sua nádega delicada e fechei os olhos ao sentir meu quadril querendo impulsionar no mesmo ritmo que Bella se _roçava_ contra minha pélvis. Bella beijou novamente meu pescoço e eu joguei a cabeça para trás em busca de sanidade, controle físico, qualquer coisa que me deixasse em órbita, e não com aquela sensação insana de prazer.

Senti sua bochecha discretamente molhada de suor e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de levar minha mão para seu seio esquerdo e começar a acariciá-lo no mesmo ritmo que ela continuava a ir e vir em cima do meu _cara_. Bella não tinha pressa, ia lentamente e depois pressionava com um pouco mais de força arrancando um gemido de mim com a dor prazerosa que aquilo causava. Naquela situação eu esqueci que ela nunca tinha transado, que sua experiência sexual se resumia a uma tentativa frustrada e esqueci principalmente que ela tinha medo de tudo que envolvesse sexo. Ali, Bella era uma adolescente normal dando uns amassos com o namorado e praticamente transando sobre as roupas só porque teve vontade de se esfregar nele. Eu estava orgulhoso, extasiado, feliz por tê-la agindo como queria, não como deveria e aquela era minha garota. Corajosa para tomar a atitude de me dar um pouco de relaxamento antes de um jogo importante.

- Isso... - sussurrei apertando seu peito sem força quando ela começou a roçar contra uma parte específica e isso me deu muito mais prazer. - Aí... isso...

Busquei seus lábios com sede de sua língua e ela apoiou uma mão no sofá atrás de mim para continuar com o movimento de quadril enquanto eu segurava seu rosto e mordia sua boca com desejo. Uma onda de prazer veio e eu trinquei os dentes no lábio inferior de Bella com mais força, sentindo em seguida o gosto peculiar de sangue que arranquei dela sem querer, mas nenhum dos dois se importou com isso naquele momento. Meu sangue era seu sangue e nós dois éramos iguais naquele momento, enquanto ela me impregnava com sua respiração pesada e eu tinha todos os seus sabores na boca. Meu tesão aflorou quando senti sua mão delicada agarrar minha nuca e eu gozei sem pestanejar, o interior de minha cueca esquentando conforme eu relaxava.

Bella parou de movimentar quando eu estremeci e soltei um gemido equivalente a um rugido fraco de um leão, fechando meus olhos e soltando seu rosto. Por alguns segundos eu aproveitei apenas o prazer de um orgasmo e ela continuou em meu colo quieta, uma mão em meu peito e a outra em meu pescoço suado. Enfim abri os olhos e lá estava Bella, de bochechas coradas e suadas, de olhos curiosos e de lábio cortado por meus dentes indelicados envolvidos pelo momento. Dei uma risada frouxa e a beijei uma última vez antes de pousar minhas mãos em suas coxas e voltar a rir.

- Qual a graça? - ela perguntou com todo o direito.

- Eu acabei de gozar em minha calça, essa é a graça. - respondi a vendo juntar a sobrancelhas em curiosidade. - Foi muito bom... Excelente.

- Concordo. Não que eu tenha... gozado. - ela murmurou envergonhada. - Mas ainda assim foi _muito_ bom.

- É assim que sexo deve ser. Prazeroso, sem pressa, deixando rolar.

- As preliminares são mais interessantes que o ato em si. Pelo menos para mim...

- Nós vamos descobrir uma forma de tornar o ato tão divertido quanto as preliminares pra você. Eu prometo.

Com um último beijo Bella levantou de meu colo e sentou ao meu lado no chão. Os sanduíches estavam intocados assim como o suco o qual ela esperava que eu comesse, assim como planejou nossa tarde. Mas uma coisa leva a outra e agora eu precisava de um banho e me livrar de uma cueca inutilizada. Mas por uma boa causa.

- Eu adoraria ficar e comer o lanche que você preparou, mas minha situação é um pouco desagradável...

- Tudo bem. - ela murmurou ficando de pé e pegando a bandeja. - Eu vou embalar os sanduíches para você comer depois.

- Obrigado.

Segui-a até a cozinha e discretamente ajeitei meu _cara_ dentro da cueca o informando mentalmente que daqui a pouco ele teria um pouco de liberdade e ar puro para respirar em paz. Bella embalou os três sanduíches com papel alumínio e eu peguei o suco para tomar pelo menos um gole e assim o lanche da tarde não ficar totalmente perdido, sentindo que nossa _brincadeira_ tinha derretido as pedras de gelo e o deixado um pouco mais quente, mas ainda assim do jeito que eu gostava. Ela me entregou o pacotinho de comida e me acompanhou até a porta, ficando na ponta dos pés para me dar um último beijo antes de se despedir de mim.

- Obrigado pela tarde de relaxamento. - sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- Espero que te ajude no jogo de amanhã.

- Se eu fizer um lançamento que dê em touchdown vou dedicar a você. - comentei e sua expressão já se modificou. - Tô brincando.

- Palhaço!

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu também, Edward. - ela retrucou sorrindo e acariciando meu rosto. - Muito.

Eu sabia que ela me amava, dava para perceber no modo que seus olhos se apertavam e adquiriam um brilho particular, assim como os meus ficavam quando eu estava com ela. Bella - com esfregação no _cara_ ou não - era perfeita pra mim e já me relaxava só de existir e ser minha, simples assim.

.

.

**BPOV**

Da arquibancada eu já sentia toda a pressão daquele jogo importantíssimo para a escola e principalmente para Edward, talvez esse tenha sido o motivo que tenha me feito aceitar assistir ao primeiro jogo dele. Eu não entenderia metade das coisas que iriam acontecer no campo, mas Alice prometeu que tiraria minhas dúvidas se eu tivesse alguma e se ofereceu para ir me buscar, já que agora com carteira de motorista ela fazia questão de ir a qualquer lugar com _Baby_. Foi uma aventura cheia de adrenalina e eu consegui chegar viva e a tempo de ver a entrada das líderes de torcida da escola antes do jogo começar. Garotinhas saltando de minissaia para o delírio dos garotos presentes e eu agradeci o fato de _meu garoto_ estar concentrado no vestiário naquele momento.

- Perceba como a Angela é a mais vadia de todas. - Alice murmurou para mim e eu analisei a morena jogando a perna para cima e gritando junto com as outras. - Aposto que se pudesse iria torcer sem calcinha ela iria, só pra se exibir para os garotos.

- Que horror, Alice! - comentei rindo e apertando meus joelhos de nervosismo.

- Relaxa, Bella. O jogo já está vencido, nosso time é muito melhor que o deles.

- Não estou preocupada com o resultado do jogo. Quer dizer, estou também porque isso será muito bom ou muito ruim para Edward, só que estou mais preocupada com aquilo. - respondi indicando o banco de reservas em nossa frente.

Os treinadores de ambos times conversavam com um homem alto de meia idade e eles apertaram sua mão agradecendo, e pelo o que eu pude perceber na hora, entendi que aquele era o olheiro de alguma faculdade. Ele era o homem que iria analisar cada passo de Edward no campo e, quem sabe, iria decidir seu futuro no próximo semestre, fatos que só me deixaram mais nervosa.

- O olheiro, entendi. - Alice murmurou assentindo. - É um jogo muito importante mesmo, mas vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero.

Nossa atenção foi chamada para o campo quando anunciaram a entrada dos times e a arquibancada inteira tremeu ficando de pé, gritando e torcendo por nosso time, porém permaneci sentada procurando com os olhos por Edward. Ele vinha logo atrás de Emmett e carregava o capacete no braço olhando para baixo enquanto andava, incrivelmente concentrado apesar do barulho que faziam. Eu pedi a Deus mentalmente para que tudo desse certo aquela noite. Logo em seguida, ele olhou para a arquibancada me procurando e quando me encontrou deu um sorriso de alívio, dizendo que me amava apesar de ser impossível escutar e eu aceitei aquilo como um sinal divino de que tudo iria ficar bem.

- Vai, momô! - Alice gritou mesmo depois que a maioria das pessoas já estivesse sentada e Jasper acenou para ela meio sem graça.

- Senta, Alice. - pedi a puxando pelo braço, mas ainda assim ela continuava _quicando_.

O juiz chamou os quarterbacks de lado e conversou alguma coisa, certamente sobre a importância daquele jogo e como queria _fairplay_ dentro de campo. Edward assentiu o escutando falar e apertou a mão do quarterback de uniforme azul bebê, colocando o capacete para se juntar ao restante do time ao redor do treinador. Mais um pouco de conversa e eles deram aquele grito másculo de incentivo antes da primeira jogada ser feita e as primeiras jardas serem conquistadas. A hora de jogo deu início e minhas unhas iriam sofrer a cada segundo.

Ao final nós tínhamos vencidos por 25 a 14, um resultado bom porque nos deu a vitória, mas pela expressão dos jogadores não muito satisfatório. O treinador não parou de gritar e pediu os três _time-outs_ que tinha direito para gritar mais um pouco com Edward e com outros dois jogadores, se bem que as broncas quase sempre eram direcionadas a Edward, o homem do lançamento que deveria realizar as jogadas de modo perfeito. Quando ele levou uma penalidade de 10 jardas ao lançar a bola assim que um jogador da defesa o agarrou pela cintura para jogá-lo no chão eu pensei que o treinador fosse ter um AVC de tão vermelho que ficou, e ele acabou jogando seu boné com força no chão. Porém, Edward soube reverter a situação ao lançar três bolas que Jasper recebeu e fez os três touchdowns no último tempo. No fim tudo deu certo e ele arrancou o capacete deixando os fios suados para todos os lados, mas sendo abordado pelo olheiro antes de chegar ao vestiário.

As pessoas já estavam deixando a arquibancada, mas permaneci em meu lugar enquanto observava o homem conversar por alguns minutos com Edward e ao final entregar um cartão para ele. Alice deveria estar assistindo também a cena, pois assim que viu um sorriso discreto nos lábios de Edward enquanto ele segurava o cartão agarrou meu braço e começou a soltar grunhidos de felicidade.

- Ele conseguiu! - ela gritou me abraçando pelo pescoço, só que eu ainda estava tensa.

- Será?

- O cara deu o cartão para ele, Bella. Edward vai jogar em alguma faculdade como ele sempre quis!

- Eu... nem sei o que dizer.

- Vamos esperar no estacionamento por ele.

Ela me arrastou para fora do campo e me deixou caminhar sozinha para o estacionamento quando encontrou suas amigas e começou a pular em comemoração pela vitória de nosso time e pela conquista de Edward. Mesmo não tendo mais unhas mordi a do polegar tentando relaxar e ter um pensamento positivo sobre o cartão que Edward recebeu, mas só voltei a respirar normalmente quando o vi se aproximando de seu carro no qual eu já estava encostada, sorrindo para mim. Seu olhar era de puro cansaço e tudo que eu queria era abraçá-lo, mas Alice foi mais rápida e pulou em seu colo enquanto o agarrava pelo pescoço.

- Nós vimos! - ela gritou voltando ao chão. - O olheiro te deu um cartão, não foi?

- Foi... - ele murmurou colocando a mochila sobre o capô e suspirando.

- O que ele disse? - murmurei perguntando.

- Que foi um jogo difícil, que o outro time surpreendeu na defesa quase impecável, mas que eu soube executar as jogadas de acordo com a necessidade do time nos dando a vitória.

- E o que mais? - Alice insistiu quase tremendo de ansiedade.

- Ele é de Yale e disse que minha vaga é quase garantida para jogar pela faculdade no próximo semestre. Eles me querem lá.

- Oh, irmãozão!

Alice o apertou pelo pescoço novamente e eu sorri de alívio agora que sabia que tudo deu certo e que Edward iria ser um profissional como sempre sonhou. Ele fez uma expressão engraçada como se tivesse sufocado pelo aperto da irmã, mas a deixou abraçá-lo com a força que quisesse, pois Alice foi uma das pessoas que acompanhou seu esforço desde o começo e estava tão feliz quanto ele, quanto eu, quanto Carlisle e Esme iria ficar quando soubessem.

- Você pode me soltar para eu comemorar com minha namorada? - Edward perguntou enquanto ainda era esmagado por alguém com metade de sua massa muscular.

- Desculpa. - ela disse o soltando e sustentando o sorrisão. - Eu só estou feliz demais por você, Edward. Você conseguiu!

- Eu sei.

- Parabéns. - sussurrei quando ele me abraçou e deixou quase todo o peso cair sobre mim, a cabeça em meu ombro e os braços sem força ao meu redor.

- Obrigado. - ele sussurrou de volta e eu senti sua respiração quente contra minha pele.

- Vou encontrar Jasper agora, ok?

- Esme sabe disso? - Edward perguntou a encarando rapidamente.

- Claro, _duh_. À meia noite estarei em casa.

- Nem um minuto a mais.

- Vocês não vão à festa na casa do Tyler?

- Não. - Edward respondeu me olhando e sabendo desde já que eu não curti a idéia. - Eu estou cansado demais para festas.

- Vocês que sabem. Até amanhã!

Alice correu para o outro lado do estacionamento e montou nas costas de Jasper quando o viu passar com os outros caras do time. Ele a segurou no colo e a beijou com fervor, um pouco demais para quem estava assistindo e Edward revirou os olhos antes de tirar a chave do Volvo do bolso da calça jeans.

- Eu te levo em casa. - comentou abrindo a porta para mim e me entregando a mochila.

O caminho até minha casa só não foi totalmente silencioso porque eu liguei seu iPod em uma lista de músicas clássicas e isso somado ao ronco do motor preencheu o interior do carro, porque eu não disse nada apesar de notar sua expressão de preocupação, mostrando-me que Edward estava concentrando em algum pensamento. Pousei minha mão sobre sua coxa e a acariciei até seu joelho o fazendo me encarar rapidamente ver um sorriso de quem dizia "eu estou aqui para tudo, pode contar comigo" e era verdade. Para tudo, eu estaria sempre ao seu lado, e então, quando ele estacionou atrás da viatura de Charlie eu achei que fosse um bom momento para conversar.

- Você não está feliz com o lance de Yale? - perguntei com cuidado com as palavras.

- Estou, muito. É um pouco estranho ver que finalmente deu certo, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Quando ele disse que Yale tem interesse em mim desde o começo do campeonato e que eles estavam esperando que eu chegasse à final inteiro para ter a certeza de que eu era um atleta de verdade eu me toquei de uma coisa.

- Que seria...

- Os exames de admissão para o time.

- Entendi... - murmurei assentindo e processando as informações.

- Jogar na escola é algo totalmente amador, ninguém se importa muito com sua saúde se você sobreviver a cada temporada, mas na faculdade é diferente. É uma prévia do profissional e os _caras_ vasculham cada centímetro de seu corpo para saber que você é perfeito. E eu não sou.

- Não diga isso. - pedi tentando segurar sua mão, mas Edward agarrou o volante e bateu com a testa contra ele.

- Eles vão descobrir que eu sou soro positivo e vão me cortar no ato.

- Você não pode ter certeza disso.

- Eles não vão arriscar um time milionário só por causa de um quarterback que é bom na escola. Lá fora tem gente muito melhor do que eu e sem AIDS. Ninguém vai precisar de um atleta que é 90% quando se pode ter um que é 100%.

- De onde veio isso tudo, hein? - perguntei ultrajada com aquele discurso dele.

- O que?

- Esse pessimismo, essa falta de fé em seu talento. Esse não é o Edward Cullen que levou o time a vitória hoje e que fará a escola vencer pelo terceiro ano consecutivo o campeonato interescolar. Esse não é você.

- A ficha caiu agora que eu vi que realmente tenho chance de ser profissional e que tudo pode ser estragado por causa dessa _merda_ de vírus que tenho.

- Que _nós_ temos, Edward.

- Não é uma questão de "nós" nesse momento, Bella.

- É sim! Porque a partir do momento que você está achando que tudo está perdido por causa de nossa condição fisiológica, eu desisto de tudo também. De achar que eu posso ser normal como qualquer pessoa de 17 anos, que eu posso fazer o que eu queria sem que a AIDS me impeça, porque a pessoa que me fez acreditar nisso desistiu. E sabe o que é mais? Eu não quero desistir mais!

Eu estava berrando naquela parte da conversa, mas eu precisava gritar com ele para mostrar como era estúpido pensar daquela forma. Não dava para reconhecer Edward com todo aquele pessimismo o afundando e eu estava com raiva por vê-lo pensar daquela forma quando eu queria que ele estivesse gritando de felicidade por ter conseguido uma bolsa integral na faculdade.

- Não é tão simples assim. - ele murmurou fechando os olhos e soltando o ar pela boca. - Se eles descobrem sobre o vírus tudo está acabado pra mim...

- Eles podem te aceitar como você é!

- Mas podem não aceitar, Bella. Se eu vou ser profissional tenho que ser um exemplo de saúde, estar 100% sempre. É diferente para um atleta sem AIDS pega uma gripe e ficar uns dias sem treinar, mas se eu pego um resfriado vou parar no hospital e desfalco o time por semanas até...

- Magic Johnson! - gritei o interrompendo.

- O quê? - Edward retrucou sem entender porque eu tinha citado Magic Johnson no meio de uma conversa séria, mas ele iria entender.

- Magic Johnson tem AIDS há mais de 15 anos. Um médico comentou isso comigo uma vez, ele foi o primeiro atleta a assumir que era soro positivo e jogou pelo _dream time_ na Olimpíada de 92 sendo que aquela era uma época muito mais complicada para quem tinha AIDS. Hoje em dia é mais fácil para alguém aceitar nossa condição e se Magic Johnson pôde ser um jogador de basquete com AIDS você pode ser um quarterback também, Edward.

Ele me encarou com uma expressão que perguntava se eu estava louca e tinha perdido de vez a cabeça, mas meu olhar era firme para lhe passar a segurança que ele precisava para acreditar que podia sim continuar com seu sonho. Insisti tanto através dos olhos que ele acreditasse em minhas palavras que Edward me abraçou de repente e me prendendo contra seu peito soltando um suspiro de muito cansaço do jogo e de tensão.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim agora se você não estivesse me dando esse tapa de realidade. - ele murmurou pousando o queixo no alto de minha cabeça.

- Só estou fazendo o que você sempre fez comigo; me fazer acreditar que eu posso. E você pode, Edward.

- Eu sei, mas é _foda_ achar que tudo pode não dar certo.

- Vai dar certo, acredite em mim.

- Obrigado.

Edward me beijou rapidamente antes que eu notasse a janela da sala acender e sentisse que Charlie iria pirar se nos visse às 22h na porta de casa _sabe-se-lá-fazendo-o-que_. Como pai, ele sempre poderia ver algo de errado e para evitar qualquer coisa, me despedi de Edward correndo para entrar. Charlie estava saindo da sala com uma cerveja na mão e me cumprimentou com um beijo no alto da cabeça como sempre fazia, perguntando como tinha sido o jogo. Resumi tudo dizendo que nós ganhamos e deixei meu casaco atrás da porta quando ele me chamou com um assovio para segui-lo até a sala.

- Tenho umas coisas pra te entregar. - disse deixando a cerveja na mesinha do telefone e pegando algo no sofá.

Dois envelopes grandes e dois envelopes menores em sua mão e eu congelei ao me tocar do que eles significavam, e o próprio olhar de Charlie também indicando que ele sabia. Peguei os envelopes com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas a medida que ele esperava alguma reação minha, mas só consegui sussurrar que ia dormir porque estava cansada demais.

Só que não iria dormir nem tão cedo quando sentei em minha cama e ajeitei todos os envelopes das repostas das faculdades a minha frente, para finalmente ver de onde eram. Minhas mãos muito mais trêmulas agora rasgaram o primeiro envelope e conforme eu ia os abrindo, recebia as notícias de minhas prováveis admissões e do destino que poderia mudar minha vida.

_Dartmouth... Aceita_

_Columbia... Aceita_

_Universidade de Washington... Aceita_

_Yale ... Negado. _

- Merda...

.

.


	22. XXI

**Obrigada pelas reviews lindas, fofas e compreensíveis que eu recebo todos os dias das melhores leitoras do mundo. E pelas reviews não tão compreensíveis assim =P**

**Vamos a mais um capítulo cheio de doçura para vocês, betadinho lindo pela Line Lins.**

**Até a próxima!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Em silêncio, observava meu pai ao telefone conversando muito sério enquanto eu estava prestes a explodir de ansiedade. O cartão do olheiro de Yale - o senhor Mike Preston - estava em sua mão e ele falava tão baixo que eu tentava fazer uma leitura labial para ter conhecimento do conteúdo da conversa, porém me contentei em esperar até que ele desligasse e bufasse discretamente.

- E aí? - perguntei balançando a perna direita de nervosismo.

- Conversei com ele como seu responsável e disse que precisava marcar uma reunião com o restante da comissão técnica do time para tratar sobre alguns assuntos delicados.

- E o que ele disse?

- Marcou uma reunião urgente porque eles precisam fechar o time para o próximo semestre essa semana. Amanhã nós vamos para Connecticut.

- Amanhã?

- É a única chance que nós temos.

- Mas Connecticut é do outro lado do país! Vai demorar horas de avião para ir e para voltar...

- Infelizmente é a única forma de você conseguir o que tanto lutou por todos esses anos. E eu vou estar ao seu lado, Edward. No momento em que eles disserem que você é o novo quarterback de Yale eu estarei lá com você.

Eu sabia disso. Carlisle jamais me abandonaria no momento mais importante de minha vida e a certeza disso o fazia o melhor pai do mundo. Levantei para abraçá-lo e tentei ficar um pouco mais relaxado com o assunto da faculdade, mas a possibilidade de ser enxotado do time antes mesmo de fazer parte dele ainda incomodava minha mente e ele percebeu isso quando soltei um suspiro ao deixar de abraçá-lo.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser na vida, filho. - ele disse segurando meu rosto e sorrindo como um pai orgulhoso. - Ser profissional, ter uma namorada, ter filhos com ela no futuro...

- Tá certo. - desdenhei desse último fato, sabendo muito bem das minhas limitações.

- Eu falo sério. Você e Bella podem ser como um casal qualquer, constituir uma família um dia se assim quiserem. Uma família perfeita como qualquer outra.

- Eu sei que Bella pode ter filhos saudáveis, mas não comigo. Meus _carinhas_ praticamente nadam em vírus, então qualquer bebê gerado por mim já nasceria com AIDS e...

- A ciência trabalhou todos esses anos para possibilitar a homens como você a chance de ser pai um dia, Edward. Você e Bella podem ter filhos saudáveis.

- Mas...

- Lavagem de esperma. - ele explicou abrindo a gaveta da mesa e vasculhando algo entre uma pilha de papéis. - Eu pesquisei com alguns colegas sobre isso e as chances de um casal com AIDS ter um filho _negativo_ é quase 100%. Com uma simples fertilização in vitro, após seu espermatozóide ser lavado do semem infectado, você e Bella poderão ter uma linda criança daqui a uns dez anos, como eu espero.

- Como você nunca me disse isso antes? - murmurei pegando a pasta de sua mão e passando os olhos rapidamente na pesquisa detalhada sobre o procedimento.

- Nunca tive a chance ideal, mas achei que agora fosse a hora. Só não se anime muito para fazer isso agora.

- Não, eu espero alguns anos. _Nós_ esperaremos.

- Existem apenas limitações necessárias para um soro positivo e você respeita todas elas. Você toma seus remédios corretamente, não doa sangue nem se expõe a doenças que poderiam te prejudicar seriamente, mas o resto? Você pode tudo, Edward. Basta você ter fé em você.

- Eu sei, pai.

- Agora vá para seu quarto, arrume suas coisas para a viagem e avise a sua adorável namorada que você irá faltar a escola na Segunda.

- Obrigado, pai. - o abracei novamente, com mais vontade agora.

- Eu só cumpro minha função de pai. - ele murmurou rindo baixo e beijando meu rosto. - Agora vá que eu preciso comprar nossas passagens, reservar o hotel e informar a Esme sobre as mudanças de planos.

- Boa sorte.

Eu queria correr para contar a Bella sobre as novidades e quase derrubei Alice da escada quando subi pulando de dois em dois degraus para me trancar em meu quarto com a pasta no colo e já ir digitando o numero do seu celular. Ela atendeu no segundo toque e sua voz meio arrastada me informou que ela talvez estivesse dormindo, mas Bella me garantiu que já tinha acordado, que era apenas preguiça depois de ter estudado o dia todo.

- Eu vou ter que ir a Yale amanhã.

- Algum problema?

- Até agora não, mas meu pai achou melhor conversar pessoalmente com o pessoal do time sobre minha saúde e tudo mais.

- E como você está se sentindo sobre isso?

- Ansioso. Eu quero logo saber se vou para Yale próximo semestre e se irei para lá como jogador da faculdade, não como um aluno qualquer.

- Você irá para Yale, Edward. Acredite em mim.

- Nós vamos. Eu e você em Yale.

- _Er_... Olha, eu posso te ligar mais tarde? Charlie chegou da pescaria e eu preciso preparar o jantar antes que ele coma a televisão de fome.

- Vou tentar passar aí mais tarde.

- Você que sabe. Provavelmente estarei enfurnada na cozinha ou em meu quarto tentando finalizar essa lista de exercícios de Física para amanhã.

- Se minha visita for te atrapalhar...

- É que hoje eu realmente estou ocupada.

- Ok. Vou arrumar minha mala e te ligo mais tarde. Tchau, Bella.

Bella desligou assim que eu disse "tchau" e eu achei seu comportamento ao telefone um pouco estranho, diferente do que nossas conversas geralmente eram. Ela poderia estar chateada comigo por causa do meu discurso pessimista após o jogo na noite anterior e eu não a culpava, afinal, os papéis se inverteram e ela que teve que segurar a barra para que eu não desistisse. Ainda assim ela quis se livrar muito rápido de mim e recusou uma visita rápida. Talvez mais tarde ela mudasse de idéia, e assim decidi começar a jogar algumas peças de roupa dentro da mochila para me prepara para o grande dia de amanhã.

Viajei sem visitar Bella, já que ela insistiu que estava muito ocupada para deixar os livros por dez minutos e ficar comigo, o que me causou um mau-humor tremendo nas três horas de carro até o aeroporto de Seattle e nas seis horas de vôo até New Haven, Connecticut. Nos hospedamos no Econo Lodge Conference Center, que era o mais próximo do campus, e eu aproveitei que a reunião com Joseph e o restante da comissão só seria no final da tarde para dormir e tentar relaxar. O que aconteceu de sonhar com um jogo péssimo de futebol e acordar assustado vinte minutos depois, precisando nadar por quase meia hora na piscina _indoor_ do hotel para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse futebol. Verifiquei meu celular durante toda a tarde e nenhuma notícia de Bella até meu pai informou que era hora de ir ao campus de Yale.

O campus estava praticamente vazio já que era domingo e nós seguimos as instruções do porteiro quando perguntamos onde o prédio do time ficava, aproveitando para conhecer um pouco do lugar. Grama pra todos os lados, construções centenárias, árvores mais velhas ainda como os campus das melhores faculdades do país eram e estar ali já me animou para fazer parte daquele lugar no próximo semestre, mas minha animação despareceu rapidamente quando Carlisle parou o carro alugado em frente ao prédio e nós descemos.

- Tudo vai dar certo. - ele murmurou pousando a mão em meu ombro depois de tentar ajeitar meu cabelo bagunçado.

Assenti mesmo que por dentro eu estivesse discordando daquilo enquanto ele abria a porta do prédio para que eu entrasse primeiro. Era um ginásio como outro qualquer e tudo estava silencioso; nossos passos pela quadra de basquete eram facilmente escutados a medida que cruzávamos em direção a uma porta dupla que indicava ser a do vestiário.

Outro local vazio e eu continuei seguindo Carlisle até que ele indicou a porta com a placa "Treinador" colada nela e bateu duas vezes antes de receber a permissão para entrar. Um homem negro careca muito forte trajando uma camisa pólo azul e com um apito pendurado no pescoço nos fitou por trás da tela plana de computador e eu encarei meu pai, totalmente dominado pelo medo.

- Pois não... - ele disse ainda nos fitando.

- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen e marquei uma reunião com Mike Preston para falar sobre meu filho, Edward.

- Ah, o moleque de Forks! - ele exclamou ficando de pé e se aproximando de meu pai para cumprimentá-lo. - Mike disse que vocês viriam hoje. Sou Tom Williams, treinador do time.

- Muito prazer, senhor Williams.

- Me chame de Tom. - ele pediu voltando a atenção para mim. - E você deve ser o quarterback mais comentado do interescolar.

- É... - consegui dizer apertando com firmeza a mão do homem e tentando relaxar.

- Mike está em reunião, mas pediu que vocês esperassem. Por que a gente não dá um _rolé_ para conhecer o campo e ver os moleques treinando?

- Hoje tem treinamento? - perguntei surpreso com o fato. Domingo era livre pro meu time.

- Final do campeonato, moleque. E nós fomos para a semi-final contra os _Crimson,_ então é treino de domingo a domingo agora.

- Contra Harvard? _Wow_... - murmurei impressionado com a possibilidade de ver um treino para "O Jogo", como as partidas entre Yale e Harvard eram chamadas da liga das faculdades.

- Vamos lá.

O treinador passou o pesado braço ao redor de meu pescoço e foi o caminho todo entre o escritório e o campo comentando sobre as estratégias que usaria para vencer a faculdade adversária, como se eu já fizesse parte do time. O papo me fez esquecer completamente o motivo que me levou a fazer aquela viagem de última hora para o outro lado do país. Eu era um moleque prestes a defender a camisa de uma grande universidade porque os caras me queriam lá e se dependesse de minha vontade eu iria honrar Yale dando o meu melhor como eu sempre dei.

- Aqueles são Doug, Brian e Duane, treinadores de _Apoiadores_ , Quarterbackers e Defesa respectivamente. - o treinador disse apontando três homens à beira do gramado com pranchetas na mão. - Brian está louco para te conhecer depois que assistiu suas fitas desse campeonato.

- Minhas fitas?

- Você acha que é por acaso que você tá aqui hoje, moleque? Nós estamos de olho em você desde que começaram a comentar que tinha um garoto em Forks que lançava no mesmo estilo do Payton Manning. Desde então colocamos olheiros nos jogos mais importantes e gravamos suas jogadas desse campeonato... Cara, você é o que o time precisa.

- Mas antes precisamos conversar sobre alguns assuntos. - Carlisle cortou minha alegria ao dizer isso e eu bufei discretamente.

- Claro, sem dúvida alguma, pai. Mas enquanto isso, vamos assistir ao treinamento da defesa.

Sentamos no banco de reservas e meus olhos acompanhavam com atenção cada passo dado pelos brutamontes que jogavam pela defesa. A diferença entre treinamento da escola e da faculdade era gritante e eu nem queria imaginar o quão diferente do profissional ainda poderia ser; a ansiedade para estar naquele campo o mais rápido possível e recebendo as dicas do treinador para ser sempre melhor me deixando quase quicando como Alice costumava fazer quando se animava com alguma coisa. E não era pra menos. Meu sonho estava mais perto do que nunca de ser realizado e eu só precisava que eles fossem mente aberta para me aceitarem como eu sou e, pronto, eu estaria no time de Yale em 2011.2.

- Ali está Mike. - o treinador nos informou indicando um homem se aproximando.

Lembrei rapidamente do olheiro que me abordou no jogo de sexta-feira e ele me reconheceu também, pois veio em minha direção para apertar minha mão e depois para se apresentar formalmente para meu pai.

- Vamos ao escritório conversar.

Treinador Williams nos acompanhou e quando eu sentei na poltrona confortável a seu frente já estava nervoso outra vez, não suportando mais a montanha-russa de emoções que me dominava desde que entrei no campus da universidade. Carlisle esperou que os dois homens estivessem confortavelmente acomodados em suas poltronas para começar a falar.

- Nós recebemos com muita alegria a notícia que Edward tinha sido escolhido como quarterback para a próxima temporada. Sem dúvida alguma Yale estava no topo da lista de universidades que ele almejou desde novo defender, mas existe um "porém" que nós precisamos tratar com mais atenção.

- E qual seria, senhor Cullen? - Mike perguntou com seriedade e eu olhei pelo canto do olho para meu pai.

- Edward é soro positivo. Minha esposa contraiu o vírus durante a gravidez e só descobrimos isso alguns meses após o nascimento de Edward, mas desde então ele vem recebendo o tratamento correto para conter a doença e poder viver o mais normal possível. Inclusive para jogar futebol como ele sempre amou. Além de ser pai dele, também sou seu médico e acompanhei seu desenvolvimento junto com o infectologista que cuida dele desde bebê e posso afirmar que ele tem a saúde melhor do que muitos garotos da mesma idade. Ele toma o _coquetel_ diariamente, tem um acompanhamento de nutricionista, endrocnologista e ortopedista desde que começou a jogar pelo time da escola e nesses quatro anos ele foi o único do time que nunca se machucou com seriedade.

- Edward tem dezessete anos, certo? - treinador Williams perguntou e eu assenti.

- Até o dia 21 de Junho. - meu pai respondeu. - Ele joga praticamente desde criança.

- Alguém do time de sua escola sabe sobre isso?

- Não. - respondi respirando fundo. - Apenas minha família sabe.

- E por que você nunca disse isso a eles, mas resolveu nos contar? - Mike perguntou.

- Porque a faculdade é um passo para o profissional e eu quero defender um grande time um dia, mas para isso eu preciso defender uma grande universidade antes e Yale me deu essa chance. Quer dizer, eu acho que deu...

- Devo confessar que estou surpreso com sua revelação. Você é um atleta completo aos dezessete anos e em campo se comporta como profissional, eu nunca iria imaginar que você tivesse uma doença grave como AIDS.

- Nós nunca lidamos com um jogador nessas condições antes... - treinador Williams comentou olhando para Mike.

- De certa forma ter AIDS me ajudou a ser esse atleta que sou. - retruquei sentindo que precisava falar tudo que estivesse em minha mente para tentar me ajudar naquela hora. - Desde que eu segurei pela primeira vez uma bola de futebol e lancei para alguém sabia que não poderia me machucar, que minha imunidade baixa iria ser um empecilho em certos momentos, mas que teria que reverter esse quadro. Por isso eu sou impecável em relação a minha saúde, porque precisava dobrar o esforço para que nada me atrapalhasse. Já que eu não posso me machucar em campo, sou rápido, desvio da defesa adversária com mais habilidade que qualquer um em meu time e o máximo que tive até hoje foi um corte na mão quando o _defenser_ me jogou contra o banco de reservas. Eu não posso pegar um gripe comum, então eu me alimento o mais correto possível para me proteger, junto com os medicamentos que nunca deixei de tomar há 16 anos. Eu sou capaz de jogar por Yale e, um dia, jogar pelo Giants, sei lá. Eu sei que sou capaz disso porque eu me esforcei para chegar no topo um dia.

Cuspi as palavras até perder meu fôlego e ficar ligeiramente ruborizado ao sentir meu pai apertar meu joelho como se quisesse me frear um pouco, mas só me calei quando disse tudo e os dois homens ficaram me encarando com olhares analíticos. _Foda-se_ se eu falei alguma besteira, não iria perder aquela chance de provar que poderia ser o jogador que eles quisessem que eu fosse independente de minha saúde ou falta dela.

- Nós precisamos conversar em particular por um momento, se vocês não se importarem. - Mike disse encarando rapidamente o treinador.

- Claro, mais do que justo. - Carlisle concordou assentindo e ficando de pé. - Nós vamos esperar lá fora.

Fui praticamente arrancado para fora do vestiário e ele só me soltou quando nós chegamos à quadra de basquete vazia e eu caminhei impaciente para a máquina de _snakes_ que tinha no canto. Naquele momento eu queria chocolate, qualquer coisa doce pra me relaxar mesmo que jamais comesse algo do gênero. Eu estava tão _pilhado_ que catei umas moedas no bolso da calça e enfiei na máquina para comprar uma barrinha de Twix de Manteiga de Amendoim para me dar uma overdose de açúcar. Como toda máquina daquele tipo, a barrinha ficou presa no gancho e eu dei dois chutes fortes até que ela caísse e rasguei a embalagem com os dentes.

- Relaxe. - meu pai disse sentando ao meu lado no banco mais próximo. - Não desconte na máquina.

- Como eu posso relaxar se meu futuro está em jogo nesse exato momento? - retruquei dando uma dentada generosa na barrinha e mastigando aquela porcaria que deveria ser gostosa, mas que no momento era apenas uma distração.

- Você ainda poderá estudar aqui em Yale ou em qualquer outro lugar se essa vaga não der certo...

- Será maravilhoso quando eu ver o time em campo e souber que eu não poderei estar junto com eles por causa dessa _merda_ de vírus!

- Ei, menos... Não é hora para se desesperar e pensar no pior. Você fez sua parte, eu fiz a minha e agora eles vão decidir se merecem ou não ter um atleta como você.

Qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse naquele momento entraria por um ouvido e sairia pelo outro e eu só iria relaxar quando soubesse o resultado da conversa que estavam tendo. Iria relaxar de felicidade por ter sido aceito ou desistir de tudo quando soubesse que não existia espaço para um quarteback soro positivo em Yale ou em qualquer outra faculdade da Liga Ivy. Talvez eu tentasse uma faculdade pública, quem sabe lá eles não se importassem com o _asterisco _que vinha em meu manual de uso. Ainda fiquei analisando essa ridícula possibilidade para meu futuro quando Mike nos chamou e nós sentamos novamente nas mesmas cadeiras em frente ao treinador.

- Nós conversamos e ponderamos sua situação. - Mike começou falando. - Yale é uma instituição _top_, a melhor em muitos cursos e renomada mundialmente. O esporte é algo que faz parte desse pacote que a universidade vende para que cada vez mais alunos de Forks, Nebraska ou Japão venham de futebol estudar aqui e nosso time americano é igualmente reconhecido pelo talento, disciplina e pelo bom desempenho em campo. Nós vimos alguém para continuar essa jornada quando conhecemos você em campo, Edward. E ficaríamos mais que honrados em te receber aqui em Setembro.

- Bem vindo ao time, moleque. - treinador Williams disse jogando um boné azul para mim.

Agarrei o boné antes de ele cair em meu colo e analisei o Y de Yale bordado junto com um buldogue, processando o que aquele objeto significava agora. Era a boas vindas ao time da universidade, o que significava que eu _estava_ _dentro_. Eu iria para Yale e, melhor de tudo, eu iria jogar por Yale. Meu primeiro passo para o profissional e eles não se importaram com o fato de eu ser uma ameaça ambulante por causa do HIV. Eles me queriam como eu era. _Caralho, _eu tinha conseguido!

- E sobre ele ser soro positivo... - Carlisle perguntou para se certificar.

- Sem problemas. Ficaremos de olho nele com mais cuidado do que com os outros jogadores, mas acreditamos que Edward não terá problema algum. - Mike explicou.

- Preparado para fazer parte de nosso time próximo semestre? - o treinador perguntou quando nós ficamos de pé e eu ainda encarava o boné.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... - murmurei levantando os olhos para as pessoas ao meu redor e vendo o sorriso de orgulho de meu pai. - Quer dizer, obrigado. Obrigado de verdade por me aceitar no time.

- Você fez por merecer, moleque.

Recebi um abraço de Mike e do treinador Williams antes de deixar o ginásio com todas as informações que precisava para minha matrícula no final de Junho e formalizar de vez minha entrada para o time e quando eu pisei no gramado vazio soltei o mais alto "Puta que pariu" de minha vida sem me importar em receber uma bronca de Carlisle logo atrás de mim. Mas ele estava feliz por minha conquista e enfiou o boné em minha cabeça e me deu um abraço forte de alguns minutos, me dizendo como estava orgulhoso por mim. E eu também estava orgulhoso dele por ter me incentivado todos esses anos, agradecido a Esme e Alice que me agüentaram desde o começo com essa paranóia para ser o melhor que Forks já conheceu e feliz por ter mais alguém na cidadezinha me esperando para compartilhar comigo aquela felicidade. No caminho de volta para casa na manhã seguinte, eu contava as horas para ter meu momento de comemoração com Bella porque eu iria para Yale e, se tudo desse certo, ela iria comigo.

.

.

**BPOV**

Fui covarde ao esconder de Edward minha inscrição negada para Yale. Covarde, _sacana_, inconseqüente, tanta coisa, talvez até invejosa porque ele iria para Yale e eu não. Mas não dava para contar aquilo justamente quando ele estava viajando de última hora para saber se sua ida para a faculdade em questão ainda estava de pé. Sua maior preocupação no momento era saber se iriam aceitar um jogador com AIDS no time exemplar deles e a ansiedade para ter essa resposta e para saber como ele iria reagir ao fato de que "nós em Yale" não existia mais me fizeram passar o domingo e parte da segunda com o celular desligado para não falar com ele e acabar estragando tudo.

Contudo, eu sabia muito bem que a primeira coisa que Edward faria quando voltasse a Forks na segunda seria me encontrar após a aula e quando eu estava no caminho de volta, recebi sua mensagem de texto me dizendo que já estava me esperando em minha casa. Seria a chance para falar sobre as respostas das universidades, mas antes eu precisava saber qual foi sua resposta em Yale para não piorar a situação. Eu estava me tremendo de medo a cada metro que ficava mais perto e ao ver Edward parado do lado de fora do Volvo com um copo de café na mão me fez ter quase um ataque epiléptico de nervosismo, mesmo assim, respirei fundo e fui ao seu encontro.

- Finalmente consegui falar com você. - ele disse me abraçando forte. - Tentei te ligar ontem à noite, mas só dava mensagem de voz.

- A bateria acabou e eu não achava o carregador. Como foi a viagem?

- Cansativa, mas pelo menos resultou em algo. - ele foi breve na reposta e me entregou o copo de café. - Não deve estar muito quente, mas eu queria ter uma bebida para comemorar e como você adora café...

- Comemorar? - retruquei desconfiada, mas Edward ainda não tinha dito nada.

- Antes eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele se afastou da porta do carro e a abriu para pegar algo no banco de passageiro. Era um boné azul com um logomarca grande bordada na frente e Edward enfiou em minha cabeça sem muita delicadeza, arrumando os fios que ficaram caídos em meu rosto e sorrindo pra mim.

- Olhe no espelho. - pediu indicando o retrovisor.

Notei o que era a logomarca do boné; um Y em azul com um desenho de um buldogue em branco sobre ele. Não precisava ser uma especialista em futebol americano para saber que aquele era um boné do time de Yale e pelo sorriso no rosto de Edward ele tinha conseguido. Edward iria jogar por Yale no próximo semestre e minha felicidade por ele deixou de lado o fato de que eu não estaria na mesma faculdade no mesmo período. O abracei forte pelo pescoço e comecei a pular de felicidade enquanto repetia "você conseguiu" sem parar, como se o espírito de Alice tivesse encarnado em minha.

- Oh meu Deus, você conseguiu! - falei uma última vez quando o soltei.

- _Yep_, eles me aceitaram independente de tudo.

- Eu te disse. Seria loucura deles não te aceitarem. Eu estou tão feliz por você, Edward.

- Obrigado. - ele murmurou quando meus braços foram parar ao redor de seu pescoço outra vez. - Agora só falta você receber a carta de Yale e nós dois vamos estudar lá.

Ele tocou no assunto... Minha reação foi automática quando o escutei dizer a maldita frase contendo o "nós" que ferrava a situação toda e Edward notou que algo estranho estava no ar quando meu abraço afrouxou e eu respirei fundo de tensão.

- O que foi?

- Eu acho melhor a gente ter essa conversa lá dentro.

Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça e me acompanhou até o interior da casa, se dirigindo à sala enquanto eu jogava o café frio no lixo e subia até meu quarto para pegar as cartas guardadas dentro de uma gaveta na escrivaninha. Desde que eu as li pela primeira vez elas estavam guardadas porque eu não tinha coragem para reler o grande "negada" que veio justamente na carta de Yale. Sentei no sofá com os envelopes na mão e entreguei todos a Edward.

- Leia.

Primeiro ele leu a carta da Universidade de Washington informando que minha inscrição para estudar Francês e Italiano havia sido aceita.

- Francês e Italiano? - perguntou após me parabenizar pela vaga.

- Foi uma das faculdades que eu coloquei língua estrangeira como opção. Mais pela diversidade mesmo...

Depois veio a carta de Columbia me parabenizando pela escolha de Lingüística e que seria uma honra me ter como aluna para a turma de 2011.2 e Edward ficou impressionado com aquele resultado.

- _Wow_, Columbia. Isso é... demais!

- O curso de lingüística de lá me pareceu bastante interessante na época da inscrição, sei lá.

- É muito interessante e você gosta dessa _parada_ de Línguas e tal.

A última carta que ele abriu foi a de Dartmouth me aceitando para o curso de Literatura Comparativa que eles ofereciam e que eu achei interessante cursar antes de tentar uma graduação em Literatura Inglesa ou estrangeira em outra faculdade. Mas nós dois concordamos que entre os três cursos que eu tinha em mãos era o que menos me dariam chances na área que eu procurava e o menos prestigiado, digamos assim.

- Você foi aceita em três grandes faculdades, sendo duas da Liga. - Edward comentou guardando as cartas nos envelopes. - Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Bella. De verdade.

- Obrigada. - murmurei ruborizando com suas palavras e tirando o último envelope do bolso da calça. - Mas eu também recebi essa carta. De Yale.

Minha seriedade já dava para entender a gravidade de nosso problema no momento e eu assisti com atenção Edward ler a breve carta que eles mandaram agradecendo pela escolha da faculdade, mas que infelizmente meu currículo escolar e a quantidade de cartas de recomendação de meus professores - uma carta de professor James e uma da professora de Espanhol - não eram suficientes para eu ser aceita na faculdade de Língua Inglesa e Literatura. _No próximo ano estaremos dispostos a reconsiderar sua inscrição caso ainda exista interesse_, era uma das últimas frases no papel e a que me deu mais raiva. Não existia próximo ano para mim. Ou eu entrava em Yale agora ou teria que optar por outra faculdade. Exatamente o que estava acontecendo no momento.

- Como eles não te aceitaram? - Edward perguntou incrédulo. - Seu currículo é perfil para o curso.

- Aparentemente não é, mas tudo bem.

- Eu não acredito, Bella. Você não foi aceita em Yale e...

- E não existe mais o "nós em Yale próximo semestre". - completei seu raciocínio com penar na voz. - Nós não vamos para a mesma faculdade.

- _Merda!_

- Cornell ainda não mandou resposta, mas eu só me inscrevi lá para ter uma opção caso nenhuma outra faculdade me aceitasse.

- Mas você foi aceita em três faculdades. Isso é muito bom.

- Eu sei...

- O que você irá fazer? Eu queria muito que você fosse para Yale comigo, mas infelizmente não _rolou_ e você tem opções para fazer uma escolha.

- Eu não faço idéia do que nós vamos fazer...

- _Nós_, não. Você. É sua escolha, Bella. E eu não quero que você a faça pensando em mim. Escolha o que é melhor para _você_.

- Mas você estará em Yale e eu poderei estar em... Seattle se for para UW. Do outro lado do país. Como minha decisão não pode te envolver?

- Exclua UW da lista e você ainda tem Columbia e Dartmouth.

- Eu não sei o que fazer! - declarei sendo dominada pelo desespero. - Seria muito mais fácil se eu não tivesse sido aceita em nenhuma faculdade e ter mais um ano para pensar para onde eu realmente quero ir. Quem sabe até se Yale me aceitasse depois.

- Você não tem mais um ano, Bella. - Edward disse bastante sério e pegando a caneta e o caderninho que ficavam ao lado do telefone. - Vamos fazer uma lista de prós e contras para ver qual a melhor faculdade para você.

- Tudo bem... - murmurei frustrada e cansada demais para pensar sobre meu futuro, sendo que eu tinha um mês até a matrícula e tudo mais.

- Columbia. Os contras seriam; mais cara que Dartmouth apesar de as duas serem faculdades da Liga Ivy e viver em Nova York será ima fortuna também. - ele comentou fazendo anotações rápidas no papel. - O que mais?

- Linguística iria me tomar uns 4 anos enquanto Literatura Comparativa demora uns dois e eu posso fazer uma outra graduação na área logo em seguida.

- Mais tempo estudando, que iria levar mais tempo para começar a trabalhar e a ganhar dinheiro. Algo mais para a lista de "contra"?

- Acho que não.

- - Então vamos aos prós em estudar em Columbia: Barack Obama estudou lá, certamente um ponto forte. Estrutura maior que Dartmouth, programa científico melhor se você quiser na área de pesquisa...

- Seria interessante. - concordei analisando o que ele dizia. - O campus é maior também.

- Bem pensado. - Edward murmurou rindo baixo. - E New Haven mais perto de Nova York.

- New Haven?

- Onde Yale fica. Menos de 200 km de distância.

- Menos de 200 km? Sério?

- É bem pertinho. Em duas horas eu estaria em Nova York ou você estaria em New Haven.

- Ponha isso na lista de prós.

- Sim, senhora.

- E qual seria o lado negativo de estudar em Dartmouth?

- Na minha opinião, o curso de Literatura Comparativa te dará menos oportunidades no mercado do que Lingüística e as opções de área para você seguir depois de formada será maior com com o curso específico de Lingüística.

- Eu também acho. Só me inscrevi nesse curso por falta de opção mesmo.

- Mas em compensação você irá demorar menos tempo estudando se escolher Dartmouth e poderá fazer uma extensão, mestrado, pós... sei lá... Com vinte e dois anos você já poderá ser doutora em alguma coisa relacionada à Literatura.

- Comparado assim, Lingüística me parece tão mais legal e interessante. E Columbia é sem dúvida melhor do que Dartmouth.

- A lista de prós de Columbia é maior mesmo...

Edward me passou o papel que ele anotou as duas listas e eu analisei os aspectos bons e ruins de cada faculdade. Era muita pressão escolher meu futuro com apenas dezessete anos, mas em contraponto eu teria chance de largar tudo e recomeçar já que era tão nova. Poderia tentar uma faculdade agora e se não desse certo em alguns meses poderia começar outro curso em outra cidade e ter outra oportunidade para me encontrar em alguma profissão. Reli as duas listas com bastante calma e ao final meus olhos caíram sobre a frase "Mais perto de Yale" na lista de prós em Columbia e minha decisão foi tomada naquele momento. Mesmo que Edward não quisesse que eu escolhesse minha faculdade pensando nele, não dava para deixar de lado o fato de que uma era mais perto de Yale do que a outra, e que teríamos mais chances de nos ver com mais freqüência se eu fosse para Columbia.

- Eu preciso conversar com Charlie para ter certeza de que ele poderá pagar minha faculdade até arranjar um emprego, mas acho que já tomei minha decisão.

- Que seria...

- Columbia. Melhor faculdade, curso mais interessante... Mais perto de Yale também.

Seu sorriso foi de alívio e eu entendia um pouco porque ele estava se sentindo tão _leve_ quanto eu agora que eu tinha decidido uma parte de meu futuro. Edward já sabia que iria para Yale, que jogaria pela faculdade e que por alguns anos New Haven seria sua cidade - exceto durante as férias - e agora eu sabia que Nova York seria minha cidade. E apenas 132 Km de distância estaria nos separando.

- Agora eu não sei lidar com as conseqüências de já ter escolhido uma faculdade!

Choraminguei com insegurança só para não perder a chance de receber um abraço reconfortante dele e Edward fez exatamente isso; me puxou para deitar sobre seu peito e me envolveu com os braços fortes.

- Você irá adorar Columbia. E irá morar em Nova York, diga se isso não é a parte mais legal...

- Eu não sou uma garota de cidade grande. Aposto que vou me perder todos os dias.

- Claro que você irá se perder nos primeiros dias, mas depois estará dominando todas aquelas ruas, avenidas e estações de metrô. Quando eu for te visitar irá me mostrar a cidade como uma verdadeira nova-iorquina.

- Será estranho não te ver todos os dias, toda hora... - comentei e senti o peito de Edward subir e descer com força quando ele respirou fundo.

- É...

- Como nós ficaremos? Quer dizer, vamos namorar à distância, não é?

- Não tão distante assim. Podemos revezar os finais de semana em que você vai à Connecticut ou eu vou à Nova York. O problema é que essas viagens sairão caras em algum momento ou a gente não terá tempo por causa das provas.

- Nossos pais não irão gostar nada disso. Mas eu tenho a poupança que minha mãe deixou em meu nome antes de morrer e tenho direito a receber mensalmente uma quantidade até me formar na faculdade. Irá ajudar um pouco.

- Podemos arranjar um emprego para juntar grana.

- Mas um emprego não irá atrapalhar nossos planos um pouco? Vai que um dos dois precise trabalhar no final de semana?

- Você tem razão. E com o time da faculdade ficará um pouco difícil, mas nós vamos dar um jeito. O importante é que você irá para uma das melhores faculdades do país e será uma lingüista ou seja lá como se chama uma pessoa formada em Linguística.

- E você será o melhor quarterback da história de Yale.

Porque nós dois merecíamos essas conquistas.

.

.

* * *

**Só para o caso de alguma dúvida, vamos a pequena aula de cultura com a tia Jeu:**

**~ A Liga Ivy é um grupo de 8 grandes universidades do noroeste dos Estados Unidos e são consideradas as melhores faculdades do mundo. **

**~ Tom Williams, Mike Preston e os outros treinados citados são realmente treinadores do time de futebol de Yale. **

**~ O time de futebol, como os times de outros esportes em Yale, são chamados de Buldogues e o mascote se chama Handsome Dan, atualmente o buldogue nº XVII desde o primeiro Handsome Dan. **

**~ New Haven e New York são realmente cidades vizinhas e são tão perto quanto Rio-Búzios, Salvador-Valença (minha cidade natal) ou São Paulo-Campos do Jordão. **


	23. XXII

**Olá, criaturas divinas!**

**Eu sei que demorou, rolou umas cobranças básicas via review e Form, mas tava rolando um bloqueio básico entre os poucos neurônios que me restam. **

**Enfim, o capítulo tá aí betadinho pela Line Lins e tenho algo a acrescentar: faltam mais ou menos 4 capítulos para finalizar essa fic.**

**Eu sei, eu sei, já tá doendo de saudade, mas no projeto inicial ela não teria mais de 15 capítulos e já estamos no 22. Excedeu total minhas expectativas em todos os sentidos.**

**Não vamos sofrer antes da hora, vamos curtir mais um pouquinho daqui.**

**Show me the love!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

Edward voltou a relaxar após o último jogo do campeonato em que o time de Forks foi campeão, onde ele finalmente pode levantar a taça como capitão do time. Não acompanhei a vitória, pois o jogo foi no Arizona, mas assim que ele retornou da pequena viagem que fez, eu estava o esperando com um jantar especial e para parabenizá-lo. Aproveitei que Charlie estaria pescando até um pouco mais tarde naquele sábado e arrumei a sala com almofadas no chão, algumas velas com cheiro de morango sobre a mesinha de centro, arrumada com os pratos e talheres. Quando ele chegou ao final da tarde, me deu o sorriso mais perfeito do mundo e deixou o casaco do time de futebol sobre o sofá depois de me abraçar forte pra dizer que sentiu minha falta.

- Espere um minutinho. - pedi ao voltar correndo pra cozinha.

Tirei da geladeira a salada de frango com 4 tipo de queijos que tinha feito e coloquei na bandeja junto com a jarra de suco de morango, o encontrado sentado no tapete da sala. Arrumei tudo na mesinha central e comecei a servi-lo com a salada, me sentindo um pouco intimidada com os olhos de Edward presos em cada movimento que eu fazia.

- Para de me olhar. - pedi mordendo meu lábio inferior de nervosismo.

- Por que?

- Porque isso me deixa em graça.

- Por isso mesmo não irei parar de te olhar. - ele murmurou aproximando o rosto de mim com um sorriso travesso. - Porque senti falta de suas bochechas coradas nesses dois dias fora da cidade.

- Ok, você venceu. - sussurrei ruborizando automaticamente com seu comentário e tentando levantar. - Vou pegar o molho da salada.

- Nada disso. - Edward disse me puxando para seu colo e me fazendo deitar no tapete sem que eu nem sequer sentisse. - Por mais que eu ame quando você cozinha pra mim, era de você que eu estava com mais saudade.

- Acho que nós temos um tempinho antes de Charlie chegar. - comentei laçando seu pescoço e me ajeitando no chão enquanto ele deitava sobre meu corpo.

Edward empurrou a mesinha de centro para ter mais espaço entre ela e o sofá e em seguida beijou meus lábios sem pressa alguma enquanto sua mão passeava por minha cintura, brincando com minha barriga e subindo para segurar meu rosto. Meu peito ofegava com todo o prazer que eu sentia apenas com sua língua brincando com a minha e eu me senti leve após dois dias em que ele esteve fora de Forks para o jogo. Não queria nem imaginar quando a faculdade começasse e precisasse aprender a ficar longe dele por dias com quase 200 km nos separando, se bem que ainda era cedo para pensar naquilo. Nós ainda tínhamos dois meses juntos antes da grande _separação_. Por isso, apertei o pescoço de Edward com mais vontade para que ele não me deixasse, nunca se fosse preciso, mas nossa alegria terminou quando escutamos a porta da frente bater e Charlie estava em casa. O empurrei rapidamente para ajeitar meu cabelo e Edward sentou um pouco afastado de mim para não gerar pensamentos errados na cabecinha de um pai ciumento.

- Oh, olá. - Charlie nos cumprimentou surpreso, principalmente ao ver as velas acesas na mesinha e os pratos intocados. - Estou atrapalhando vocês?

- Não. - respondi rapidamente tentando sorrir relaxada. - Íamos começar a comer agora.

- Tudo bem, Edward? Soube do campeonato, parabéns!

- Obrigado, chefe Swan.

- Vou deixar vocês em paz. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Esperei escutar o barulho da porta batendo no andar superior para relaxar de vez e Edward sentar ao meu lado novamente, me aconchegando em seus braços ao vê-lo pegar o prato de salada que eu tinha montado pra ele. O observei prender alguns pedaços de queijo no garfo e me oferecer, colocando em minha boca e se servindo com um pouco enquanto continuava com os olhos nele. Foi à vez de Edward se sentir incomodado com meu olhar sobre ele e eu ri com a expressão de incômodo que ele fez mastigando a salada, antes de esticar meu rosto para beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Seu aniversário está perto, não é? - perguntei enchendo seu copo com suco.

- Sexta-feira. - ele respondeu assentindo.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas vou pedir ajuda a Alice para comprar seu presente.

- Não precisa se sacrificar tanto assim.

- Eu quero te dar um presente especial para você sempre se lembrar de mim quando estiver em Yale, bastante longe.

- 132 km de distância não é tão longe assim. E você é meu presente especial, não preciso de mais nada.

- Pode tentar me convencer com frases românticas, mas mesmo assim, irei comprar algo para você.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito um presente seu. Provavelmente Esme fará um jantar no sábado então, sinta-se convidada desde já.

- Ótimo, vou precisar de uma roupa nova também... - murmurei revirando os olhos e Edward me prendeu ao redor de seus braços enquanto ria de minha expressão. - Alice irá se divertir tanto fazendo compras comigo.

- Só posso te desejar boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

- Acho que vou querer o molho da salada agora.

- Já volto.

Assistimos a um filme de terror bem trash passando em um canal da TV a cabo depois de comer. Fiz pipoca no intervalo para apenas para mim já que Edward não gostava, por ter sal e gordura demais, porém ele se divertiu colocando as _bolinhas_ de milho estourado em minha boca e rindo baixo ao lembrar a última vez que nós comemos pipocas juntos em certa noite _produtiva_ para nosso desenvolvimento sexual. Nós ainda não tínhamos transado, mas isso não nos impediu de tentar outras coisas que me fizessem perder o medo aos poucos e proporcionar um pouco de prazer a ele. Bem, e a mim também na tal noite envolvendo pipoca, um filme de comédia e algumas descobertas em seu quarto. Eu confiava 100% nele e não tinha mais tanto medo da dor que sentiria ao finalmente transar, mas o momento ideal para consumar o ato era o grande problema pendente. Nossa hora ia chegar, era só ter mais um pouco de paciência.

Encontrei Alice conversando com Rosalie antes da primeira aula no dia seguinte e aproveitei que Edward não estava por perto para comentar sobre o presente dele e sobre minha roupa para o jantar de sábado. As duas me cumprimentaram com um abraço e eu já me sentia confortável em ser amiga de Rosalie também, apesar de às vezes lembrar que ela era ex-namorada de Edward e isso incomodar um pouco.

- Eu preciso falar com você sobre o presente de aniversário de Edward.

- Bem lembrado, Bella. - Rose comentou dando um tapa na própria testa. - Eu tinha esquecido que é nessa semana.

- O que me lembra de avisá-la que mamãe fará um jantar no sábado e você e Emmett estão convidados. Edward já deve ter te avisado sobre isso, não é Bella?

- Já e eu também vou precisar de ajuda para comprar uma roupa legal para o jantar. Não quero ir muito desleixada...

- Podemos fazer compras na quinta-feira à tarde. Eu, você e Rose. - Alice sugeriu começando a se animar demais. - Procuramos um presente para Edward e um vestido para você usar, Bella.

- Ótimo. Quinta-feira está ótimo pra mim.

- Pra mim também. - Rose concordou sorrindo.

- Perfeito. Agora, se me dão licença, meu namorado lindo chegou.

Rose e eu assistimos Alice se atirar no colo de Jasper e beijá-lo no meio do corredor com algumas pessoas passando, pouco se importando em serem um pouco efusivos demais por estarem em público, se bem que com o tempo, a gente se acostumou em ver os dois se agarrando no refeitório, no corredor, na sala da casa de Edward quando não havia ninguém e então chegávamos sem avisar. Algo não muito agradável.

- Já recebeu as respostas das faculdades? - Rose perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor para nossas salas.

- Já, de todas. Vou para Columbia, foi à melhor escolha.

- Parabéns! Columbia é uma grande faculdade e morar em Nova York deve ser muito legal.

- É o que Edward sempre diz... - murmurei um pouco incomodada ao lembra que Columbia não era Yale e o que isso significava.

- Eu fui aceita lá também, mas preferi ir para Stanford cursar Bioquímica. Emmett também irá para lá estudar Física Aplicada.

- Isso é... ótimo. Vocês vão para a mesma faculdade... legal.

- Desculpa, eu sei que você e Edward irão para lugares diferentes e eu não deveria ficar me vangloriando sobre eu e Emmett irmos para a mesma cidade.

- Tudo bem, não é sua culpa. É só que... é extremamente chato lembrar esse fato, sabe?

- Sei. Mas vocês irão superar a distância e saberão lidar com a saudade. E saudade é bom, dá mais tesão ao sexo quando vocês se reencontrarem.

Rose riu alto ao fazer aquele comentário, mas se calou quando viu meu rosto completamente ruborizado ao tocar _naquele_ assunto. Fui salva pela chegada de Edward se aproximando de nós duas e me dando um beijo discreto nos lábios.

- Até mais tarde. - ela disse se despedindo e entrando na sala à esquerda.

- Por que você está vermelha dessa forma? - Edward perguntou segurando minha mão para continuarmos andando até minha sala no final do corredor.

- Porque Rose estava falando sobre as vantagens da saudade em um relacionamento.

- Que seriam...

- Mais tesão no sexo de reencontro. - murmurei suspirando e sem conseguir encará-lo.

- O que não deixa de ser verdade. - ele comentou rindo baixo.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Assunto encerrado. Esme realmente fará um jantar no sábado, mas para poucas pessoas. Você, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, papai, ela e Alice.

- Alice me contou, quando eu combinei de fazer compras com ela na quinta-feira.

- Programinha de garotas. - Edward brincou só para me irritar e me beijou rapidamente quando eu revirei os olhos. - Vou para minha sala antes que você me mate na semana do meu aniversário.

- Ótima idéia.

A semana voou e logo a quinta-feira fatídica que eu precisaria passar a tarde toda fazendo compras com Alice e Rose chegou. Pelo menos, o presente de Edward eu já tinha comprado no E-Bay quando encontrei por acaso algo que ele iria gostar muito e que poderia levar para a faculdade se quisesse, e conseqüentemente iria lembrar-se de mim. O que restou fazer na quinta foi comprar um vestido pra mim e acompanhá-las enquanto elas compravam um presente para ele. Ficamos em Forks mesmo, e encontrei as duas em frente ao pequeno shopping que tinha logo após a aula, já que preferi ir em meu próprio carro para fugir imediatamente quando elas começassem a exigir demais de minha paciência com roupas e frescuras femininas. Alice acenou com dois copos de café na mão e eu me aproximei das duas ajeitando minha bolsa no ombro.

- Comprei café para você não se sentir tão tensa fazendo compras. - ela disse esticando um copo pra mim. - Edward me aconselhou a fazer isso.

- Obrigada.

- E tomar café fazendo compras é algo bem _Sex and the City,_ então você precisa se acostumar à vida em Nova York para estar expert nisso quando for a Columbia.

- Vamos começar a maratona? - Rose sugeriu notando meu desconforto com o assunto "faculdade".

Entramos no prédio de três andares com uma fonte no meio e lojas de todos os tipos ao redor, quase como um grande shopping mesmo. Elas decidiram começar pelo terceiro andar, pois era onde as lojas de roupas femininas estavam. E eu as acompanhei totalmente alienada enquanto as meninas comentavam sobre as tendências para o verão.

- O que você pretende comprar para Edward? - Alice me perguntou.

- Já comprei o presente dele.

- E o que foi?

- Um capacete oficial do time de futebol favorito dele assinado por algum jogador de 92.

- Um capacete autografado do Red Skin? - Rose perguntou impressionada com o fato. - Deve ter custado uma nota.

- Custou, mas eu tinha um dinheiro sobrando e achei que ele fosse gostar.

- Ele vai amar, Bella! Ele sempre quis ter uma peça autografada do time e você comprou para ele de presente de 18 anos. Aposto que ele vai mandar colocar dentro de uma redoma de vidro.

- Já vem na redoma. - eu as informei. - É peça de colecionador, vem com certificado e tudo mais.

- Você realmente é a namorada perfeita pro Edward. - Alice comentou laçando meu braço e me forçando a entrar em uma loja. - E nós vamos te deixar ainda mais perfeita para sábado.

Tive autonomia para escolher os vestidos que iria experimentar e só quando eu pedisse a opinião elas poderiam dizer algo, o que era uma tortura para Alice ter que esperar para falar. Só para irritá-la, eu escolhia os vestidos mais bregas das araras e Rose ria junto comigo dos vestidos cheios de babado ou em cores berrantes. Até que fazer compras não era tão estressante, e assim, consegui escolher três modelos para experimentar, entrando na parte dos provadores com as duas atrás de mim.

- Ei, Rose. - escutei Alice murmurar enquanto eu tirava minha camisa.

- O que foi?

- Eu tava pensando aqui comigo mesma... Edward e Bella estão juntos desde Dezembro, seis meses mais ou menos, e eles passam tempo demais juntos no quarto dele.

- O que você está pensando, Alice? - escutei Rose perguntar com desconfiança na voz e até eu fiquei receosa dentro do provador.

- Será que eles já transaram? - Alice murmurou achando que estava falando baixo, mas eu escutava tudo e meu queixo caiu quando ouvi aquilo.

- Alice! - Rose a repreendeu.

- Qual é o problema em ter essa dúvida? Eu já transei com o Jazz e nós só estamos juntos há três meses e você já transou com o Emmett. Será que eles nunca fizeram nada?

- É diferente, Alice. Bella não parece ser o tipo de garota que fica confortável nessa situação e Edward consegue ser bem paciente quando é preciso. Você conhece os dois.

- O fato de eles serem... _você sabe_... atrapalha em alguma coisa? Será que eles podem ficar mais doentes se transarem?

- Claro que não! Eles podem transar se quiserem, quando quiserem. E isso não é problema nosso.

- Eu só fiquei curiosa. Nunca conheci um casal em que o dois têm... _sabe_? Queria saber como funcionava sexo nessa situação.

Peguei as duas de surpresa quando abri a cortina do provador segurando os vestidos nas mãos e as encarei com uma expressão de absurda junto com minha respiração pesada. Estava me sentindo enjoada com os comentários que Alice fez sobre o fato de eu e Edward sermos soro positivos e isso ser um problema em relação a sexo. Eu sabia que ela entendia mais do que muita gente sobre o assunto e escutá-la dizendo tamanha idiotice só me deixou com mais asco e com raiva.

- Nós quase transamos, Alice. - falei dando um passo em sua direção. - Não que isso seja de sua conta, mas nós já fizemos _coisas_ de casais normais porque nós somos normais!

- Bella, eu... - ela tentou dizer querendo reagir a minha enxurrada de palavras.

- Sabe por que nós não conseguimos transar? - continuei a ignorando totalmente. - Porque eu tenho uma _merda_ de hímen especial que me faz sangrar e sentir mais dor do que você deve ter sentido quando transou pela primeira vez com o Jasper. E para piorar tudo seu irmão é grande, _muito_ grande para que eu possa agüentar de uma só vez. Foi por isso que nós não transamos ainda. Não porque nós somos doentes ou _especiais,_ ou seja lá como você nos chame.

Dei as costas para ela antes de dizer mais alguma besteira por causa do nervosismo e deixei os vestidos que eu tinha separado de qualquer forma na arara mais próxima, saindo da maldita loja para ir embora. Eu tinha dito demais, mas tudo isso foi culpa da curiosidade de Alice. O problema não era ela querer saber se Edward e eu já tínhamos transado, era o fato dela considerar um evento quase paranormal um casal soro positivo conseguir fazer sexo. Claro que iríamos conseguir transar como outro casal qualquer e eu não tinha que provar isso a ninguém, só a mim e a Edward.

.

.

**EPOV**

Confesso que fiquei preocupado quando Bella disse que passaria à tarde de quinta com Alice e Rose para comprar meu presente de aniversário. Ela não sabia dizer "não" quando era pressionada a aceitar alguma coisa que as duas pudessem impor, e eu não queria saber que ela comprou algo obrigada. Se bem que, eu também não poderia colocá-la dentro de uma redoma e protegê-la dos males que amigas adolescentes pudessem causar. Além do mais, Bella já estava começando a resolver esses tipos de contratempo sozinha. Por isso achei estranho quando Alice e Rose chegaram das compras e Bella não estava junto com elas. Alice passou direto para subir a escada enquanto resmungava algo e Rose sentou ao meu lado no sofá enquanto eu tentava compreender o que tinha acontecido nas três horas que elas passaram juntas.

- Onde está Bella?

- Provavelmente em casa. - Rose respondeu colocando as sacolas no chão e puxando uma almofada para cobrir as pernas quando as cruzou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - insisti sabendo que conseguiria arrancar algo dela se a pressionasse.

- Não...

- Rose, eu conheço Bella e conheço Alice. Algo aconteceu entre as duas.

- Por favor, não conte a Bella que eu te falei isso. Você tem que me prometer que ficará calado.

- Eu prometo. Agora diga o que aconteceu.

- Você conhece sua irmã e sabe como Alice às vezes fala demais sem pensar.

- O que ela disse a Bella?

- Vai me deixar contar? - ela retrucou irritada com minha interrupção e eu assenti. - Alice me perguntou uma coisa enquanto Bella experimentava uns vestidos e ela meio que escutou nossa conversa...

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que vocês estavam falando?

- Alice perguntou se eu achava se vocês já tinham... transado, sabe?

- Puta que pariu, Alice! - murmurei respirando fundo. - Por que ela perguntou isso?

- Você sabe como Alice é obcecada por esse lance de virgindade e primeira vez, foi uma curiosidade natural.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. É um assunto meu e de Bella, não algo que ela pode ficar comentando em loja de departamentos. Cara, isso deve ter deixado Bella enfurecida...

- Mas ela soube contornar a situação muito bem. - Rose comentou rindo baixo e eu a encarei sem entender.

- Como? Esmurrando Alice? Porque não seria uma má idéia.

- Ela ficou irritada, claro, e acabou comentando um pouco sobre a intimidade de vocês.

- O que ela comentou? - perguntei fechando os olhos com desespero. O dia que eu gozei em minha calça enquanto ela se roçava em mim? Ou a noite que eu _brinquei_ um pouco com ela e em seguida fui alvo da _brincadeira_?

- Nada muito detalhado. Comentou que vocês já tentaram transar, mas que não deu muito certo por causa do hímen que ela tem e sobre seu _coleguinha_ avantajado.

- Oh Deus, me mate agora. - murmurei cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos e gemendo de vergonha.

- Como se eu não soubesse sobre esse detalhe de sua anatomia.

- Alice não precisa saber sobre _isso_!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas Bella estava nervosa e queria mostrar que vocês fazem coisas como qualquer casal independente da condição de saúde de vocês. Olhe pelo lado bom, ela se defendeu sozinha. A antiga Bella teria agüentado tudo calada, mas você a transformou nessa garota que pode se defender e ter voz.

Rose tinha razão, Bella tinha mudado muito desde que chegou a Forks, mas saber que Alice a encheu o saco com dúvida idiotas me deixou muito furioso que eu nem senti orgulho de Bella ter se defendido sozinha. Levantei do sofá para brigar com Alice e mandar que ela não se metesse em meu relacionamento com Bella, mas Rose correu atrás de mim e se colocou a minha frente na escada me impedindo de continuar.

- Você prometeu que não iria falar nada. - ela disse abrindo os braços, como se fosse conseguir me segurar.

- Não vou falar nada além do necessário. - retruquei a empurrando para o lado, porém Rose correu e parou em minha frente outra vez.

- Edward, se você brigar com Alice ela achará que Bella contou pra você e as duas vão ficar sem se falar e Bella pode brigar com você, já pensou?

- Mas Alice fez uma grande _merda_...

- Bella resolveu isso sozinha. Daqui a pouco as duas vão conversar e resolver esse problema sem que envolva você.

Resmunguei mais algumas coisas enquanto retornava a sala com Rose me acompanhando para se certificar de que eu realmente não iria brigar com Alice. Ela tinha razão ao dizer que se eu falasse com Alice sobre o assunto, iria desencadear uma briga entre ela e Bella e não seria nada bom para mim depois, mas meu lado protetor era muito mais aflorado quando se tratava da garota que eu amava. Porém, dessa vez ela não precisou de mim para sair de uma situação em que estava desconfortável e eu senti orgulho de Bella por ter encarado Alice e dito umas verdades em resposta a sua curiosidade _quase sempre_ desnecessária. Aquela era a Bella que eu conhecia e que lutei tanto para trazer a tona e colocar no lugar da garotinha assustada.

- Ela se defendeu mesmo? - perguntei depois de um tempo encarando a TV ligada sem me concentrar no que passava e Rose assentiu sorrindo. - Isso é bom...

- Isso é excelente, Edward. Pode ficar com orgulho dela. - ela disse beijando minha bochecha e levantando do sofá. - Preciso ir. Até amanhã, aniversariante.

- Até amanhã.

Alice desceu do quarto pouco depois de Rose ir embora, mas como eu havia prometido não disse nada, apenas perguntei como tinha sido a tarde de compras. Ela gaguejou, disse que tinha sido legal e logo desapareceu da sala com a lata de refrigerante na mão certamente fugindo de mais perguntas que pudesse entregar o que realmente aconteceu. Ok, ninguém diria nada e o assunto morreria, seria melhor assim.

Esme preparou o jantar assim que chegou do trabalho e nós a ajudamos arrumando a mesa enquanto ela terminava a salada. Carlisle chegou mais cedo do hospital do que costumava chegar as quintas e sua expressão era de muito cansaço, o que ele alegou estar sentindo quando beijou Esme e disse que precisava conversar comigo no escritório. O segui até o local e sentei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa o observando abrir uma gaveta que vivia trancada e tirando um envelope dela.

- O certo seria te entregar isso amanhã, mas pensei em fazer isso logo.

- É algum presente especial de aniversário? - perguntei brincando, mas ele continuou sério e empurrou o envelope para mim.

- Antes de morrer, sua mãe pediu que eu te entregasse esse envelope no seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Por muitos anos eu pensei em não te entregar essa carta, pois seria relembrar a noite em que o estado de saúde de Elizabeth piorou muito e ela só teve algumas horas antes de falecer. Mas eu a prometi que faria isso e estou fazendo.

Ele sempre falava sobre mamãe em algumas ocasiões, mas era sempre relembrando seus melhores momentos, nunca mencionava a época que ela ficou muito doente e passou meses internada. Naquele momento, ele falou sobre seus últimos momentos viva e me entregou uma carta que ela escreveu para mim, seu filho que ela não viu crescer. Eu queria pegar o envelope a minha frente e abri-lo, ver o que ela queria me dizer, mas não pôde, porém, minhas mãos estavam grudadas nos braços da cadeira e eu as sentia tremendo de modo visível. Era ansiedade, nervosismo, até mesmo medo do que poderiam ser suas palavras e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer.

- Se você quiser ler, tudo bem, mas também, se não se sentir bem para fazer isso, eu guardarei o envelope e você pode me pedir outra hora...

- Não. - falei esticando a mão e pegando o envelope meio amarelado. _14 anos guardado_. - E-eu quero ler.

- Ok. - ele murmurou assentindo.

Batidas na porta chamaram nossa atenção e Carlisle permitiu que a pessoa entrasse. Era Alice e ela colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do escritório, certamente estranhando a seriedade em nossos rostos.

- Mamãe pediu para chamar vocês para comer. - ela murmurou séria.

- Já estamos indo. - Carlisle retrucou sorrindo e ficando de pé.

- Eu só vou guardar isso e já desço. - falei o seguindo até a porta.

A mão que segurava o envelope tremia mais e mais a cada degrau que subia, e eu debatia se deveria ler ou não a carta naquele momento. Esme realmente se importava com um jantar em família todas as noites, mas ler uma carta não deveria levar tanto tempo, então eu fechei a porta do quarto e sentei na cama encarando o envelope com mais atenção. Com uma caligrafia delicada estava escrito "Edward", apenas isso, e eu respirei fundo antes de abrir e tirar uma página também envelhecida dele.

"_Chicago, Fevereiro de 1997._

_Edward..."_

.

.


	24. XXIII

**Minha inspiração é injusta. É só a fic chegar na reta final que ela vem louquinha e eu escrevo dois, três capítulos seguidos. Not fair.**

**Mas vamos parar de sofrer por antecipação.**

**Show me the love**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**EPOV**

_"Chicago, Fevereiro de 1997._

_Edward, _

_Nesse momento que escrevo, você e seu pai estão passeando no zoológico da cidade e eu aproveito um dos raros momentos sozinha para redigir essa carta. Se meu pedido for aceito, hoje é seu aniversário de 18 anos no ano de 2011, mais ou menos quatorze anos após eu ter morrido. Minha doença se encontra em um estágio avançado, não há mais nada o que se possa fazer, apesar de seu pai se dedicar o tempo todo a encontrar uma forma de amenizar minhas dores. No entanto, não é sobre isso que eu quero falar nessa folha de caderno que uma enfermeira me deu sem Carlisle saber. _

_Como você está, filho? Eu queria estar ao seu lado nesse momento para lhe desejar "Feliz Aniversário" e poder ver como você está bonito; porque eu sei que você irá se transformar em um garoto lindo, em um homem ainda mais belo. Eu vejo isso quando olho sua foto no porta-retrato ao lado de minha cama de hospital, nossa última foto juntos. Foi tirada um mês antes que eu precisasse ser internada e ser obrigada a ficar longe de você, já que um hospital é um ambiente perigoso para um bebê com imunidade baixa. Mesmo com quase quatro anos você ainda é meu bebê e o Edward de 18 anos que lê essa carta continua sendo meu menininho. _

_Estou escrevendo não para me despedir, mas para te desejar tudo de melhor nessa vida. Você crescerá sem mim, certamente isso irá te afetar de alguma forma, mas eu não quero isso, filho. Eu quero zelar por você e saber que é feliz. Você é feliz, Edward? Espero que sim, pois dessa forma meu sacrifício não será em vão. Te deixar tão cedo fará um pouco de sentido, se você cresceu saudável, perfeito, como meu Edward precisa crescer. Só isso que eu te peço, filho. Seja feliz. _

_Minha vontade era de te pedir perdão por ter transmitido esse vírus para você e ter limitado sua vida em certos aspectos, mas nós sabemos que não é nossa culpa, não é culpa de ninguém. Não existe alguém para apontar o dedo e acusar pelo o que nós somos e eu espero que você entenda isso. Por mais que a culpa caía em meus ombros toda vez que eu te vejo descobrindo o mundo como qualquer outra criança, tenho fé que você se encontra agora em uma fase da ciência que te dê muito mais oportunidades do que eu tive e, quem sabe, até mesmo esteja curado. _

_Confio em Carlisle para te criar da melhor forma possível e desejo que ele encontre alguém para ajudá-lo nessa jornada, alguém que você possa chamar de "mãe" quando eu não estiver mais por perto. Pode chamá-la de mamãe; ela será isso, assim também como eu continuarei sendo e dessa forma você será um garoto com duas mães, muito mais legal do que ter apenas uma. Se possível, a agradeça por mim por ter cuidado de você todos esses anos, serei eternamente grata. _

_Não quero transformar essa carta em várias folhas de lamentações sobre como você poderia ter __uma vida diferente se não tivesse AIDS ou como isso é minha culpa. Não. Hoje é seu dia e devemos comemorar mais um ano em que você concluiu esse ciclo e deu início a outro. 18 anos pode não fazer muita diferença, pois você já deve ter carteira de motorista e ainda não pode beber legalmente, mas pense que são quase duas décadas vivendo um dia após o outro. Uma vitória, sua vitória, de mais ninguém. Então, eu quero que você faça uma festa hoje, comemore sua maioridade com seus amigos, com sua família, com a garota sortuda que é sua namorada. Se você não tiver uma namorada tudo bem, se divirta da mesma forma. Comemore a vida, Edward. Ela é a coisa mais importante que você tem e ninguém pode tirá-la. Preserve-a, cuide dela da mesma forma que eu cuidei de você até hoje. Seja responsável com seus remédios, não fume, não use drogas, não beba muito ou se alimente da forma errada. Você adora comer verduras e isso é um milagre para uma criança de 3 anos então, por favor, continue comendo verduras pelo menos uma vez na semana. _

_Não me canso de repetir que eu só quero que você seja plenamente feliz. Não peço mais nada no que me resta de vida, apenas que você cresça e conquiste o que desejar. Só felicidade e mais nada. Não precisa ser o melhor aluno da escola ou até mesmo o mais popular. Sinta-se bem consigo mesmo do jeito que você é. Ninguém é perfeito, mas para mim você é e isso basta. Poderei descansar em paz com essa certeza. _

_Feliz Aniversário, filho. Nossa última foto está no envelope com a carta que só será aberto em seu aniversário, quero que você fique com ela. Se irá colocar em um porta-retrato ou guardá-la em uma caixa não importa. Se quiser rasgá-la eu entendo, apenas a veja uma única vez e grave na memória seu sorriso de criança e minha expressão de orgulho. Pois eu estou orgulhosa do que você se transformou. Em algum lugar eu estou cuidando de você como se estivesse viva, ao seu lado nesse momento. E jamais esqueça isso. _

_Eu te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen. E sentirei falta de sua risada gostosa e de seus olhos verdes iguais aos meus. Boa sorte, felicidade e força. Quando sentir vontade de desistir de tudo lembre-se que alguém um dia lutou por você. _

_Elizabeth Antoinetta Cullen."_

Não fazia o menor sentido. Enquanto eu encarava a folha amarelada um pouco amassada, tentava entender por que a vida tinha que ser daquela forma. Minha mãe, a mulher que praticamente deu a vida por mim, não teve a chance de estar comigo naquele aniversário. Como alguém esperava que eu aceitasse esse fato tão bem e não desmoronasse de raiva, ressentimento, ódio de aquilo tudo? Eu não era feito de ferro e até a noite anterior eu não imaginei que pudesse me sentir tão na _merda_.

Ler a carta foi rápido, menos de cinco minutos, mas reler 2, 3, 4 vezes para entender o verdadeiro significado das palavras de minha mãe foi o que tomou meu tempo no começo da noite e me fez atrasar o jantar. Já não tremia mais, na verdade já não sentia meus pés tocando o chão ou meus dedos segurando a folha de papel quando bateram e eu ignorei por completo aquilo. Nem mesmo a porta rangendo para abrir chamou minha atenção e eu só fui perceber que era Esme quando seus pés entraram em meu campo de visão.

- O jantar já está servido. - ela me informou com calma.

- Estou sem fome. - murmurei em resposta.

- Mas o jantar é nosso momento em família e você não pode simplesmente não...

- Eu já disse que não quero comer! - gritei apertando a folha em minha mão e ficando de pé. - _Merda, _me deixa em paz!

- Edward! - ela me repreendeu incrédula com minha _nova atitude_. - Como você se atreve a levantar a voz comigo?

- Não gostou? Foda-se, você não é minha mãe.

- O quê?

- Você não é minha mãe! - gritei me virando para ela com os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas que eu estava reprimindo. - Minha mãe está morta, você não é nada! Vá embora!

Gritar insultos era a única coisa que fazia sentido para mim naquele momento e mesmo vendo os lábios de Esme tremendo quando ela os aperto e tapou a boca sem acreditar que eu estivesse fazendo aquilo, eu não me senti culpado. Não por fazê-la chorar e sair batendo a porta antes de finalmente trancá-la; eu não sentia um pingo de remorso. Porém, por ter crescido sem _minha_ mãe ao meu lado, eu comecei a achar naquela noite que deveria sim me sentir culpado. E se ela não tivesse engravidado de mim antes de viajar para África e contrair o vírus? Talvez ela não precisasse se preocupar tanto comigo e cuidasse melhor dela, dando uma chance de viver melhor por mais anos. Eu poderia nascer depois, quando ela tivesse um controle maior sobre a doença. Ou talvez nem precisasse nascer se isso a fizesse viver. Era completamente minha culpa, agora eu sabia.

Eu senti isso quando tirei a foto do envelope e vi nossa última foto antes de ela morrer. Eu ainda era uma criança e minha mãe me segurava pela mão apontando para a câmera que registrava nosso momento em uma rua com neve na calçada. Tinha visto poucas fotos dela em toda minha vida, apenas as que Carlisle me mostrou quando eu quis saber como ela era e a foto que eu segurava pela terceira vez na noite mostrava exatamente a mulher que Elizabeth foi. Seu cabelo castanho escuro liso, a pele um pouco mais envelhecida para uma mulher de quase trinta anos que eu julguei ser uma conseqüência de sol em excesso nas viagens para ajudar as pessoas, olhos claros que eu não identifiquei a cor, maçãs do rosto salientes enquanto dava um sorriso natural. _Meu sorriso_. Por mais que eu fosse uma copia de Carlisle, meu jeito de sorrir era igual ao dela. Dentes alinhados não muito grandes, os olhos quase fechando e algumas rugas nas laterais deles.

Ela estava tão viva naquela foto que eu não suportei mais encará-la, que acabei enfiando-a dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo e fechei com mais força do que o necessário. Chutei a peça de madeira pra extravasar a raiva que sentia por precisar ver como um mês antes de ela adoecer Elizabeth ainda era uma mulher feliz, uma mãe orgulhosa, uma esposa fiel e dedicada. Simples apesar de ter um coração capaz de acolher o mundo inteiro, mas apenas uma mulher. Que mal ela teria feito na vida para merecer algo tão terrível como ter AIDS e morrer por causa de uma dor de estômago insistente? Não existia pessoa no mundo tão miserável que merecesse algo assim e justamente ela foi a _escolhida_, e conseqüentemente eu. Eu tive tantas chances após sua morte que atualmente, tinha a saúde melhor que a de muita gente "saudável" e podia ser feliz. Como ela pediu na carta.

_Seja feliz, filho_. Não dá, mãe. Eu não seria mais capaz de ser feliz após suas palavras e a eternização de sua felicidade em uma foto.

Eu não queira ver ninguém em minha frente sorrindo e vivendo em paz. A vida tinha me decepcionado mostrando o quão injusta ela podia ser e a dor de pensar dessa forma era demais para agüentar. Meus joelhos estavam fracos, minha boca estava seca e ardendo, os olhos pedindo alívio para a quantidade exagerada de lágrimas que eu estava acumulando mais e mais a cada minuto que passava prendendo o choro. Quis vomitar, quis gritar, quis quebrar alguma coisa pra tentar relaxar, mas o que eu fiz foi sentar na cama e balançar minha perna direita freneticamente. Novas batidas na porta e eu as ignorei, entretanto elas se tornaram mais fortes com meu silêncio.

- Edward, abra a porta! - escutei meu pai gritando enquanto esmurrava a porta.

- Me deixe em paz... - murmurei meu maior desejo naquele momento.

- Eu quero conversar com você, filho. Eu imagino como você deve estar confuso e...

- Você não sabe! - gritei apertando meus dedos entre os fios de cabelo. - Você não faz idéia!

- É por isso que eu quero falar com você.

- Vá embora, por favor. - balbuciei sem controlar mais meus olhos e sentindo as lágrimas descendo com força. - Apenas... me deixe em paz.

Ele desistiu e os passos no corredor me fizeram respirar fundo, mas a garganta apertada e as lágrimas me impediam de respirar direito e os soluços começaram a ecoar pelo quarto em silêncio. O ar faltava conforme eu tentava não chorar e as lágrimas desciam uma atrás da outra sem intervalo entre elas, me encharcando, me deixando tão fraco que eu caí de costas na cama e apertei os olhos para prendê-las. Nunca me senti tão perdido como naquele momento, precisando de alguém ao meu lado para me segurar e fazer aquela dor ir embora. Eu queria minha mãe comigo como nunca desejei em 18 anos, eu só queria vê-la uma única vez e saber que tinha alguém zelando por mim em algum lugar.

.

.

**BPOV**

Pela primeira vez eu tinha um namorado comemorando aniversário e tinha que agir de acordo com todas as regras de um relacionamento. Concordei em ir ao jantar que Esme faria pra ele, comprei um presente que significaria muito e até mesmo um vestido para a data. Depois da tentativa de compras esultou em uma discussão entre Alice e eu, voltei a tal loja e experimentei três vestidos que eu achei que combinassem comigo e optei por um azul claro porque Edward comentou que eu ficava bem de azul e eu queria agradá-lo no grande dia. Até fui mal-intenciona ao entrar em uma lojinha de lingerie e compra sutiãs e calcinhas novas mesmo não precisando, teoricamente. Já na prática, talvez eu tivesse _mesmo_ um motivo para ter um conjunto novo de lingerie.

Repensei bastante sobre o assunto durante a noite, durante o café da manhã e no caminho para a escola. Ainda existia um medo mínimo em mim ao lembrar da dor, de todo o sangue e sofrimento que passei naquela noite do baile, mas ao mesmo tempo eu lembrava de cada sorriso que Edward já me deu desde que nos conhecemos, de todas as vezes que ele se aproximou de meu ouvido para dizer que me amava, que eu era _sua garota_. Que garota resistia a isso? Com ele, eu aprendi a ser uma garota normal no último ano da escola, com um namorado e amigos, então não existia dor no mundo que me impedisse de querer retribuir por tudo o que ele me fez com uma noite especial. Transar pela primeira vez no aniversário do namorado era ainda mais clichê do que transar no baile da escola, mas talvez neste sábado, nós tivéssemos uma chance de ter um momento especial para _rolar_. Então decidi ir preparada para tal, mesmo que fosse ficar completamente constrangida.

Minha ansiedade para encontrar Edward no dia do aniversário era tamanha que cheguei antes que ele na escola e fiquei o esperando no estacionamento olhando com atenção todos os carros prata se aproximando. Vi Alice chegar e estacionar do outro lado o seu Cooper, correndo para abraçar e beijar Jasper antes de entrar no prédio. Logo o estacionamento ficou cheio e sem alunos quando o sinal para a primeira aula tocou, e eu suspirei pensando como ele poderia estar atrasado. Edward nunca se atrasava pra aula, talvez fosse um diferencial do seu aniversário ele se permitir ser um pouco irresponsável, e assim, corri pra aula de Espanhol pra ver qual tinha sido minha nota final do ano. Entre as aulas, eu acabaria o encontrando no corredor e o parabenizando corretamente. Mas eu não o vi quando mudei de sala para assistir aula de Biologia e nem mesmo no almoço. Sentei em nossa mesa vazia e olhei ao redor procurando sua imagem, mas nada. Onde Edward tinha se metido pra faltar aula daquela forma? Peguei meu celular na mochila e disquei seu número, mas caiu direto na caixa postal. Comecei a ficar preocupada de verdade, seu celular nunca estava desligado ou fora de área. Tentaria novamente depois da aula e se não o encontrasse iria tomar uma atitude mais séria porque algo estava acontecendo.

Minhas duas ligações no final da aula foram direto pra caixa postal outra vez e eu joguei o celular dentro da mochila com raiva, entrando em minha caminhonete quando vi Alice e Jasper saindo do prédio em direção ao carro dela. Nós duas podíamos ter brigado na semana anterior, mas era um caso de emergência e eu quase corri atrás dela antes que fosse embora.

- Alice! - gritei chamando sua atenção e ela me olhou sem entender nada. - Eu preciso falar com você.

- Sobre? - ela retrucou soltando a mão de Jasper e cruzando os braços.

- Onde está Edward? Ele não veio para a aula hoje, o celular só dá desligado... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hm... Jazz. - ela disse olhando séria para o namorado. - Você pode nos deixar à sós um minutinho?

- Tudo bem. - ele concordou assentindo e se afastando de nós duas.

- O que aconteceu com Edward, Alice? Eu sei que a gente meio que brigou, mas você precisa me contar...

- Eu pensei que você soubesse o que aconteceu, porque sinceramente, eu não sei.

- Como assim?

- Desde ontem à noite Edward está trancado no quarto e não deixa ninguém entrar. Mamãe tentou chamá-lo para o jantar, mas voltou para a cozinha chorando e dizendo que ele gritou com ela. Edward nunca gritou com ninguém, Bella. Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo.

- Ele não está doente? Sei lá...

- Acho que não. Carlisle disse que a gente precisa dar um tempo pra ele, mas ninguém quer me dizer mais nada. Hoje de manhã tentei vê-lo pra dar os parabéns, só que ninguém respondeu e a porta do quarto está trancada. Eu estou preocupada.

- O que aconteceu pra ele ficar isolado dessa forma? - murmurei sentindo o suor frio concentrado em minha nuca.

- Eu não faço idéia. Pouco antes do jantar ele estava conversando com Carlisle no escritório e parecia bem, mas depois que entrou no quarto não deu mais sinal de vida.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, mas ele não atende o telefone e pelo o que você está me dizendo...

- Talvez ele te escute. Se você for lá para conversa pode ser que ele abra a porta pra você. Edward te ama e com certeza vai te ouvir.

- Eu farei isso. Vou vê-lo agora.

- Ótimo. Me acompanhe de carro que eu abro a porta pra você já que não tem ninguém em casa agora. Quer dizer, só Edward trancado no quarto.

Resolvemos nossas diferenças naquele momento quando um assunto muito mais importante do que uma _briguinha_ exigia que nós duas trabalhássemos juntas e antes de eu voltar para meu carro do outro lado do estacionamento Alice me puxou e me deu um abraço forte pedindo desculpas por ter sido tão intrometida com minha vida. Perdoei-a rapidamente, afinal, Alice era minha amiga e eu entendi que ela não quis me machucar com o comentário que fez, era apenas curiosa demais. Esperei que ela deixasse o estacionamento em seu Cooper e segui com a caminhonete até sua casa nos trinta minutos que levamos até lá.

Foi Esme que nos recebeu quando abriu a porta da cozinha que dava pra garagem e Alice exclamou de surpresa ao ver a mãe em casa. Ela sorriu nos cumprimentando, mas dava para perceber como aquela mulher estava preocupada com o garoto que gritou com ela na noite anterior. Alice deixou a bolsa sobre a bancada central e abriu a geladeira jogando uma latinha de refrigerante pra mim.

- Pensei que você estivesse no trabalho. – ela comentou sentando ao meu lado no banco.

- Não consegui trabalhar de preocupação. - a mulher suspirou e respondeu. - Edward não está nada bem.

- O-o que aconteceu? - perguntei rapidamente.

- Carlisle não me disse muito, mas tem algo a ver com a mãe dele. Elizabeth.

- Mas a mãe de Edward morreu há 14 anos e desde que eu o conheço ele lida bem com isso. - Alice retrucou sem entender, com a mesma expressão que a minha.

- Eu sei, mas foi o que Carlisle me contou.

- Será que eu posso tentar falar com ele? - perguntei levantando com calma e deixando a lata quase cheia.

-Claro! Eu ia sugerir que Alice te trouxesse aqui porque você será provavelmente a única pessoa que ele vai escutar agora.

- Vou tentar.

Subi a escada sozinha passando pelo corredor quieto demais e encarando a porta do quarto de Edward antes de bater levemente. Não houve nenhuma resposta, mas eu não desisti e bati com mais força decidida a ficar ali até ele abrir aquela maldita porta.

- Edward. - chamei sem parar de bater. - Por favor, abra a porta. Sou eu...

Houve um movimento dentro do quarto e eu dei um passo pra trás ao escutar a porta sendo destrancada e aberta o suficiente para que eu entrasse. Estava muito escuro por causa das cortinas fechadas e eu acendi a luz procurando Edward. Ele estava de calça jeans, uma camisa amassada e descalço, deitando na cama enquanto eu me aproximava.

- Apaga a luz. - ele pediu cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro.

- Não.

- Apaga a luz, por favor? - ele insistiu atrás do travesseiro e eu o puxei sem ele esperar. - O que é?

- É seu aniversário e você sumiu o dia inteiro. - comentei me ajoelhando para ficar na altura de seu rosto e percebi olheiras, barba crescida, olhos vermelhos e lábios secos. Aquele não era _meu_ Edward. - Quando eu te liguei seu celular estava desligado e Alice disse que você está trancado nesse quarto desde ontem. O que aconteceu, Edward?

Minhas sobrancelhas estavam juntas com o olhar sério que eu sustentei enquanto o observava e Edward fechou os olhos por uns instantes. Sua respiração estava bastante pesada e eu vi uma lágrima sair pelo canto de seu olho e se concentrar perto do nariz. Edward estava chorando. Eu estiquei a mão para tocar seu rosto e ele grunhiu quando toquei seu maxilar com carinho até que sentou na cama e ficou de pé. Me levantei também e o assisti abrir a gaveta do criado-mudo do outro lado da cama e tirar uma folha de papel e algo que aparentava ser uma foto. Sem dizer nada ele me entregou a folha e sentou na cama passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- O que é isso? - perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

- Uma carta escrita por minha mãe poucas horas antes de ela morrer.

- Sua... mãe?

- Elizabeth Antoinetta Cullen.

- O que ela diz na carta?

- Leia.

- Não, é sua carta e eu quero que você me diga. O que ela diz, Edward?

- Ela me parabeniza por meu aniversário, diz que gostaria de estar comigo hoje... - ele murmurou balançando a cabeça e apertando os olhos. - E ela pede que eu seja feliz. Feliz, Bella. Como ela pode me pedir uma coisa dessas depois de me escrever essa carta?

- Ela é mãe. Ela só quer o melhor pra você, que você seja feliz.

- Ela está morta, Bella. Por causa da mesma doença que eu tenho.

- Que _nós _temos, Edward. Eu sei que você sente falta dela, eu me sinto da mesma forma...

- Você acha que sabe como eu me sinto? Você viveu com sua mãe até pouco tempo atrás, você lembra como é a voz dela, o perfume dela, a sensação de saber como ela te abraçava. Eu não tenho uma memória dela, apenas fotos!

- Você não viu sua mãe morrer, Edward. Quando ela morreu você tinha 4 anos, era uma criança e não tinha consciência alguma das coisas acontecendo com você. Quando minha mãe morreu, eu sabia que ela estava me deixando e sabia por que. Eu não estou querendo fazer uma comparação para saber quem é o mais _coitadinho_ nessa história, porque você me ensinou que nós não somos.

- Ela nem pode se despedir de mim... - ele disse com um fio de voz escondendo o rosto, mas eu segurei suas mãos e me ajoelhei em sua frente continuando a segurá-las.

- Lembra o que você me disse naquele dia na clareira, quando eu estava revoltada e perguntei se sua ajuda iria trazer René de volta?

- Bella... - ele resmungou cansado e eu mandei ele se calar.

- Você perguntou se estragando minha saúde ao não me importar com ela, iria adiantar de algo. Na época eu não queria acreditar em você, mas hoje eu acredito. Se trancar nesse quarto, deixar as pessoas que te amam preocupadas e simplesmente desistir, irá trazê-la de volta, Edward?

Por fora eu era um exemplo de segurança incapaz de sucumbir ao mínimo de dor, mas por dentro eu estava desesperada. Ver Edward sofrer e chorar daquela forma tinha me destruído como eu nunca me senti antes, pois se meu exemplo de força estava desistindo, eu não iria durar muito tempo e tive medo. Não podia deixar que ele sofresse tardiamente pela morte da mãe, pois dessa forma eu também iria sofrer e definhorar ao seu lado. Era egoísta e altruísta o mesmo tempo, era apenas meu desespero me fazendo agir rapidamente e procurar a melhor forma de mostrá-lo que nada estava perdido.

- Diga, Edward. - eu pedi arfando de ansiedade e tensão. - Ficar pra baixo dessa forma vai te ajudar?

- Não... - ele murmurou sem me encarar e já era um começo.

- Eu sei que você se sente culpado pela morte dela, pois até hoje eu me sinto. Em alguns momentos, eu penso que se René não tivesse uma filha soro positivo para se preocupar ela poderia estar viva agora, talvez nem tivesse AIDS, mas antes mesmo que a culpa me domine, algo sempre tira minha mente desse assunto e é você. Toda às vezes é você que me traz de volta a realidade e me mostra que eu posso ser feliz. E eu não vou conseguir ser feliz se você não for.

Se a situação fosse contrária eu já teria mandando Edward me deixar em paz e evitado escutar aquele _sermão_, mas o que ele fez foi me apertar com os braços fortes ao redor de minha cintura e enterrar o rosto em meu cabelo. Ali ele chorou até soluçar e molhou minha pele com lágrimas quentes, mas eu não me mexi nem disse nada. Pousei uma mão atrás de sua cabeça e o acalentei como uma mãe faria. Como Elizabeth gostaria que alguém fizesse por seu filho. Dei tempo para ele processar tudo e fungar para conter o choro, levantando o rosto com olhos vermelhos e expressão de desespero. Beijei sua bochecha molhada de lágrimas e quando ele fechou os olhos beijei suas duas pálpebras, sorrindo discretamente quando ele os abriu.

- Você precisa sair desse quarto um pouco, comer algo... Por que você não toma um banho enquanto eu preparo algo pra você comer?

- Tudo bem... - ele disse passando os dedos rapidamente pelos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Se eu pudesse nunca iria te ver sofrer por nada...

- Obrigado por me aturar. - Edward murmurou com bastante sinceridade na voz. Beijei seus lábios ressecados e acaricie sua barba com o sorriso intacto.

- Só estou fazendo o que você sempre fez por mim.

Esperei até que ele fechasse a porta do banheiro para abrir as cortinas, deixar o ar de final de tarde entrar pela janela e arrumar a cama. Dobrei a carta de Elizabeth e a coloquei sobre o criado-mudo, pegando o lençol para esticá-lo no colchão, mas quando eu o carreguei uma foto caiu e eu a peguei. Era a foto de uma mulher morena segurando a mão de uma criança muito parecida com ela. A rua tinha neve, eles estavam agasalhados e a mulher apontava para a câmera enquanto olhava para a criança como se quisesse que ela olhasse pra a foto. Ao virar a fotografia encontrei algumas palavras escritas em uma letra delicada e tinta meio desgastada pelo tempo. "Elizabeth e Edward, Janeiro de 97. Chicago". Aquela mulher de sorriso contagiante era Elizabeth, a mãe de Edward que ele não tinha uma lembrança que não fosse impressa em papel e que o fez chorar de desespero, e a criança era ele com seus três, quatro anos e se divertindo com o carrinho que segurava. Os dois em um dos últimos momentos juntos eternizados pela câmera de alguém, de Carlisle talvez.

Ela era tão linda... E Edward tinha tanto dela. O jeito de sorrir, as pequenas rugas nos olhos quando se expressava daquela forma, os lábios bem desenhados. Elizabeth transparecia tranqüilidade na imagem e eu me perguntei se já soubesse que sua vida estava prestes a acabar. _O prazo de validade expirado_, como René me disse ao ser internada.

_"Meu prazo está expirando, Bella. Logo você terá que seguir sozinha..."_

Por pouco tempo, mãe. Pois logo eu encontraria alguém pra me ajudar a viver como eu merecia, que me desse o prazer de acordar com um motivo pra ser feliz e que quando precisasse de mim eu fosse capaz de ajudá-lo. A criança naquela foto era essa minha razão, 14 anos depois de ter seu momento com a mãe capturado por uma lente. E os motivos ele continuaria me dando por muito, _muito_ tempo. Deixei a foto sobre a carta e saí do quarto para preparar algo para Edward se alimentar depois de um dia inteiro em jejum.

Esme e Alice ainda estavam na cozinha quando eu retornei e seus olhares eram de ansiedade por uma notícia qualquer dele. Abri a geladeira em busca de ingredientes para um sanduíche rápido e coloquei o queijo fatiado e a geléia de amora sobre a bancada antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Ele está no banho agora. - comentei me concentrando em passar a geléia no pão de forma. - E eu estou preparando um sanduíche para ele.

- Ele está bem? - Alice perguntou não satisfeita com o relato breve.

- Acho que sim. Ele só precisava conversar um pouco, desabafar...

- Eu sabia que ele só iria te escutar. - Esme comentou respirando aliviada. - Vocês dois se entendem de uma forma incrível.

- Talvez porque eu seja a única pessoa que o entende de verdade. - murmurei quando coloquei o sanduíche no grill George Foreman e fechei.

- Rose que não me escute, mas você a namorada perfeita pra Edward. Eu a adoro, mas com você ele consegue ser mais...

- Normal. - concordei com a única palavra que definia nosso relacionamento.

- É isso. _Normal_. - ela retrucou assentindo. - Obrigada pela ajuda, Bella. Eu estava enlouquecendo com essa situação de Edward.

- Fiz meu dever de namorada. - respondi seu agradecimento ao deixar o sanduíche pronto em um prato e abrindo a geladeira atrás de um suco pronto. - Onde Edward guarda aquela mistura de pó louca?

- Aqui. - Alice respondeu abrindo um armário acima de mim e tirando um saquinho.

Dissolvi o conteúdo do saquinho no suco de melancia que encontrei na geladeira e apoiei o prato em uma mão enquanto segurava o copo em outro. Retornei ao quarto de Edward deixando o lanche que preparei na estante da TV para poder arrancar meu sapato e me sentir mais à vontade. Ele saiu do banho trajando um short do time de futebol de Forks e enxugando o cabelo que cheirava ao shampoo de lavanda que Alice pegou errado, mas ele teve preguiça de comprar outro e continuou usando. Me aproximei com um sorriso e peguei a toalha para continuar o que ele fazia, ficando na ponta do pé mesmo que ele estivesse curvado pra me ajudar.

- Tem suco de melancia e sanduíche de queijo com geléia porque eram as únicas coisas na geladeira.

- Está ótimo e eu estou com fome.

Ele trouxe o copo e o prato para a cama enquanto eu sentava nela e ajeitava os travesseiros para ele se recostar. No primeiro gole que ele tomou do suco, sua careta indicou que o sabor não era muito bom e isso me fez lembrar o almoço na escola em que ele tentou mudar minha alimentação. Nosso primeiro contato bem no início do ano letivo, quando eu era a _hostil_ sem amigos e com medo do mundo, e agora nós estávamos quase um ano depois como namorados. Enquanto eu o observava devorar o sanduíche e o suco, nossos momentos vieram a mente e cada um deles arrancou um sorriso de mim, até Edward notar que eu não parava de sorrir e de encará-lo.

- Qual a graça? - perguntou colocando o prato e o copo no criado-mudo.

- Nada, só estava pensando... O sanduíche estava bom?

- Delicioso, muito obrigado.

- De nada. - retruquei não contendo tanta felicidade dentro de mim e o beijando.

Edward deitou na cama e puxou minha cintura para que pudesse se reconfortar nela enquanto eu acariciava seus fios úmidos sem pressa alguma. Sua respiração esquentava minha camisa e aos poucos eu fui sentindo seu aperto afrouxar indicando que ele estava dormindo. Não era pra menos, provavelmente ele passou a noite toda em claro pensando na carta da mãe e nas injustiças do mundo. Iria ficar só mais um pouco, fazendo cafuné nele e poderia voltar para vê-lo no dia seguinte pela manhã, para saber como ele passou a noite.

- Feliz aniversário... - sussurrei me ajeitando para deitar melhor e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

.

.


	25. XXIV

**Olha, nem sei o que dizer de tão viada que fiquei com as reviews no último capítulo. Vocês são uns amores mesmo!**

**Links importantes no perfil, o próximo é o último... antes do epílogo. **

**Previsão de postagem: 29/12 (finalizando o ano e a fic together) **

**Vamos lá!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV **

O movimento na cama me fez acordar no meio da noite meio perdida, sem entender onde eu estava e por que um barulho de gemido era escutado. Procurei o abajur que sempre estava ao lado de _minha_ cama, mas encontrei o criado-mudo vazio e então lembrei que não estava nela. Ainda estava no quarto de Edward, tinha adormecido enquanto acariciava seu cabelo para ele se acalmar e era ele que causava toda aquela movimentação. Edward estava quase se debatendo ao meu lado, murmurando algo enquanto o punho estava cerrado e bastante agitado. Sentei na cama esfregando meus olhos para acordar de vez e tentar enteder o que acontecia.

- Não... - ele resmungou com uma expressão de extrema dor. - Por favor, não...

- Edward... - sussurrei tocando seu peito e sentindo o suor gelado em sua pele. - Acorde...

- Não... Mãe!

Seu grito dava a entender que uma dor muito grande tomou conta dele naquele instante em que abriu os olhos e seu corpo estremeu antes de ele sentar na cama. Edward arfava olhando ao redor em busca do que lhe pertubava no sonho e quando seus olhos encontraram minha expressão de susto ele apertou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou com veemência, invadindo minha boca meio trêmulo, meio desconsertado.

- Por favor... - ele sussurrou dando intervalos menores que segundos entre um beijo e outro. - Não me deixe... Por favor...

- Eu não vou te deixar. - tentei dizê-lo quando minha boca era desocupada pela sua. - Eu _nunca_ vou te deixar...

Não tive como me _defender_ dos avanços de Edward em minha boca e meu rosto, os dedos penetrando no fios de meu cabelo para me trazer para próximo dele e me fazendo perder o controle de meu corpo. Ele mandava em meus movimentos, foi ele que me obrigou a deitar na cama e arrancou minha calça jeans em um movimento rápido sem me dar chance de impedi-lo. Suas intenções eram claras com os passos dados entre os beijos fervorosos e o choque desde que acordei com seu pesadelo me deixava ainda mais a mercê dele.

- Eu preciso de você, Bella. - ele grunhiu respirando pesadamente em meu ouvido e voltando a invadir minha boca. - Agora...

**No One's Gonna Love You - Band of Horses**

Eu sentia seu desespero no jeito que meu corpo era imprensado contra a cama e que sua mão apertava meu couro cabeludo na nuca para que nossas bocas não se separassem. Por mais que toda a situação fosse assustadora, eu não tinha mais medo da brutalidade que a barba sem fazer por dois dias arranhava meus lábios e que seu beijo apressado machucava minha boca. A força que Edward aplicava para me manter colada ao seu corpo era excitante, causava os arrepio prazerosos em minhas terminações nervosas que me relaxavam e faziam minha mente focar apenas no momento. Não pensei no medo, na dor, na tensão ou em qualquer coisa que me impedisse de continuar. Aquele era o tal momento para finalmente transar com Edward apesar das circunstâncias.

Sua mão pediu passagem entre minha camisa e minha pele quando ele a invadiu para cravar os dedos rapidamente em minha barriga e agarrou minha coxa com os dedos tensos em forma de garra. Nossas respirações pesadas estavam em sincronia e nossos peitos colados subiam e desciam juntos conforme os lábios de Edward iam para meu decote. Ele não disse nada e se afastou de mim para tirar minha camisa e me deixar de calcinha e sutiã em sua frente. O medo não chegou nem mesmo nesse momento e ele me encarou por alguns segundos analisando minhas formas, meus lábios entreabertos, minhas bochechas ruborizadas que eram suas favoritas. Edward congelou ajoelhado com nossas pernas entrelaçadas e para encorajá-lo a continuar eu abri o feche do meu sutiã e o deixei soltou em meus peitos para que suas mãos me despissem e prosseguissem com o que estava acontecendo.

Ele me beijou com mais calma quando voltou a deitar sobre mim e com delicadeza sua mão tirou o sutiã de meu corpo para jogá-lo em qualquer canto do quarto, em seguida acariciando lentamente meu seio e me fazendo buscar por ar ao arquear a cabeça. Eu apertava o músculo tensionado de seu braço, cravava meus dedos nele e acariciava em um ritmo condizente com nossas bocas encaixadas se beijando, descendo sem perceber por seu peito até o elástico do short que ele usava. Edward contraiu o abdômen ao sentir meus dedos na região e discretamente eu adentrei a peça até encontrar seu membro estimulado por nossas carícias. Minha mão era delicada em comparação com a rigidez em que _ele_ se encontrava e sem saber o que fazer direito eu a tirei de lá rapidamente, mas o poucos segundos em que eu estivesse dentro de seu short foi o bastante para incitar Edward. Minha calcinha foi a próxima peça a ser jogado no chão e minhas pernas se afastaram automaticamente quando Edward se encaixou entre elas.

Foi no tempo gasto para piscar os olhos que eu sentir a invasão dolorosa em meu sexo. Hábil, Edward tirou o short e me penetrou rapidamente apenas com a extremidade de seu membro, mas suficiente para que toda a dor voltasse e me fizesse rodear seu pescoço com o braço em um aperto forte e me curvar discretamente tentando me livrar do sofrimento. Se eu realmente quisesse que aquela fosse _a vez_ teria que superar meus medos e me concentrar em outra coisa, porém ainda existia a sensação que lembrava o sofrimento de nossa primeira tentativa e obviamente eu pensei em desistir de tudo. Desisti de desistir quando escutei a respiração pesada de Edward em meu ouvido e entre as arfadas eu entendi a palavra "desculpe" sendo dita. Respirei fundo, deitei corretamente na cama e liberei seu pescoço para que nossos olhos pudessem se encontrar. Ali eu vi a pessoa que eu amava, que me dava forças, que me fazia feliz e tudo que eu mais queria era ser dele de todas as formas imagináveis.

- Tudo bem... - sussurrei segurando seu rosto com uma mão e sentindo dificuldade para respirar assim como ele. - Eu estou bem.

Seus lábios nos meus no beijo sem pressa me acalmaram e me fizeram perceber apenas um pouco da dor quando Edward continuou me invadindo também sem pressa. Ele limitou-se a pouco, ponderando até onde eu iria agüentar e acariciando meu rosto com o polegar formando círculos em minha bochecha ao me estocar com calma, quase acariciando meu interior no jeito paciente que tomou lugar do desespero inicial. Sim, aquilo incomodava e eu sentia o atrito de ser preenchida por completo arder minhas entranhas, mas era Edward que me causava aquilo e eu sabia que sua intenção não era me machucar. Ele queria me dar prazer e mesmo que eu estivesse longe de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso apesar dos estímulos serem inúmeros eu me sentia bem por ter conseguido. O pior tinha passado e ele não deixou meus lábios nos minutos que compartilhamos _juntos_.

Às vezes eu me distraía com um beijo cândido sentindo meu rosto ser acariciado, outras vezes ele apenas encostava a testa na minha e deixava um gemido baixo escapar dos seus lábios para que minha boca engolisse e retrucasse com o mesmo som. Como se tivéssemos ensaiado, como se nascêssemos sabendo o quê e como fazer e eu cheguei até mesmo a pensar que fosse algo que realmente nascesse com a pessoa. Minhas reações, toques, movimentos, tudo era tão natural e na hora certa que não tinha como não dar certo. Não existia melhor maneira de me sentir amada do que aquela, com toda a intensidade de senti-lo em mim, de molhar minha pele com sua saliva e meu suor, de sussurrar uma resposta meio desconcertada quando ele perguntava se estava tudo bem. Tudo estava perfeito, como nossa primeira realmente tinha que ser e estava sendo. Sem sofrimento, sem correr para um hospital no meio da noite e sem arrependimentos.

Senti Edward me penetrar com mais pressa e agarrar o lençol ao lado de minha cabeça, não conseguindo mais me beijar e respirando contra meu ouvido enquanto tentava mordê-lo ou beijar meu maxilar. Ele esqueceu de mim nos segundos finais em que buscava apenas seu prazer e apesar de ter sido um pouco doloroso, eu agüentei sem reclamar até senti-lo parar de repente e grunhir baixo soltando todo o peso sobre mim. Pronto, nós conseguimos e eu deixei o sorriso de alívio se expandir em meu rosto conforme Edward voltava a beijar meu maxilar, minhas bochechas e a deixar meu corpo. Queria ficar mais alguns segundos sentindo todo seu corpo contra mim e me aninhei em seu peito quando ele passou o braço ao redor de minha cintura e nós ficamos em silêncio nos recuperando.

- Isso... Eu... - Edward disse quebrando o silêncio do quarto e eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo, mas ele riu e fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça.

- O que foi? - insisti sentando em minhas pernas e o vendo se apoiar nos cotovelos.

- Você é perfeita. - ele comentou esticando a mão para entrelaçar nossos dedos. - Eu te amo, Bella.

- _Eu_ te amo, Edward. - murmurei me aproximando de seus lábios e o beijando sem pressa e força.

Em um movimento rápido ele jogou meu corpo contra o colchão e distribuiu beijos por todo meu rosto me fazendo gargalhar. Depois disso ficou me encarando por algum tempo sem dizer nada, sorrindo, respirando fundo de tempo em tempo até que seu corpo pedisse descanso e junto com o meu nós caíssemos em um sono necessário enquanto o sol começava a nascer.

Despertei algumas horas depois enroscada no lençol e com uma mão em minhas costas, encontrando Edward deitado na mesma posição que a minha e roncando baixo. Me aproximei um pouco para ver melhor seu rosto cansado coberto por uma barba discreta e as olheiras começando a surgir debaixo de seus olhos, uma imagem diferente da que eu estava acostumada a ter dele. _Meu_ Edward costumava ter um sorriso no rosto o tempo inteiro, aquele ar de saudável e coragem para encarar o mundo, mas o que eu vi na noite anterior foi um menino que perdeu a mãe cedo demais e agüentou até o dia que não deu mais e teve uma _crise_. Edward chorou, quis desistir, se perguntou por que o mundo tinha que ser tão injusto assim e eu estivesse ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, sabendo exatamente como ele estava se sentindo. Há menos de um ano eu me senti daquela forma quando foi minha vez de perder a mulher mais importante de minha vida e quando encontrei Edward, me perguntei como ele conseguia ser tão forte para suportar as conseqüências de crescer sem Elizabeth. Bem, sua hora chegou e depois de todo o sofrimento momentâneo eu acho que tinha feito minha parte em ajudá-lo a entender um pouco.

Por mais que quisesse passar o restante do dia na cama com ele, eu tinha que voltar pra casa e tentar explicar a Charlie o que me fez dormir fora de casa sem avisá-lo. Talvez eu contasse a verdade sobre Edward precisar de mim no dia anterior e talvez ele acreditasse, mas se ele não acreditasse certamente brigaria muito comigo pela _merda_ que fiz. Tentei não me mexer muito quando tirei sua mão de mim e fiquei em pé enquanto tentava enrolar o cobertor ao redor de meu corpo nu. Edward se mexeu para virar de barriga pra cima e jogou o braço sobre os olhos enquanto resmungava algo dormindo e eu vi a pequena mancha de sangue na cama me fazendo relembrar o que aconteceu. É, nós tínhamos transado de verdade dessa vez e eu sobrevivi para contar a história. Não que eu fosse sair por aí contando como foi, mas minhas bochechas queimaram e eu reprimi um sorriso quando alguns flashes vieram à mente, quando eu relembrava a sensação de aceitar Edward por inteiro, de suas mãos em meu copo e seus lábios em mim. Como qualquer casal conseguia e eu me senti orgulhosa de fazer parte dessa normalidade também.

Só que no meio dessas lembranças boas veio uma que me deixou preocupada. _Nós não tínhamos usado camisinha_. Tanta preparação, tanta conversa sobre como sexo seguro era importante para nossa saúde e quando aconteceu nós esquecemos desse grande detalhe. Fora que Edward não tomava o coquetel há dois dias e eu há um, o que poderia agravar um pouco a situação. Não precisava começar a ter um medo irracional que me fizesse suar frio e sentir vontade de vomitar, mas também não dava para relaxar e esquecer facilmente, então, eu sentei novamente na cama e cutuquei o braço de Edward o chamando baixo. Ele acordou meio assustado olhando ao redor, mas relaxou quando viu que era eu, _apenas eu_.

- Bom dia. - murmurei sorrindo discretamente e o assistindo sentar ao meu lado.

- Bom dia. - ele retrucou coçando a barba no maxilar.

- Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, Charlie irá me matar se eu não aparecer em casa já.

- Eu posso ligar e explicar a ele o que aconteceu, dizer que você dormiu no quarto de Alice...

- Tudo bem, eu me viro com ele, mas tem outro problema.

- Qual? Aconteceu alguma coisa depois que a gente... transou?

- Não, mas pode acontecer, sei lá.

- Eu te machuquei, Bella?

- Não, eu estou bem. Só que a gente não usou camisinha e tem uns dias que você não toma o _coquetel_.

- Oh merda... - Edward murmurou respirando fundo com preocupação. - Oh merda!

- Pode ser que não tenha problema nenhuma, mas a gente não pode arriscar muito. E eu corro o risco de... Bem, engravidar, não é?

- Oh merda! - ele repetiu ficando em pé rapidamente e pegando o short no chão para vestir. - Você tem razão, não podemos arriscar dessa forma. Precisamos ir ao hospital agora.

- Não, nada de hospital. - retruquei levantando e o impedindo de entrar no banheiro. - Eu realmente não quero ser o assunto da cidade ao aparecer no hospital em pleno sábado pela manhã com meu namorado.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Você pode falar com seu pai e perguntar o que a gente precisa fazer pra reverter a situação. Ele é médico, saberá nos orientar.

- Oh merda, ele vai me matar quando souber que a gente transou.

- Ele vai entender, Edward. Eu só quero ir pra casa e saber que não vou ter um filho daqui a nove meses.

- Ok, tudo bem. Você pode tomar um banho, se arrumar, enquanto eu desço e falo com ele. Pode ser?

- Pode.

Recolhi minha calcinha e meu sutiã do chão do quarto acompanhando Edward até o banheiro. Ele ligou o chuveiro e testou a água me informando que eu poderia tomar meu banho, mas eu hesitei por alguns instante com o lençol bem enrolado ao redor de mim impedindo que ele me visse pelada, o que era bobagem já que ele já tinha me visto pelada. Edward suspirou rindo baixo e parou em minha frente segurando a ponta do lençol e o fazer cair no chão do banheiro revelando meu corpo por completo pra ele, _apenas ele_.

- Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que você é a garota mais linda do mundo? - ele sussurrou colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha e era bem provável que eu estivesse roxa de vergonha. - Principalmente envergonhada dessa forma.

- Edward...

- Eu estou falando sério e poderia ficar horas dizer por que, mas tenho alguns problemas pra resolver agora.

Entrei no chuveiro deixando que a água morna encharcasse meu cabelo e me acalmasse um pouco apesar de ser um pouco constrangedor tomar banho enquanto Edward escovava os dentes e lavava o rosto ao meu lado. Ele não fez a barba e eu adorei a idéia porque um pouco de pêlo no rosto o deixava charmoso e ele sorriu pra mim ao deixar uma escova de dente vermelha sobre a pia.

- Sua escova de dente a partir de hoje. - ele disse me olhando através do vidro embaçado e eu sorri. - Te encontro lá embaixo.

Permaneci debaixo do chuveiro pensando por alguns segundos como minha vida estava diferente do que costumava ser e tudo isso graças ao garoto que me deixou tomando banho em seu banheiro após uma noite especial para nós dois. Há seis meses eu me resumia à melancolia e desgosto pela vida, mas agora eu estava apaixonada, eu tinha razões para continuar e se eu fosse 10% mais _garotinha_ iria desenhar coraçõezinhos no vidro embaçado do box.

.

.

**EPOV**

Pelo relógio do microondas eu vi que já passava das 10h da manhã de sábado e pelo jeito a casa estava vazia. Entrei na cozinha pensando no que poderia preparar para comer com Bella e encontrei Carlisle tomando uma xícara de seu chá mantinal e lendo The Seattle Times. Nossos olhares de tensão se encontraram por alguns segundos, mas eu quebrei a conexão ao me dirigir para abrir a geladeira.

- É bom te ver fora do quarto. - escutei seu comentário e respirei fundo sabendo que eu estava devendo desculpas a algumas pessoas na casa.

- Eu não queria gritar com Esme, sério. Mas eu estava confuso e...

- Ela entendeu. - Carlisle me garantiu sorrindo de canto. - Nós todos entendemos que você precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 48h, mas também ficamos preocupados com você.

- Eu sei, desculpe.

- Ainda bem que você tem Bella ao seu lado para te ajudar a entender certos aspectos que só vocês podem compartilhar um com o outro.

- Sobre ela... - comecei a dizer o que certamente iria culminar em um sermão sobre nossa irresponsabilidade. - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Nós meio que... transamos.

- "Meio que"? - ele retrucou deixando o jornal sobre a bancada para se concentrar no papo.

- É... Na verdade aconteceu. Ontem. Quer dizer, durante a madrugada. Mas não foi planejado, sério. E tem mais.

- Mais?

- Nós esquecemos de usar camisinha.

Agora ele iria estourar comigo...

- Eu te dei um pacote de camisinha! - ele gritou ficando de pé. - Um pacote! Vocês não poderiam parar 1 minuto pra pegar uma maldita camisinha e poupar essa dor de cabeça?

- Eu não me sinto orgulhoso disso. E Bella também não.

- Vocês dois são os adolescentes que mais sabem a importância do uso de preservativo e são justamente os que se esquecem de usar quando vão transar? Você não podem se arriscar dessa forma, Edward. Um vacilo com sua imunidade e você vai ficar realmente mal. Bella pode engravidar e uma gravidez na condição dela não será nada bom.

- Eu sei! É por isso que eu estou te contando porque nós não sabemos o que fazer agora.

- Você irá tomar seu _coquetel_ agora e Bella fará o mesmo assim que voltar pra casa. Quando ela chegar para o jantar eu já terei em mãos a pílula do dia seguinte e na segunda-feira sem falta ela irá marcar com a Dra. Victoria para começar um método contraceptivo, entendeu?

- Entendi. - assenti obediente.

- Essa é a última vez que eu te ajudo com a irresponsabilidade de vocês. Você já é _grandinho_ suficiente para arcar com as conseqüências.

- Prometo que essa é a última vez que a gente faz alguma _merda_ em relação a sexo.

- Eu espero. Agora coma alguma coisa com Bella que eu preciso ir ao hospital.

- Obrigada, pai.

Assim que ele deixou a cozinha Bella apareceu e eu ainda a escutei cumprimentá-lo com sua voz tímida quando Carlisle agradeceu pela ajuda. Estava mais aliviado com a resolução de nosso problema e ela ficou sentada no banco me observando fritar alguns ovos para comer com torradas e um suco de laranja fresco que provavelmente Esme fez para o café da manhã. Comemos praticamente em silêncio, exceto quando eu fazia algum comentário idiota sobre algum fato mais idiota ainda, mas eu tive que tocar no tal assunto.

- Ele vai nos ajudar. Disse que nós precisamos tomar o coquetel logo, você irá tomar uma pílula do dia seguinte e precisa marcar com Dra. Victoria.

- Eu imaginei que fosse precisar voltar lá. Para ver se ficou tudo bem comigo depois que nós... sabe? Acho que agora não sobrou mais nada por _lá_.

- Se você quiser, eu vou com você no dia da consulta.

- Não precisa. Isso é algo que uma garota faz sozinha ou com uma amiga.

- Ok.

- Preciso voltar para casa agora e encarar o sermão de Charlie sobre dormir aqui. Se eu não sair mais de casa depois de hoje saberá que estou de castigo pelo resto da vida.

- Boa sorte. - desejei a beijando nos lábios e nos despedimos.

Minha chance de me desculpar com Esme ocorreu quando entrei na cozinha no meio da tarde e a encontrei preparando o jantar de aniversário que ela sempre fazia. Algo bem maternal que me fez lembrar a parte da carta que minha mãe pediu para agradecer a mulher que ajudou meu pai a me criar e ao comentar sobre isso com Esme ela me abraçou forte e chorou dizendo que tinha orgulho de poder ser minha mãe também. Ter gritado tantas idiotices para ela entraria para a lista de coisas que eu me arrependeria eternamente, mas pedidos de perdão existia pra isso e graças a Deus algumas pessoas sabiam reconhecer quando a outra estava realmente arrependida.

Liguei para meus amigos confirmando sobre o jantar que ainda iria ocorrer a noite e eles pareciam bastante preocupados com meu sumiço do dia anterior, provando que eu estava rodeado pelas pessoas certas. Me isolar não adiantou em muita coisa, mas era uma reação natural que alguma hora eu teria em relação a morte de minha mãe e ao vírus que carregava no sangue. Felizmente agora, eu sabia quem ficaria ao meu lado nos melhores e piores momentos. Bella era sem dúvida uma dessas pessoas e eu não agüentei esperar até a noite para saber como a situação com Charlie ficou. Ela explicou que Carlisle o informou sobre meu problema e que ela dormiu no quarto de Alice porque ficou tarde demais para voltar pra casa dirigindo. Mesmo desconfiado ele acreditou, afinal era um pai contando a outro pai e isso já dava credibilidade a mentira, e Bella me confirmou que estaria no jantar. Bella, meus amigos, minha família, não existia forma melhor de comemorar a data. E eu também estava ansioso pelos presentes, não posso mentir.

Mas certamente o melhor presente que eu pude receber foi quando Bella chegou um pouco mais cedo para o jantar e me encontrou ainda desarrumado jogando um pouco de _Halo 3_ no Xbox. Ela estava tão linda naquele vestido azul claro e com o cabelo preso em uma trança que pausei o jogo meio abismado enquanto ela se aproximava de mim e ajoelhava ao meu lado no chão.

- Você está... _uau_. - sussurrei contando cada sardinha em seu nariz delicado e ela deu um sorriso fofo.

- Vestido novo e um pouco de blush especialmente para seu aniversário.

- Mereço tanto?

- Tanto e um pouco mais. A primeira parte do presente não é só isso. - ela comentou ficando de pé e tirando as sapatilhas. - Pode me ajudar?

- Sim... - murmurei ficando de pé quando ela virou as costas para mim e colocando a trança sobre o ombro.

- É só abrir o zíper porque eu não alcanço.

Engoli a seco quando ela fez aquele pedido e eu estava quase tremendo ao deslizar o zíper que ia até metade de suas costas e deixei Bella descer as alças grossas do vestidos enquanto se virava para mim. Ela respirou fundo antes de tirar o vestido todo e chutá-lo discretamente para o lado, meus olhos presos na lingerie que ela usava. Renda, em tom de rosa bem claro quase branco, a calcinha de tiras finas na lateral e meio transparente na frente assim como seu sutiã. Eu via pedaços de sua pele que me deixavam louco e mais ainda ao recordar que ela disse que esse era um dos componentes do primeiro presente de aniversário que eu receberia.

- Não foi fácil comprar lingerie em Forks sem que a cidade inteira soubesse, mas eu me arrisquei um pouco para a ocasião.

- Eu... nem sei o que dizer. - gaguejei impressionado com a evolução dela. De menininha medrosa a uma mulher provocante. - Mas eu adorei, isso eu te garanto.

- Eu tinha decidido que a gente iria transar pela primeira vez hoje por ser seu aniversário e tal, mas já aconteceu sem planejar, o que foi muito bom. Mesmo assim ainda quis te mostrar o que tinha preparado.

- Só mostrar? - questionei dando um passo em sua direção e Bella fez o mesmo.

- Bom, é seu aniversário então você escolhe o que fazer agora...

- Eu tenho umas idéias que gostaria de colocar em prática. Quanto tempos nós temos até o jantar?

- Uns quarenta minutos ou mais.

- Ótimo. Dá tempo de se divertir um pouco.

Antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa Bella foi até a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirou uma camisinha do pacote que Carlisle tinha me dado a muito tempo. Dava para ver que ela estava nervosa por tomar a atitude em relação ao sexo, mas agora que nós tínhamos transado sem trauma algum, ela já conseguia relaxar e ver que não era tão complicado assim. Bastava seguir os instintos e relaxar que o resto a gente ia aprendendo um com o outro. Ela me entregou a camisinha e mordeu o lábio inferior corando ao me encarar.

- Pra não passar por uma situação tensa novamente.

- Bem pensado.

Ao me ajoelhar em sua frente deixei a camisinha no tapete para espalmar minhas mãos em seu quadril e trazê-la para próximo. Sua pele cheirava a algo doce e excitação, um aroma que enviou estímulos para meu _carinha_ e eu enfiei a boca em sua barriga delicada. Queria abocanhar cada centímetro de Bella e fazê-la sentir prazer das formas mais inimagináveis, porém, o que eu fiz naquele momento foi descer sua calcinha minúscula e acariciar sua bunda enquanto me arrastava para trás até encontrar a cama e me recostar nela. Levantei os olhos para encarar Bella e automaticamente ela entendeu o recado e levou as mãos para a parte de trás do sutiã para abrí-lo.

- Não tire. - pedi a deixando confusa. - Você está linda com ele, eu gostei.

Seu sorriso de menina me deixou louco enquanto a assistia montar em meu colo e pousar as mãos em minha clavícula. Nós beijamos sem pressa, apesar de o tempo correr e daqui a pouco alguém aparecer no quarto para que nós descêssemos, e ainda estava a beijando quando tateei o tapete para pegar a camisinha e enfiei minha mão dentro do short que usava para liberar meu _carinha_. Bella o imprensou contra minha barriga quando intensificou nosso beijo e eu grunhi com o prazer que aquilo estava me causando, a segurando pelo ombro para afastar nossos corpos só um instante em que eu colocaria a camisinha e nós pudéssemos aproveitar. Ela era tão leve que consegui elevar meu corpo para descer o short com ela ainda em meu colo e rasquei a embalagem com pressa para ter a proteção necessária para transar sem preocupação, Bella me observando com bastante atenção e ruborizada.

Ela levantou o corpo para que eu pudesse me encaixar nela e fez uma expressão de incomodo conforme eu guiava meu membro em seu sexo sem forçar nenhuma barreira, dando tempo para ela se acostumar. Quando Bella voltou a sentar e praticamente me _engolia_ era a imagem mais excitante do mundo, pois ela era pequena, tão frágil e apertada que eu a sentia me recebendo completamente e me contraindo. Por mais medo que eu tivesse de machucá-la, sentir como eu a preenchia perfeitamente dava a sensação de poder que um homem adorava e em seu olhar de tensão eu notei que ainda precisaria ter muita calma.

- Até quando eu vou sentir dor com isso? - ela sussurrou frustrada e eu encaixei minha mão em seu maxilar.

- Você só precisa relaxar e pensar em outra coisa que não seja a dor. Logo, logo só sentirá prazer.

- Me distraia porque eu realmente estou pensando em desistir com essa dor chata.

Fiz meu melhor ao beijá-la lentamente e segurar seu rosto delicado. Naturalmente nosso desejo nos comandava e nossos corpos respondiam a isso com a respiração pesada e movimentos. Bella se mexeu enquanto minha boca a dominava e seu quadril _rebolou_ quase imperceptível para o olho humano, mas para mim foi a melhor sensação do mundo ao sentir cada milímetro de meu _carinha_ deslizando por seu interior que tive uma reação ridícula de gemer "isso" entre nossos beijos.

- Eu... estou fazendo direito? - ela perguntou movimentando apenas o decote no sutiã com a respiração pesada.

- Perfeita. Você é simples... _Cara!_

Ter Bella naquela posição "dominadora" me deixava fora do ar e perdidos nas palavras, conseguindo apenas beijá-la cada vez mais demorado ao senti-la movimentar o quadril timidamente para se acostumar. Seu nervosismo era nítido no pouco que ela ia e vinha, mas já dava para me enlouquecer e agarrar sua bunda a coordenando aos poucos, no seu limite. Se eu pudesse a teria cavalgando em mim sem controle, como no dia que ela se esfregou em minha ereção e me fez gozar nas calças, mas nós ainda teríamos que caminhar muito para que Bella se sentisse totalmente a vontade e livre da dor que ainda iria persistir por algumas vezes. Mas só de ela estar transando comigo com menos de 24 horas desde nossa primeira vez oficial já era a maior das vitórias, principalmente pelo fato de ser meu presente de aniversário. Ela era perfeita para mim, não dava pra negar e eu nem queria, e depois da noite anterior eu sabia que poderia contar com ela para tudo.

- Eu te amo... - sussurrei em seus lábios e segurei sua nuca ligeiramente molhada de suor.

- Eu também... te... amo. - ela retrucou encontrando um ritmo com o quadril e conseguindo _receber _mais um pouco de mim.

Não aguentei por muito tempo por diversos motivos; por ter gente em casa que poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, por Bella ainda deixar escapar alguns gemidos de dor quando eu a penetrava quase por inteiro e por estar nervoso como se fosse minha primeira vez também. Logo eu segurei seu quadril com as duas mãos e a conduzi pela extremidade de meu membro com mais um pouco de pressa até ser dominado pelo arrepio e gozar. O relaxamento pós-gozo foi completo com as mãos delicadas de Bella acariciando meu rosto enquanto ela me beijava e descia até estar sentada em meu colo. Meus olhos cansados encontraram os delas e a imagem mais perfeita estava em minha frente; bochechas coradas e suadas, olhos cerrados e sorriso frouxo. _Minha_ Bella e eu era o único no mundo a vê-la daquela forma.

- Podemos cancelar o jantar e passar o restante da noite aqui? - sugeri com ela ainda em meu colo e comigo dentro de seu corpo. - Eu poderia ficar assim com você o resto da vida...

- Nós ainda temos muito tempo para ficar _assim_, mas Esme preparou esse jantar com tanto carinho pra você. Acho que seria grosseria ficar trancado no quarto a noite toda.

- Infelizmente você tem razão.

Tudo em Bella naquela noite estava me deixando excitado, desde o jeito que ela umedeceu os lábios antes de levantar de meu colo até como ela ajeitou a calcinha fio-dental em seu corpo antes de recolocar o vestido. Bella fazia tudo com a naturalidade de alguém que nunca teve medo de fazer sexo e nunca pensou que morreria virgem pelo simples fato de não se sentir a vontade, mas agora ela estava segura e me informou que precisava pegar meu presente no carro enquanto eu me arrumava para o jantar. A observei deixar o quarto e em mim cresceu o orgulho por tê-la como namorada. Ali estava a verdade Isabella Swan, a que eu despertei para a vida e agora me mostrava que mais do que nunca eu tinha um motivo para viver.

Jasper, Alice e Bella estavam na sala conversando com Carlisle e Esme quando eu desci para o jantar e recebi os parabéns deles. Bella ainda estava com aquele rubor e _brilho_ pós-sexo e eu entrelacei nossos dedos ao sentar ao seu lado sorrindo de canto pra ela com cumplicidade. Ninguém precisava saber o que agora acontecia entre nós dois e por diversas vezes eu me peguei relembrando aspectos dela que só eu sabia, precisando me controlar para não _demonstrar_ na frente da família toda. Melhor encontrar outro assunto para pensar mesmo que eu não conseguisse tirar as mãos delas nem mesmo na frente de meu pai quando Carlisle nos chamou na cozinha para Bella tomar a pílula do dia seguinte e eu aproveitei para beijá-la mais um pouco.

- Pelo amor de Deus, se controle. - ele resmungou antes de deixar o ambiente e nos puxar junto.

Não pude deixar de pensar em minha mãe em alguns momentos da noite e em como tudo seria perfeito se ela pudesse estar comigo comemorando mais um ano em minha vida, mas a vida às vezes era _sacana_ e tinha seus motivos. Foi como ela disse na carta, todo seu sacrifício não seria em vão se eu crescesse bem e feliz e eu era. Com um pai maravilhoso que Carlisle foi desde o começo, com Esme e Alice completando minha família, com os melhores amigos do mundo e com Bella. Dos meus desejos para aquela noite o mais intenso era que Elizabeth tivesse a chance de conhecer Bella e ver como aquela garota fazia seu filho feliz. Não era isso que você mais queria, mãe? Bom, eu era feliz ao lado dela e certamente minha mãe estava em algum lugar feliz por mim.

Aquele grupo me conhecia de verdade a julgar pelos presentes que recebi após o delicioso jantar que Esme preparou. Emmett e Jasper me deram a camisa oficial do Red Skins para o próximo Super Bowl para eu não esquecer que eles já foram meus companheiros de time quando for um _quarterback_ famoso e eu a vesti por cima da camisa que eu usava assim que tirei da embalagem. Rose repetiu o presente que tinha me dado no ano anterior e agora eu tinha a duas guitarras de Rock Band com a nova que ela me deu em nome de toda família Hale. O presente de Alice eu senti que tinha um dedo de Esme, pois era um álbum de fotos com nossos momentos desde que nossos pais se casaram. Fotos do primeiro jantar em família, do casamento, das férias que passamos na Itália, fotos que me fariam lembrar de onde eu vim e ela disse que a intenção era essa; nunca esquecer que eu era um Cullen.

Mas sem dúvida o presente de Bella foi o que mais me deixou sem palavras. Quando ela entrou na sala com a caixa na mão tendo dificuldade até para carregar eu não imaginei que de lá pudesse sair um capacete oficial do Red Skins e, melhor ainda, autografado por John Riggins, o grande jogador do time de 92. Um item de colecionador que eu diversas vezes pensei em comprar, mas desistia por causa do preço. Bella de alguma forma tinha adivinhado que eu queria tanto aquele capacete autografado e me presenteou. Quando eu o tirei da redoma de acrílico que o protegia eu tinha a expressão do garotinho que ganhou o Nintendo 64 naquele famoso vídeo do YouTube, mas ao invés de começar a gritar como um louco eu enfiei o capacete em minha cabeça e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos. Minha trajetória no futebol americano passou por minha mente em um grande resumo de 30 segundos me fazendo relembrar do primeiro jogo, da primeira vitória, da vaga no time de Yale. Não consegui encontrar palavras para agradecê-la e ao arrancar o capacete eu beijei os lábios de Bella diversas vezes e em intensidades diferentes.

- Então, você gostou mesmo? - ela questionou me observando analisar cada centímetro do capacete.

- Você está brincando, não é? Isso é perfeito! Eu tenho olhado esse capacete na internet há tanto tempo... Como você adivinhou?

- Foi um chute, na verdade. Eu estava olhando um site de itens de colecionador e fiquei na dúvida entre uma camisa autografada pelo time todo e o capacete. De acordo com a Wikipédia esse tal John Riggins foi um grande jogador e como você gosta tanto dos Red Skins eu escolhi o capacete. Pelo jeito foi a melhor escolha.

- Foi a escolha perfeita. - disse a beijando e a abraçando forte. - _Você_ é perfeita. Obrigada.

Esme interrompeu nosso _momento_ ao lembrar que não tinha preparado sobremesa e correndo para a cozinha pra ver o que poderia servir. Sua sorte era ter dois potes de sorvete de morango no freezer e ela preparou uma calda rápida de chocolate para acompanhar. Deixou a responsabilidade de nos servir para Alice e se retirou da sala junto com Carlisle alegando querer dar aos jovens um pouco de privacidade, a oportunidade perfeita para Alice ligar a TV na MTV Hits e deixar nas mãos de Bella e Rose a função de preparar a sobremesa. Abri uma exceção aquela noite e aceitei uma colher de sorvete com calda de chocolate que Bella me ofereceu brincando e ficou de queixo caído quando eu abocanhei a colher.

- Por favor, alguém registre esse momento. O senhor Saúde está tomando sorvete. - Alice brincou me fazendo jogar uma almofada nela.

- Vai se ferrar, Alice. - resmunguei pegando a colher na mão de Bella e enfiando no copinho com sorvete. - E tira desse canal chato.

- Não. O problema não é meu se seu aniversário caiu no mesmo dia da estréia do clipe novo da Taylor Swift e eu vou esperar até ele passar.

- Vamos fugir, por favor? Pra qualquer lugar... - sugeri fazendo um olhar piedoso para Bella, mas ela apenas riu e espalmou a mão no meio de meu rosto.

- Ignore Alice, você é especialista nisso. - Rose comentou me fazendo rir.

- Ei! - Alice a repreendeu séria, mas Rose continuava rindo assim como o restante da sala. - Ainda bem que daqui a pouco vocês estão indo embora de Forks e eu vou poder escutar minhas músicas em paz.

- Menos eu, _baby_. - Jasper acrescentou arrancando um sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Alice e ela pulou no colo dele.

- Menos você, _momô. _

Jasper ia para a Universidade de Washington e seu campus era em Seattle, o que lhe deu a oportunidade de continuar morando com os pais e vendo Alice todos os dias. Emmett e Rose iam para Stanford juntos no final de Agosto e iriam morar juntos em um pequeno apartamento apesar de o senhor Hale não gostar muito da idéia. Minha situação com Bella era a mais complicada de todas e eu mudei rapidamente de assunto quando vi seu olhar de incomodo.

- Ei, nesse último ano da escola aconteceu um milagre. Jasper não fará Curso de Verão.

- Muito engraçado, Edward. - ele resmungou com desdém.

- Qual o segredo para a senhora Lawrence te aprovar direto em Economia?

- Esse ano eu estudei de verdade, não enrolei. Quarta-feira eu me livro oficialmente da matéria.

- E na sexta-feira a escola termina de vez para nós cinco. - Rose acrescentou olhando ao redor.

- Esses últimos quatro anos passaram voando... - comentei dando um suspiro saudoso. - Agora nós vamos para a faculdade.

- Mais estudo, menos horas de sono, festas... Festas... Festas... - Jasper comentou fingindo seriedade. - E festas também.

- Acabou a moleza. Adeus, adolescência. - Rose acenou dramaticamente para o nada.

- Olá, vida adulta. - Emmett completou.

O peso daquelas duas frases caiu sobre os ombros de todos na sala e nós ficamos em silêncio analisando o que essa nova fase significava na vida de cada um. Por muito tempo você deseja fazer 18 anos e se tornar adulto logo, podendo tomar suas decisões sozinhos sem depender de nossos pais, e quando o dia chega você se sente o mesmo. O que mudou de ontem que eu ainda tinha 17 anos para hoje que eu completei 18 anos? Quase nada. Eu dependia financeiramente de Carlisle até me formar na faculdade, iria me mudar para Connecticut, mas nas férias minha casa ainda seria em Forks e minha namorada se chamava Isabella Swan, a garota sentada ao meu lado naquele momento e torcendo os lábios para o canto enquanto encarava a tela da TV. Eu não queria que nada em minha vida mudasse naquele momento, tudo estava perfeito.

- Ah, finalmente! - Alice gritou agarrando o controle da TV e aumentando. - "_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you..."_

Alice cantou quase gritando a música inteira e eu repensei sobre alguns aspectos em minha vida que eu gostaria de mudar... Não, até a pentelha da Alice eu gostava.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: a música que Alice canta no final é Dear John da Taylor Swift. **


	26. XXV

**Ainda tô sentindo as dores do parto, só irei me manifestar sobre o final da fic quando postar o Epílogo.**

**Feliz Ano Novo, criaturas açucaras de minha vida.**

**Obrigada por todo o carinho em 2010!**

**Show me the love...**

**PS: link de música no perfil**

* * *

.

.

**BPOV**

O verão mais quente já registrado em Forks desde... Bem, pelos relatos das pessoas, desde sempre. Para uma cidade que estava sempre chovendo e fazendo frio, ou ameaçando que iria chover, quando os primeiros dias seguidos de sol começaram algo estranho ocorreu. As pessoas ainda saíam nas ruas com casacos, mas em meia hora já tiravam e carregavam no braço enquanto reclamavam sobre como estava quente. Eu podia até ter nascido naquela cidade, mas crescer em Phoenix tinha suas vantagens em relação ao sol, apesar de nós não sermos muito amigos. Sem dúvida, eu era a mais preparada para encarar os dois meses restantes na cidade antes da faculdade.

Vivi dias mágicos ao lado de Edward assim que a escola terminou e tivemos a cerimônia de formatura com toda aquela coisa chata de discurso do orador da turma e beca amarela berrante. O pesadelo do ensino médio tinha terminado e agora eu teria uma nova vida em outra cidade com pessoas totalmente diferentes das que viviam em Forks e eu mal podia esperar para viver como uma universitária, mas por ora, precisava aproveitar os últimos quarenta dias em que poderia ficar 24h por dia com Edward se quisesse e foi praticamente isso que aconteceu durante as férias de verão. Desde o momento de acordar até a hora de ir dormir, eu estava ao lado dele e ele não saía do meu lado já que cada segundo era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado.

Ele esteve comigo quando completou um ano da morte de René e a sensação de que não valia mais a pena voltou a me dominar. Quando Edward chegou a minha casa naquela tarde, eu estava com os olhos vermelhos, a ponta do nariz inchada de tanto chorar e jogada no sofá sem ânimo para fazer nada. Lembrar cada segundo do ano anterior em que soube que ela estava morta, que amargurei dias deitada em minha cama encarando o teto enquanto uma das amigas mais próximas dela tentava cuidar de mim, estava me corroendo de saudade e raiva por não tê-la mais comigo. Passei um dia inteiro chorando contra seu peito enquanto ele tentava me acalmar. Nos meus intervalos de sono durante o dia, vi Edward cuidando de mim, me fazendo comer seus sanduíches naturais que eu odiava e me distraindo com um filme idiota na TV. Podia ter sido pior, eu poderia ficar realmente mal naquele dia, mas graças a ele a dor do luto foi suportável. Cada vez que eu me lembrava de René, me vinha à mente seu sorriso cheio de dentes e seu jeito de encher minha bochecha de beijos, então pensava em como ela estava feliz por mim naquele momento e como deveria estar agradecida por eu ter um Edward em minha vida.

Porque era graças a ele meus dias de saudade mais intensa não foram ocupados com uma hibernação dentro de casa em pleno verão. Por mais que eu não quisesse fazer nada, Edward me arrastava para sua casa só para me distrair com as conversas de Alice ou com algumas músicas que eu tentava aprender a tocar no Rock Band. Ao final do dia, estava sorrindo mais aliviada e não pensava mais tanto em René. Eu não iria esquecê-la, afinal ela era minha mãe para sempre, mas agora queria lembrar apenas de nossos momentos felizes, de quando ela me acordava nos domingos bem cedo para andar no parque antes que o sol esquentasse e eu reclamava durante o caminho todo. Era seu jeito sempre otimista que queria ter sempre em mente, não da época em que eu desejei não viver mais e minha ida a Forks significou uma passagem só de ia ao inferno. Tudo ocorreu exatamente o contrário, pois Forks tinha sido a cidade que eu fui mais feliz na vida.

Minha felicidade tinha um motivo e se chamava Edward, o melhor namorado que uma garota poderia ter. Em cada dia de verão que passamos inseparáveis ele se superava em termo de perfeição, de me deixar sempre ruborizada com as coisas que ele me dizia quando estávamos sozinhos e eu me encontrava em seus braços fortes. Depois de seu aniversário nós entramos em uma fase bastante intensa em que eu não agüentava ficar um segundo longe dele e de seus beijos, eu o permitia pular a parte da preliminar e seguisse para o que importava porque agora eu era capaz de fazer sexo e queria aproveitar cada segundo enquanto ainda estávamos juntos. Só que minha pressa para chegar a parte em que Edward me penetrava e eu me retorcia de incomodo foi como aquela expressão "colocar os bois na frente do carro".

Eu fazia sexo porque era algo que eu queria que Edward tivesse em sua vida e fosse comigo, que era sua namorada e que agora conseguia fazer, o deixava intensificar os beijos e os amassos em nossas sessões de cinema em sua casa e fazia minha parte no envolvimento. A dor não me deixou em paz na terceira nem na quarta vez que nós transamos e isso me deixava extremamente frustrada por não conseguir aproveitar o lado bom de fazer sexo com alguém que você amava, algumas crises de choro ocorreram quando a dor era insuportável, pois sempre me estressava demais. Quis entender o que havia de errado comigo por não conseguir gozar transando com Edward e até mesmo marquei uma consulta de última hora com Dra. Victoria ao colocar em minha cabeça que eu tinha um problema físico que me deixava "_ingozável_". A única resposta que ela me deu foi; relaxe. O _grande_ conselho que Dra. Victoria poderia me dar no momento era não pensar tanto e fazer com mais calma. A perfeição era conseqüência da prática e se eu transasse com Edward sem ficar pensando só no "por que eu não gozava" e focasse no "como" minhas chances eram grandes de conseguir o que tanto queria. Mais _brincadeiras_, mais dedicação nas preliminares que o ato seria mais interessante com o tempo. E ela também mandou que eu me masturbasse.

Como uma garota que até pouco abominava sexo e tinha vergonha do próprio corpo poderia ficar à vontade para _se tocar_? Mesmo com uma aula básica que Dra. Victoria me deu, embora eu pedisse muito para ela não explicar _como_ eu deveria me tocar, eu não tinha coragem para fazer isso. E ainda cometi o erro de contar a Edward qual tinha sido o grande conselho para tornar o sexo interessante para mim também. Ele simplesmente adorou a idéia de me ensinar como uma garota se masturbava, porém decidi que tinha que descobrir sozinha o que me levava ao orgasmo. E assim, uma bela noite de verão, quando até mesmo o vento de Forks entrando por minha janela estava mais quente , eu fiz. Deus, por que eu não tinha feito isso antes? Por mais que eu já tivesse gozado uma vez na vida graças a Edward em nossa fase de tentativas, comigo foi muito mais... _natural_. Na terceira vez eu já tinha aprendido meu ritmo e no dia seguinte contei essa novidade para Edward. Na mesma hora nós inserimos minhas descobertas em nossas transas.

Aprendi que preliminar era sim importante e nós éramos capazes de passar duas horas nos beijando, tocando, tudo natural e com muita calma. Edward se dedicou a essa tarefa de me mostrar o lado prazeroso do sexo e não se importou tanto assim em ficar alguns dias sem transar, mas isso também significou que eu aprendi a dar prazer a ele de outras formas. Depois que ele me confessou que nunca tinha recebido sexo oral na vida porque tinha medo de a garota ter um corte na boca que pudesse contaminá-la ao entrar em contato com seu pênis, nós tivemos essa primeira vez juntos. Ele ficou tão excitado com essa possibilidade de chegar a _terceira base_ comigo que nem se importou com minha falta de habilidade no começo e logo eu precisei estabelecer alguns limites porque Edward se tornou um viciadinho em sexo oral. Por mais que eu gostasse da sensação de deixá-lo louco e vê-lo perder o controle, Dra. Victoria tinha me alertado sobre algumas bactérias que poderiam causar infecções chatas se a garota não tomasse cuidado e como nós não podíamos brincar com bactérias tudo era muito controlado e pensado.

Mas engana-se quem pensou que não deu para aproveitar bastante quando eu comecei a relaxar durante o sexo. Depois de uma preliminar que me deixava louca, o sexo se tornava interessante e cada vez eu descobri o que me agradava assim como descobria o que agradava Edward. Ele adorava meus seios e eu adorava quando sentia sua língua neles. Os dedos de Edward me tocando enquanto ele me penetrava conseguiam me fazer gritar apesar das oportunidades de minha casa ou sua casa vazia serem raras. O calor do verão nos fazia suar e nossas peles molhadas deslizando um na outra com o atrito, produziam sons que se eu pudesse gravaria só para escutar no "repete". Seu _tamanho_ era um problema no começo, mas depois eu apreciava sempre me sentir "_preenchida"_ e Edward gostava de me dizer como eu havia sido moldada para ele. Naqueles momentos nossos, eu me transformava na garota que deveria ser e que graças a ele, descobri que estava dentro de mim esperando para ser encorajada. Uma Bella sempre feliz e de bom humor tomou o lugar da _hostil_ que um dia Forks conheceu.

A cidade inteira já sabia como Edward e Bella se amavam cada dia mais. Nossas tardes de verão eram cheias de passeios para tomar sorvete - para _eu _tomar sorvete no caso - para perder horas no sebo procurando um livro que me interessasse até eu começar a espirrar com a poeira e ser arrastada por Edward antes de adquirir uma alergia a livro velho. Até mesmo fomos à praia de La Push com Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emmett, só porque era verão e as pessoas faziam esse tipo de coisa nessa época. Lavar a picape velha na porta de casa, ficar deitada sob a sombra de uma árvore fazendo cafuné no cabelo do namorado enquanto lia em voz alta um livro que os dois gostavam, tomar _raspadinha_ de laranja junto com as amigas enquanto nossos namorados jogavam uma partida de futebol que sempre terminava em briga. Vivi momentos de verão que só tinha visto em filmes e que até conhecer Edward e achei que jamais fossem fazer parte de minha vida. Ele me mostrou que o que eu tinha vivido nos dezessete anos anteriores a ele foi apenas um esboço da verdadeira vida que Isabella Swan merecia levar. Aquela famosa frase "A vida só começa depois dos 30" estava um pouco errada, pelo menos em minha opinião. A vida começa de verdade quando você encontra um motivo para vivê-la e amando daquela forma eu encontrei a minha razão.

Dias perfeitos, noites idem, juras eternas de amor feitas no ápice do sexo, promessa de que o que tínhamos seria eterno, e assim Julho passou e Agosto estava terminando. Só lembrávamos sobre nosso compromisso em Setembro quando alguém tocava no assunto "faculdade" e quando precisamos começar a organizar nossa mudança. As matrículas foram realizadas com sucesso, os envelopes com todas as instruções para o primeiro dia nas respectivas faculdades chegaram no começo do último mês de férias e a realidade aos poucos batia em nossa porta. Eu tinha minhas coisas para encaixotar, Edward tinha que se organizar para se mudar uma semana antes do programado por causa do futebol, eu segurei minhas lágrimas quando ele recebeu em casa uma carta do reitor de Yale o parabenizando pela vaga no time e nossas famílias falando cada vez mais sobre a grande responsabilidade de se tornar adulto. Eu queria um semestre de férias antes de Columbia, sabe? Mas o que eu tive foi o chão do quarto cheio de caixas, malas e mochilas na última semana de Agosto.

Nossa última noite juntos tinha que ser a mais romântica possível, se possível em um quarto de hotel cinco estrelas jantando algo muito gostoso, morangos, champanhe e fazendo amor a noite toda. O que ocorreu foi uma faxina no quarto de Edward tentando decidir o que ele precisava levar para Yale e o que era lixo. Até o começo da noite as sacolas de lixo estavam vazias por causa do apego que Edward tinha a todas as tranqueiras que ele guardava desde que mudaram para aquela casa há 7 anos. Só depois que eu ameacei ir embora ele aceitou jogar certas coisas fora e levar apenas o extremamente necessário. A coleção de tampinhas de refrigerantes, figurinhas de baseball, revistas de mulher pelada, bloquinhos com os resultados de todos os jogos do Red Skins nos últimos dez anos, sua primeira camisa do Red Skins que agora só servia como pano de chão... Aos poucos cinco sacos de lixos ficaram cheias e nós arrastamos escada abaixo bem na hora que Esme tirava uma torta de frango do forno.

- Vão lavar as mãos que o jantar está servido. - ela nos informou abrindo a porta da garagem para que pudéssemos passar com os sacos.

Era domingo então toda a família Cullen estava em casa e também porque era o último dia de Edward em Forks. Nós jantamos aquela torta deliciosa, depois comemos mousse de chocolate com sorvete de creme e estendemos a conversa para a sala enquanto assistíamos o primeiro jornal da noite. Não existia um clima de despedida no ar, era como outra noite de domingo naquela casa e no dia seguinte Carlisle iria para o hospital, Esme iria para o trabalho e os três adolescentes de férias poderiam acordar às 10h e fazer nada o dia inteiro se quisessem. Porém, no dia seguinte nós cinco iríamos para o aeroporto de Seattle às 7 horas da manhã e assistiríamos Edward entrar no avião que o levaria para o outro lado do país. Tentei com muita força não pensar nas conseqüências disso durante todo o dia.

- Tudo encaixotado? - Esme perguntou a nós dois.

- Quase tudo. - respondi olhando com um sorriso travesso para Edward. - Se eu conseguir convencê-lo a não levar o Rock Band pra faculdade acho que podemos encerrar a missão faxina.

- Nada de videogame na faculdade. - Carlisle ordenou sério. - Você vai para estudar e jogar futebol, não para ficar o dia inteiro trancado dentro do quarto jogando videogame.

- Mas eu não posso deixar o Xbox aqui! - ele se manifestou ultrajado com a regra do pai.

- O Xbox você leva, mas sem os instrumentos de Rock Band. - falei com meu melhor tom de mandona.

- Eu não levo a bateria. – ele sugeriu e eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Não.

- Só as guitarras, qual o problema?

- Edward! - encerrei o assunto. - Sem Rock Band na faculdade.

- Merda!

- Bella está certa. Se você for levar tudo que acha que precisa vai pagar excesso de bagagem no vôo e eu não vou pagar uma transportadora para levar suas porcarias até Connecticut.

- Tá, eu não levo o Rock Band, mas todos os outros jogos vão com o Xbox.

- Então, vamos terminar de arrumar tudo? - sugeri ficando de pé estendendo a mão para ele.

Retornamos para seu quarto e eu tirei a caixa sobre a cama para deitar nela uns minutinhos enquanto Edward desinstalava o Xbox e o colocava na caixa junto com os cds de jogos. Estávamos desde às 3 horas da tarde organizando suas coisas para a mudança e mesmo Edward não me deixando pegar as caixas pesadas, todos os meus músculos das pernas e braços estavam doloridos e desejando uma massagem. Em algum momento eu devo ter pronunciado essa minha vontade em voz alta porque abri os olhos ao sentir Edward tirando minhas sapatilhas e se divertindo com algum pensamento.

- O que você vai aprontar? - perguntei me apoiando nos cotovelos para vê-lo arrancar a camisa e ficando apenas com o short do uniforme de treinamento do time da escola.

- Nós trabalhamos a tarde toda e merecemos um descanso.

- Aposto que o que você tem em mente vai nos deixar mais cansados ainda.

- Estou ofendido. - ele brincou com uma expressão exagerada que me fez gargalhar. - A imagem que você tem de mim é de um tarado?

- Às vezes... - respondi apertando meus lábios para não rir.

- Pois saiba que o que eu tenho em mente é um relaxante banho na banheira que eu quase não usei enquanto ainda morava aqui.

- Banheira? Interessante.

- E depois eu sou taxado de tarado... Vou preparar a banheira enquanto você, sei lá, arranca a roupa e fica desfilando pelada pelo quarto pra me agradar.

- Tarado! - o acusei ainda sem me acostumar com aquele lado nada sutil de Edward falar de sexo o tempo todo.

Ele entrou no banheiro para preparar a banheira e eu tranquei a porta de seu quarto antes de começar a tirar minha roupa e deixar arrumada em uma pilha para não bagunçar o quarto que já estava uma zona. Parei na porta do banheiro o observando jogar uns grãozinhos que deveriam ser os sais de banho e balancei a cabeça rindo ao ver que ele estava fazendo tudo errado. Poderia não ser uma especialista em banhos de banheira, mas dava para perceber que não era simplesmente encher a banheira de água e jogar os sais de qualquer forma. Tirei o saquinho de sua mão e terminei de dissolver os sais e fazer algumas bolhas na água, Edward não esperou nem um pouco para entrar na banheira e tentar sentar, já que ela não era exatamente a maior banheira do mundo.

Me ajeitei em frente a ele com minhas coxas sobre suas coxas e Edward entrelaçou os dedos em minhas costas para me apoiar naquela posição, um sorriso de cansaço tomando conta de seus lábios enquanto nossos olhos estavam presos um no outro. Quanto tempo até eu ter aquele sorriso de volta depois de amanhã? Tanta coisa que nós ainda não tínhamos decidido sobre a rotina do relacionamento a distância e provavelmente Edward não iria tocar no assunto para não me deixar ansiosa como ele estava, mas alguém tinha que ser o _escroto_ para trazer o assunto à tona uma hora ou outra.

- Você já sabe como serão seus horários de treinamento? - perguntei me recostando na borda da banheira e sentindo suas mãos acariciando minha panturrilha em uma massagem lenta.

- Não, mas eu espero que os finais de semana sem jogos sejam livres. Eu tenho que estudar também...

- É. Suas notas têm que estar boas durante todos os trimestres, não é?

- Um "C" e eu fico no banco por vários jogos. Se eu tirar um "F" em alguma nota final, não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer.

- Mas você sempre tirou notas boas e gostou de estudar. Não será seu grande problema na faculdade.

- Eu espero, porque se eu me der mal vou ter que passar os finais de semana estudando e não poderei te ver em Nova York.

- Verdade... - murmurei cruzando meus braços sobre os peitos e olhando distraída para o elástico vermelho em meu pulso. _Nosso elástico. _

- Eu sei que esse assunto te incomoda, mas nós ainda não resolvemos como ficará nosso relacionamento com esse lance de faculdades em cidades diferentes.

- Não podemos ter essa conversa depois?

- Que horas? Eu vou embora amanhã e você vai ficar mais uma semana em Forks antes de ir para Nova York. Acho que agora é o momento exato para organizar tudo.

- Tudo bem, vamos ter _essa_ conversa. O que você sugere?

- Primeiro nós precisamos saber como nossos horários são para depois traçar um plano de encontros nos finais de semana.

- Eu vou precisar arranjar um emprego para bancar essas viagens, afinal, Charlie só poderá pagar minha faculdade e olhe lá. Não vai dar pra ter muita despesa no primeiro ano em Nova York.

- Então eu viajo para te encontrar no começo e quando você tiver mais dinheiro disponível poderá ir a Connecticut conhecer Yale. E podemos usar o Skype para conversar todas as noites. Pode até ficar "interessante".

- Eu não vou fazer sexo virtual com você! Isso é... nojento. - anunciei cortando novamente sua proposta de sexo usando webcam.

- _Qual é, _Bella? É divertido.

- Como você sabe? Você anda fazendo sexo via webcam com alguém, Edward?

- Claro que não! Mas sexo virtual é basicamente se masturbar vendo outra pessoa fazer a mesma coisa ou te dizendo sacanagem. E como masturbação pode ser divertido, eu imagino que _bater uma_ te vendo fazer o mesmo seja muito mais legal.

- Eu não vou _me tocar _em frente a uma câmera.

- Você não precisa se masturbar pra câmera se não quiser. Pode mostrar os peitos e dizer umas coisinhas no microfone enquanto eu me viro sozinho do outro lado da tela.

- Eu não acredito que nós estamos tendo essa conversa. Que tipo de pessoa não consegue ficar alguns dias sem sexo e não precisar fazer _isso_ todas as noites?

- Você pode não entender como sexo é importante na vida de uma pessoa porque desde que nós transamos pela primeira vez a freqüência tem sido grande em nossa relação, mas quando eu estiver em Yale e você em Columbia e as coisas ficarem tensas aposto que você será a primeira a me ligar implorando para transar com você via telefone.

- Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Tudo bem.

- E seus jogos? - perguntei pensando em um assunto que fosse totalmente o oposto do sexual. - Eu queria acompanhar alguns, mesmo não gostando de futebol...

- Vamos organizar suas idas a Yale quando tiver jogos em casa e quando eu for jogar contra Columbia já será um bônus, mas você terá que torcer por Yale.

- Não tem, tipo, uma arquibancada para os indecisos? Porque eu posso apanhar se torcer por Yale no lado de Columbia.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. - ele comentou rindo e se ajeitando na banheira para laçar minha cintura com os braços. - Nós vamos dar um jeito em tudo, Bella. Até mesmo no sexo. E vamos ficar juntos.

"Por favor, que seja verdade" implorei mentalmente quando ele beijou minha bochecha e deu uma mordida discretamente nela para me fazer rir. Nossa conversa era cheia de esperança, igual a todas as conversas que os casais têm quando enfrentam uma situação parecida de separação, mas as estatísticas mostrando como alguns relacionamentos não davam certo com a distância me davam medo e tentei afastar isso de minha mente quando apoiei a testa no ombro de Edward e soltei um suspiro. Sua mão passeava por minhas costas frias com a água da banheira esfriando e ele vez ou outra dava beijos em meu ombro esquerdo até que eu estremeci forte de frio e tirei as mãos da água para ver as pontas dos dedos enrugadas.

- Hora de sair da banheira e terminar a arrumação. - anunciei me apoiando na borda da banheira para me levantar.

- Só mais um pouco. - Edward choramingou esticando as pernas no espaço que eu deixei vazio. - Ainda não relaxei completamente.

- Ou você sai dessa banheira agora ou eu consigo convencer seu pai a não te deixar levar nem o Xbox para Yale. - ameacei tirando duas toalhas do armário sob a pia e esticando uma para ele.

- Chata. - ele resmungou agarrando a toalha e ficando de pé.

Enrolei a toalha ao redor de meu corpo e Edward fez o mesmo com a toalha presa em sua cintura, mas mesmo assim nós molhamos o chão do banheiro e um pouco do tapete. Peguei minha pilha de roupas para me vestir, contudo as intenções de Edward eram claras quando ele me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço molhado do banho. Esqueci a roupa, as caixas que ainda precisam ser fechadas e qualquer coisa que não fosse a mão de Edward tirando minha toalha e depois me agarrando pelas coxas para me encaixar em seu colo enquanto ele sentava na cama. Seus lábios tinham a intenção de enxugar as gotinhas d'água com sabor de sais de banho, mas eles deixavam minha pele ainda mais molhada assim como outras partes de meu corpo conforme ele me beijava pelo pescoço e ombros. Apenas sua toalha nos separava naquele momento e o tecido era pouco eficiente na _proteção,_ pois eu sentia cada centímetro já rígido contra meu corpo e a urgência que ele tinha em me tocar.

- Como você quer transar via webcam quando ao vivo é muito mais interessante? - perguntei me roçando lentamente contra seu membro duro e apertando seu peitoral com os dedos. - Me explique como pode ser divertido...

- Quando você estiver longe de mim é só imaginar que eu estou fazendo isso com você. - ele respondeu descendo os lábios entreabertos entre meus seios e voltando para minha boca quando sua mão foi para meu sexo molhado por causa do banho e dos estímulos.

Sua mão direita ficou entre nossos corpos quando Edward iniciou carícias em meu clitóris e eu apertei meus lábios para não denunciar o que acontecia dentro do quarto apesar de ser difícil me controlar com tanta habilidade manual. A cada _rodada_ que ele dava com as pontas do dedo eu estremecia discretamente e grunhia baixo contra seu pescoço, meus mamilos incrivelmente duros roçando contra seu peito vez ou outra. Eu estava quente e corada, mas minha pele tinha esfriado por causa do ar-condicionado ligado e eu agradeci quando ele me puxou pelas coxas para nos centralizar melhor na cama. Agora, eu já gostava mais do ato do que das preliminares e precisava dele dentro de mim o quanto antes e estiquei meu corpo até a gaveta do criado-mudo para pegar uma camisinha do pacote, encontrando Edward já sem a toalha e acariciando sem pressa seu membro quando sentei em suas coxas.

Flashes de todas nossas noites naquele verão dançavam em minha mente como reflexo de cada carícia que eu estava recebendo e dando em nossa última noite juntos. Meu coração batendo com força pela excitação talvez não agüentasse o peso de saber que amanhã a noite eu dormiria sem ter passado o dia inteiro ao seu lado e não tivesse sentindo cada digital contra minha pele conforme ele descia os dedos na linha de minha coluna me causando arrepios. Eu queria chorar até desidratar por completo ao pensar naquilo, mas eu não podia chorar justamente em _nossa última noite juntos_.

Concentrei-me em colocar o preservativo nele mesmo ruborizando ao saber que ele me observava com atenção e curvei meu tronco para frente ao agarrá-lo e direcioná-lo para minha entrada. Estávamos tão excitados que assim que eu senti a penetração e Edward sentiu meu interior nós soltamos o ar pela boca ao mesmo tempo e ele apertou minha coxa com força. Meu corpo inteiro estava curvado para que eu pudesse beijá-lo quando comecei a movimentar meu quadril sem pressa e eu apoiei meus antebraços ao lado da cabeça de Edward para me equilibrar. Já tinha aprendido quais pontos em meu corpo que me davam prazer e junto com Edward já sabia o que fazer exatamente para buscar um orgasmo. Eu ainda ficava um pouco tensa no começo do ato por ter vergonha de tomar a iniciativa, mas era só sentir o aperto de seus dedos em minha bunda e sua boca em meu peito para que eu me concentrasse apenas no que estava sentindo. Gemi contra sua bochecha ao senti-lo agarrar meu peito e abocanhá-lo com fome e minha reação era movimentar meu quadril com mais pressa quando percebi arrepios em meu sexo e concentrei carícias em meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não.. quero... - sussurrei lentamente com estímulos vindos de todos os lados.

- O quê? - Edward retrucou com a mão direita centralizada em minha bunda para tentar controlar o movimento de meu quadril.

- Ficar sem isso, sem você.

- Não pense nisso agora... Eu não quero pensar nisso, Bella. Eu só quero você enquanto nós temos tempo.

Edward segurou meu rosto em _conchinha _ao me beijar com calma, mas da cintura pra baixo eu estava frenética e afastei nossas bocas buscando ar e apertando meus olhos ao esquecer totalmente de meu dedo me estimulando também. Ele entendeu o recado e espalmou a mão em meu seio para espalhar arrepios que saíam de meu mamilo tenro até o restante do corpo. Cada vez que eu me sentia preenchida por completo a sensação ficava mais intensa, meu coração batucava em meu peito, então eu continuava indo e vindo determinada. Sibilei "isso" para que ele não parasse assim como minha mão não parava em meu sexo e nos minutos finais eu já não estava mais presente em mente, tinha me dedicado apenas para alcançar meu orgasmo. Era nessa hora do sexo que a pessoa ficava egoísta ao extremo e só voltava a pensar no parceiro quando explodisse. Precisava de _mais_, mas o quê exatamente eu não sabia, só lembro que apoiei as mãos no peito de Edward e iniciei um galope apressada em seu colo até sentir o orgasmo chegando. Arrepios, contrações, um tremor breve e minha boca ligeiramente aberta para deixar alguns sons estranhos preencherem o local.

Voltei a ter consciência de tudo ao meu redor quando fui laçada pela cintura e forçada a deitar enquanto Edward retomava nosso encaixa e buscava o próprio prazer. Eu estava inerte enquanto o sentia me penetrando com pressa, sem sair praticamente, e empurrando meus joelhos contra meu peito para ter melhor acesso a mim. Uma posição que certamente eu sentiria vergonha ao olhar de fora, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo em mim eu só pensava em meu sexo formigava com o atrito, mas ante que gozasse outra vez Edward gozou e impulsionou com tanta força que eu o senti por inteiro como em poucas ocasiões. Seu braço que recebia todo o peso do corpo estava ligeiramente trêmulo e ele respirava contra minha garganta enquanto minha cabeça estava jogada para trás sem força para me mexer, minha mão em seu cabelo levemente molhado de suor deslizando até sua nuca. Ao senti-lo deitar ao meu lado igualmente cansado meu sexo pulsava devagar com o vazio momentâneo e eu busquei seu peito suado para me apoiar. Silêncio, e eu só queria prolongar para sempre nosso último momento juntos para sempre.

Prometi a mim mesma que não iria chorar quando estivesse me despedindo dele, mas era a tarefa mais impossível do mundo naquele momento em que Edward estava brincando com nossos dedos e eu escutava seu coração normalizando as batidas. Em 12 horas eu teria que vê-lo entrar em um avião para Connecticut e sabe-se lá quando seria nosso próximo encontro. "No primeiro final de semana da faculdade", nós prometemos, mas se eu não pudesse ou ele estivesse ocupado demais para viajar e me encontrar? Passaríamos dias, semanas, até mesmo meses limitando nosso relacionamento a telefonemas e eu não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências disso. Sem Edward em minha vida eu tinha medo de perder tudo que conquistei naquele ano ao seu lado, não agüentar a pressão de morar na cidade grande e me transformar novamente na _hostil_. Não dava nem para me imaginar novamente daquela forma e eu senti meu coração acelerar junto com minha respiração de desespero, me fazendo sentar na cama e tentar respirar corretamente.

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou notando meu comportamento estranho e sentando em minha frente. - Bella, o que aconteceu?

- Eu... Eu não vou conseguir! - gaguejei com os olhos ardendo e a garganta apertada.

- Conseguir o que?

- Ir pra Nova York, ficar longe de você... Eu não vou conseguir ficar sem você ao meu lado me ajudando.

- Você não precisa de ajuda para nada, Bella.

- Claro que eu preciso! E-eu não consigo falar com as pessoas, eu não vou ter amigos na faculdade... Eu... Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, Edward!

Eu já estava chorando nesse ponto da conversa e minhas mãos trêmulas tentavam enxugar as lágrimas, algo impossível, pois bastava eu limpar uma para que três descessem por meu olho. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo de frio e nervosismo e Edward levantou da cama e pegou do chão suas roupas, vestido a cueca e segurando sua camisa para meu ajudar a vesti-la. Seu perfume estava impregnado no tecido e isso me fez soluçar ao pensar na falta que aquele cheiro, que seu calor contra minha pele, que ele me faria e Edward me abraçou forte deixando que eu molhasse seu pescoço com as lágrimas. Não queria perder tudo o que nós tínhamos e eu sabia que minha atitude naquela noite era de uma menina mimada, mas tudo isso era culpa de Edward por ter me feito feliz como eu não pensei que fosse ser possível.

- Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, mas... - ele tentou dizer, mas lhe faltaram palavras e Edward xingou baixo.

- Mas nada! Eu não vou pra Columbia.

- E irá fazer o quê?

- Eu não sei. Eu posso ir pra Hartford com você, arranjar um emprego e tentar entrar em Yale no próximo período.

- Eu sei que você só está falando isso porque está nervosa com nossa despedida amanhã porque eu não seria capaz de deixar você atrasar sua vida por minha causa.

- Mas não é por sua causa. Quer dizer, também é, mas _eu_ não vou conseguir ficar sem você. Se eu ficar doente? Eu não conheço ninguém em Nova York...

- Bella, presta a atenção em mim. Você não vai ficar doente enquanto estiver tomando seus remédios e tentando comer corretamente como eu consegui que você fizesse. E você vai conseguir viver em Nova York sem precisar ser a garota que faz tudo com o namorado. Por mais que eu te ame, não dá pra estar com você 24/7. Isso irá te prejudicar. Faculdade é diferente, tem gente do mundo inteiro e eventualmente você irá conhecer pessoas que serão suas amigas.

- Eu não preciso de amigos. Eu preciso de você comigo lá ou ir com você.

- Bella, quem era você há um ano? Quando você se mudou para cá sem conhecer ninguém?

- A garota mais triste do mundo.

- Olhe pra você agora. Você tem amigos, vai para uma das melhores faculdades do país e conseguiu isso tudo sozinha.

- Não, eu consegui porque você estava comigo.

- Eu te ajudei a entender como tudo funcionava, mas foi você que conquistou isso tudo. E quando chegar à faculdade vai conquistar muito mais. Acredite em mim, Bella.

- Eu não quero te perder, Edward... - sussurrei com meus braços pequenos ao redor de seu pescoço e quase escalando seu corpo para tê-lo junto de mim.

- Você não irá me perder, Bella. Nunca. - Edward me garantiu, sua mão no meio de minhas costas me apoiando contra seu corpo.

Eu queria acreditar e finalizar a sessão desespero naquele momento, mas estava difícil quando as horas com Edward estavam acabando e logo eu teria que me separar dele. Rezei para o tempo congelasse, para que os aeroportos no dia seguinte cancelassem todos os vôos e a ida de Edward fosse adiada por mais um dia, só mais 24 horas ao lado dele. O máximo que consegui foi ficar até mais tarde deitada com ele em sua cama usando sua camisa e aproveitando enquanto ainda dava para ter esse tipo de momento.

No dia seguinte eu estava um lixo por não ter dormido direito e quando a família Cullen chegou para me pegar logo cedo eu estava sonolenta e de mau-humor, mas me esforcei para colocar um sorriso no rosto e permaneci calma todo o caminho para Seattle. Alice não parou de falar o tempo inteiro de viagem e nós a ignoramos enquanto Edward tinha um braço ao redor de meu ombro, eu tinha minha cabeça apoiada no seu e nossas mãos estavam coladas. Ele beijava meu cabelo e eu levantava os olhos para encará-lo sorrindo, sentindo a ansiedade crescer a cada quilômetro em que ficávamos mais perto do aeroporto. No estacionamento eu já estava suando frio e nos 30 minutos de espera até a hora de seu vôo minha perna direita não parava de balançar.

**Goodbye - Greg Laswell **

Anunciaram o vôo de Edward e ele respirou fundo antes de levantar do banco ainda de mãos dadas comigo. Não saberia dizer de quem era o suor entre nossas palmas e meu coração poderia ser ouvido se não fosse pelo barulho do aeroporto nos distraindo até o portão de embarque. O limite até onde os "não-passageiros" podiam ir foi atingido por nosso grupo e Edward soltou minha mão para se despedir da família. Ele abraçou o pai com força e depois recebeu de Esme beijos na bochecha que já chorando. Como esperado, Alice apertou seu pescoço e disse que morreria de saudade do _irmãozão_. Após receber abraços dos três chegou a minha vez e nós trocamos um sorriso frouxo quando eu dei um longo suspiro.

- Vem cá... - ele murmurou esticando o braço para mim.

Afundei o rosto em seu peito e inalei seu perfume antes de as lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos. Os braços de Edward estavam firmes ao meu redor e ele escondeu o rosto contra meu cabelo para respirar o cheiro de meu shampoo, cada um concentrado em gravar aspectos do outro que ajudariam na hora que saudade apertasse. Maldito tempo que passou e nos levou até o momento da despedida, malditas faculdades que não eram na mesma cidade, maldito qualquer coisa que me fizesse estar chorando e me despedindo do garoto que eu amava.

- Só uma semana. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Em oito dias nós vamos nos ver em Nova York como eu prometi. Vai passar rápido...

- Não vai. - resmunguei apertando sua camisa em meus dedos e dando um soco sem força em seu peito.

- Não me faça chorar na frente de minha família. Porque te deixar tão triste assim está me deixando mal de verdade.

- Ok. Desculpa. -falei quando ele segurou meu rosto e usou o polegar para limpar algumas lágrimas de meu olho. - Bo-boa viagem.

- Eu te amo. - Edward disse contra meus lábios antes de beijá-los lentamente. - Não esqueça isso.

- Também não esqueça que eu te amo. Muito.

Trocamos um último abraço com aquela sensação de não querer nos desgrudar jamais e ele ajeitou a mochila nas costas se despedindo mais uma vez de cada membro da família ainda segurando minha mão e me dando um último beijo, mas antes que nossas mãos se separassem eu lacei seu pescoço com força e o senti me segurar discretamente no colo. Eu precisava dizer uma última coisa antes que ele entrasse naquele avião e nosso relacionamento estivesse nas mãos do tempo.

- Obrigada. - murmurei me concentrando em não soluçar. - Por tudo. - e o beijei com desejo.

O portão de embarque estava cheio e a fila dos passageiros daquele vôo já andava, mas eu liguei o _foda-se_ e curtir o último minuto ao seu lado, em seu braços, sendo a garota de Edward Cullen. Ele me trouxe de volta a vida, ele me mostrou como era possível ser feliz mesmo em uma situação adversa como a nossa, ele era meu motivo para abrir os olhos e receber cada dia com mais prazer. Desde nossa primeira frase trocada no corredor da escola quando nos esbarramos sem querer, nossa amizade, o primeiro beijo no aniversário de Alice, todos os meses ao seu lado aprendendo a dar cada passo sem medo do que pudesse acontecer amanhã ou depois. Nossa vida era limitada, independente de você ter AIDS ou não. Cada dia é uma vitória particular, cada hora marcada no ponteiro bate na mesma intensidade seja você um soro positivo ou apenas um bebê dando os primeiros passos. Devemos celebrar cada novo dia. Eu aprendia a encarar as coisas dessa forma graças ao amor verdadeiro.

Edward me apresentou o valor de um sorriso sincero, o coração acelerado por causa de um toque delicado, suor frio de nervosismo quando estava ao seu lado e um desejo incontrolável de jamais perder a pessoa amada. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e se apresentou como a pessoa que iria transformar o despertar de mais um dia desejando morrer em uma vontade louca de viver.

_Prazer em te conhecer_, a vida sussurrava em meu ouvido ao vê-lo atravessar o portão de embarque e ir embora.

O prazer era todo meu...

**FIM**

**.**

**.**


	27. Epílogo

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

Forks nunca foi minha cidade natal. Posso até ter nascido lá, mas passei 14 anos em Phoenix até voltar para a cidade mais chuvosa dos Estados Unidos. O que me dava aquela sensação de estar voltando pra casa era saber que o melhor ano de minha vida, eu tinha passado naquela cidadezinha e agora poderia passar uma semana aproveitando seu clima sempre frio depois de um semestre cansativo na faculdade.

Desde a mudança para Nova York eu não tinha retornado a Forks por falta de tempo mesmo. Pilhas de textos para ler semanalmente e o emprego na biblioteca de Columbia tomavam tanto minha disposição que no final de semana eu só queria descansar. Charlie aproveitou essa minha vida corrida pra conhecer a cidade na melhor época do ano e passou Natal e Ano Novo comigo e minha colega de quarto indiana que nunca tinha comemorado estas datas em Nova Délih. Fizemos tudo que os turistas tinham direito e até enfrentamos um frio de -2ºC para a contagem regressiva na Time Square. Isso foi o bastante para me manter ocupada em todos os sentidos e não sentir o afastamento mútuo que ocorreu naturalmente entre Edward e eu nos últimos seis meses. Mas voltar a Forks era reviver cada momento ao seu lado e desejar intensamente vê-lo.

Nosso último encontro ocorreu em Setembro, pouco depois de meu aniversário de 18 anos. O final de semana após o dia 13 coincidiu com o primeiro jogo da temporada de futebol e Yale jogou em casa contra Cornell, então eu enfrentei 4h de ônibus na madrugada de sexta para sábado e passei dois dias com ele. Edward me mostrava o campus e a cidade universitária com a mesma animação que mais tarde eu usei quando fui a guia de turismo para Charlie e nós vivemos 48h perfeitas como costumava ser em Forks. O assisti jogar um tempo na partida e torcer pelo restante do time mesmo ficando no banco, saímos para jantar porque ele queria comemorar meu aniversário e fizemos amor em sua cama de solteiro que rangeu a noite toda com nossa movimentação. No domingo à noite eu retornei para Nova York com uma ursinha cheerleader de Yale nos braços e o coração em pedacinhos por deixá-lo tão longe. Depois disso as ligações diárias foram se tornando semanais, as únicas vezes que nos víamos era no Skype quando os dois tinham disposição para conectar mesmo após um dia cheio na faculdade e no trabalho, ou treino, então o afastamento ocorreu sem que nenhum dos dois reclamasse ou fizesse muitas exigências.

Claro que eu lembrava me dele e sentia sua falta, principalmente quando Lalita, minha colega de quarto, perguntava sobre ele e eu dizia que estava tudo bem, mesmo sem ter trocado uma palavra com Edward a dias. Mas o que nós poderíamos fazer? Não dava para aproximar Nova York e Hartford ou criar um dia extra na semana para que nós pudéssemos dedicar ao relacionamento. Eu queria ter um carro disponível para viajar sempre que tivesse um dia de folga, mas às vezes não dava porque Edward tinha um treino extra ou precisava estudar para manter as notas altas e continuar no time. Na teoria, parecia ser muito fácil administrar um namoro a distância, mas na prática era algo totalmente difícil. E agora, de volta a Forks para o _spring break_ eu me perguntava se ele estaria na cidade ou se teve que ficar em Yale. Edward me mandou um _sms_ de Natal e eu o mandei outro pouco antes da virada do ano e ficou nisso mesmo. Apenas alguns e-mails trocados durante a semana e assim nós seguimos nossas vidas, mas eu não me sentia abandonada como imaginei que fosse acontecer.

Estar na faculdade era algo totalmente excitante e cheio de novidades a cada dia, você conhecia gente do mundo inteiro com interesses parecidos e cada um se importava apenas com sua própria vida. Se você tinha 20 tatuagens ou era de uma religião diferente isso não importava quando todo mundo estava em uma mesa de bar universitário conversando depois de uma prova. Eu me sentia tão a vontade com aquelas pessoas que finalmente entendi o que Edward quis enfiar em minha cabeça em nosso último momento juntos antes da faculdade. Agora eu sabia que era capaz de interagir com as pessoas sem o medo de ser julgada logo de cara, não precisava me esconder atrás de um capuz de casaco e evitar qualquer tipo de contato. Se alguém me cumprimentava na fila da cafeteria, eu respondia com um sorriso discreto. Se uma colega comentava que estava tendo dificuldade na matéria, eu sugeria que estudássemos juntas para tirar dúvidas e dali surgia uma amizade. Foi o que ocorreu durante os primeiros meses em Columbia e conforme percebia que não era difícil conviver com as pessoas comecei a ficar mais à vontades ao lado delas. Mas ainda era cedo para me expor a um ponto em que revelasse sobre minha saúde para meus cinco "amigos" da faculdade que eu já tinha cultivado. Se um dia eu teria a coragem para dizer eu ainda não sabia, contudo, já estava gostando dessa nova fase em minha vida.

Eles até quiseram fazer uma pequena viagem para Hampton nessas férias, mas recusei por saber que precisava voltar a Forks mais cedo ou mais tarde. Muitos _spring breaks_ ainda estavam por vir na faculdade e um dia eu iria curtir como os universitários faziam, com festas, bebidas e ressacas cheias de arrependimento. Por enquanto, voltaria pra casa, colocaria algumas matérias em dia para ajudar na volta às aulas e ficaria com meu pai que certamente estava com saudade da comidinha da filha. Pelo menos foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao me abraçar no aeroporto de Seattle.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente jantar hoje.

- Não precisa, Bells. Você deve estar cansada da viagem, nós podemos pedir pizza ou comida chinesa.

- Comida chinesa em Forks? - perguntei surpresa. - As coisas mudaram por aqui desde que eu me mudei...

- Cuidado para não achar que ainda está em Nova York com tanta movimentação pelas ruas. - ele brincou me fazendo rir e olhar pela janela do carro. - Sentiu saudade daqui?

- Um pouco... - murmurei dando um longo suspiro enquanto observava a floresta no horizonte da estrada indicando que estávamos chegando. - E eu vou preparar o jantar, não adianta reclamar.

- Tudo bem, não me importo em voltar pra pizza só semana que vem.

- Minha picape ainda existe? - perguntei curiosa para saber o que mais tinha mudado em minha ausência.

- Existe e está sendo muito útil para os dias de pescaria. Mas se você quiser, eu posso vendê-la e colocar em uma poupança para você comprar um carro melhorzinho em Nova York.

- Não preciso de carro em NY. Existe metrô, ônibus, táxi e calçadas espaçosas para isso. Além do mais, o trânsito lá é infernal demais para que eu conseguisse dirigir. Por enquanto está ótimo andar pelas ruas, aproveito e vou conhecendo a cidade aos poucos. Pode ficar com a picape.

- Obrigado.

Não tive tempo para matar a saudade da casa quando chegamos do aeroporto, só deixei minhas malas ao pé da escada e agarrei minha bolsa para dirigir até o supermercado no centro da cidade. Charlie me deu duas notas de vinte dólares, mesmo que eu tivesse dito que tinha dinheiro para pagar as compras e disse que estaria em casa por volta das 19h por causa de um problema que iria resolver no final da tarde na Reserva Quileute em que seu amigo Harry morava. Isso me daria tempo para arrumar meu quarto um pouco, preparar o jantar e quem sabe passear pela cidade para voltar a viver um pouco a rotina de Forks. Assim que entrei na picape eu me senti de volta ao ano anterior, como se fosse dirigir até a escola e encontrar todo mundo no estacionamento antes da aula começar. Seis meses separam a Bella do Ensino Médio da Bella Universitária e era totalmente bizarro ver como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto fisicamente e psicologicamente em pouco tempo. Até mesmo fiquei curiosa para saber se as pessoas ainda se lembravam de mim.

Para minha sorte o supermercado não estava muito cheio quando cheguei e pude comprar tudo que iria precisar para aquela noite. Resolvi fazer Frango à Alfredo com Fettuccine porque Charlie gostava de frango e eu estava com saudade de cozinhar. Na faculdade eu fazia todas as refeições no restaurante que ficava no campus ou eu e Lalita dividíamos o delivery dos inúmeros tipos de cozinhas que Nova York poderia te oferecer, mas fazia falta chegar em casa e ficar algumas horinhas na cozinha preparando algo pra você ou para alguém. Por isso minha animação ao percorrer os corredores do supermercado enchendo o carrinho com frango congelado, queijo parmesão, creme de leite e Coca-Cola suficiente para a semana toda.

O caixa estava me ajudando a colocar as sacolas no carrinho depois de pagar quando percebi uma movimentação na entrada do supermercado que chamou minha atenção. As portas automáticas abriram revelando Alice e Esme entrando conversando animadas sobre algo e quando elas se aproximaram eu vi Edward logo atrás das duas. Ele falava ao celular e estava com um boné de Yale cobrindo seus fios bagunçados, não notei nenhuma diferença drástica desde a última vez que o vi, mas a sensação era a mesma que senti quando o beijei pela primeira vez. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha garganta estava seca contrastando com minha boca salivando de nervosismo e eu queria que o momento congelasse. Em um ano de convívio, eu sempre me sentia daquela forma quando estava com ele e com seis meses separados eu entendi que certas coisas não mudavam nunca.

- Bella!

Alice gritou surpresa quando me viu parada com o carrinho cheio e Edward levantou a cabeça rapidamente para me procurar. Antes que pudéssemos trocar um olhar eu fui amassada pelo abraço forte que Alice me deu enquanto repetia que não estava acreditando em nosso encontro por acaso no supermercado. Eu sorri de nervosismo quando ela se separou de mim e cumprimentei Esme com um abraço mais contido evitando por enquanto encarar Edward.

- Não sabia que você fosse vir para o _spring break_. - ela comentou surpresa.

- Decisão de última hora. - respondi mordendo meu lábio inferior e respirando fundo antes de levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

- Oi. - Edward murmurou com uma expressão tão surpresa quando a minha.

- Oi...

- Alice, por que nós não começamos logo as compras? - Esme sugeriu ao ver o clima que estava no ar.

- Vamos nos encontrar enquanto você estiver aqui, por favor. - Alice pediu sendo arrastada pela mãe. - Me ligue!

Acenei discretamente para ela e então eu e Edward ficamos sozinhos pela primeira vez. Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer a ele que os e-mails e telefonemas não eram suficientes para expressar meus sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo eu queria ficar ali apenas o encarando e recordando cada detalhe que eu havia esquecido com o tempo. Seus olhos verdes, seu maxilar marcado, as ruguinhas discretas no canto dos olhos e seus lábios entreabertos o suficiente para que eu visse seus dentes alinhados extremamente brancos.

- Não achei que fosse te encontrar por aqui... - comentei dando início a um papo meio desconsertado.

- No supermercado? - ele retrucou em tom de brincadeira e eu ri balançando a cabeça.

- Também. Mas em Forks. Pensei que fosse ficar em Yale para treinar, sei lá.

- Semana livre do futebol também. A temporada só volta no dia 14.

- Tempo livre, isso é sempre bom.

- E você, conseguiu folga do trabalho essa semana também?

- Sem aula as pessoas não freqüentam as bibliotecas da universidade.

- Verdade. - ele murmurou concordando com a cabeça e coçando a nuca. - Vai ficar na cidade até quando?

- Dia 10. E você?

- Dia 11 pela manhã eu estou voltando. Você não quer tomar um café mais tarde, sei lá? Se você não estiver ocupada...

- Café seria bom. Na cafeteria do centro? - sugeri lembrando do lugar que freqüentamos muito no último verão.

- Pode ser. A que horas você pode?

- Só vou deixar as compras em casa e te encontro lá, tudo bem? Ou você tinha outros planos com Esme e Alice?

- Não, elas só me arrastaram pra cá para que eu fizesse alguma coisa hoje. Eu posso passar na sua casa daqui a pouco se quiser.

- Não precisa. Eu te encontro lá daqui a pouco.

.

.

**EPOV**

Meu primeiro pensamento a pisar em Forks foi se eu iria encontrar Bella durante os dias que ficasse na cidade, e então quando Alice gritou seu nome no supermercado, a reação que eu pensei que fosse ter quando a encontrasse pela primeira vez em meses foi totalmente diferente. Eu me preparei para abraçá-la forte e matar a saudade da sensação de seu corpo pequeno entre meus braços, mas a única coisa que fiz foi ficar parado em sua frente com uma expressão de idiota ao notar que aquela não era a mesma Bella que eu namorei no Ensino Médio. Ainda era _minha_ Bella, contudo em uma versão ainda mais perfeita do que ela já era.

A primeira mudança que eu notei foi a sua postura, como agora ela estava mais esguia e de cabeça em pé enquanto me contava que ficaria na cidade até o final do _spring break_. Ela não se curvava para se esconder do mundo e até mesmo seu jeito de se vestir estava um pouco modificado, usando uma camisa mais colada no corpo e assumindo suas formas que era motivo para vergonha no passado. O cabelo maior, menos pálida do que eu lembrava, até mesmo com as bochechas coradas sem precisar estar envergonhada para obter aquela coloração. Em minha frente estava uma mulher da cidade grande e eu controlei meus lábios para não ficar sorrindo o tempo todo que conversamos rapidamente e combinamos de nos encontrar depois.

Eu tinha muito para perguntar a ela sobre como sua vida estava desde a última vez que nos falamos há três meses via e-mail. Escrevi uma mensagem rápida a contando sobre meu primeiro A+ que tirei em um trabalho e ela respondeu dois dias depois se desculpando pela demora e dizendo que estava orgulhosa de mim. Desde aquele e-mail eu não liguei, mandei mensagem ou recebi um sinal de vida vindo de Bella, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo em minha vida, uma das últimas coisas que eu pensava era sobre minha namorada. Se bem que agora eu não sabia exatamente qual o status de nosso relacionamento porque namorados não passavam meses sem se falar e as coisas ficavam bem no final. Era em busca dessa resposta que eu fui atrás quando entrei na cafeteira que nós sempre íamos tomar milkshake no verão e a esperei chegar.

Bella falava ao celular quando a vi atravessar a rua e entrar na cafeteria, desligando pouco antes de sentar em minha frente e deixar a bolsa pendurada no braço da cadeira. "Ela agora usava bolsa" pensei analisando rapidamente seu rosto quando ela pediu um chá gelado com limão a garçonete que anotou nossos pedidos. Seu celular sobre a mesa vibrou e ela apertou uma tecla para desligar o alerta de mensagem, revirando os olhos rindo baixo.

- Desculpa, mas meus amigos têm uma missão de fazer com que eu me arrependa por não ter viajado com eles no _spring break_. - ela comentou enfiando o celular na bolsa.

- A Lalita? - retruquei ao lembrar de sua colega de quarto que conheci em uma visita a Nova York no começo da faculdade.

- Lalita ficou em NY. São uns colegas de faculdade que me chamaram para ir a Hampton essa semana, mas eu precisava vir pra cá e fugir de confusão para estudar.

- Hampton deve estar infernal nessa época mesmo. Fez uma boa escolha em voltar.

- E como está a temporada de futebol? Eu tento acompanhar as notícias com as conversas de Matt e Jason, mas eles só falam do time de Columbia.

- Matt e Jason? - perguntei incomodado ao vê-la citando o nome de outros caras.

- Meus amigos da faculdade. - Bella explicou tomando um gole do chá e passando a língua rapidamente pelos lábios. - Eu não falei deles pra você?

- Não.

- Eles fazem uma matéria comigo e um deles, o Matt, é namorado de minha colega de outra matéria, a Trish. Todo mundo acabou ficando amigo, sabe?

- E esse Jason tem namorada?

- Não. - ela respondeu rindo e eu não entendi qual a graça nisso. - Jason é celibatário.

- Celibatário? Mas... por que?

- Ele disse que quer encontrar a paz espiritual através da abdicação de todos os prazeres do mundo, principalmente o carnal. Matt diz que ele é gay e ainda não descobriu, mas eu acho isso engraçado.

- Seus amigos de faculdade são interessantes. - comentei surpreso com tanta novidade em dois minutos de conversa.

- Mas eu quero saber sobre você. Fale sobre o time.

- Bom, eu ainda sou o _quarterback_ reserva até o Kurt se formar, o que deve demorar um ano se depender do desempenho dele nas matérias. Mas o treinador disse que com minha evolução eu tenho chance de jogar como titular em mais jogos na próxima temporada.

- Isso é injusto, sabe?

- O quê?

- Esse tal de Kurt pode tirar notas baixas na faculdade e continuar no time enquanto você _se lasca_ treinando e estudando para tirar notas acima de C e fica no banco.

- O cara é bom de verdade, nível profissional. Ele tem uma vaga garantida no Eagles assim que se formar, por isso a universidade o deixa ficar mesmo com indisciplina. O cara jogou uma vez de ressaca e fez 40 pontos seguidos em uma partida. Não dá pra superar esse tipo de coisa.

- Mais uma prova de injustiça. Você certamente é o jogador mais disciplinado no time e ainda assim não tem seu talento reconhecido. Isso me deixar... _argh_! Não tem nem palavra pra expressar minha raiva.

- As coisas não acontecem tão rápido assim como todo mundo pensa, mas enquanto isso eu tenho que correr atrás e mostrar que eu fui uma boa escolha.

- Foi a melhor escolha que qualquer pessoa pode fazer, Edward. E eu fico feliz de ver que você está se dando bem com o lance do time e faculdade.

- Você também está se dando bem em Columbia, não é? Você está diferente da última vez que eu te vi.

- Sério? - ela perguntou dando uma olhada rápida nela mesma.

- Você está mais segura, sei lá. Não são só mudanças físicas, são em sua vida no geral. E eu fico feliz que você tenha amigos, mesmo que um deles seja um espertinho que usa esse lance de celibatário pra conquistar as garotas...

- Você nem conhece o Jason, Edward! Ele realmente leva a sério esse lance de espiritualidade.

- Tá, eu acredito. Desculpe por eu ter desconfiado dele. - _mentira, eu não confiava nesse cara ao redor de minha garota_. - Mas o importante é que a faculdade e mudança pra Nova York fizeram bem para você.

- Foi uma das melhores coisas em minha vida. Você tinha razão quando disse que eu iria conseguir conviver com tantas mudanças em pouco tempo. Eu consegui. Eu tenho amigos, eu amo viver em Nova York com todas as pessoas diferentes nas ruas e movimentação, eu sou feliz com essa vida apesar de...

- De quê?

- De sentir falta do que nós tínhamos.

Ela tocou no assunto que eu tanto queria falar, mas ainda não tinha encontrado uma forma de iniciá-lo. Quando a encontrei no supermercado eu queria perguntar se só eu estava me sentindo vazio por não tê-la comigo quando precisasse, assim que Bella sentou em minha frente falando sobre os colegas da faculdade, queria que eles se ferrassem porque podiam vê-la todos os dias enquanto o nosso último encontro tinha sido há tanto tempo que eu nem lembrava mais como suas bochechas tinham a cor mais perfeita do mundo. Eu queria tocá-las, beijá-las, deslizar a ponta de meu nariz por sua pele e sentir outra vez seu perfume. Eu só queria poder chamá-la de _minha_ Bella mais uma vez.

- Não vamos fingir que tudo ficou normal depois de nosso último encontro.

- É, não ficou muito agradável... - comentei coçando minha nuca e depois minha barba que agora vivia cerrada por falta de vontade de fazê-la todos os dias.

- O que nós fizemos de errado para chegar a esse nível? - Bella perguntou se inclinando para ficar mais perto de mim. - Eu tento entender o que eu poderia ter feito para ser uma namorada mais presente apesar da distância.

- Não foi sua culpa, foi _nossa_ culpa. Quer dizer, ninguém tem culpa, é algo natural... A distância e nossas vidas diferentes que levávamos aqui em Forks influenciaram para que nenhum dos dois sentisse tanta necessidade de estar com o outro. Eu acho, né?

- Eu sinto sua falta, Edward. Eu queria poder te ver todos os dias, te encontrar depois da aula e escutar como foi o treino, apenas estar ao seu lado. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho meus amigos e as aulas e trabalho. Eu me sinto culpada por às vezes esquecer que eu tinha alguém.

- Tinha? Quer dizer que você não me considera mais seu... namorado?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei mais o que nós somos. Meu coração me diz que eu te amo mesmo com tudo dando errado, mas minha cabeça está confusa.

- Eu também não sei como me sinto em relação a isso. - confessei ainda me sentindo pressionado com tantas dúvidas e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por não ser o único. - Eu me senti culpado por não te ligar e achando que você poderia estar se sentindo abandonada por mim como temeu tanto...

- E eu me sentia culpada por não me sentir abandonada, por estar me divertindo com as novas pessoas em minha vida enquanto talvez você estivesse esperando eu ligar, sei lá.

- Nós fizemos exatamente o contrário do que prometemos antes da faculdade.

- Nós nos afastamos.

A distância entre Nova York e Hartford poderia ser pouca comparada a de muitos outros lugares no mundo, mas já foi suficiente para nos separar por meses e criar aquela tensão entre nós dois quando nos reencontramos. Não existia uma coisa que nós fizemos de errado que nos levou para aquela fase do relacionamento que você achava que não conhecia mais a pessoa, era tudo resultado de vários fatores que já deveriam ser esperados. Pouco dinheiro para financiar as viagens levou Bella a trabalhar na faculdade, o que tomou seu tempo livre e de estudar, ocupando-a mais do que ela planejou. E eu tinha que provar que minha contratação para jogar em Yale foi a melhor escolha feita por eles também não tendo tempo de sobra para "curtir". O destino tinha destruído Bella e Edward namorados do Ensino Médio e agora eu não sabia que tipo de Edward e Bella nós éramos.

- O que nós deveríamos fazer? - ela perguntou com um olhar transparecendo desespero para uma resposta rápida, mas eu não sabia.

- Eu não sei... Eu queria ter uma solução agora para esse problema, mas estou na mesma situação que você.

- Eu queria ter tempo para te ver sempre que quisesse, mas minha vida está tão diferente agora que fica impossível viver fora do ciclo da faculdade.

- E o futebol me ocupando...

- Então é isso? Nós não estamos mais juntos? Acabou?

_Acabou?_ Eu repeti aquela pergunta na mente na esperança de perceber algo errado nela, mas não senti. Parecia ser a única solução no momento, por um fim no que não estava dando mais certo. Não tínhamos mais um relacionamento normal e conforme os meses fossem passando eu não tinha esperança de que fosse melhorar. Bella estava vivendo como sempre sonhou, como qualquer garota no primeiro ano da faculdade descobrindo um novo estilo de vida, e como eu sempre desejei que ela fosse feliz acima de tudo, estava disposto a abrir mão da garota que amava e vê-la seguir em frente. Com o coração destruído, eu tirei Bella de minha vida.

- Acabou. - murmurei abaixando meus olhos e respirando fundo.

- Nós podemos ser amigos, pelo menos?

- Claro. Nós continuaremos sendo amigos.

- Que bom.

O silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar após um ponto final ser colocado em nosso relacionamento e Bella terminou de beber o chá gelado e tirou a carteira da bolsa para colocar uma nota de cinco dólares sobre a mesa.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa preparar o jantar de Charlie.

- Claro, não se sinta presa aqui por minha causa.

- Espero te encontrar outra vez antes do final da semana. - ela disse colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro e forçando os lábios para o canto direito em um quase sorriso e eu sorri de volta.

- Eu também. - concordei ficando de pé.

Fiz menção de que fosse abraçá-la, mas Bella ficou parada e quando eu recuei, ela se mexeu em minha direção e nós ficamos naquela situação ridícula sem saber como agir na presença do outro. Ela riu com a cena e ficou parada me deixando envolvê-la nos braços e sentir que nossa decisão tinha sido um erro. Eu não queria perde-la, não queria acordar amanhã e saber que ela não era mais minha garota e que ao voltar para Nova York estava livre para outros caras terem a chance de tê-la como namorada. A nova Bella estava tão segura que não parecia mais um absurdo ela se envolver com outras pessoas e a vendo deixar a cafeteria eu decidi que lutaria por ela. Ainda não era a hora de deixar um problema pôr um fim no que nós tivemos. Só precisávamos conversar com mais calma e traçar um plano perfeito para que nós déssemos certo. Quando sua caminhonete vermelha passou pela rua da cafeteria eu saí correndo para o carro de Esme que estava em minha posse durante o _spring break_ e dirigi até sua casa.

Bella estava fechando a porta de casa quando eu freei o carro para correr em sua direção. Ela escutou quando chamei seu nome para impedi-la de entrar e sua expressão era confusa, mas notei uma ponta de esperança de que eu estivesse fazendo o que ela também queria; correndo atrás do tempo que perdemos.

- Eu não sei por que concordei com isso. - falei parando ofegante em sua frente. - Eu não quero terminar com você. Eu não quero te perder, Bella.

- Eu também, mas o que nós iremos fazer? - ela retrucou dando um passo em minha direção.

- Eu continuo sem saber, mas desde que eu te vi no supermercado minha única vontade era de te abraçar, te beijar, te ter como há seis meses. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você.

- Então não fique.

Foi essa a permissão que eu estava precisando para possuir sua boca e beijá-la com a intensidade de quem passou seis meses longe da pessoa que amava. Suas bochechas contra a palma da minha mão estavam quentes indicando que Bella estava corando como eu tanto senti falta, mas não afastei nossas bocas para encará-las. O que eu queria mesmo matar saudade era de sua boca pequena se perdendo na minha e quando Bella deu um passo para trás em direção a porta aberta eu sabia que iria ter de volta muito mais do que só seus lábios. Bastou ela fechar a porta da entrada com o pé para que eu a carregasse pelas coxas e imprensasse contra a madeira, sentindo suas pernas fechadas ao redor de minha cintura e seus dedos em meus fios mais curtos.

- Espere... - ela pediu jogando a cabeça para trás e respirando fundo. - Eu só preciso de 1 minutinho antes de...

- Ok. - retruquei a afastando da porta e a deixando ficar em pé.

- 1 minuto e você pode subir.

Bella correu para subir a escada e eu fiquei no mesmo lugar me concentrando para não fazer nada errado que pudesse estragar o que nós estávamos quase fazendo. _Sexo de reconciliação_. Ou seria _sexo de saudade_? Não importava o título que levasse, eu só queria tê-la em meus braços, ver de perto suas sardas debaixo dos olhos apertados de prazer e sentir os músculos de suas coxas contraírem ao redor de mim quando meu desejo estivesse fora de controle. Era de seu jeito de me excitar apenas com um olhar que eu mais sentia falta e quando a escutei gritar para que eu subisse. Pulei de dois em dois degraus para não perder mais um minuto longe dela.

A diferença de seu quarto de sete meses atrás para o atual era a falta de vários objetos que davam características para ele e a presença de uma mala ao pé da cama de solteiro. Bella estava parada perto da escrivaninha com o casaco jogado sobre ela e eu deixei o meu casaco no mesmo lugar, me aproximando. Seu lábio inferior estava apertado pelos dentes infantis que conservaram seu sorriso de antes, o que eu me apaixonei, e eu segurei seu rosto para voltar a beijá-la com mais calma dessa vez, explorando cada canto de sua boca com paciência e forçando nossos corpos para mais próximo da cama. Ela nos girou no meio do quarto para que eu sentasse no colchão tentando não deixar seus lábios, mas tive que aceitar e ficar alguns segundos sem eles quando a vi abrir a bolsa e tirar uma camisinha de dentro. Arranquei meu tênis e meias enquanto ela voltava a ficar a minha frente e pousei minhas mãos em suas costas quando ela sentou em meu colo.

A camisinha se perdeu entre as dobras do lençol que nós já estávamos bagunçando e nossos dedos tinham pressa para desabotoar as calças jeans, arrancar as camisas que usávamos e massagear a pele do outro conforme ela fosse revelada. O toque de Bella estava mais seguro assim como seus gemidos começando a serem formados, mostrando seu lado mulher que pelo o que eu percebi era o mais presente atualmente. Pouco da garota que eu conheci no último ano da escola permaneceu nela e eu estava adorando redescobrir o que a agradava ao mesmo tempo em que ela não tinha esquecido o que eu apreciava. Quando ela estava completamente livre as peças assim como eu, Bella tateou o colchão e rasgou a embalagem da camisinha para colocar em meu _carinha_ e me fazer estremecer com seu toque delicado em minha pele.

Ela apoiou os joelhos na cama ainda segurando meu membro e quando encontrou o encaixe em seu sexo, eu assistia com as mãos a segurando pela bunda seu olhar concentrado em nosso encontro após tanto tempo. Lentamente ela sentou até me receber por completo e levou uma mão para minha nuca em busca do apoio que precisava para começar a deslizar por minha extensão, indo e vindo sem pressa e retomando meus lábios nos seus. Tudo que eu geralmente sentia quando nós estávamos transando veio com muito mais intensidade naquele momento e tudo nela me deixava desesperado para não existir distância entre nós dois quando voltássemos para a faculdade, pois a partir daquele dia eu não iria suportar ficar longe de Bella. Aquela era a garota que eu amava, a mesma que jogou a cabeça para trás e me proporcionou a visão de seus seios ouriçados de excitação e seu sexo engolindo meu membro num ritmo perfeito. Seu gemido invadiu meu ouvido e seus dedos apertando minha nuca, incitou o arrepio em meu corpo, me fazendo circular sua cintura com um braço e jogá-la na cama para estar sobre seu corpo sem deixá-la.

Minha pélvis chocava contra seu sexo e eu ia fundo, assim como meu coração batia frenético pelos estímulos e pela ansiedade que se encontrava desde que nos reencontramos. A mão direita de Bella espalmou na cabeceira da cama para impedir que sua cabeça batesse na madeira por causa da força que eu usava para penetrar seu corpo e seu pescoço tinha o sabor mais incrível do mundo, a doçura de sua pele exacerbada pela falta que me fez. Minhas mãos estavam por todos os lados, mas principalmente em sua coxa esquerda para que eu tivesse mais espaço entre suas pernas e pudesse me encaixar com perfeição. Suas costas arqueada formava um espaço entre a cama e seu corpo e eu encaixei meu antebraço ali para trazê-la para perto e beijar sua boca outra vez. E mais um pouco, até que nenhum dos dois tivesse forças e começasse a se render ao prazer.

- Me toque... Por favor... - ela suplicou se contraindo discretamente ao redor de meu _carinha_.

Meus dedos foram para seu clitóris e massagearam a área fazendo a pressão ideal para que em questão de minutos ela gemesse meu nome e ficasse inerte na cama com seus seios subindo e descendo ofegantes. Bella abriu os olhos e os centralizou nos meus, deixando um sorriso bobo se espalhar em seus lábios e eu gozei só por ter a imagem mais angelical dela de volta ao meu campo de visão. Nos encolhemos um contra o outro para caber em sua cama pequena e eu arranquei a camisinha antes de prender Bella contra meu peito. Ficamos em silêncio, sua mão passeando por minha barriga até que ela parou e olhou para baixo com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Seu abdômen... - ela murmurou passando os dedos por ele. - Está mais definido.

- Estou me _lascando _na academia do time para ter mais massa muscular. - respondi me divertindo com sua curiosidade e aproveitando a oportunidade para tirar uma dúvida. - Eu também notei algo diferente em você. Seus peitos estão menores.

- Sério? - Bella retrucou sem conter o sorriso. - Eu encontrei um Infectologista em Nova York que regulou meus remédios para que eu não sofresse tanto com as reações e há uns dois meses mais ou menos eu estou percebendo que até minha lipoatrofia melhorou. Pelo menos meus sutiãs estão começando a ficar folgados.

- Sinto-me traído por não ter sido consultado sobre isso. Eu amava seus peitos como eles eram.

- Não se preocupe, eles não iram murchar da noite pro dia. Ficarão mais... normais.

- Eu não quero seus peitos normais, quero eles como sempre foram. - murmurei deslizando minha mão por suas costas ligeiramente suada e colando nossos peitos. - Eu senti falta deles. Eu senti falta de você, Bella.

- Eu também, muito. Mas... O que nós faremos agora?

Soltei um longo suspiro tentando organizar minhas idéias, mas nada muito concreto conseguia ser formado.

- Você continuará ocupada com a faculdade e o trabalho, eu vou continuar atolado com o time...

- Voltamos a estaca zero. - Bella murmurou demonstrando o incomodo. - Vamos continuar sem tempo para nos ver e aos poucos vamos nos afastar de novo.

- Ou dessa vez podemos levar a sério os encontros, pelo menos no telefone.

- Todas as noites em um horário marcado?

- Por que não toda semana? Assim ficamos com tempo para organizar tudo até o dia marcado e até acumulamos assunto para não virar uma ligação tediosa.

- Mas nosso relacionamento será apenas por telefone? Quando iremos nos ver?

- Uma vez ao mês, em uma cidade entre Hartford e Nova York.

- Qual cidade?

- Deixa eu ver. - disse me esticando sobre ela para pegar minha calça no chão e tirar o celular do bolso. - Nada que o Google não nos responda.

Visitei uns sites, fiz uns cálculos, analisei os prós e contras das opções que encontrei e cheguei a um veredito:

- Fairfield, em Connecticut. Fica a 1h de Nova York e a 1h de Hartford. No meio do caminho.

- Então, na primeira semana de todo o mês, nós iremos para Fairfield e nos encontraremos. Fechado?

- Fechado. E todas as terça-feiras, nós iremos falar por pelo menos 2h ao telefone.

- Ou Skype, a depender do assunto. - ela comentou me dando um olhar sugestivo e eu ri a beijando rapidamente nos lábios. - Eu vou sentir falta de seus beijos enquanto o primeiro final de semana do mês não chegar.

- Eu também, mas se formos levar em conta o que tivemos hoje após seis meses separados, o sexo de reencontro é muito bom.

- Edward! - Bella me repreendeu revirando os olhos e virando de costas para mim, colada em meu corpo e envolvida por meus braços. - Eu não vou te perder, não é?

- Nunca, nem que eu fique anos sem te ver. Quatro anos vão passar rápidos, logo nós iremos morar juntos em um lugar em que eu possa jogar e você possa trabalhar. Quem sabe eu não consigo um vaga no Giants e a gente mora em Nova York? Você gosta tanto de lá...

- Eu iria para qualquer lugar. Só para ficar com você.

- Eu te amo, garota.

- Eu te amo, garoto. - ela repetiu rindo junto comigo.

Até Charlie chegar e nos corremos para vestir nossas roupas antes que ele nos flagrasse, fizemos planos, mas nenhum plano à longo prazo. Passaríamos o _spring break_ juntos e cada iria retornar a sua vida nas respectivas cidades. Na próxima terça-feira seu telefone iria tocar às 22h e nós conversaríamos e planejaríamos qual o final de semana ideal para nosso encontro em Fairfield. Pronto, depois disso eu voltaria para meus treinos em Yale e Bella para seus amigos em Columbia. Quando iríamos nos ver outra vez? Não importava tanto, pois tanto Bella quando eu sabíamos que a distância fez um pouco de bem para nós dois. A saudade seria tanta que no dia em que eu a encontrasse de novo seria como se eu não tivesse ficado dias sem vê-la. A minha frente ainda estaria _minha_ Bella e com mudanças que só a fez mais perfeita do que sempre foi aos meus olhos. E em sua frente, estaria o garoto de Forks que um dia não imaginou que fosse ter o prazer de conhecer alguém como Bella.

.

.

* * *

**Eu deveria ter um texto todo bonitinho para falar sobre Nice To Meet Your, mas meus olhos prejudicados por uma conjuntivite fora de hora me impedem de ficar muito tempo no computador. Porém, vamos tentar. **

**No começo era uma fic que teria uns 10 capítulos, só porque eu tive essa idéia do nada e fiquei abitolada precisando escrevê-la. Nunca esperei receber um feedback tão grande como esse, sério. Porque era um tema "pesado" e meus leitores antigos têm trauma de minhas fics então chegou a bela conclusão precipitada de que seria angts, morte e blá blá blá. Mas a cada capítulo e a cada fofura desses dois vocês iam percebendo que eu não queria falar sobre AIDS e como a vida de um soro positivo é tensa, cheia de drama. Eu queria mostrar esse casal de adolescentes que, apesar de terem AIDS, só queriam ser feliz juntos. Foi isso que Edward quis mostrar a Bella e foi isso que os dois conquistaram. E nesse meio tempo eu ganheir reviews dignas de lágrimas de tão lindas. **

**Por isso tenho que agradecer a vocês todas que gastaram uns segundos para escrever um punhadinho de palavras lindas me pedindo para continuar e dizendo como estava tendo overdoses de açúcar. Terminamos NTMY todas vivas? Graças a Deus! Sem as reviews de incentivo o autor não tem motivação para escrever e com NTMY eu não tive do que reclamar.**

**Agradeço também a aquela maconheira de Cabo de Santo Agostinho que vivia me enchendo de idéias loucas que eu só fazia reprovar e rir. Sem minha beta Line Lins eu também não teria capacidade de continuar. Muito obrigada, véia linda do tumtum! **

**Nice To Meet You terminou, mas outras fics estão por vir e vocês também podem conferir as outras finalizadas ou em andamento em meu perfil aqui, no Nyah! ou no fórum do RobstenPontoCom. Todos os links estão no profile. **

**Obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima! **

**OBS: Outtakes de NTMY só em Fevereiro. **


	28. Outtake I

**Demorei, mas _voltay_! Esse outtake se passa após o Baile, depois de eles tentarem transar. É uma cena referente a aquelas _brincadeirinhas_ que Bella citou. **

**Boa leitura, doçuras! **

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**BPOV**

Naquela noite Edward disse a Charlie que eu iria jantar em sua casa porque Esme fez um prato especial para mim, mas na verdade eu sabia que seus pais iriam para Port Angeles jantar com amigos e só ele e Alice estariam em casa. Eu apenas não sabia quais eram seus planos até então.

Ele me pegou em casa no horário combinado - às 17h - e tinha um sorriso travesso durante todo o caminho até sua casa sem me responder qual era o motivo daquela expressão. Edward estava aprontando alguma coisa e eu sabia muito bem quando ele estava escondendo algo de mim, porém não insisti. Deixei que nós chegássemos até lá para finalmente saber. A casa estava em silêncio e vazia como eu imaginei que estivesse e Edward segurou minha mão enquanto nós subimos para seu quarto. Foi então que eu me toquei do que aquela noite poderia significar para ele.

- Edward, eu não me sinto pronta. - falei parando no meio da escada. - Eu sei que eu já tentei antes, mas hoje...

- Eu só queria passar uma noite em paz com minha namorada e enchê-la de porcaria enquanto a gente assiste um filme. - ele retrucou me cortando e segurando meu rosto com uma mão. - Eu estava falando sério quando disse que iria esperar até você estar preparada, Bella.

- Mas você fica sofrendo sem... _isso_. Eu sei!

- Acredite em mim, eu sempre resolvo essa situação. - ele comentou rindo e eu fiquei roxa de vergonha por saber exatamente o que ele devia fazer para resolver a situação, mesmo assim a imagem formada em minha mente era excitante.

- Um dia nós vamos fazer _isso_, mas não enquanto eu tiver medo de sentir aquela maldita dor de novo.

- Eu prometo que não vou te pressionar e nem te obrigar a transar comigo antes da hora certa pra você.

- Obrigada. - murmurei sorrindo discretamente e o beijando.

- Podemos assistir ao filme? O sorvete já deve ter derretido uma hora dessas.

- Sorvete? - perguntei surpresa. Edward não tomava sorvete ou comia qualquer outra coisa deliciosamente calórica.

- Esse era meu grande plano pra noite. - ele murmurou frustrado por ter me contado antes, graças ao meu surto de nervosismo ao pensar besteira sobre suas intenções. - Eu comprei tudo o que você gosta de comer pra a gente assistir uma comédia idiota que Alice indicou.

- Você comprou sorvete, chocolate, cookies e refrigerante só pra mim? Você realmente tocou nesse tipo de comida? - brinquei só para irritá-lo. - Eu não mereço tanto.

- Se continuar com esse sarcasmo todo não merecerá mesmo... - Edward resmungou e eu o abracei pelo pescoço, enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

- Eu não mereço é você como namorado. - sussurrei beijando o canto de seus lábios.

- Não, você realmente faz por merecer. - ele retrucou me segurando pela cintura e me tirando do chão. - Agora vamos assistir esse maldito filme!

Ele continuou me segurando pela cintura e me colocou sentada no meio de sua cama antes de ir até a estante para ligar o DVD e a TV. Na mesa do computador havia um balde de pipoca, Coca-cola em latinha, uma vasilha com cookies e um pote de sorvete de nozes, meu favorito. Edward tinha mesmo planejado me alimentar incorretamente aquela noite só para me ver feliz. Tirei meu tênis e cruzei minhas pernas me recostando em seus travesseiros incrivelmente confortáveis e ele sentou ao meu lado com a pipoca e uma latinha de refrigerante, me entregando enquanto dava play no filme.

- Qual o filme? - perguntei recostando contra seu peito e abrindo a latinha.

- "Se beber, não case". - ele respondeu olhando a capa do DVD no criado-mudo. - Já assistiu?

- Umas três vezes.

- Sério? Eu pensei que fosse uma novidade...

- Novidade? Esse filme já tem uns dois anos, Edward. Provavelmente você é a única pessoa que ainda não assistiu.

- _Merda!_ Agora você vai ver um filme repetido... - ele resmungou pegando o controle para parar o filme, mas eu o impedi.

- Não pare. Eu gosto de ver esse filme, sério. E você vai rir muito com ele, acredite em mim.

- Tudo bem, mas se você não quiser assistir de novo a gente pode fazer outra coisa... - ele sugeriu dando de ombros como quem não queria nada, mas queria tudo e eu captei vossa mensagem no ar.

- Olho na tela, Edward. - falei virando seu rosto para a TV e o escutando rir de meu jeito mandão.

Eu realmente gostava daquele filme e não me importava nem um pouco em assistir pela quarta vez, rindo das mesmas piadas e suspiro discretamente pelo Bradley Cooper lindo de morrer, mas sem deixar Edward perceber isso. Ele não tocou na pipoca ou no refrigerante e me deixou comendo em paz sem resmungar uma única vez que eu iria ter uma overdose de sal por causa da pipoca e de açúcar por causa do refrigerante. Foi um sacrifício que ele fez porque gostava de mim e eu me encolhi contra seu corpo, cheia de felicidade por estar com ele naquele momento tranquilo, somente dois namorados assistindo filmes juntos em uma noite de sábado com a casa vazia. Outro casal estaria transado como dois animais no cio, mas ele respeitava minha escolha de esperar um pouco até a próxima tentativa de perder a virgindade por completo e ficava comigo em uma situação até então não-sexual.

.

.

**EPOV**

Bella estava completamente colada ao meu corpo e eu me controlava para não desrespeitar sua escolha, mas o jeito que seu pé coberto pela meia descansava em minha panturrilha e ela segurava em forma de garra minha camisa só me deixava ainda mais louco de desejo. Claro que eu iria esperar até nós finalmente transarmos, porque não era simplesmente chegar e consumar o ato, era muito mais complicado. Envolvia muito sangue, muita dor e muitas lágrimas como ocorreu na primeira tentativa e eu não queria vê-la passando por todo esse sofrimento sem estar 100% envolvida. Porém, isso não significava que eu não poderia tentar outras coisas...

- Hum, Bella... - a chamei após um tempinho assistindo ao filme.

- Oi. - ela respondeu levantando o rosto pra mim enquanto mastigava a pipoca. Até aquilo estava me deixando excitado.

- Nós vamos transar um dia, não é? - perguntei me sentindo o cara mais idiota e hormonal da face da terra, principalmente quando ela ruborizou e me olhou com espanto. - Só pra ter certeza...

- Um dia... - ela murmurou contraindo os lábios com desconforto.

- Eu só queria saber isso pra sugerir que a gente fosse tentando aos poucos, sabe?

- Tentando?

- Com outras coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Sei lá, te tocando em certos lugares... - ela ficou roxa de vergonha quando respondi e minha vontade era de morrer naquele momento de tão arrependido que eu estava por ter começado a falar sobre aquilo. - Esquece!

- Não! - Bella ficou sentada e eu a olhei com desconfiança. - Explique exatamente o que você pretende.

- Você quer que eu explique? - perguntei engasgando com o pedido dela. Edward Hormonal completamente ativo naquele momento.

- Eu quero transar com você, Edward. Porque eu quero ser uma namorada como outra qualquer que proporciona sexo ao namorado e também quero ser uma garota que faz sexo como qualquer uma de nossa idade. Quero ser normal dessa forma também, então, se o que você pretende fazer irá me ajudar a passar por isso sem traumas, eu quero fazer...

- Tem certeza? - perguntei em busca da última confirmação. - Porque isso pode envolver um pouco de dor, eu acho.

- Dor como da outra vez?

- Não sei direito, mas creio que seja mais incomodo do que dor.

- Entendi... - ela assentiu e murmurou. - Tudo bem, nós podemos tentar um pouco.

- Vai ser divertido. - tentei fazê-la rir um pouco e relaxar, só que Bella já estava completamente tensa. - Relaxe, você vai gostar.

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu novamente, como se desse a autorização para que eu começasse. Iniciei toda a tentativa a beijando lentamente, as mãos segurando seu rosto e acariciando suas bochechas quentes enquanto ia sem pressa explorando sua boca. Me aproximei um pouco mais dela e uma mão desceu para sua cintura enquanto a outra ainda permanecia no rosto, apertando levemente sua curva antes de descer para sua bunda. Nada que eu não tivesse feito nela antes, então eu separei nossas bocas por alguns segundos e forcei seu corpo a deitar na cama começando a beijar seu pescoço perfumado.

Beijei até chegar ao decote discreto da camisa de botões que ela usava e Bella começava a ofegar de tesão e vergonha, uma combinação explosiva para mim. Desabotoei o primeiro botão e levantei os olhos buscando alguma reação, fosse ela boa ou ruim, e ela estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos concentrando em algo em sua mente. Outro botão, depois outro, até sua camisa estar aberta e seu sutiã preto estar exposto junto com seus seios que eram minha maior tara nela, principalmente por ser a parte mais macia de seu corpo e melhor para fincar o dente em mordidas delicadas. Me deliciei um pouco neles com os lábios, a língua brincando entre eles, mordendo e acariciando por cima da lingerie antes de uma mão ir para suas costas e abrir o fecho com habilidade. Bella levantou as costas para que eu tirasse sua blusa e seu sutiã e eu era capaz de gozar naquele momento só com a imagem de seus mamilos delicados _apontando_ para meus olhos com a excitação no corpo de sua dona. Mas o deixei em paz um pouco para abrir sua calça jeans e descer o zíper.

- O que você pretende fazer? - sua voz me pegou de surpresa e eu percebi que ela me assistia descer sua calça e revelar sua calcinha branca de algodão. Sempre tão inocente. - Para eu ir me preparando psicologicamente...

- Eu pretendo te tocar completamente e um pouco além... - respondi descendo a calça por suas pernas finas e me surpreendendo pela descoberta das meias de lã preta 3/4 cobrindo até abaixo de seus joelhos. - Meias 3/4?

- Eu estava sem meias e essas eram as únicas limpas e... - ela tentou se explicar enquanto eu jogava sua calça no chão.

- São _sexy_. - expliquei voltando a deitar de lado na cama e puxando sua coxa para jogá-la sobre meu quadril. - São pervertidas. São meias de menininhas safadas de escola católica.

- Não era minha intenção ser esse tipo de menininha... - ela conseguiu murmurar quando eu colei em seus lábios novamente e me afundei em sua boca quente e com gosto de pipoca.

A calei com um beijo intenso, mas minha mão segurando sua coxa e minha proximidade em seu corpo a fazia produzir sons prazerosos para os meus ouvidos. Bella estava começando a se acostumar com minha ereção contra sua barriga toda vez que nós estávamos em uma situação parecida e sua reação de surpresa ao senti-la sempre era soltando um gemido baixo e se arrepiando. Seus pêlos ouriçados sob minha mão me informaram isso e eu subi a mão até sua bunda e fiz o percurso para cima e depois descendo por sua cintura até a barra de sua calcinha. A mão de Bella em minha nuca apertou um pouco de tensão e eu depositei um beijo delicado em seus lábios e comecei a descer por seu pescoço, dessa vez depositando um pouco de atenção labial em seus mamilos.

- Sério, você precisa me avisar... Eu odeio ser pega de surpresa! - ela resmungou quando eu voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Você quer que eu faça ou fale? - perguntei me concentrando em seus olhos apertados.

- Os dois? - ela retrucou com um tom de questionamento e eu a beijei mais uma vez.

- Ok, entendi.

Ela queria escutar sacanagem e isso era demais pra mim. Bella, a garota que até seis meses atrás não se abria sentimentalmente com ninguém e vivia se protegendo de tudo, agora queria me escutar dizendo o que eu faria com ela ali em minha cama apenas de calcinha e meias de colegial. Minha calça se tornou uma prisão para minha ereção tomando proporções dolorosas e eu respirei fundo, me concentrei e voltei ao que fazia. Minha mão que estava_ brincando _na borda de sua calcinha adentrou a peça com cautela e eu engoli seco quando Bella escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço e respirou longamente contra ele.

- Eu vou te tocar agora. - sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Primeiro por todo o seu sexo, depois em uma parte específica, para te preparar para o que eu pretendo fazer.

- Que seria...

- Te tocar... internamente. - respondi atingindo sua entrada e deslizando dois dedos para cima e para baixo, a sentindo bastante molhada e _preparada_. - Eu vou colocar meus dedos em você e te dar prazer com isso. Tudo bem?

- Sim... - ela respondeu em um gemido que não era erótico, mas era bastante excitante.

Fiz como tinha comentando e migrei para seu clitóris, começando a acariciá-lo com movimentos circulares usando as pontas dos dedos e mordicar a ponta de sua orelha. Bella permanecia com o rosto escondido contra meu pescoço talvez com vergonha de suas reações, mas só o modo que seus lábios estavam contra minha pele e sua respiração quente a cada movimento que eu fazia com os dedos, eu soube que ela estava gostando e _muito_. Pois sua perna se enroscou mais para o alto em meu quadril e isso me deu acesso melhor ao seu sexo quando desci outra vez para sua entrada que se contraiu ao sentir meu dedo.

- Talvez essa seja a parte dolorosa. - a informei como ela pediu. - Mas se você relaxar bem não será tão complicado.

- Vou tentar... - a escutei dizer.

Fiz a primeira tentativa de introduzir meu dedo médio nela, mas Bella travou se contraindo e eu pausei deslizando o mínimo que eu tinha conseguindo para fora. Beijei a lateral de seu rosto, a linha do seu maxilar e sussurrei em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que eu não iria machucá-la. Quando ela estava mais relaxada, voltei a introduzir meu dedo - dessa vez o indicador para ter melhor controle dos movimentos - e conseguir ir além apesar de ela estar se _apertando_ contra meu dedo como se quisesse que ele desistisse. Eu e meu dedo éramos persistentes e eu continuei até encontrar o famoso ponto G nela, suas ondulações internas quentes e aconchegantes quando eu acariciei a área lentamente. Bella estremeceu de prazer e dessa vez o gemido que ela soltou foi muito mais erótico do que ela costumava fazer, quase um pedido de misericórdia para que eu continuasse fazer aquele movimento. O que eu fiz foi deslizar para fora e utilizar sua lubrificação para molhar o outro dedo que eu pretendia inserir na brincadeira, mas até onde ela agüentasse.

Dessa vez a primeira tentativa já trouxe sucesso para minha incursão naquele sexo e os dois chegaram ao ponto sensível daquela garota apertando minha nuca com uma mão e cravando em meu cabelo com a outra. Mordi e beijei seu braço perto de meu rosto para que ela se concentrasse em outra coisa que não fosse dois dedos dentro dela, mas Bella era tão apertada e se contraía tanto que eu tive certeza de que ela estava sentindo dor, por isso iniciei o toque em seu ponto passando as pontas dos dedos em vai-e-vem uniforme, no começo lentamente. Arrisquei olhar para baixo e ver como era ter minha mão dentro de sua calcinha, um doce deleito para meus olhos, pois era inocente por causa da peça de algodão e ao mesmo tempo era completamente erótico, principalmente por causa dos gemidos baixos que ela soltava quando algo interessante ocorria em seu corpo graças ao meu toque. Seus dedos em garra estavam apertando meu couro cabeludo e isso me causava dor e prazer e eu senti minha cueca molhada com o pré-gozo só por estar com os dedos dentro dela e completamente molhados com seu prazer.

Ela gemeu algo que eu não entendi e levantou um pouco mais a perna como se pedisse por mais e eu a dei ao começar a deslizar os dedos pra fora quase saindo, voltava, acariciava seu ponto G e repetia tudo. Suas contrações contra meus dedos ganharam ritmo e a força foi aumentando junto com a respiração pesada dela. Bella arqueou e empinou a bunda discretamente e uma segunda vez com mais exibição e eu sabia que ela estava gozando ou quase isso. Quando o orgasmo a atingiu ela fez tudo que me deixou doido; sua boca se abriu para gemer baixinho e eu senti a saliva molhando meu pescoço, até mesmo um dente contra minha pele, seu corpo todo estremecendo antes de relaxar em minha mão. Eu saí do interior de seu sexo e fui deixando sua calcinha enquanto passeava com os dedos por seu púbis e em seguida depositei um beijo perto de sua nuca para finalizar a experiência bem sucedida.

- Eu te disse que seria divertido. - sussurrei enquanto ela ainda não tinha levantado o rosto.

- Então é assim? - ela perguntou saindo do esconderijo contra mim e me presenteando com bochechas rosadas e molhadas de um suor discreto. - Um orgasmo?

- Basicamente, sim... - respondi segurando sua face e a vendo sorrir discretamente pra mim.

- Uau... - Bella sussurrou e mordeu o lábio inferior de modo travesso antes de me beijar. - Obrigada. - ela disse contra minha boca e me beijou com mais intensidade.

Quando eu senti sua calcinha molhada contra minha ereção sob o jeans, sabia que não iria agüentar muito tempo se ela continuasse a me beijar com tanto desejo e desespero. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e nos afastei para buscar um pouco de fôlego e muita concentração.

- Não faça isso, por favor. - pedi desesperado. - Se eu não correr para o banheiro agora vou acabar gozando nas calças e...

- Eu te ajudo dessa vez. - ela disse com decisão e meu queixo caiu.

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

Eu disse aquilo, mas depois não sabia exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer para ajudá-lo com o _probleminha_ existente naquele momento. Minha mente ainda estava em estupor após sentir pela primeira vez o que era ter um orgasmo e sua voz foi tão desesperada ao dizer que ele precisava de um banheiro para aliviar o tesão que meu coração se comoveu. Edward era a única pessoa no mundo que eu confiava sem medo e em seu quarto eu me sentia segura até mesmo para pedi-lo que narrasse o que faria comigo e sugerisse que eu o ajudasse daquela vez.

- Bella... - ele começou a dizer, mas eu o interrompi quando coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e o fiz deitar.

- Minha vez. - falei me ajoelhando ao seu lado e puxando sua camisa para cima. - Ou melhor, sua vez.

- Você pelo menos tem idéia do que vai fazer? - ele quis saber quando me ajudou a tirar sua camisa e me viu pousando a mão no botão de sua calça.

- Acho que sim... - respondi desabotoando e descendo o zíper.

E eu realmente tinha uma idéia do que deveria fazer graças às revistas Cosmopolitan que minha mãe costumava ler e eu lia algumas matérias e passava os olhos pela sessão sobre sexo constrangida demais para ler sobre _aquilo_. Mas as passadas de olho que eu dava já me ensinaram um pouco e eu coloquei em prática quando puxei a calça junto com a cueca de Edward para seus calcanhares. Lá estava _ele_ me encarando, o maldito desbravador que me causou tanta dor e constrangimento no nosso último encontro, e aquela noite ele estava estranhamente maior, sei lá. Mais _vivo_.

- _Oh merda_... - Edward xingou quando eu passei um tempo apenas encarando seu membro ereto em minha frente e quando eu o encarei ele estava com o travesseiro no rosto.

- Por que você está se escondendo? - perguntei sem entender.

- Se eu te ver olhando pro meu _cara_ eu vou ter um colapso nervoso de tão excitado que eu vou ficar. - ele respondeu me fazendo rir e corar.

Eu ia dizer que seu sofrimento estava quase acabando, mas controlei minha boca... por enquanto. Respirei fundo e o encarei mais um pouco antes de fechar minha mão ao redor dele na base, quase não cabendo e lembrei-me da sensação dolorosa de tê-lo dentro de mim. Edward grunhiu sob o travesseiro e girei meu pulso para acariciá-lo antes de subir lentamente e atingir a ponta molhada com algo que não era suor e que saía _dele_. Usei aquilo para molhar ao redor da extremidade antes de descer outra vez sem apertar muito, mas fazendo uma pressão que fosse prazerosa para ele. Outro grunhido e com mais desespero. Repeti o movimento mais uma vez e quando atingi a base me aproximei para soprar a ponta como eu li uma vez na revista que alguns homens adoravam aquilo. E Edward gostou.

Me vi tão próxima _dele_ que poderia contar as veias saltando e sentir o cheiro que sua pele exalava, minha boca estranhamente se enchendo de água e minha calcinha molhando mais um pouco. Passei uma perna por cima de sua coxa tonificada e sentei sobre seu joelho, o osso atingindo bem no centro do meu sexo e aquilo me dando prazer, mas eu não iria me esfregar ali para obter outro orgasmo. Era a vez de Edward ter um pouco de prazer causado por alguém e eu iria ser a garota que o faria gozar loucamente, ou apenas aliviar um pouco a angústia que era ter uma ereção e não poder transar com alguém. E eu umedeci meus lábios antes de abocanhar apenas a extremidade, sentindo uma pulsação discreta contra minha língua. Edward grunhiu sem o travesseiro dessa vez e eu levantei os olhos para vê-lo me assistindo com a boca em seu _cara_ e sua expressão era de tamanha surpresa que eu desisti e levantei meu rosto com vergonha tapando a boca.

- Não! Por favor, não tire da boca! - ele pediu desesperado e se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Mas você estava assustado...

- Eu não estava acreditando que finalmente realizei minha fantasia de te ver com _ele_ na boca. Você não tem noção de como eu gostei disso...

- E... foi como você imaginou? - perguntei apertando meus lábios e os retorcendo.

- _Muito_ melhor, Bella. - Edward respondeu sentando e se aproximando de mim. - Você em minha cama apenas de calcinha e meias altas, depois de ter gozado em minha mão... É um milagre eu ainda não ter gozado.

Eu precisava dizer algo bem pervertido para ele naquele momento, como a atriz pornô disse no filme que eu comentei certa vez ter assistido, e foi então que eu lembrei a frase que a loira peituda disse quando estava masturbando o ator.

- "Eu quero que você goze em meus peitos". - sussurrei me aproximando de seus lábios e agarrando seu _cara_ para recomeçar a acariciá-lo.

- Num fala uma coisa dessas... - Edward suplicou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, mas soltando um gemido baixo quando eu atingi a extremidade e deslizei o dedão pelo orifício molhado. - _Puta que pariu_...

- "Você quer gozar em meus peitos?" - perguntei com outra frase do filme e nunca me senti tão excitada quanto naquele momento segurando um membro ereto pulsando e escutando meu namorado sempre certinho soltar gemidos como um homem das cavernas.

- _Caralho_, eu quero... muito!

Eu sabia que quando um homem se masturbava os movimentos com sua mão se tornavam frenético quando ele estava quase gozando e eu sabia que precisava fazer aquilo para dar prazer a Edward. Meu pulso ia meio sem jeito enquanto eu movimentava para cima e para baixo com mais pressa apenas na parte da extremidade e ele soltava o ar de modo engasgado, seu maxilar travado e seu punho cerrado contra o colchão. O senti estremecer quando acelerei mais um pouco e minha mão queimava com o atrito em sua pele, mas fui interrompida bruscamente quando Edward me jogou contra a cama e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas para terminar o que eu estava fazendo. A imagem dele se masturbando com pressa na minha frente era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto na vida, o suor em uma fina camada em seu antebraço totalmente contraído enquanto sua mão ia e vinha em seu membro estourando de prazer sobre mim. Meus olhos assistiam com muita atenção enquanto ele _derramava_ perto de meus peitos e soltava um longo gemido vindo do fundo de sua garganta e morrendo quando ele deixou a cabeça cair para frente, mas com a mão ainda segurando seu membro. Aquilo foi excitante e assustador ao mesmo tempo, mas era assustador porque eu não imaginava que Edward pudesse ser tão selvagem daquela forma que eu descobri ao pisar em novos solos.

- Caralho. - ele disse olhando minha barriga ainda melecada. - Eu não deveria ter feito isso...

- Tudo bem. - murmurei me apoiando nos cotovelos e analisando a situação. Nojenta, porém excitante como toda aquela noite. - Eu não me importo tanto.

- Isso tudo é sua culpa. - Edward disse abaixando o rosto para estar a centímetros de mim. - Ninguém mandou você pedi para eu gozar em seus peitos e me masturbar de uma forma tão excitante.

- Eu não sabia muito bem como fazer e...

- Foi perfeito. - ele disse me beijando com ternura, da nossa forma. - Você é perfeita.

- Você também. - retruquei sorrindo para seu sorriso bobo nos lábios e retribuindo o beijo.

Terminamos aquela noite debaixo do chuveiro apenas nos beijando e trocando carícias que era mais de cumplicidade do que tesão. O jeito que ele beijava minha nuca exposta pelo cabelo preso no alto e sussurrava em meu ouvido alguma coisa para me escutar rir enquanto lavava meu corpo só me faziam confirmar o poder que ele tinha de me fazer ser uma garota normal finalmente.

.

.

* * *

**O próximo outtake tem previsão para final de Março. Até lá, doçuras! **


	29. Outtake II

**Bom, a dor do parto é grande, mas aqui está o último outtake de Nice To Meet You. Escrever essa fic foi uma benção em minha vida, principalmente por causa do carinho e _feedback_ tão fofo que recebi. Não me canso de repetir que sou eternamente grata a vocês, _doçuras_.**

**Por falar em doçura, esse outtake é em homenagem a minha lindíssima bailarina/Prince Doçura, Helenística. Hoje é aniversariozinho dessa fofura que Robsten e as fanfictions me deram, por isso resolvi esperar até hoje para postar o outtake. Parabéeens, Helena! * aperta até explodir pedacinhos de Helena para todos os lados ***

**Mais uma coisa; algumas pessoas me perguntam se NTMY terá continuação e a resposta é... não! Sorry, mas fico mais que satisfeita com o ponto que a história chegou e pra mim tá bom. **

**Show me the love!**

* * *

.

.

**EPOV**

Mudanças são difíceis e nem sempre tão bem vindas como esperamos. Por 18 anos, eu tive que lidar com as constantes mudanças em minha imunidade e as consequências que precisaria arcar caso me descuidasse. Porém com o tempo, ficou mais fácil entender o que ocorria e iria ocorrer comigo por ser apenas mais um dos milhões de soro positivo no mundo. Precisava ficar alerta o tempo inteiro, ter o dobro de cuidado com meu físico para que nada atrapalhasse meu sonho de ser um jogador de futebol profissional e enquanto esperava tudo isso se realizar, eu conheci a pessoa mais importante de minha vida; Bella.

Ela veio justamente quando eu tinha decidido focar apenas no futebol e na escola, quando decidi que minha vida não devia mudar tão bruscamente, percebi que Bella não era apenas a nova garota da escola. Ela era exatamente o que eu estava precisando para me fazer completo; uma _igual_ mesmo com tantas diferenças e alguém que iria me ensinar tanto quanto eu a ensinei. Juntos, naquele ano de 2011, nós descobrimos no outro uma forma de não se sentir tão sozinho em nosso mundo que quase ninguém sabia, nos apaixonamos, passamos por dias em que apenas o outro tinha a capacidade de entender o que acontecia e vivemos esperando o que o futuro tinha reservado para o casal mais "açucarado" que Forks conheceu - como Alice adorava dizer só para me irritar. E mesmo com a distância entre nossas faculdades nos quatro anos seguintes de relacionamento, sem contar todas as mudanças importantes acontecendo com nós dois, não deu para simplesmente esquecer que um dia nós juramos jamais nos separar e deixar isso na mão do destino. Fizemos nossa parte para que nesse ano de 2015 a maior das mudanças ocorresse; finalmente iríamos morar juntos.

Tudo bem, o "destino" ajudou bastante para que nossos empregos nos dessem a chance de ter uma casa nossa, de dormir e acordar juntos ou de encontrá-la me esperando com um jantar delicioso depois que eu fosse espancado nos treinos. Eu _ralei_ na faculdade para ter meu talento reconhecido, para ser o _quarterback_ titular quando Kurt se formou e foi jogar pelos Eagles, para ganhar 2 campeonatos seguidos sob meu comando e, posteiormente, receber uma proposta para ser o reserva de Kellen Clemens no New York Jets. Ainda nem tinha me formado e já estava com uma proposta profissional em um time da AFC*; muito mais do que esperava acontecer em minha vida com apenas 22 anos. Não tive medo de ser rejeitado por causa da AIDS ou nem mesmo pensei no preconceito que iria sofrer com alguns colegas de time que não aceitavam um "doente" jogando entre eles - como eu já tinha percebido na faculdade – afinal, eu queria tanto aquilo que agarrei a oportunidade assim que recebi a proposta e assinei o contrato de 5 anos no final 2014. No ano seguinte eu seria um graduado em Saúde Pública e, mais importante, um jogador profissional de futebol. Meu grande sonho realizado.

Quando eu encontrei Bella na semana seguinte, ela ainda não sabia nada sobre eu ter aceitado aquela proposta. Tinha somente lhe contado sobre os olheiros dos Jets nos jogos e quanto ao treinador Williams me sondando sobre o que eu pretendia fazer depois da faculdade. Mas a grande novidade eu tinha guardado para o final de semana em Fairfield, em nosso encontro mensal que tinha se tornado uma tradição seguida a risca. Para minha grande surpresa, quando a encontrei no mesmo quarto da pousada que ficávamos todas as vezes, ela tinha um olhar sério e disse que precisava conversar comigo.

- Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego. - ela disse enquanto eu acariciava sua coxa e encarava sua expressão dura. - Para trabalhar na revisão de texto do jornal New York Post.

- Sério? Isso é maravilhoso, Bella! Um grande jornal... Parabéns!

- Só que tem um porém. - ela murmurou ficando tensa quando eu a abracei forte. - Eu vou ter que morar definitivamente em Nova York.

- E por que isso seria um problema?

- Por sua causa. Quer dizer, você pode conseguir uma vaga em um time na Califórnia, sei lá. Como isso dará certo? Se morando em cidade vizinhas já é um problema para te encontrar, como será quando estiver em Nova York e você estiver do outro lado do país?

- Isso não será um problema. - respondi transbordando de felicidade por saber que tudo estava dando tão certo para nós dois. - Porque eu assinei para jogar pelos Jets ano que vem.

- O quê? Eles te contrataram?

- Essa semana. O _cara_ do time esteve na faculdade para conversar comigo e eles me querem a partir da pré-temporada.

- Então...

- Eu vou me mudar para Nova York em Julho!

- Oh meu Deus, isso é perfeito! - ela gritou apertando meu pescoço em um abraço forte. - Nós vamos viver na mesma cidade... Eu mal posso acreditar nisso!

- Sobre esse lance de "morar na mesma cidade", eu tive uma idéia... Para facilitar ainda mais nossas vidas.

- Que seria...

- A gente poderia morar juntos, não é? Já que vamos ficar na mesma cidade e estamos há quase cinco anos juntos. Poderia ser interessante.

- Só interessante? - ela retrucou sorrindo de canto com uma expressão divertida.

- Seria perfeito. - respondi a agarrando pela cintura e a jogando no colchão para poder afastar os fios bagunçados de seu rosto e acariciá-lo sem pressa. - Eu quero chegar em casa depois de um treino cansativo e te encontrar na sala lendo algum livro, ou na cozinha tirando aquela torta de frango deliciosa que você faz, ou melhor ainda, em nosso quarto...

- Já está sendo perfeito só de imaginar, mas...

- Por que você sempre tem que colocar um "mas" em nossos planos? - bufei escondendo meu rosto no decote de sua blusa e sentindo seu perfume.

- Porque alguém tem que descer um pouco das nuvens e encarar a realidade. Nós vamos conseguir bancar essa nova vida? Alugar um apartamento, mobiliar se for preciso, pagar as contas e tudo mais...

- Eu acredito que isso não irá ser um grande problema . Eu vou jogar em um time profissional mesmo que não seja na liga principal, então meu salário será suficiente para alguém de 23 anos viver bem.

- Eu também vou ganhar alguma coisinha pra ajudar com as despesas. E a gente não precisa morar em um apartamento caro no começo, qualquer lugarzinho tá bom...

- Qualquer metro quadrado já será suficiente.

- Nós vamos morar juntos... - Bella sussurrou como se ainda não acreditasse na nossa sorte.

- Juntos. - frisei a parte mais importante daquele fato e a beijei porque meus lábios nos dela era o que precisávamos para arrematar a felicidade.

Ainda tínhamos 4 meses antes da formatura para organizar essa nova fase do relacionamento, no entanto, isso não nos impediu de começar a planejar cada detalhe durante as conversas por telefone, skype e nos encontros que ocorreram após a decisão. Quando informamos às nossas famílias sobre o plano que tínhamos pós-faculdade, ninguém parecia tão surpreso assim que Bella e eu morássemos juntos apesar da pouca idade. Tínhamos menos de 25 anos e tal coisa era um grande passo para um casal, contudo, escutamos muitos "Eu já imaginava" e "Isso é tão vocês" confirmando o que já tinha certeza; Bella seria minha por toda a vida e não tinha porquê impedir que os passos seguintes dessa relação não fossem dados. Primeiro morar juntos, depois o que automaticamente todo mundo já esperava... Mas primeiro, nós dois queríamos apenas curtir nosso apartamento-stúdio em West Side.

.

.

**BPOV**

Aquele "micro-apartamento" de pouco mais de 30m² foi um achado em minhas andanças por Nova York e pesquisas nos classificados dos jornais. Só comportava Edward e eu, ninguém mais, nem mesmo um visitante porque não tinha muito espaço para um colchão ou um sofá-cama, mesmo assim era perfeito. Aconchegante, mobiliado, em um prédio com a fachada de tijolinhos bem a cara da cidade e com um preço que nós poderíamos bancar. À quatro quadras de meu trabalho, à 1 hora de carro para Hempstead - cidadezinha vizinha onde Edward treinava - e um fogão potente para minhas experiências na cozinha. O que mais eu poderia pedir? Nada, só que essa nova fase fosse tão perfeita quando nós esperávamos.

Demoramos quase uma semana para nos mudar oficialmente para o local logo depois da formatura de Edward, e se isso dependesse só de nós dois, não teríamos passado tanto tempo, a questão era que primeiro precisamos passar um final de semana em Forks para rever a família. Charlie não estava 100% feliz com o fato da filhinha ir morar com o namorado e tentou ter aquela conversa constrangedora sobre "proteção" na minha primeira noite na cidade, o que foi totalmente horrível e desnecessário.

- Bella, eu sei que você e Edward já estão juntos há bastante tempo e que... existe um grau de _intimidade_ em vocês, o que é natural para um casal...

- Sim... - concordei já imaginando aonde a conversa iria parar.

- É meu papel como pai te lembrar que você está começando sua carreira agora e um filho... - ele disse abrindo o casaco e tirando um pacote de camisinha do bolso interno.

- Pai, por favor. - implorei sentindo que até meu pescoço queimava de vergonha ao encarar a caixinha em sua mão meio trêmula. - Eu tenho idade suficiente para saber sobre métodos anticonceptivos.

- Mas vocês vão viver juntos e isso dá uma certa liberdade e confiança para não se usar mais camisinha, sei lá... Eu vejo muito sobre isso na TV, Bells.

- Você tem que parar de assistir Teen Mom e esses programas ridículos da MTV.

- Essa conversa é tão constrangedora para mim quanto para você...

- Duvido muito...

- Só me prometa que vocês irão tomar o máximo de cuidado em relação a isso?

- Eu prometo, chefe Swan. Sua filhinha não irá engravidar nos próximos... 10 anos!

- Também não precisa exagerar assim. Uns cinco anos já está bom.

Se dependesse de mim e de Edward, 10 anos era o tempo ideal para uma criança fazer parte de nossas vidas. Já estaríamos estabelecidos em nossos empregos - assim eu esperava - e quem sabe algum avanço da medicina me proporcionasse uma gravidez tranquila e um bebê saudável, longe de riscos por causa dos pais. Não sei se teria a força que René e Elizabeth tiveram para criar os filhos soro positivos com tanta habilidade enquanto puderam, mas esse assunto não precisava ser tocado naquele momento. Primeiro nosso apartamento, depois casamento, filhos e tudo mais que fazia parte do pacote de relacionamentos duradouros.

O grande dia da mudança começou com algumas brigas entre nós dois, obviamente pelos motivos mais ridículos possíveis. Era um sábado e eu estava em New Haven desde a quarta-feira ajudando Edward a empacotar tudo de seu dormitório. Enquanto ele colocava os jogos de Xbox em uma caixa, tive um _deja vu_ de mais ou menos 5 anos atrás quando ainda estávamos em Forks e ele estava se preparando para entrar na faculdade. Era impossível contar nos dedos quantas coisas tinham mudado de lá pra cá, mas uma coisa era certa; todas as mudanças vieram pro nosso bem. Precisamos nos afastar nos primeiros meses para compreender que nada iria nos separar de verdade, nem mesmo os quilômetros entre nossas cidades, e precisamos amadurecer sozinhos para então amadurecer nosso relacionamento. Precisei conhecer novas pessoas, me abrir pela primeira vez para a vida, e Edward precisou mais do que nunca focar no futebol. Sem isso, eu não teria feito os contatos que me levassem ao emprego no New York Post e Edward não teria sido contratado por um time profissional e, consequentemente, não estaríamos fechando caixas para mudar para _nosso_ apartamento.

Tudo encaminhava perfeitamente bem, exceto o fato de que Edward insistia na mania de guardar as coisas mais desnecessárias e ter apego a porcarias. Joguei fora anotações de 4 anos de faculdade, ingressos para jogos de basquete que não entendia o por quê de ele ter guardado. Tasquei no lixo com todo o prazer do mundo os bilhetinhos que ele recebia durante as aulas das vagabundas que se jogavam para o "quarterback bonitão de Yale" como se estivessem na 7ª série. Edward apenas se divertia com minha crise de ciúme nessas situações, no entanto, não tinha graça alguma ver seu namorado sendo cobiçado por 8 entre 10 mulheres do campus e, pior ainda, quando a maioria delas faziam o tipo de "modelo-piranha". Mas não iria estragar nosso final de semana de mudança com essas bobagens. Ainda tinha toda uma vida sendo a namorada de jogador profissional para sofrer com esse tipo de assédio.

Me despedi de meu dormitório com uma dor no coração, pois o local foi palco de grande momentos enquanto eu estive em Columbia, e entreguei minha chave para o coordenador do prédio enquanto Edward e o porteiro colocava minhas caixas no carro de mudança. Outro motivo para briga; Edward insistia que não teria espaço para meus livros no cubículo que iríamos viver e deu a idéia absurda de que eu os doasse para alguma biblioteca. Eu nunca iria abandonar meus _bebês_ e prometi que iria arranjar um lugarzinho para cada um com o passar dos dias, mesmo que levasse mais de um ano até que eu montasse uma estante e colocasse o último livro nela. Minha sorte era Edward ser totalmente esquecido para esses tipos de promessa.

Quando as últimas caixas foram colocadas no chão – melhor dizendo, sobre a cama e balcão da cozinha já que não se tinha mais espaço - eu olhei ao redor e analisei pela primeira vez o lugar com olhos de proprietária. A única janela do apartamento estava aberta e eu escutava o barulho da avenida ali perto e sentia a brisa de verão tirando o cheiro de "guardado" que ainda tinha no lugar. Edward fechou a porta utilizando o pé e jogou de qualquer forma a mala enorme que eu tinha colocado todas as minhas roupas com muita dificuldade para organizá-las, parando ao meu lado resmungando alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

- Você não acha que nós devíamos mudar alguma coisa? - perguntei ainda olhando ao redor. - Para ficar mais nossa cara, sei lá...

- A única coisa que quero mudar aqui é essa parede vermelha. - ele respondeu apontando a parede da cabeceira da cama em tom gritante. - Eu vou ficar com dor de cabeça toda vez que entrar aqui e ver esse banho de sangue em minha frente.

- Mas pense na sujeira que será, no trabalho para tirar essa cama encostada nela para pintar...

- Então temos que pensar em uma maneira de cobrí-la e me poupar de um AVC prematuro.

- Eu posso colocar uma estante ao redor da cama! - comentei animada, até demais, subindo no colchão descoberto e abrindo os braços. - Encher de livros, _blu-rays_, seus jogos... De cima a baixo, todinha coberta com nossas coisas que nem será possível ver que ela é vermelha dessa forma e...

- Chega, pode ir parando. - Edward disse me agarrando pela cintura e me jogando delicamente sobre seu ombro com a maior facilidade do mundo.

- Me coloca no chão, Edward. - resmunguei odiando quando ele me interrompia usando a força física.

- Não. Você está possuída pelo monstrinho da mudança outra vez e eu te avisei que não aguentaria outra sessão de "Bella drogada por causa de decoração". Nós vamos sair um pouco do apartamento até você ficar sóbria.

- Deixa de ser ridículo! - disse esmurrando suas costas.

- Não vou te colocar no chão se você continuar falando sobre estante de livros.

- Eu não vou mais falar. Juro!

- Promete?

- Prometo! Agora me coloca logo no chão!

Na verdade, ele me deixou sentada na cama, mas já era um começo. Fiz uma expressão de poucos amigos quando Edward empurrou a mala atrás de mim e se inclinou para que eu deitasse forçadamente na cama sem lençol, apoiando um joelho no colchão e beijando minha bochechada corada por causa do calor. Sua mão abriu o botão de minha calça jeans e eu revirei os olhos sem acreditar que ele estivesse pensando em sexo naquele momento tão "não-sexual" do dia.

- Nós precisamos almoçar. - comentei buscando um assunto que freasse sua mão descendo o zíper.

- Ótimo. Depois "disso" eu vou ficar extremamente faminto e então nós podemos almoçar.

- São quase 13 horas, Edward. Existem pessoas no prédio da frente que podem estar assistindo você tentando arrancar minha roupa.

- _Voyeurismo_ me deixam excitado...

- Você é estranho.

- Eu fico realmente estranho quando começo a ficar excitado e não vejo uma forma de aliviar a não ser...

- Mais controle, _querido_. - brinquei conseguindo o empurrar pelo peito e ficar de pé.

Edward xingou pelo o que eu escutei e se jogou no colchão no lugar que eu estava deitada, enfiando o rosto no mesmo enquanto resmungava por minutos enquanto eu procurava minha bolsa no meio da bagunça que estava o apartamento. É claro que eu queria estrear o local da melhor forma possível, mas antes eu precisava calar meu estômago reclamando de fome, tirar metade daquelas caixas e arrumar nossa cama para só então _desarrumá-la_. Quando finalmente encontrei minha bolsa, Edward ainda estava de barriga pra baixo e com o rosto contra o colchão. Estapeei sua bunda e o puxei pela mão para que se levantasse e parasse de tanta frescura.

- Se você quer logo transar, então se apresse. Primeiro precisamos encontrar um lugar para comer e até terminarmos o almoço pode ser que demore 1 hora ou mais. Quem sabe se até lá meu tesão tenha desaparecido e eu invente uma regra de sexo somente uma vez por semana.

- Até parece que você ia se torturar dessa forma, sua tarada.

- Que absurdo! - retruquei sendo espremida entre seus braços e afogada por vários beijos enquanto ele me obrigava a andar até a porta.

- Meia hora, é o máximo que aguento antes de te jogar sobre meu ombro e te arrastar de volta para continuar o que eu estava querendo.

- Adoro seu lado de homem das cavernas.

Ridiculamente, Edward rangeu como um leão, ou tentou imitar de verdade um homem de _Neandertal,_ e isso fez com que eu gargalhasse devido a sua expressão como se tentasse me devorar. Ele me envolveu pela cintura com os dois braços trabalhados por anos de futebol e quase me tirou do chão quando me forçou a andar até a porta, abrindo-a sem mesmo precisar olhar e me empurrar pelo corredor do prédio. O sol de verão podia ser sentido com força quando descemos os três andares de escada e eu lacei sua cintura conforme andávamos pela rua calma que durante três anos seria nossa, até que as coisas melhorassem e nos mudássemos para um apartamento maior. Um passo de cada vez e nossa vida juntos não poderia ter sido mais perfeita do que é até hoje.

.

.

* * *

**OBS: link do apê de Bella e Edward no meu profile! **


	30. Outtake III

**Olha nóis aqui travez! Pois bem, quem é leitora fiel de minhas fics sabe que eu não estou postando mais por falta de tempo/concentração/paciência/estrutura física e psicológica e que as duas fics ainda no ar (Química Imoral e Upper East Siders) estão entregue às moscas. Mas às vezes Tico e Teco gostam de funcionar e eu escrevo "alguma coisinha". Alguma coisinha dessa vez foi um outtake para Nice To Meet You. **

**MAS isso não significa que eu vou postar mais, ou que terá continuação. Podem guardar as doses de insulina que a doçura por aqui já deu. Meus bebês serão eternos em meu coração, mas infelizmente uma hora tem que acabar mesmo.**

**Só rezem para que role inspiração com mais frequência seja para as outras fics ou até mesmo para alguma ceninha extra por aqui.**

**Betadinho bem lindo (e com comentários excelentes) por Line Lins!**

**Show me the love (tava com saudade de dizer isso)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

A vida de adulto é uma merda. Só vale a pena todo aquele esforço e responsabilidade quando você checa a conta bancária e os dólares estão lá, bonitinhos para que você possa gastar no que for preciso. Tirando isso, é uma grande merda sem precedentes. Cumprir horários, arcar com as consequências de cada ato seu, deixar de vez a adolescência quando os anos passavam e você se aproximava da casa dos 30 anos. Tudo bem, eu só tinha vinte e três anos e não fazia nem sete meses que eu tinha me formado na faculdade, mas ainda assim eu já estava cansado da vida de adulto. Eu só queria voltar a ser um moleque que a maior preocupação era se pararia de chover para eu poder jogar futebol com meus amigos no jardim de casa.

O que me fazia ter paciência para a fase de adaptação a nova vida era saber que depois de dirigir quase duas horas de volta para casa, eu encontraria Bella terminando o jantar. Bella com o cabelo preso em um coque e algum lápis preso nele. Bella saindo do banho e seu cheiro inundando o pequeno apartamente. Bella sorrindo ao me ver entrando pela porta e me dando um beijo rápido. Bella perguntando como meu dia havia sido e escutando com paciência minhas reclamações. Enfim, _minha Bella_. E assim todo o sacrifício seria insignificante diante da certeza de que ela era minha.

Nossa vida de "casados" não poderia ser mais interessante do que estava sendo naquele primeiro semestre morando juntos. O máximo que nós já havíamos convivido 24 horas por dia juntos, havia sido na primeira viagem que fizemos, no terceiro ano de faculdade nas férias de primavera. Europa, 15 dias viajando de trem, dormindo em albergue e aproveitando o máximo de nossos dias sem nada para nos atrapalhar, porém eu ainda não tinha convivido daquela forma tão plena ao lado dela. Quinze dias dormindo no mesmo quarto que mais 5 pessoas não era nada comparado a sete meses acordando todos os dias com ela ao meu lado e voltando para casa para reencontrá-la. Dizem que a convivência diária define o futuro de um casal, então depois daquela experiência inicial nós estávamos prontos para longos anos de relacionamento já que a cada dia, uma nova faceta de ambos era revelada.

Eu não sabia que poderia ficar tão irritado com sua mania de dormir com a TV ligada programada para desligar 1h depois que ela ia deitar. No começo, não me importei porque já havia passado por aquela situação nos finais de semana que nos encontrávamos em Fairfield, mas depois do quinto dia seguido em que eu só dormia quando a porra da TV desligava , coloquei um basta naquilo; ou ela diminuia o _sleep_ para 30 minutos ou eu ia acabar me mudando para algum hotel. Contrariada, ela concordou e desde então eu só perdia 30 minutos de meu sono para a paz continuar reinando entre nós. No entanto, as reclamações não ficaram apenas naquilo.

"Você ronca demais"

"Já pedi para não acender a luz quando você acordar antes de mim!"

"Será que dava para você colocar o fone de ouvido e me poupar de escutar essa música que eu odeio?"

"Eu vou jogar fora esse jogo se escutar mais um tiro!"

"Seus livros estão me dando alergia com tanta poeira que eles acumulam"

"Merda! Já falei que o dia da lavanderia é quinta-feira e você sempre esquece de colocar a toalha suja no cesto!"

"Eu não como picles e você sabe disso. Por que tem picles na salada, hein?"

Parecia que nós estávamos casados a 40 anos, porém esse tipo de discussão começou a acontecer logo com dois meses morando juntos. Sempre havia alguma coisa que eu fazia que a tirava do sério, e vice-versa. E quando Bella estava de TPM era muito pior, porque não podia reclamar de nada para ela começar a chorar e dizer que eu não a amava. Se não a amasse, teria aceitado todos os seus defeitos e esquecido completamente sobre o que nós estávamos brigando quando ela mordia o lábio inferior, jogava a franja para trás e fazia um gesto com as mãos como se tivesse desistido? Porque bastava Bella fazer aquilo para eu me derreter e aceitar que estava errado, pois ali meus olhos se abriam e eu perguntava a mim mesmo; _por que você está sendo tão babaca, Edward? Ela é a garota de sua vida, sempre será. Faça-a feliz porque é o mínimo que ela merece. _Sempre obedecia a aquela voz interior e logo a tomava em meus braços pedindo desculpa.

E ela só me fazia bem. Sempre. Independente da briga que tivemos no dia anterior, era só precisar que Bella estava disponível para me ajudar. Seja porque minhas pernas não paravam de doer depois de horas treinando e ela sempre me relaxava com uma massagem ou quando eu acordava péssimo com dor de garganta e mesmo sendo um risco, cuidava de mim e passava o dia inteiro ligando do trabalho para saber como eu estava. É estranho quando sua namorada se transformava em sua mãe, no entanto, da mesma forma que eu estava sempre preocupado e cuidando dela, Bella fazia o mesmo por mim. Cinco anos e ela ainda seria aquela garota assustada que chegou em Forks, sem esperança de ser feliz, e eu seria o garoto disposto a me apaixonar diariamente por cada aspecto nela. Principalmente quando ela me suportava até nos piores momentos...

.

.

**BPOV**

Seria um dia típico em minha rotina de adulta se não fosse pela mensagem de texto que Edward me enviou no final da tarde, quando eu estava correndo pra entregar a revisão dos últimos texto para a edição do dia seguinte.

_"Vou me atrasar para o jantar. Jesse, o defender reserva, vai se casar e os caras vão sair pra comemorar. Prometo que não vou demorar muito. E." _

Ok, ele ia sair com os "caras" do time e isso era normal. Pelo menos eu não via problema nenhum, até porque Edward quase não saía com eles depois dos treinos ou nos finais de semana. Era sempre do treino para casa, todos os dias no horário para o jantar, nunca atrasado. Não que eu estivesse reclamando da perfeição que ele era como namorado, mas eu não queria que Edward sofresse nenhum tipo de "zoação" porque passava tempo demais comigo, afinal, sabia como os amigos poderiam ser cruéis com esses tipos de homens dedicados demais a mulher amada. E seria bom ter algumas horas sozinha no apartamento para finalmente organizar a parte da estante destinada aos jogos de video-game que só acumulavam.

Mesmo que Edward tivesse me dito que jantaria em casa, eu não coloquei muita fé e fiz algo bastante simples para comer; sanduíche de peito de peru, salada e mostarda com mel. Devorei o meu enquanto assistia o noticiário e deixe o dele prontinho na geladeira para ser esquentado caso ele tivesse fome quando chegasse. Minha pilha de livros para ler estava grande demais já que meu tempo livre era pouco entre cuidar do apartamento, trabalhar e ser uma namorada dedica, então aproveitei uma noite livre para começar a ler em paz sem ser interrompida por barulho dos tiros vindo do Xbox ou Edward perguntando a cada dez minutos onde estava tal coisa. Ler sempre me transportava para os locais mais longes e eu estava tão concentrada que demorei a perceber meu celular vibrando ao meu lado na cama. Outra mensagem de Edward.

_"Os caras esconderam a chave do meu carro porque eu disse que precisava jantar com você. Provavelmente vou chegar mais atrasado ainda" _

Respondi que tudo bem e acrescentei uma carinha sorridente para ele saber que eu realmente não estava aborrecida com seu atraso. Edward já jogava profissionalmente a oito meses e aquela era a terceira vez que ele saía com os "caras" do time, sendo que em uma das ocasiões eu o acompanhei. A única namorada presente no aniversário de um colega, já que a maioria do time era de solteiros e a outra parte já estavam casados. Logicamente as esposas colocaram aquela pressão básica sobre quando seria o "grande dia" e casamento, e eu fui o mais simpática possível quando na verdade queria correr daquele papo chato com mulheres siliconadas demais e vestindo Louis Vuitton dos pés a cabeça. Eu e meu humilde vestido Gap de 45 dólares que não pagava nem o solado do salto-alto que elas usavam. Mas eu aguentei tudo aquilo porque Edward pediu muito na ocasião. Então não me importaria de esperá-lo chegar mais tarde uma vez só na vida.

Só que "mais tarde" já passava das 2 horas da manhã quando acordei com o barulho na porta e verifique o relógio para saber que horas eram aquela. Adormeci que nem tinha percebido e liguei o abajur ao sentar na cama para esperar Edward aparecer, mas para minha surpresa não era Edward que estava entrando em nosso apartamento-quarto. Na verdade, era seu colega de time - Andrew - que o ajudava a andar. Minha primeira reação foi correr ao seu encontro sem me importar em está com o cabelo bagunçado e usando uma micro-camisola. Edward parecia machucado, andava com dificuldade e eu só queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

- O que houve? - perguntei acendendo a luz e abrindo a porta direito para ele entrar. - Ele está bem?

- Está, eu acho... - Andrew respondeu rindo. - Ele só bebeu além da conta.

- Bebeu? Como assim?

- Stuart escondeu a chave do carro dele e os outros caras ficaram dizendo que só devolveria se ele tomasse uma cerveja com a gente. - ele explicou arrastando Edward até nossa cama e o deitando meio inconsciente.

- Edward não bebe. Nunca. - murmurei desnorteada com toda aquela história.

- Deu pra perceber quando ele começou a ficar um pouco bêbado na terceira cerveja.

- E quantas ele bebeu?

- Sete. Teria bebido oito se eu não tivesse acabado com a brincadeira e o trazido pra casa.

- Muito obrigada por trazê-lo, Andrew.

- Edward é o moleque do time. Alguém tem que cuidar dele.

- O que eu faço? Eu nunca lidei com alguém nesse estado antes.

- Olha, quando ele ainda estava consciente de tudo ao redor, estava particularmente amoroso dizendo que me amava e que eu era "o cara". Provavelmente ele ficará muito mais intenso com você, então é ter paciência e concordar com todas as merdas que ele disser. E coloque um balde do lado dele porque as chances de ele querer vomitar são grandes. Amanhã ele acordará se sentindo um lixo e jurando que nunca mais vai beber, mas vai sobreviver a primeira ressaca.

- Obrigada, de verdade.

- Boa sorte e qualquer coisa me liga.

O acompanhei até a porta ainda agradecendo muito por ele ter trazido Edward a salvo para casa e quando tranquei o apartamento, Edward se revirou na cama e abriu os olhos pelas primeira vez desde que chegou. Eu não estava chateada por ele ter passado a noite toda bebendo com os amigos como a maioria das mulheres se sentiriam, na verdade estava preocupada que ele se sentisse mal por ter bebido além do que aguentava e eu precisasse correr para o hospital mais próximo, sei lá. Meu lado "mãe" aflorava quando Edward estava em uma situação que necessitava de meus cuidados.

- Bella! - ele disse como se estivesse surpreso de me ver. - Você está aqui!

- Aonde mais eu estaria, Edward? - retruquei me aproximando com cuidado e ele tentou sentar na cama, levando quase cinco minutos para fazer isso.

- Onde eu estou? - perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Em casa. Andrew acabou de te trazer.

- Oh, Andrew... - ele retrucou fazendo uma expressão como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Acho melhor nós irmos dormir. Já é tarde e amanhã será um longo dia.

- Eu estou com fome.

Edward levantou e quase caiu quando perdeu o equilíbrio. Eu, vinte centímetros mais baixa e uns quarenta quilos mais magra, tive que segurá-lo e forçá-lo a sentar novamente na cama, começando a entender porque as mulheres não gostavam quando os homens chegavam bêbados em casa. Edward bêbado estava começando a ser um saco!

- Eu preciso comer! - ele resmungou.

- Não. Você precisar dormir porque está bêbado e estou começando a ficar estressada com isso.

- Você vai me privar de alimentação, é isso?

- Vou! - respondei apagando a luz e me dirigindo ao meu lado da cama. - Boa noite, Edward.

Ele resmungou sozinho enquanto eu me cobria com o edredom e deitou ao meu lado dando a entender que iria dormir, mas para completar a noite ele me agarrou por trás e começou a beijar meu ombro tirando minha paciência que já estava inexistente. Tentei empurrá-lo para longe, porém, Edward insistia em me beijar e enfiar a mão em minha camisola como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Seria, em outras noites, entretanto, aquela era uma noite atípica para nós dois. Tanto que eu respirei fundo quando ele tirou o edredom de meu corpo e segurou minhas pernas para me puxar para perto dele, subindo a barra da camisola e mordendo minha barriga em direção a _lá embaixo_. Ao invés de gostar daquilo, eu estava puta da vida porque aquele não era meu Edward que me faria enlouquecer de prazer com sua boca em meu sexo, era uma versão bêbada e atrapalhada que ficava me babando toda.

- Edward, pare. Por favor. - pedi conseguindo empurrá-lo com os joelhos e me afastando.

- Não. Eu estava com saudade de você, Bella. - ele disse enfiando novamente o rosto entre minhas pernas. - Minha Bella. Bela Bella.

Se eu deixasse, ele iria passar a noite inteira tentando fazer sexo oral em mim e repetindo "Bela Bella", então pus um ponto final naquilo. Eu era louca por negar _aquilo_, só que ponha-se em meu lugar; Edward faria tudo errado, eu não teria um orgasmo e ainda havia a grande chance de ele ir com muito sede ao "pote" e acabar me machucando. Já que minha noite estava perdida mesmo, levantei da cama e puxei o colchão reserva que ficava embaixo dela. Preferia dormir em um colchão fino e cheio de poeira do que aguentar Edward chato daquela forma e fedendo a cerveja.

- O que você está fazendo aí embaixo? - ele perguntou abaixando a cabeça para me observar de costas pra ele.

- Tentando dormir. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Tem lugar para mais um?

- Não, Edward! - gritei perdendo minha paciência de vez. - Você vai calar a boca, parar de encher meu saco e dormir agora! Amanhã nós conversamos.

Ele se calou e isso foi um bom sinal. Graça a Deus era sexta-feira e eu não precisava acordar cedo para trabalhar, nem ele tinha treino. Porque quando ele acordasse se sentindo péssimo com a ressaca, ainda teria que cuidar dele. Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos eu cuidaria de Edward totalmente contrariada por ele ter me feito passar uma noite mal dormida.

Acordei algumas horas depois com o barulho vindo do banheiro e eu sabia o que aquilo significava; Edward estava vomitando. Pelo menos ele tinha corrido até o banheiro e não mirou em minha cabeça enquanto eu dormia no chão. Já que eu não iria mais conseguir dormir, levantei jogando meu travesseiro de volta a cama e arrastei meus pés cansados até o banheiro com a porta aberta, o encontrando sentado em frente ao vaso sanitário e com uma cara péssima. Quer dizer, péssimo era pouco para definir seu estado. Suando frio, pálido, olheiras e barba sem fazer. Vê-lo com a expressão de que estava prestes a morrer fez meu coração amolecer e agachar ao seu lado.

- Eu estou me sentindo um lixo. - ele sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados e eu toquei uma pele fria.

- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer e procurar algum remédio que te ajude.

- Eu não vou conseguir comer nada agora.

- Mas vai tentar porque você não pode ficar o dia inteiro sem comer. Consegue pelo menos tomar um banho?

- Acho que sim. Se eu quiser vomitar é só mirar no ralo mesmo.

- Ótimo pensamento, baby. - murmurei o ajudando a ficar em pé e a tirar a camisa suada e fedida. - Qualquer coisa é só me gritar.

O jeito que ele se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro e encostou a testa na parede enquanto deixava a água cair em suas costas me fez ficar com mais pena ainda ao saber que seu dia seria péssimo. Pelo visto, Edward passaria as próximas 24 horas jogado na cama, reclamando de dor de cabeça, morrendo de sede e vomitando a cada 10 minutos, e eu não sabia o que fazer para confortá-lo. Só havia uma pessoa para pedir ajudar naquele momento e sabia que Edward não gostaria muito de envolvê-lo justamente quando ele agiu como um moleque irresponsável.

- Olá, Bella. - Carlisle disse animado quando eu o telefonei após despejar as roupas sujas de Edward na cesta.

- Oi, Carlisle. Tudo bem por aí?

- Tudo ótimo. E vocês?

- Estamos bem... - minha voz fina demais denunciou que nem tudo estava bem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem, digamos que sim...

- Edward teve alguma lesão séria treinando? Você está doente? O que está acontecendo, Bella?

- Não é nada sério, só que eu não sei o que fazer e achei que você poderia me ajudar. Porque, assim... Edward saiu com os colegas de time ontem à noite e bebeu um pouco mais do que aguenta. Como ele nunca tinha bebido vida, acordou se sentindo péssimo e vomitando, e eu estou perdida...

- Edward está de ressaca, é isso?

- É...

- Nossa, Bella. Pensei que fosse algo sério.

- Você não está preocupado? - retruquei surpresa com a risada que ele deu.

- Por que eu deveria? Edward é maior de idade e independente. E eu nunca pensei que fosse viver o momento que meu filho agisse como alguém da idade dele. É quase um alívio.

- Só que ele acordou vomitando e eu não sei o que fazer, o que ele pode comer ou qual remédio tomar.

- Ninguém morreu por causa de uma ressaca, eu te garanto. Tudo que você precisa fazer é garantir que ele tome o coquetel apesar de estar sentindo que o estômago vai sair pela boca, beber bastante líquido como Gatorade e Coca-cola, começar comendo frutas para o estômago se acostumar, contudo ele precisa comer algo mais substancial depois. Na teoria, gordura não ajuda na ressaca e pode irritar ainda mais o estômago, mas por experiência própria de meu tempo de faculdade, Mac and Cheese ainda é a melhor refeição para ressaca.

- Edward não vai aceitar comer porcaria. Ele vai querer comer salada ou ficar só no líquido.

- Mas ele tem que comer senão demorará mais para se recuperar e a depender do metabolismo dele para rebater essa abstinência, pode ser que na segunda-feira ele continue péssimo.

- Ok, eu vou tentar convencê-lo a comer mais tarde.

- Basicamente, é isso. Eu sei que você deve estar enlouquecendo sem saber o que fazer, mas realmente não há mais nada a fazer do que esperar. Amanhã ele se sentirá bem melhor.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. Eu já estava correndo para o hospital para enfiar uma agulha em seu braço e enchê-lo de soro glicosado.

- Não é pra tanto, Bella. Ele ficará bem, te garanto.

- Preciso desligar agora. Edward saiu do banho e está meio desorientado com tanta dor de cabeça.

- Diga a ele que eu espero que isso não se torne um hábito. Uma ressaca por ano já está de bom tamanho.

- Pode deixar. Mande um abraço para Esme.

- Até mais, Bella.

Encontrei Edward jogado de bruços na cama ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura e seu cabelo mal-enxugado estava molhando o lençol. Já que não poderia bancar a chata e brigar com ele naquele momento, peguei uma nova toalha e um pijama para ele vestir, sentando ao seu lado para que ele colocasse a cabeça em meu colo.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Seco. - ele murmurou de olhos fechados, deixando que meus dedos com a toalha massagearem seu couro cabeludo. - Eu preciso de 1L de água gelada.

- Carlisle disse que você precisa beber Gatorade.

- Você ligou para meu pai? - Edward abriu os olhos surpreso e se não tivesse tão fraco ficaria em pé também.

- Eu tinha que saber o que fazer com você nesse estado. Mas não se preocupe, ele ficou um pouco feliz por saber que você ficou bêbado pela primeira vez na vida.

- Claro, ele vivia dizendo que eu sou adulto demais e preciso relaxar um pouco. Mas foi uma burrice ceder a pressão dos caras dessa forma.

- Todo mundo faz alguma merda na vida porque foi pressionado, Edward. Você não será o primeiro nem o último.

- Mas eu não precisava beber daquela forma e ficar me sentindo uma _merda_ agora.

- Pelo menos, você já sabe como fica quando bebe demais e não beberá tanto assim da próxima vez.

- Eu não vou beber nunca mais! Fora que cerveja é muito ruim.

- Você é quem sabe, Edward. Veste o pijama enquanto eu vou pegar água para você.

Na geladeira, não havia os ingredientes para o _Mac and Cheese_, muito menos Gatorade de Tangerina - o favorito de Edward. Precisava ir até a mercearia na esquina da rua em que morávamos para comprar todos os itens curadores de ressaca, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar Edward sozinho em casa. Na meia hora que eu gastaria para fazer as compras, ele poderia vomitar novamente, desmaiar no banheiro, bater a cabeça, ter um traumatismo craniano, então, quando chegasse de volta ao apartamento, talvez fosse tarde demais. Era um pouco de exagero de minha parte pensar tão dramaticamente, mas não podia evitar. E assim, depois de entregá-lo a garrafa de água, avisei que voltaria o mais rápido que pudesse. Deixei-o confortável assistindo TV com o volume bem baixo e rezei para que não houvesse fila na mercearia.

Antes do que eu imaginei, retornei para casa com algumas sacolas nos braços. Comprei os Gatorades, frutas para ele comer e fazer suco, tudo para nosso almoço e quem sabe o jantar caso ele sentisse fome e disposição para comer mais um pouco. A televisão continuava ligada no canal de esporte, mas Edward estava adormecido com o rosto contra o colchão e abraçado a meu travesseiro. Uma cena que me fez dedicar alguns minutos para observar o quanto ele era importante para mim, apesar de ter me irritado na noite anterior. Quantas vezes ele já havia me tirado do sério e eu havia feito o mesmo, mas ainda assim eu deixava toda a raiva de lado quando via seu rosto tão perto da perfeição e soltava um suspiro, ainda sem acreditar que ele havia me escolhido. Eu, Isabella Swan, era a garota sortuda que acordava e dormia todos os dias ao lado daquela barba de quem tinha preguiça de usar barbeador todos os dias, aquele perfume que misturado com seu suor era a melhor coisa que meu nariz poderia detectar e seu jeito especial de roncar. Admito, às vezes eu sentia falta durante o dia de escutá-lo roncar baixinho perto de meu ouvido porque isso me dava a certeza de que ele estava lá, comigo, para sempre.

.

.

* * *

**O Ministério da Saúde adverte; escrever review não faz a mão cair e faz as autoras terem descargas de serotonina além do normal. =) **


	31. Outtake IV

**Eu sempre prometo a mim mesma que não vou escrever mais nenhum outtake e semanas depois estou mandando Line Lins entrar no doc pra betar alguma coisinha nova pra NTMY. Dessa vez eu acho que vou conseguir só escrever esse ÚLTIMO outtake para atender os pedidos das leitoras que querem saber mais um pouco do futuro dessas doçuras. Quem pediu casamento e bebê pode ficar feliz. **

**So, show me the love **

**Jeu #**

* * *

**Setembro**

**BPOV**

Perto do meu vigésimo quarto aniversário, eu notei que Edward estava "estranho". Um dia eu sentei ao seu lado na cama e ele fechou rapidamente a tela do _laptop_, tentando disfarçar ao pegar o controle remoto e trocar de canal. Não comentei nada, mas aquela atitude foi suspeita. Morávamos juntos há pouco mais de um ano e desde então ele nunca tinha escondido nada de mim; nem mesmo tinha fechado sites suspeitos ou desligado o computador assim que eu me aproximasse. Era até constrangedor quando ele recebia algum e-mail dos colegas com pornografia e eu era "obrigada" a ver aquilo. Por conta disso, a pulga se instalou atrás de minha orelha a partir daquela noite. Duas semanas depois, exatamente no dia 13 de Setembro, eu soube porque ele estava escondendo algo de mim.

A caixinha era azul - _azul Tiffany's_ - e meu coração acelerou assim que Edward a tirou do bolso da calça, ficou de joelhos no corredor de nosso apartamento e me mostrou o anel mais lindo do mundo.

- Você aceita _finalmente_ casar comigo?

A resposta veio junto com lágrimas manchando meu rosto de rímel antes mesmo que tivéssemos saído de casa para jantar.

- Sim!

**Novembro **

**EPOV**

A tradição era passar o Dia de Ação de Graças em Forks com nossos pais, e esse ano o feriado seria muito mais especial com a grande novidade que Bella e eu iríamos contar. Apenas Alice sabia que nós estávamos noivos e eu podia jurar que ela estava coçando a língua para contar a Esme assim que chegasse de Nova York para os dias de folga da faculdade. Porém, eu a fiz prometer que não iria dizer nada até nós autorizássemos. Na verdade, que Bella autorizasse porque ela estava nervosa com a reação de Charlie.

Casamento era o próximo passo em nosso relacionamento já que estávamos juntos a seis anos, já dividíamos um apartamento e éramos financeiramente estáveis. Não iria mudar muita coisa em nossas vidas, e filhos não estava em nossos planos por alguns longos anos, no entanto, eu queria chamá-la de Senhora Cullen e pode dizer "minha esposa está me esperando para o jantar" como eu vi Carlisle fazer com Esme desde que eles se casaram. Eu queria aquele conforto e saber que estávamos ligados por algo tão intenso como o matrimônio, e sendo assim. eu aproveitei que Bella havia concordado e pude aflorar meu lado romântico à moda antiga. O que me deu a função de pedir oficialmente a mão de Bella ao Charlie.

Esme, como sempre, estava correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto preparava o jantar e eu esperava Bella chegar. Alice não parava de falar sobre as novidades do último ano na faculdade de Moda e eu fingia que prestava a atenção, pois a cada minuto que passava sem que Bella chegasse era mais um minuto que eu estava escondendo algo tão importante de meus pais. Eu era tão "certinho" que uma _mentirinha_ estava me fazendo suar frio e balançar a perna sem controle.

- Relaxe! - Alice disse segurando meu joelho. - Ou eu vou lá na cozinha e conto a mamãe que você e Bella vão...

- Vão o quê, querida? - Esme perguntou nos flagrando.

- Vão... vão... - ela tentou mentir.

- Nós vamos viajar no Natal. É isso. - completei usando a primeira desculpa que veio a minha mente. O que não era mentira; nós realmente iríamos fazer isso durante o Natal.

- Que ótimo! Significa que vocês terão alguns dias de férias do trabalho?

- É o que tudo indica.

- Será ótimo. Vocês precisam relaxar um pouco daquela cidade louca.

- Verdade...

- Por falar em Bella... Ela e Charlie estão atrasados.

- Acabaram de chegar. - Alice pulou animada do sofá quando a campainha tocou e eu respirei fundo. Hora da verdade.

O olhar que ela me lançou assim que a encontrei na cozinha dizia tudo; _depois do jantar_. Esperamos todo mundo ficar bem alimentados e conversamos sobre as novidades enquanto eu segurava a mão de Bella por baixo da mesa. Recebi um olhar de aprovação e tomei fôlego para contar o tal segredo que estava me comendo vivo. "Nós vamos nos casar", era só isso que eu precisava dizer...

- Bella e eu estamos noivos. - falei de supetão quando um minuto de silêncio foi finalmente feito.

Charlie engasgou com o gole de cerveja que estava bebendo e seu bigode ficou sujo com a espuma, um olhar de espanto passando de mim para Bella. A mesa inteira - exceto Alice, que sorria de orgulho - os outros estavam esperando que Bella confirmasse porque eles realmente não esperavam aquela notícia em pleno feriado, quando nós não demos nenhum sinal de estarmos seguindo para esse nível no relacionamento.

- É verdade. - ela disse ruborizando até ficar roxa e mostrando a mão direita trêmula com o anel de noivado que me custou quase o salário todo. Cada centavo bem investido quando eu podia ter a imagem dela com _aquele_ anel cheio de significado.

Então, todos os olhares da mesa - inclusive os nossos - foram para Esme, esperando qual a reação que a pessoa que mais comentava sobre casamento conosco. Claro que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela levantou para nos abraçar ao mesmo tempo, segurando a mão de Bella para ver o anel que eu tinha escolhido depois de _muito_ pesquisar na loja e em sites especializados. Por isso eu fechava o _laptop_ toda vez que ela se aproximava...

- Já sabem a data? Onde vai ser? E seu vestido, Bella?

Esme queria saber tudo ao mesmo tempo e nós não tínhamos nenhuma daquelas respostas. Apenas havíamos ficado noivos, mas não tínhamos conversados sobre data, local, se seria em Nova York, Forks ou outra cidade, e pelo o que eu conhecia de Bella, ela também não tinha pensado no vestido.

- Nós podemos sair para procurar um vestido depois do feriado. - Alice se manifestou se segurando para não quicar na cadeira.

- Eu já sei qual o vestido vou usar. - Bella pegou a todos de surpresa e nossos olhares pediam uma explicação. - Há uns dois anos eu me perdi em Nova York e fui parar em uma rua totalmente estranha, que tinha algumas lojas de noivas. Passando por uma vitrine, eu o vi. O vestido de noiva perfeito para mim. Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota que planejava o casamento desde menina, até porque eu nunca pensei que fosse conhecer alguém a ponto de querer casar e ter uma família, mas com Edward... - ela olhou para mim e deu o sorriso mais apaixonado do mundo, com direito a minhas bochechas ruborizadas que eu tanto amava. - Fazia sentido pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, por isso eu entrei na loja e experimentei o vestido só por diversão.

- Mas será que o vestido ainda estará lá? - Alice questionou nervosa.

- Não sei, mas eu fiquei tão encantada pelo vestido que sei cada detalhe dele em minha cabeça até hoje. Para não esquecê-lo, eu pedi a um colega de faculdade que sabe desenhar muito bem para desenhá-lo.

- Você tem o _croqui?_

- Tenho guardado lá em Nova York.

- Por favor, Bella. Eu te peço isso com todo meu coração; deixe-me fazer seu vestido de casamento como projeto final da faculdade.

- Mas é um vestido simples, Alice. Não será nenhum grande projeto...

- É seu vestido de casamento. O casamento do meu irmão com minha amiga. Eu não quero levar um A+ por ele, só quero ter o prazer de fazê-lo.

- Eu ficaria super feliz. - Bella assentiu sorrindo e logo foi esmagada pelos braços pequenos de Alice.

Enquanto as mulheres conversavam sobre o tal vestido de noiva, Carlisle e Charlie me cumprimentaram pela decisão de oficializar aquele relacionamento. Charlie confessou que achava que eu enrolaria por alguns anos até pedir Bella em casamento, mas estava alegre por nós, principalmente pela filha. E eu completei minha "saga romântica" prometendo que a faria feliz enquanto estivesse ao meu alcance.

**Um ano depois...**

**BPOV**

Salto-alto nos meus pés era sinônimo de queda, então eu estava mais que grata por só precisar usá-lo durante a cerimônia celebrada na Capela de St. Paul no dia 18 de Novembro. Depois do "sim", meus pés ficaram gratos por calçarem a sapatilha e eu pude aproveitar a festa que celebraria minha união oficializada pelo juíz e pelo padre já que Esme insistiu que houvesse algo religioso. Não reclamei de nada naquele dia, pois era sem dúvida o dia mais feliz de minha vida ao lado de Edward desde que nos conhecemos nos corredores da Forks High School.

Alice transportou do _croqui_ velho para meu corpo o vestido de noiva que eu esperava usar no dia em que casasse com o homem de minha vida. Simples, leve, ideal para que me sentisse confortável e ao mesmo tempo perfeita. Porque eu não queria estar como qualquer noiva no dia que Edward colocasse uma aliança em meu anelar esquerdo e dissesse que estaria ao meu lado na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na _doença_. Eu queria estar perfeita, como ele merecia, como ele me fez acreditar depois de anos dizendo diariamente que eu era a mulher destinada a sua vida. E com o talento de Alice para costura, eu consegui.

Enquanto eu atravessava o corredor da capela, os olhares dos 100 convidados presentes estavam sobre mim, contudo eu só tinha olhos para o homem me esperando ao lado do padre. Na noite anterior ao casamento, eu o perguntei como seria nossas vidas se nós não tivéssemos nos conhecidos na escola, se René não morresse e eu nunca voltasse a morar em Forks, e Edward me respondeu com a seguinte conclusão:

- Nós poderíamos estudar na mesma faculdade, ou por acaso morar no mesmo bairro quando o destino nos colocasse na mesma cidade. Eu iria te encontrar um dia, não importava aonde e como, mas quando eu te visse, saberia que era a garota que eu esperei tanto simplesmente porque era você. Sempre foi você, Bella.

"_Sempre foi você, Bella..." _

Com essas palavras, eu vesti meu melhor sorriso e apertei o pequeno buquê que segurava, sentindo meu coração soltando faíscas a cada batida que dava. Eu estava emocionada, ansiosa, explodindo de felicidade. E quando o padre perguntou se eu o aceitava como meu marido, o "sim" desenrolou de minha língua com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Porque era ele. _Sempre foi ele_.

**Cinco anos depois**

**EPOV**

Encontraria Bella no restaurante que nós frequentávamos aos domingos para almoçar. Tive uma reunião com meu empresário para renovar meu contrato com o Giants para o 2º ano como _quarterback_ reserva e ela me encontraria depois de visitar a amiga de trabalho que tinha tido um bebê há algumas semanas. Mas como eu me atrasei, Bella já estava me esperando na mesa que costumávamos sentar.

- Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. - murmurei arrancando meu casaco e a beijando rapidamente nos lábios. - Já pediu?

- Não. Estava esperando você. - ela respondeu se acomodando quando passei o braço por suas costas e Bella abriu um cardápio. - Massa?

- Não sei... Estou com vontade de comer carne vermelha.

- Você está doente ou algo do tipo? - ela brincou pegando no meu pé como costumava fazer desde o ínicio e eu fiz uma careta de reprovação. - Oh! Preciso te mostrar as fotos que tirei da Kimberly.

- Quem? - retruquei a observando mexer no celular.

- A bebê da Anna. Ela é tão fofinha... Olha!

A foto mostrava uma bebêzinha careca dormindo, algo _bonitinho_ como esperado para uma foto de bebê. Bella mexeu no celular e passou para a próxima foto que a mostrava carregando a bebê e sorrindo. Um estalo ocorreu na minha mente quando eu vi a imagem. O jeito que os braços de Bella moldavam corretamente para comportar a pequena humana que estava começando a viver no nosso mundo parecia perfeito demais para ser ignorado e sua felicidade transbordada com tanta naturalidade que eu soube; Bella estava pronta para ser mãe, para ter _nosso_ filho. O medo existia, nenhum de nós queria colocar no mundo uma criança que já nascesse carregando uma carga extra pelo fato de ser soro positivo e ter pais soros positivos, mas a ciência tinha avançado tanto naqueles anos que talvez fosse a hora.

- Eu acho que chegou nossa hora. - comentei quando ela guardou o celular.

- Mas nós acabamos de chegar...

- Não. - ri de sua expressão de quem não entendia nada. - Nossa hora de ter o nosso. Filho, sabe?

- Será? Não acha que poderíamos esperar mais um pouco?

- Eu já esperei dez anos e as chances de nosso filho nascer saudável são altíssimas, quase 100%. Eu quero te ver ficar enorme e cheia de desejos, saber que daqui a nove meses um moleque vai estar em seus braços e que dessa vez será nosso.

- Mas você quer um filho agora? Tipo, pra amanhã?

- Não hoje ou semana que vem, mas nós podemos começar a consultar médicos para ir acontecendo aos poucos.

- Um passo de cada vez...

- Um passo de cada vez.

- Acho que nossa hora realmente chegou.

- Vamos tentar?

- Vamos tentar.

Todo o processo para que nosso filho nascesse levou mais tempo que o esperado, mas quando Joseph Anthony Cullen nasceu - saudável e perfeito - todo o tempo de espera nos deu a melhor recompensa.

Que a _nossa _família finalmente estava completa.

.

.

* * *

**Links das imagens do anel, vestido e sapatos no profile :)**


End file.
